A Second Chance
by LadyVisionary
Summary: After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things starts to happen. Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country?
1. New Beginnings

**A Second Chance**

Chapter 1 – New beginnings.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

* * *

**A/N:** This story used to be called "HP & the Vampire Slayers", but I resently changed the title, as I didn't think it fit with the plot/storyline. It's also under (serious)rewritefor the moment, and might be so for awhile, asediting itis not my top-priority right now. I'll try to 'fix' one-three chapter each day though, it depends on whether I've got time or not. Anyway, if things seems weird, please bear with me, 'kay? Thanks for your patience! (And by the way, feedback is always appreciated.)

/Ida

**

* * *

October 31, Godrics Hollow, England.**

Lily Evans Potter was standing in front of a windowat Godrics Hollow, watching the shining streetlamps. In her arms, the baby Harry Potter was peacefully sleeping.

Suddenly, she felt someone hugging her from behind. She turned around with a smile on her face, just to meet the hazel eyes of her husband, James Potter.

"Hey..." She gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Hey yourself. Is he sleeping?" Jamesmade a gesture towards their sleeping son, and gazed down on him fondly. If Lily had heard someone say she would end up married with James Potter, and build a family with him some five years ago or so, she would have laughed them in the face. Still, here she was, married,had a son, and was immensly happy. Strange how life turned out sometimes.

"Mmhm. When did you say Sirius would be here?"

"Any minute. Peter is coming too." James said quietly, still staring at Harry. He couldn't believe how lucky he was...Harry was wonderful...Lily was wonderful...their marriage was wonderful. The only thing that was not so wonderful was Voldemort, who had pretty much forced the small family into hiding. James wished the war would be over soon, so they could rejoin the 'real world'. Still, being locked up in a cottage with Lily and Harry were far from a bad thing. James chuckled quietly to himself, only to be interrupted by Lily, a small frown etched on her forehead.

"...Peter? Why? He's not supposed to know where to find..."

"It's okay, Lils," James said calmly."Peter is the secret-keeper - "

"What!" Lily hissed.Peter is the - are you mad? Why would you switch from Sirius?"

James blinked, looking shocked at his wife's outburst. Whatever reaction he had been expecting, it was not this.

"Lily calm down...the reason we switched is kind of obvious, isn't it? Voldemort would never even consider the idea that Peter might be the secret-keeper - how could he possibly believe we would entrust our secret with Wormtail? It's fail-proof!" James said, grinning. Lily seemed to calm down, but the frown was still there.

"I guess...but I have this bad feeling..."

"It's alright, Lils," James said, even though he was a bit worried himself: Sirius and Peter should have been here an hour ago, and still, there was no sign. "They'll be here soon." James wasn't sure who he was trying to convince: Lily, or himself. Somehow, he had a feeling something had gone wrong with their plan...awfully wrong. He was right. James suddenly felt Lily tense beside him.

"What is that?" She asked, andpointed at astrange, blazinglight outside the window.

"What is what?" James asked, his worry growing for every second. Something wasn't right...

"That light! What is it? James?"

Jamesfelt himselfgrow cold, and all colour quickly drained from his face. No...it couldn't be...but he knew it was.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –" James said, pushing his wife and son towards the room's exit. Lily's face was begging. She clearly didn't want to leave him to fend for himself. She kept darting looks from James, to the door, as if trying to make up her mind of where to go.

" – James, I can't..."

"Just go!"

Lily gave her husband a last loving look that clearly spoke every feeling she felt at the moment; fear, trust and a never-ending love.Then, she stumbled out of the room, and towards the stairs, sobbing quietly. She knew that moment might have been - andprobably was - the last time she saw her husband.

James had already drawn his wand, facing the door, eyes narrowed in concentration, and anger towards Peter...and himself, for trusting him.

_'Wormtail betrayed us...and now I'm paying the price.'_

The front door bursted open, and James stood face to face with the dark, hooded figure of lord Voldemort, who let out a high pitched laughter. James felt a sudden knot of fear in his stomach, but was doing his best not to show it.

_'Lily, Harry...please be all right...'_

"How heroic of you, James. Trying to buy your wife and son time!" Voldemort cackled evilly. James' eyes narrowed in anger, and he lifted his wand.

_"STUPEFY!"_

_"PROTEGO."_ Voldemort smiled.

"Don't you understand? You don't stand a chance against me. Expelliarmus!"

James could do nothing, as he crashed into the wall from the force of the blast, and watched helplessly ashis wand flewout of his hand, landing several feet away.

"Good-bye, James Potter."

Voldemort lifted his wand over his head. James stared defiantly up in Voldemort's red eyes. He would meet death with his head held high, like a true Gryffindor, brave into the last. However, James felt far from brave. He had failed Lily. He had failed Harry.

_'I'm so sorry, Lils...and now I'll never see you or Harry again...' _James thought.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Voldemort screamed.

James barley registred those last words before everything went black.

* * *

Lily had reached and run into hers and James bedroom at the second floor when she heard the words 'Avada Kedavra' being screamed from downstairs. A green light seemed to fill the whole building, and Lily froze.

_James smiling, James laughing, James crying, James loving, James caring, James, reading, James writing, James dueling, James cooking, James running, James conjuring, James flying, James, James, James, James._

Her heart stopped for what felt like an eternity, and when she started to register her surroundings, she felt completely empty. She knew James was dead.

For a moment, it felt like nothing mattered. Then, sheheard a small whimper coming from Harry in her arms. She hugged him tightly to her chest; hugging him like her last lifeline – and maybe it was.

She didn't noticed the sound of someone coming, until the steps were right outside the door.

It was first then she understood there were no escape. They didn't have a fireplace in their bedroom, and it was impossible to apparate out of the house, because of all the protections spells surrounding the building. She had trapped herself into a corner. The door burst open, and Lily took a step back.

Lord Voldemort smiled cruelly, and walked slowly closer.

"Please..." Lily begged. She never thought she wouldask lord Voldemort for anything.But she did. She begged for her son's life. Lord Voldemort smiled again and reached out his, white, clawlike hand against the bundle in her arms.

"No...not Harry", she begged, shaking her head. "Not Harry". She stepped as far back as she could, until she felt the wall against her back. There was truly no escape.

She pulled Harrys whimpering form closer to her, moving him slowly away from Voldemorts reach, protecting him with her own body.

"Stand aside!" Voldemort said, his red eyes sparkling.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything –" Lily begged.

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

"Harry, not Harry... Please not Harry... Take me instead!"

Voldemort just grinned widely, lifting his wand, pointing it at her.

Something burst inside Lily. All she could think about was how this awful man – no, monster -had destroyed her life – hers and James'.

She looked Voldemort in the eyes, determined not to let him break her, determined not to let him see her fear. Voldemort gave her a cruel smile, his mouth already forming the words that would change Lily's world forever. Lily screamed.

"HARRY!"

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

And then there was nothing.

* * *

Sirius landed his flying motorcycle beside the Potters house, now in ruins, and quickly ran towards thecrushed entrance. He feltsudden panic slowly rise in his throat.

"Lily! James!"

Then he saw Hagrid coming out of the smoking building.

"Hagrid!" Sirius said, his throat strangely dry. He saw Harry in his arms and froze. "Where's Lily? Where's James?"

Hagrid didn't say anything, but the silence was enough for Sirius. He shook his head in denial. This couldn't be happening. It was all a bad dream. A bad nightmare...yes, a nightmare. Any second now, he would wake up, cursing the early working hours for the Aurors. But he didn't.

"No..."

"I'm really sorry, Sirius, mate".

Sirus was shaking like a leaf now, and all colour quickly drained from his face.

"I'm sorry. Erhm...Is there anythin' I could do?" Hagrid asked.

Sirius seemed to wake up out of a long sleep, and he looked up at the Half-Giant, eyes glazed over.

"Give Harry to me...I'm his godfather, I'll look after him..." His voice cracked.

Hagrid shook his head.

"Sorry, mate, but I got orders from Dum'ledore himself. Harry's goin' to his aunt an' uncle".

"What!The Dursleys? Are you completely insane!" Sirius screamed. Things were getting worse and worse for every second.

"I'm sorry, Dum'ledore's orders".

"Please, Hagrid...he's my godson." Siriuswas begging now."James would have wanted..."

But Hagrid kept saying no. Sirius swallowed. In his mind, he came up with a descision. So he couldn't take Harry. Fine. But he still had one last task to do...

_'Peter...I''ll kill you...'_

"All right," he said."Take him at my motorcycle. I won't need it anymore."

Hagrid tried to argue.

"But..."

" - Just take it".

"A'right, Sirius, mate. Take care".

Sirius watchedas Hagrid swung his legs over the bike and rose in the air with Harry, before turning around, climbing inside the now destroyed house of the Potters, his heart bulting painfully hard against his chest.

When he had walked a few steps, the light from his wand fell on a slumped figure hald buried under a crushed wall.

"James!" Sirius sprinted towards his best friend, and moved away theboulders from the wallthebest he could, before kneeling down beside him. He didn't need to check for the pulse to understand he was dead...James' eyesstared up at him, slightly wided...completely without life.

Sirius bowed his head in sorrow and slowy closed his eyes with his fingers. Tears were burning behind his eyes, but he held them back.

"I'm sorry, James. If I'd known..." He muttered, before walking out of the house, leaving his memories behind. He had a rat to hunt down.

* * *

**November 7, ****a wizarding cemetery somewhere in England.**

Remus watched as in a daze how Lily and James' joinedcoffin was lowered down into the ground. This couldn't be real. He flinched as he heard the thud from when the wood hit the bottom, and stared unblinkingly as the priest waved with his wand, covering the grave with dirt and mud. It was raining, but Remus barely noticed.

Suddenly, he heard a cry from a baby, and he turned around. There, on the top of a hill, stood a woman surveying the scene.She hada horse-like face and long neck, holding a struggling baby. The baby was crying, and fluxed wildly with his arms, as if he wanted to be let down.

Harry.

Remus had wondered why Harry hadn't come to the funeral with his new family...now he knew. The Dursley's, including Lily's sister, Petunia, weren't exactly known for being the most open-minded people. To them, magic was unnatural, and witches and wizards were freaks. He couldn't believe Dumbledore had left Harry to them of all people... He remembered when he had asked for custody of Harry. Dumbledore had said no, that he was not safe with Remus.

Dumbledore was right. Remus was cursed by an uncurable illness that made him indisposed once a month. Remus was a werewolf. So he had understood why he couldn't have Harry. But he could not understand why he had been placed with the Dursley's. Surely, some loving wizarding family could take Harry in? But maybe Dumbledore knew best...

He turned back to the now covered grave, and leaned down, closing his eyes tiredly.

"I'm sorry...James...Lily...I should have known Sirius was the traitor...Forgive me."

As he stood up again, he was filled with sudden anger. Why did this have to happen?Did he bring bad luck?

His parents had been shunned because of him. Killed because he was in the Order.

And now James and Lily were dead. So was Peter...but at the hands of another person he thought had been his friend...Sirius, who was now rotting in Azkaban.

Maybe he was supposed to be alone. What if he really did bring bad luck? Wouldn't it be safer to stay away, so he couldn't get a chance to hurt someone else?

Remus made up his mind.

"Goodbye," he whispered to the grave, before he turned around and walked away. He didn'tlook back.

* * *

**November 7, midnight,a wizarding cemetery somewhere in England.**

The moon shone brightly on a newly made grave on the otherwise nightblack cemetery, giving the tombstone an impression ofsending out beams oflight.Somewhere in the background, a clock was beating twelve.

The wind seemed to whisper, sendinga hidden message to the heavens, and orange, red and brown coloured leaves were blowed gently away from the trees nearby, landing on top of the grave. Otherwise, the night was silent. Too silent.

Big forces were at work this night. And they did not want to be disturbed.

_'Ashes to ashes...ashes to life...life-time, dead-time...time, time, time...'_

Suddenly, the ground surrounding the grave started to tremble, and the light seemed to explode outwards in a big, white, shining sphere. Inside the grave, an event that would forever be spoken of with awe; both among the living and dead, was happening.

The bodies of the Potter's, were surrounded with the same white light that shone on the outside, but if possible even more brightly.The light seemed to circle around the bodies for several moments, before it let out a final flash, and vanished, along with the Potter's bodies.

Nothing seemed to be out of place. Not a trace of something unnatural was to be seen. Everything was back to normal...nothing seemed to have happened or changed at all...and in the background, the beating from the clock was still heard.During this moment of miracles, time had stood still.

* * *

**Almost sixteen years later, Sunnydale High School, California.**

Anya was standing besideAndrew, sword in her hand, waiting for the retreating uber-vamps and the bringers to arrive. She was trembling slightly.

"I think they're coming", Andrew said.

"Oh, God. I'm terrified." Anya said with shaking voice."I didn't think. I mean, I...I just figured _you'd_ be terrified, and I would be sarcastic about it."

Andrew did his best to cheer her up - even though he himself was terrified.

"Think happy things - a lake, candy canes, bunnies..."

Anya suddenly felt herself being filled with unwavering determination.

"Bunnies. Floppy...hoppy...bunnies." She lifted her sword and got ready to face the enemy.

Suddenly, the room was filled with uber-vamps, attacking them, trying to fight their way towards freedom. Not that the ex-demon was goong to let them.

"I have swimmer's ear!" Andrew exclaimed as a vamp attacked him, pushing him intoa wall, leaving Anya to fight alone.

One after one they became victims for Anya's sword, turningthem into dust. Behind her, the bringers started to come. One of them attacked the now standing Andrew, pushing him down against the wall once again, before running off towards the exit. Andrew's eyes widened as another bringer lifted his sword, about to cut him down, and he closed his eyes hard,bracing himself for thecut that would endhis life. It never came.

Behind the attacking bringer, Anya had showed up, killing him...however, now she was in danger. A third bringer was slowly sneaking up on her, ready to strike.

"Anya! Behind you!" Andrew exclaimed. Anya quickly turned around, meeting the bringers knife right on time. Andrew stood up, killing him from behind.

"Thanks!" Anya said, actually hugging him.

"Your welcome, young padawan of mine," Andrew said, surprised at Anya's sudden move of affection, before he collapsed against the wall again. Anya fought for another couple of minutes,but had to stop asthe building started to fall apart and some of the slayers came running.

"Get out of the way!" One of them screamed.

"What?" Andrew asked, confused, looking up, his eyes widening asa bringers dead body fell down on him.

A Slayer came running against them.

"Hurry up!" She screamed, and helped Anrdew to his feet.

"Come on!" Anya started running out, Andrew soon to follow. They had just got out of the building and was nearing a yellow school-bus, with Robin at the wheel, when the rest of the building caved in with a crash.

* * *

**A few minutes later, beside Sunnydale, California.**

Beside the big crater that once was Sunnydale, the Hellmouth, the Scoobies were standing looking out over the destrcution...quite proudly.

"Looks like the Hellmouth's officially closed for business," Faith said, walking up towards the rest of the gang.

"There is another one in Cleveland." Giles said."Not to spoil the moment."

"We saved the world," Xander added.

"We changed the world," Willow corrected, and walked up behind Buffy. "I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere".

"We'll have to find them," Dawn said.

"We will."

"Yes, because the mall was actually in Sunnydale, so there's no hope of going there tomorrow." Giles said, the relief in his voice clear. Carrying shopping-bags for about twenty to thirty giggling Slayers was not his idea of fun.

"We destroyed the mall?" Dawm exclaimed."I fought on the wrong side." She shook her head sadly, and gave her feet a dissapointed look, as if waiting for an answer, 

"All those shops gone. The Gap, Starbucks, Toys 'R' Us...Who will remember all those landmarks unless we tell the world about them?" Xander asked.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us," Giles said, sounding all too amused for Faith's liking.

"Can I push him in?"She asked, clearly notsharing Giles' positiveattitude when it came tomore work.

"You've got my vote," Willow assured her.

"I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week!" Faith said.

"I guess we all could, if we wanted to," Dawn said.

"Yeah, Willow smiled. "The First is scrunched, so... what do you think we should do, Buffy?"

"Yeah!" Faith said, litting up."You're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?"

"Yeah, Buffy," Dawn agreed. "What are we gonna do now?"

Buffy smiled at the thought of not being alone with the burden anymore, and was just about to answer, when a white light started sparkling, right on the other side of the crater.

"Holy bananas!" Anya screamed from the bus, coming running towards them. "What is that?"

"I think you all just got answers on your questions," Giles said, rubbing his hands in anticipation."Looks like a new Scooby-mission."

Buffy groaned.

"I knew it!" She exlaimed. "This was just too good to be true, but nooo. We just have to keep saving the world.Would some rest be too much to ask for?"

Faith smirked.

"Seems like it, B."

Buffy groaned again.

"Typical," she grumbled. "Just typical."

Anya picked her on the shoulder, trying to get the blonde Slayer's attention.

"Is it a demon?" She asked. "Because I'm not in the mood for an evil demon."

Thewhite light was slowly growing bigger.

"It's a portal!" Willow exclaimed.

The rest of the Scoobies soon understood Willow was right. The light looked almost exactly like the portal Dawn's blod had opened, the only exception was that this was pure white, not part blue.

"Is it a portal to Glory's Hell-dimension?", Dawn asked worriedly, "'Cause if it is, I'm gonna quote Giles; 'We're doomed'".

"It doesn't look like it," Buffy said, frowning. "This one is much smaller, and it doesn't scream 'evil'".

They were interupptedas the portal suddenlyseemed to freeze, and throwing out something - two somethings - or someones, before itclosedwith a flash, dissapearing.

"Oh My God!" Dawn excalimed as she tried to get better sight at what it was the portal had 'thrown out'. "Are those bodies?" She looked up at Buffy, only to find her sister and the restof the Scoobies had already started running towards the scene.

"Hey, wait up!" She started to run to catch up with her sister - apparently, some of the Slayers had gotten the same idea, as they jumped of the bus, quickly bypassing Dawn, who scowled. Slayer-stamina. So unfair. She finally reached the rest of the Scoobies, and the newly made Slayers, panting heavily.

"Are they like...dead?"She heard Anya ask, and she quickly moved forwards, trying to get a closer look. She saw the things that had been thrown out had indeed been bodies, like she had first thought. One male and one female.

Gileskneeled down beside the woman, who's read hair was falling softly like a gloria around her head, to check her pulse.

"No, not dead, just unconsious."

"A long-distance relative to you, Red?" Faith asked, sounding amused, but her face betrayed her. She looked clearly worried.

"Not as far as I know," Willow muttered.

"She's pretty hot...OUCH!" Xander exclaimed, as he felt Anya elbow him sharply in the side.

"What!" Xander said."I'm just saying - and you're hotter," he hastily added, as he saw Anya get ready to elbow him again. This earned him a smile instead.

"Why, thank you," she said, beaming. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should help them up at the bus, get them to a hospital?" She suggested, and gave Xander and Anya a glare. "Some of the slayers are pretty badly wounded, and could need help too".

"Yes, that would be the best, I believe."Giles agreed, furiously cleaning hisglasses on his sweater, which was covered in soot, ash and dust."And I guess you want to contact Angel?" He continued, seemingly not noticing he was doing more harm than good to his now quite dirty glasses.

"Yeah. I promised to check in when everything was over," Buffy said.

"Well, looks like Hyperion is our next stop, then?" Faith said, doing her best not to laugh at Giles, who had put on his glasses again, only to take them off the next second, scowling at them. Apparently he thought it was the glasses fault they were dirty.

"Ruddy things..." he muttered.

"Great!" Xander said, rubbing his hands in anticipation. "I get to pay dead-boy a visit!"

"Xander," Buffy said warningly, making Xander raise his hands in surrender.

"I know Buff: Don't make fun of the Vampire"

"Xander!"

"Sorry".

* * *


	2. Meeting in LA

**A Second Chance**

Chapter 2 – Meeting in LA.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

* * *

Angel was sitting in his office, brooding. His mind was travelling in two different directions: One of them was worrying about Buffy, and the second was making backup-plans in case...no. He wasn't going togo there – Buffy would make it out all right. They all would. 

As he was thinking about his (rather short) visittoSunnydale, a loud crash on the door woke him from his thoughts. Harmony ran into his office in a very...Harmony way.

"Angel! You will never believe what happened," Harmony jumped up and down of enthusiasm, squealing. "It was so funny!"

"Not now Harmony!" Angel growled.

The blonde vampire's lower lipstarted trembling, and she looked like she was gonna cry. "But..."

"OUT!"

"Fine!" Harmony snapped, her eyes narrowing. "But then I won't tell you that Buffy came in for five minutes ago, and - hey, were are you going!"

Angel had already walked pass Harmony and out in the lobby.

"Buffy!"

The blonde slayer turned aroundas she heard Angels' voice, a broad smile forming on her face.

"Angel!"

"Oh, look - It's dead-boy!" Xander grumbled.

"Xander," Willow said, even if she had to hold back a giggle. "Behave".

Angel ignored them - he only had eyes for Buffy.

"I guess my second front isn't needed, then?"

Buffy grinned.

"I guess not."

"So – what happened?" Angel looked over the exausted group, frowning.

"And where's Faith? And Spike?"

Angel had just noticed the blonde vampire wasn't among them, and froze when he saw Buffy's pained face.

"Faith's in the hospital – she's not wounded but she wanted to be with Robin. Her boyfriend." She added,as she saw Angels confused impression.

Angel looked surprised.

"Since when does Faith have a boyfriend? I thought she was all for the 'I see, I take, I forget'-theory?"

Buffy shrugged.

"I'm not really sure how it happened, but well, I guess things change..."

"And Spike?" Angel asked.

"He didn't make it," Buffy said, looking downcast."That amulet -it was meant for him. He sacrificed himself in order to save the world." Buffy felt tears sting behind her eyes at the thought of the blonde, english vampire, whi had been such of a big support for her before the battle.

"Spike saved the world?" Angel couldn't have sounded more surprised if he tried."Wow, I guess miraclesdo happen." He frowned as he saw the Slayer's expression. "Buffy?"

"I'm sorry, I just...don't wanna talk about Spike right now," she said, turning away.

Angel put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, I get it," he said, even though he didn't. "So, how did you do it? Win, I mean?"

Buffy spent the next ten minutes explaining to Angel whatexactlyhad taken place during the battle.

When she was finished, his eyes were widened in shock.

"Willow activated all the potentials?"

"Yep." She chuckled humorlessly. "It's gonna be hell to find all of them."

"And you actually went DOWN into the Hellmouth?"

Buffy nodded in confirmation."It was all 'lord of the Rings' for awhile".

"Wow..." For the first time, Angel was speachless.

"...And then, you drove away from a collapsing Sunnydale in a shool-bus?"

Buffy grinned. "You got it - Sunnyhell is no longer on the map..."

"Well, actually..." Angelbegan, but was interrupted by Buffy, who rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. At least it is a no longer existing place – just a huge crater in the ground..." She trialed off, and frowned. "I should propably get to the hospital – check up onthe other slayers, and my stomach..." Her eyes widenened, and she snapped her fingers. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!"

"Tell me what?" Angel asked, now clearly cofused.

"Have you heard anythingabout white portals?"

Angel raised his eyebrows.

"Could you be more specific?"

"Oh...right," Buffy said embarrasedly."Well, after the Hellmouth went to...ehm...hell, we were standing beside the crater, and then thiswhite portal showed up and these bodies fell out."

"Bodies? Dead or alive? Human, non-human?"

"Oh, they were human, definitely." Buffy assured him, then frowned. "At least they looked like it...anyway, they were alive, just unconsious. We took them to the hospital along with the others."

"Well, I guess they could come from another dimension, but it could also be time-travelling, teleporting...or, since they were unconsious, someone else could have done it."

"Could you check it up for me?" Buffy asked.

"Sure, we're on it."

Buffy smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Angel." She made a brief paus. "I don't know what I would do without you..."

"Propably not much," Angel teased.

"Hey!"

* * *

Buffy walked into the hospital waiting room, where Faith was sitting, reading an old mgazine.

"Hey, Faith. How's Robin?" She greeted.

"Robin who?" Faith asked, bitterly, without looking up. Buffy frowned.

"Faith, are you okay?"

"Yeah, completely fine. Why?" Faith said, turning the page. Buffy sighed.

"Well, you don't really look okay."

Faith closed the magazine with a snap, and threw it down on the table.

"Look, B, I really don't wanna talk about this, 'kay?"

"Okay". Buffy sat down, and let the silence fall. After awhile, Faith opened her mouth to speak.

"I thought Robin was special, y'know? He was funny, and he seemed to care about me, but I guess I was wrong." She made a pause, waiting for Buffy to interrupt, but she didn't, which Faith was grateful for.

"When they had 'fixed him up', I went to see him, and he was...different. I asked if he was okay, and he just laughed and became all sarcastic about it, like: 'No, Faith, I was almost killed', or 'are you kiddin'? I'm 'five by five'. It felt like he made fun of me."

"Faith, it was propably just the shock, okay?" Buffy said, doing her best to cheer her sister-Slayerup."I'm sure he'll come to his senses..."

Faith screwed up her nose.

"Nah, B, I think he was at his senses. I was just this person he could tease and have fun with in the middle of all seriousness. And I care...and I hate it." She paused, before continuing again. "I really started to liked him, B, and I opened up my heart to him, but he threw it back at me," she said bitterly.

She was quiet for a moment longer.

"When he said those things, it made me live through my past choices again. Made me relive the reason why I started the whole 'five by five'-attitude in the first place. And I don't know if I should be happy 'bout it, or cry my eyes out. I guess me and relationships are doomed, y'know?"

Buffy snorted.

"Tell me about it...I mean, look at my past relationships: A vampire, a military-guy who couldn't stand the thought I was stronger than him and therefore let vampires suck his blood to get a kick. Parker, who was a disaster, and then – surprise – another vampire. I think you've had more luck than me anyway, Faith. At least Robin was breathing. And I am sure there is someone out there for you, you just have to have a little, well – faith." Buffy finished with a grin.

Faith shook her head.

"I highly doubt it. From now on, I'm gonna be known as 'Faith-the careless vampire slayer'. I'm not gonna give a damn about guys – unless I kick their asses."

"Yeah, I should probably go for that theory too," Buffy agreed. "Oh, by the way, do you knowwhat happened to the portal-guys?"

"They haven't woken up yet, but the doctors said they seemed to be at perfect health except for not being consious," Faith explained.

"I wonder what happened to them...and where they came from,"

"Yeah, 'cause it's not every day a portal shows up out of nowhere, right?" Faith asked with a smirk, earning herself a grin.

"Well, not every day, but maybe once a year. Not necessarily a white one, but..."

* * *


	3. Awakening

**A Second Chance**

Chapter 3 – Awakening.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count._**

* * *

**_

_They ran, ran from a shadow bigger than anything...__Ran for their lives, ran for their son...__The roadchanged into a labyrint, with no escape..._

_Jamesturned past the corner...and there he was. Voldemort._

_"How heroic of you, James. Trying to buy your wife and son time!"He cackled evilly and smiled._

_"Don't you understand? You don't stand a chance against me...Good-bye, James Potter...__AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Lily tried to scream, but not a sound came out. _

_James' bodywad lyingon the ground, cold as ice._

_She looked for an escape, but saw none. __His read eyes turned at her, sparkling._

_"Harry, not Harry... Please not Harry... Take me instead...!" She begged._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

And then, they woke up.

* * *

James sat up with a gasp.

Where was he? What happened?

His ears registered a small wimping, and he turned against the sound, sitting up slowly.

"Lily?" he croaked.

Lilywas lyingin a bed beside his, small whimperings coming from her mouth, as she turned over and over, like she had a nightmare she desperatelytried to escape.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and she let out a scream.

"HARRY!"

"Lily!"

Lilys' scream stopped.

"J-James?" Sheasked, her voice trembling.

James gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Lils. I'm here..."

"How?" She gulped."He...he killed you...I remember..."

James shook his head, smiling slightly, doing his best trying to calm his wife down.

"Shh, it was just a dream...just a dream..."

"But I know it wasn't!" Lily exclaimed."Don't you remember?"She asked, hoping he wouldn't, because that would prove the dream was true.

James searched his memory.

_xxxxxxxxx_

"_It's perfect, James! Who would possibly believe Peter's the secret-keeper?"_

"_I don't know, Padfoot, it's..."_

"_Prongs, we both know he will come after me – not Peter, what could possbily go wrong?"_

_xxxxxxxxx  
_

_"Peter is the - are you mad? Why would you switch from Sirius?"_

_"Lily calm down...the reason we switched is kind of obvious, isn't it? Voldemort would never even consider the idea that Peter might be the secret-keeper - how could he possibly believe we would entrust our secret with Wormtail? It's fail-proof!"_

_xxxxxxxxx_

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off – "_

_xxxxxxxxx_

The front door bursted open, and James stood face to face with the dark, hooded figure of lord Voldemort, who let out a high pitched laughter.

_xxxxxxxxx_

_"Don't you understand? You don't stand a chance against me. Expelliarmu!"_

_James crashed into the wall from the force of the blast, and watched helplessly as his wand flew out of his hand, landing several feet away._

_"Good-bye, James Potter."_

_xxxxxxxxx_

James eyes widened in horried realization. "I remember..."

Lily bit her lower lip, as she always did when she was thinking about something – a habit James never grew tired of watching.

"But...if he ki-killed you...a-and me...why aren't we...dead? Because this doesn't feel like death...and...Oh, God – Harry! Where's Harry!"

Lily sat up wildly, looking desperaltly around the room after a sign of their son. When she couldn't find him, she felt panic rise in her throat. James had gone slightly pale, and was just about to answer, when...

"...Buffy! They're awake!"

James stared at the dark-haired woman in front of them. What's a 'Buffy'?

The dark-haired woman turned around, and was joined by a blonde in the same age.

"Should we call for a doctor? 'Cause I've got no clue."

The blonde shook her head.

"No - not until we know who they are".

"Are they demons?" Another blonde haired woman joined them, followed by a dark-haired man with an eye-patch.

"What?" James asked, confused. Who were these people?

"Anya!" The dark-haired male hissed."What did I tell you? Try to have - "

" - A little tact," the second blonde, who's name seemed to be Anya, finished."I know Xander, but you can't boss me around, 'cause we're not together anymore! Hmm, I wonder why...oh, hey! Could it be because you left me at the altar?"

The two of them started to bicker; loud.

Lily blinked. Okay, those two definitly had some history...

"Umm...not to be rude...but are you muggles?" James asked.

"Mugg-what?" The first blonde asked.

"Forget it," James hastily added, but the blonde narrowed her eyes.

"No, I won't forget it. Were you insulting us?"

Lily hastily stepped in, thinking it best to stop the argument before it even began.

"Could you tell us where we are and how we got here?" She asked kindly, and smiled at the visitors.

"We were hoping you could answer that," the blonde said. "Right, Xander?"

The dark-haired man, who was obviouslycalled Xander, didn't seem to notice, as he kept fighting with the other blonde.

"Xander!" The first blonde snapped.

"Wha...?"

The blonde sighed.

"Could you please stop your gnabbing and turn your attention this way?"

Xander smiled sheepishly.

"Right...sorry, Buff-ster".

"Thank you." She turned backto Lily.

"Do you have any idea how you fell through the portal?"

"What portal?" James asked, feeling incredibly stupid.

"You don't know what a portal is?" Buffy said with a raise of her eyebrows."Okay, we put it this way; did you get sucked up by some kind ofwhite mystical energy"?

This time, it was James turn to blink.

"Not that I'm aware of..."

"Maybe they were unconsious already when they got sucked up?" The dark-haired woman suggested.

"Sucked...up?", Lily asked faintly. Okay...these people did not seem to be very english...

James coughed, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry if I seem to be rude, but...where are we?"

The dark-haired woman gave him a curious look.

"Are you english?"

"Um...yes," he said nervously, fiddling with his sheets.

"Oh! They're from the land of Giles!" Xander cried out.

"Do you wear tweed?" Anya asked.

"Um..."

"Okay, that's enough, you two," thefirst blonde said. "Xander; cool it, Anya; stop playing 'thousand questions'. I'm Buffy, that's Xander, she's Anya, and that's Faith."

Buffy pointed at each one of the persons as she said their names.

_'Buffy's a name?'_ James thought, before asking, once again, where they were.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're in a hospital in LA, or Los Angeles if you english people prefer that name...Giles hasn't mentioned what he prefers... I guess you know it's in America, right?"

"Yes". _'At least this explains why they talk funny'_, James thought, snorting inwardly. Dying had obviously not gotten rid of his humor...thankfully.

"How did we get here?" Lily asked. "You said something about a portal...?"

Buffy smiled nervously. "Eh...I guess we should let you rest for now...and forget everything we said about portals and stuff: So not important".

"Oh, but we want to know," Lily said. "If we did come through a portal, we could be from an alternate dimension," Lily said. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"You...you know about alternate dimensions?" Faith asked. "But how?"

James and Lily looked at each other.

"We're witches," Lily finallysaid – it was obvious these people knew about supernatural things, and they didn't seem evil.

"...Or at least I am...James is a wizard," she hastily added when she saw James' glare.

She gave him an apologetic look, butdidn't really mean anything as her smile revealed what she really thought.James scowled.

"Really? Willow's a witch too!" Xander exclaimed.

Buffy sighed, drawing her fingers through her hair.

"Well, I guess our mission is that we should try and figure out if you are from an alternate dimension or not."

"Who's the president of the US?" Faith asked.

"We're checking for possible alternate dimensions, not a concussion," Buffy quipped, earning herself a glare from Faith.

Faith glared.

"I have no big contact with the muggle world, and definitly not the American, so I don't know", James said.

"Okay, that's that word again. 'Muggle'. What does it mean?" Buffy asked.

"Non-magical people," Lily explained. "As for the president...well, I'm not sure, but I think it's Ronald Reagan...at least it was last year, but they might have changed it...I have no big contact with the muggle world so much either nowadays."

The Scooby-gang stared at them.

"Okay..." Buffy said... "Somebody get Willow? I think she's checking the other Sla...eh...you know what I mean."

Xander left. They sat in silence untilhe returned, a red-head in tow.

"What is it?"

"What year was Reagan president? " Buffy asked, "I was never much for history, I'm more for the now, and history is much about 'the then'".

"Umm...somewhere during the eighties, I think."

Lily suddenly got a bad feeling in her stomach.

"What...what month is it?" She stammered.

"Um...end of May..." Buffy said nervously, her eyes darting towards the other Scoobies, who looked really worried.

"What...what year?"

"Um...I don't think this is such of a good idea..." Buffy began, but was interrupted by Lily.

"WHAT YEAR?" She screamed.

"2003," Buffy said hastily. "But I'm sure..."

"WHAT!" Lily cried out. "2003...Oh Merlin...we've been gone for almost sixteen years, James! Sixteen years!"

Jamessat like frozen, and was very pale.

"Oh dear..."

"Huh, you sounded just like Giles!" Xander stated.

Everyone in the scooby-gang turned to glare at him.

"And I'll shut up now..." He muttered.

"2003...sixteen years..." Lily mumbled again.

"We've got to get back." James said."Everyone probably thinks we're dead...and we need to know what happened to Harry, and why we didn't die..."

"Um...maybe this is a bad time, but why should you have died in the first place?" Willow asked.

Lily and James looked at eachother.

"Maybe we should talk about this in a place that is a little more private, and a little less hospital?" James suggested. "Because this is a hospital, right?"

"Yeah. I agree, we should get back to Hyperion". Buffy said.

"I'll talk with the doctors," Willow said, looking at James and Lily with something akin to pity, beforetaking off.

* * *

"Fascinating. Absolutly fascinating," Giles said, when James and Lily had finished their stories.

"I knew the Council had some contact with the magical world - "

" - Wait! You knew there was a magical school and a whole magical community, but you never told me?" Willow asked. _'That might have helped me control my magic and not going all psycho.'_

"Willow, you have to understand that the muggle-world isn't supposed to know. And the magic you use, wicca, is completely different from wand-magic. And I didn't know much, only what I might have overheard and put together." Giles told the upset wiccan.

"You eavesdropped the Council? Bad Giles, bad, bad, Giles!" Buffy said. "Not that I mind," she hastily added.

"Wait, the Council? The watchers' Council?Is someone among you a Vampire Slayer?" James asked.

_'That would explain why they know about the supernatural'._

"Well, actually, several of us," Faith said, shrugging.

"But I only thought it could be one at the time?" Lily asked, confused."How is itpossible?"

"Well, when the first one dies and is revived...poof! There's two of them. And if a super-mega-powerful-wicca uses her hocus-pocus to activate all the potentials...poof again! And there are several," Buffy said. She looked hopefully at James and Lilys' faces, searching for a sign that they understood, but they looked just as confused as before, if not worse.

She sighed.

"Well, I guess it's storytime".

* * *

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"No, I mean wow! Everything you've done..." Jamesshook his head."Just 'wow'."

"You start to sound American already. And a bit like Willow did in High-Shool."

"I do not!" James protested, clearly offended."Well, at least not American. About Willow, I don't know, since I didn't know her in...eh...High-School."

"Don't worry," Buffy assured him."You'll get used to be all America-ish in a while."

"No!" Lily exclaimed. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with you, but we have to go back."

Buffy nodded.

"Okay, we understand...we were expecting it actually. Is there anything we can do for you, before you leave?"

"Well...we don't have any money right now, and no wands, so we can't apparate..."

"Oh! You want to get air-tickets! Sure, we can handle that. Right?" Buffy asked, worried.

"Yes, Wolfram and Heart has plenty of cash," Angel assured them.

Lily smiled and was quiet for awhile.

"Maybe you could come too, you seem to be interested in the wizarding world," she suggested. "Plus, we have no idea what's waiting...Voldemort might have taken over, or the war could still be going on...either way, you could be needed."

"We would like that, but we need to take care of some things first. We need to find and relocate all the Slayers, make plans for a new watcher's Council...I have no idea were to start," Buffy admitted and sighed.

"May I suggest from the beginning? It's usually easiest," Lily said and smiled, earning a smile back.

"Well, I guess we can jump to the conclusion that it was a time-portal they came through," Angel said.

"Yeah...it feels so weird. You should be like, what? Thirty-five? But you don't look like a day over 20. Creepy," Buffy said and shuddered.

Lily and James laughed.

* * *

"What do you think the wizarding-world will be like, James?" Lily asked, nervously, sitting in the airoplane beside her equally nervous husband.

"I have no idea, Lils, but I think it's gonna get a big awakening when we get there," James admitted.

"Yes...it's rather...creepy..."

James chuckled.

"You know, Lils, the American language is very infectious. We haven't even spent an entire day in those American's company, and we have already started to pick up words from them."

"I think that the 'Scooby-Gang' was very American...all those pop-culture references from Xander...I thought I was becoming crazy".

James grinned, and squeezed his wife's hand. They were finally going home...

* * *

"_Where has Sirius gone? Kreacher, has he gone to the Department of Mysteries?"_

_xxxxxxxxx_

_"But – but we needed to tell him something important!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_We...wanted to tell him it's r – ready!"_

"_What's ready?"_

"_The...the weapon._

_xxxxxxxxx_

"_The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening."_

* * *

Lily and James had managed to get a cab from the airport to muggle London, and then to Diagon Alley. They had no idea how they had managed to get to a fireplace without being seen.

"Do you really think it's a good idea just to walk in there?" Lily asked, slightly worried. I mean, we are supposed to have been dead for sixteen years..."

"Good point. But I don't think we have that much of a choice." James said."We need to get to Dumbledore, he's the only one who might be ableto explain everything to us...without blasting us to pieces first, and ask questions later."

Lily grinned, appreaciating that her husband still was able to joke, even in a serious situation like this.

"Right. Just hope that he's still the Headmaster..."

Lily stepped forward and grabbed some floo-powder they had managed to get their hands on.

"Hogwarts, Dumbledores' office!"

* * *

Dumbledorehad just gottenready to grab the portkey, which would take him to the Department of Mysteries, when the fireplace flamed up. Out stepped...

"Lily?" Dumbledore felt his heartmake an extra volt. For the first time in his entire life, he was speachless.

The fire suddenly sparkled once again...

"James?"

"Hello, professor."

* * *


	4. The Department of Mysteries

**A Second Chance**

Chapter 4 – The Department of Mysteries.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta:** Charmed Chick_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** This chapter will mostly follow the end of HP & the OOTP with some changes. I.e: The way I think it would have played out in case Lily and James were present.

* * *

Dumbledore was at a loss for words.

"How...Lily, James...what?"

"Close your mouth, Dumbledore – it's not proper leaving it open like that," James said, clearly amused.

"This is...how?"

"We have no idea. First, we were killed, and the next thing we know is waking up at a muggle-hospital in Los Angeleswith the Vampire Slayer...s, and finds out we've been gone for almost sixteen years." Lily said. "It's kind of shocking."

"The...Vampire Slayers? I thought it could only be one of them?" Dumbledore said, finally closing his mouth.

"Long story, one we don't have time to tell right now..." Lily said, before biting her lip. "Did Harry survive?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, I was just about to leave for him," Dumbledore said, smiling, as he saw James and Lily's relieved faces.

"What did he do?" James asked, smirking. "Has he gotten himself into trouble like his father? I knew some of the marauder-genes must have been passed on!" He sounded proud.

Dumbledore gave the couple a grave look.

"He's right now at the Department of Mysteries on a rescue mission for Sirius, who doesn't need to be saved: It is all a setup from Voldemort."He sighed."I'm afraid that Harry's in his hands..."

"What!"

"How did that happen?"

" - I would very much love to tell you what has happened to Harry during your...years of absence," Dumbledore interrupted."But now, we have a more important matter at our hands. I assume you want to come along?"

"Yes!" James had already stepped up to the portkey Dumbledore had been about to use when they arrived.

"James...do you have your wand?" Dumbledore said, sounding amused.

"What? Oh..." James said, as comprehension dawned on him.

Dumbledore smiled, and went towards his desk drawer, where he picked up two wands, and gave them to the Potters.

"They were given to me for safe-keeping."

"Then, let's go."

James and Lily felta familiar tug in their navelsas the portkey dragged them away from Hogwarts.

* * *

"Harry, I'b sorry!" Cried Neville, his face anguished as his legs continued to flounder.

"I'b so sorry, Harry, I didn'd bean do – "

"It doesn't matter!" Harry shouted. "Just try and stand, let's get out of – "

"_Dubbledore!"_ said Neville, his sweaty face suddenly transported, staring over Harry's shoulder.

"What?"

"DUBBLEDORE!"

Harry turned to look where Neville was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. Behind him stood two other people, but Harry didn't pay them any attention – Dumbledore was here. He felt a kind of electric charge surge through every particle of his body – _they were saved._

Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Harry, who had no more thoughts of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realised he was there and yelled to the others. One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line –

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrivals. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's yet of red light: He was laughing at her.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" He yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards...

_

* * *

_

"Come on, you can do better than that!"Sirius yelled to his cousin whosneered at him andshot of a second spell. It hit him straight in the chest.Sirius' eyes widened in shock, and suddenly, he was falling...

'_Is this the end?'_ he thought.

Then he noticed a shadow moving, coming towards him from the side.

'_Harry?'_

A hand reached down and grabbed him, hard, to keep him from falling.

Sirius eyes widened even more.

"James?" He whispered, not daring to believe it.

'_Okay, I'm definitely dying, because now I'm hallucinating.'_

The man in front of him gave him a painful smile.

"Padfoot, you don't think you could at least TRY to get up? You're quite heavy."

"Huh?"_ 'Am I not hallucinating?'_

Siriusnoticed another shadow behind the man that looked exacrtly like his childhood friend. Bellatrix had raised her wand in fury.

Sirius tried to scream a warning, but it was too late.

"AVADA KED - umph!" Another person had come out of nowhere and tackled Bellatrix to the ground.

"Hello, Bella. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Lily said cheerily, smiling.

"Why don't we just start the fighting and get it over with, because I don't have time for small talk.  
When you suddenly wake up and realise you've lost more than fifteen years of your life, the phrase 'time is precious' gets a completely new meaning."

"Lily?" Sirius whispered.

"Yes, that's her." James said impatiently."Could you please stop rambling and get up, before I strain a muscle?"

"What? Oh." James smiled, and started to drag Sirius up through the veil.

"YOU!" Bellatrix screamed with confusion and a mix between rage and - was it fear? - at Lily.

"You're dead!"

"I may be dead, but I'm still pretty." Lily said, shrugging, before openly smirking at her opponent."Which is more than I can say for you".

Bellatrix looked at Lily furiously, before shooting of a curse, which Lily easily dodged.

* * *

Harry saw his Godfather fall, and called his name, in shock and sadness, as he rushed down towards the veil, even though a part of him knew it probably was too late.

"Sirius!" He yelled. "Sirius!" Then he noticed a figure running towards the veil, grabbing Sirius' hand, keeping him from falling. Harry had almost reached the floor now, his breath coming in searing gasps.

As he reached the ground, Lupin grabbed Harry's shoulder. They watched the scene in front of them, neither of them trusting their eyes.

"James?" Remus whispered. He and Harry watched as the man gave Sirus a wry smile, and said something. Behind them, Bellatrix raised her wand. Both Remus and Harry opened their mouths to scream out a warning, but Bellatrix had already started to yell the killing curse.

"AVADA KED - umph!" Harry and Remus saw how someone tackled Bellatrix to the ground from the side...someone with very red hair.

"Mum?" Harry whispered. Remus couldonly stare. This was impossible! How?

"Hello, Bella. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" They heard Lily say cheerily, smiling. This time, everyonein theroom stopped their fighting andturned to listen.

Neville's eyes was widened in shock,just gawking...And a bit away from him,the Death Eaters, who were now grouped together by invisible ropes, were staring at the redhead that had seemingly showed up out of nowhere. What kind of magic was this?

Mad-Eye Moody, who had crawled across the room towards Tonks to revive her, just stared from Sirius and James, to Lily and Bellatrix. His magical eye was spinning around, not seeming to know where to focus. Kingsley blinked stupidly towards Lily and Bellatrix, not knowing what to think.

"Why don't we just start the fighting and get it over with, because I don't have time for small talk.  
When you suddenly wake up and realise you've lost more than fifteen years of your life, the phrase 'time is precious' gets a completely new meaning." They heard Lily say.

James had now started to drag Sirius up through the veil.

"YOU!" Bellatrix screamed. "You're dead!"

"I may be dead, but I'm still pretty. Which is more than I can say for you." Lily said, smirking.

Bellatrix gave Lily afurious glare,before shooting of a curse, which Lily dodged, and then the duelling started.

Harry could only watch in awe as he saw his mum fight with Bellatrix. Now he could see why everyone talked about his parents with such respect and proudness...

His mother really was a fine witch; even after only few seconds of her fighting with Bellatrix, Harry could see that. And he didn't doubt his father was just as good.

* * *

Remus pointed his wand at Neville's legs and mumbled 'finite', without moving his eyes away from the fight between Lily and Bellatrix. His mind was in confusion, but for now, he didn't really care enough to try and think logicallyso he couldsort his thoughts out. Lily and James were alive, and here, and that was all that mattered.  
And if they only were an imagination built on hope in his mind, well, he didn't want to let go. The true marauders were finally reunited.

"Where are the others, Neville?" He asked, without turning around.

"Dey're all back dere," said Neville. "A brain addacked Ron bud I dink he's all righd – and Herbione's unconscious, bud we could feel a bulse – "

The next thing happened so fast that nobody had the time to register what had happened.

Somehow, Bellatrix had managed to hit Lily with a curse, propably the cruciatus, andthe redheadfell to the floor, shaking with pain. James ran quickly towards his wife, and kneeled down beside her, along with Sirius. Remus had also started to move forwards.

Bellatrix Lestrange now saw her chance to escape, as everyone was occupied; she turned tail and ran towards the exit. Suddenly,Dumbledore whipped around and aimed a spell at her but she deflected it; she was halfway up the steps now...

* * *

Harry didn't know why he did it.

He wanted to run forward towards his mother and father, but his feet seemed to have a will on their own. He was filled by a sudden anger towards the Death Eater that had almost killed his Godfather and had tortured the Longbottom's to the brink of insanity. Seeing her use the same curse on his mother was the final tip on the ice-berg. He quickly ran after the escaping Bellatrix, scrambling up the stone benches; people were shoutingto him - was that his father's voice? -but he did not care. He only had one thought in mind - to get to Bellatrix.

The hem of Bellatrix's robes whipped out of sight ahead and they were back in the room where the brains were swimming...Bellatrixaimed a curse over her shoulder, makingthe tank with the brainsrise into the air and tip. Harry was deluged in the foul-smelling potion within: The brains slipped and slid over him and began spinning their long coloured tentacles, but he quickly shouted 'Wingardium Leviosa!' and they flew off him up into the air.

Slipping and sliding, he ran on towards the door; he leapt over Luna, who was groaning on the floor, past Ginny, who said; 'Harry – what - ?',past Ron, who giggled feebly, and Hermione, who was still unconscious. He wrenched open the door into the circular black hall and saw Bellatrix disappearing through a door on the other side of the room; beyond her was the corridor leading back to the lifts.

He ran, but she had slammed the door behind her and the walls were already rotating. Once more, he was surrounded by streaks of blue light from the whirling candelabra.

"Where's the exit?" He shouted desperately, as the wall rumbled to a halt again. "Where's the way out?"

The room seemed to have been waiting for him to ask. The door right behind him flew open and the corridor towards the lifts stretched ahead of him, torch-lit and empty. He ran...

...He could hear a lift clattering ahead; he sprinted up the passageway, swung around the corner and slammed his fist on the button to call a second lift. It jangled and banged lower and lower; the grilles slid open and Harry dashed inside, now hammering the button marked 'Atrium.'

The door slid shut and he was rising...

He forced his way out of the lift before the grilles were fully open and looked around. Bellatrix was almost at the telephone lift at the other end of the hall, but she looked back as he sprinted towards her, and she aimed another spell at him. He quickly dodged behind the Fountain of Magical Brethren: The spell zoomed past him and hit the wrought-gold gates at the other end of the Atrium so that they rang like bells. There were no more footsteps. She had stopped running. He crouched behind the statues, listening.

"Come out, come out, little Harry!"Bellatrix called mockingly. Her voice echoed off the polished wooden floors. "Just give me the prophecy!"

Harry flung himself out from behind the fountain.

"Stupefy!" He screamed, but the spell missed Bellatrix with a few centimetres. Harry dodged behind the golden-fountain again.Bellatrix' counter-spell hit the head of the handsome wizard, which was blown off and landed twenty feet way, gouging long scratches into the wooden floor.

"Stop play hide and seek, Harry. You can't win." Harry was edging around the fountain on the other side whenBellatrix sent off a cruciatus cirse towards him, and he was forced to duck down again as the centaur's arm, holding its bow, span off and landed with a crash on the floor a short distance from the golden wizard's head.

Harry could hearBellatrix moving to the right, trying to get a clear shot of him, and he backed around the statue away from her, crouching behind the centaurs legs, his head level with the house-elf's.

"Stupefy!" He yelled. He had edged right around to where the goblin stood beaming up at the now headless wizard and taken aim at her back as she peered around the fountain.

"Protego!" Bellatrix screamed back. Harry scrambled back behind the fountain and one of the goblin's ears went flying across the room.

"Potter, I'm going to give you one chance! Give me the prophecy – roll it out towards me now – and I may spare your life!"

"Well, you're going to have to kill me, because it's gone!It smashed when I was trying to get Neville up the steps! And he knows! What do you think Voldemort'll say about that?" Harry roared and felt pain seared across his forehead; his scar was on fire again, and he felt a surge of fury.

"NO! It's not true; you're lying! MASTER I TRIED, I TRIED – DO NOT PUNISH ME!"

"Don't waste your breath!" yelled Harry. "He can't hear you!"

"Can't I Potter?" said a high, cold voice. From out of nowhere Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Harry.

"So, you smashed the prophecy?" said Voldemort softly.

"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animaugs Black!" Sobbed Bellatrix.

"Be quiet, Bella".

"But Master – they are here – they are below – "

Voldemort paid no attention.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Potter. You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry's mind was completely blank. He barely noticed Voldemorts last words until it was too late, but then the headless statue of the wizard in the fountain had sprung alive, leaping from its plinth to land with a crash on the floor between Harry and Voldemort. The spell merely glanced off its chest as the statue flung out its arms to protect Harry.

"What? Dumbledore!"

Harry looked behind him, his heart pounding. Dumbledore was standing in front of the golden gates.

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way –"

"By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead!" Voldemort spat, and sent a killing curse at the Headmaster, but missed.

For a moment, they fought,anda few seconds later,the atrium was full of people, among them the Minister of Magic. Suddenly, alightblinded Harry, and when he looked up, Voldemort and Bellatrix were gone. His heart sank. Soon, Voldemort would know his parents were alive.

"He was here!" Shouted a scarlet-robed man with a ponytail. "I saw him, Mr. Fudge, I swear it was You-Know-Who - he grabbed a woman and Disapparated!"

"I know, Williamson, I know, I saw him too,"Fudge said, gibbering.

"Merlin's beard – here – here! – In the ministry – great heavens above – it doesn't seem possible – my word – how can this be – ?"

"If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius," said Dumbledore. "You will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparation jinx and awaiting for your decision as to what to do with them."

"Dumbledore!" Fudge gasped. He looked wildly around at the Aurors he had brought with him, as he wanted to scream 'seize him!'

"Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men – and win, again!" Dumbledore said sternly."But a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I've been telling you the truth for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong man, and it's time you listened to sense!"

"I – don't – well – " Fudge blustered. "Very well – Dawlish! Williamson! Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see...Dumbledore, you – you will need to tell me exactly what happened."

"We can discuss that after I've sent Harry back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Harry – Harry Potter?"

Dumbledore didn't pay him any attention. Instead he picked up a coin of his pocket, pointed his wand at it, and muttered 'Portus'.

"Now see here, Dumbledore! You haven't got authorisation for that Portkey! You can't do things like that right in front of the Minister of Magic, you – you – "

" - You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts. You will tell your Aurors to stop looking for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. You will also stop looking for Sirius Black, who is, indeed, innocent. He was not responsible for those muggles deaths, or the betrayal of James and Lily Potter, which I'm sure they will be more than happy to tell you. Lily has always been such a spiritful girl." Dumbledore sounded amused. Fudge just stared at him like he had grown an extra head – what did he mean?

"I will give you half an hour of my time tonight, which should be more than enough to cover the important points of what happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help, you are, of course, welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters adressed to the Headmaster will alwaysfind me." Dumbledore walked up to Harry and gave him the portkey.

"I shall see you in half an hour. Wait in my office."

* * *

Harry paced around in Dumbledore's office, impatiently. He wanted to see if the others were okay, but most of all, he wanted to see his parents...The portraits at the walls tried to keep up a conversation, but they soon gave up when they realised he wouldn't answer.

Harry was interrupted in his thoughts, when the fireplace burst into green flames, and Dumbledore stepped out. Soon to follow was Sirius and...his parents.

Harry stared at them. They looked back, smiling.

"Hello Harry," his father said.

Harry didn't know what to answer, he didn't even have the time to answer before his mother rushed forward and hugged him tightly.

Dumbledore smiled widely.

"I am sorry to interrupt your family reunion, but I need to speak with you all...about the prophecy."

Harry didn't listen. What did he care about a stupid prophecy, when his parents were alive...and here. But when he felt his mother stiffen, he looked up.

"Mum?"

"Yes, _that _prophecy, Lily." Dumbledore said, sadness in his voice.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He was sure it was his father's.

"As you know, there is a connection between you and Voldemort, Harry."

"Yes." Harry didn't understand what that had to do with the prophecy.

"More recently, I became concerned that Voldemort might realise that this connection between you exists. Sure enough, there came a time when you entered so far into his mind and thoughts that he sensed your presence. I am speaking, of course, of the night you witnessed the attack on Mr Weasley".

"Yeah. Snape told me," Harry muttered.

"Professor Snape, Harry," Dumbledore corrected him. "But did you..." Dumbledore was interrupted by an unconvinced sound coming from his father.

"_Professor _Snape? Snivellus managed to become a professor? I'm impressed."

"James!" Lily exclaimed, earning herself a sheepish grin from her husband.

"Sorry, Lils."

Harry tried to hold back a laugh, but when Sirius started laughing, he couldn't stop himself. Even Dumbledore smiled.

"If we go back to what I was saying, I was going to ask whether or not Harry wondered why I did not tell you this in person? Why I did not teach you Occlumecy? Why I had not so much as looked at you for months?"

"Yeah", Harry mumbled, "Yeah, I wondered..."

"You see, I believed...

* * *

Many explanations later, Harry's head was spinning. And Dumbledore still hadn't come to the part with the prophecy.

"...Five years ago, you arrived at Hogwarts, Harry, safe and whole, as I had planned and intended. Well, safe at least. You had suffered. I knew you would when I left you on your aunt and uncle's doorstep..."

"...Wait! You left Harry at the Dursleys!" James said, furiously. "ARE YOU NUTS!"

Both Sirius and Harry raised their eyebrows at this expression.

"Sorry", James mumbled. "Spent too much time with Americans..."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I understand if this seems like a stupid decision..."

"Yes, it does!" Lily said. "I know they're my relatives but I can't really see why Harry needed to live with them! Why not Sirius? Or even better, Remus?"

"Hey!" Sirius said, clearly offended.

"No offence, Sirius, but you are not the most grown-up person I know," Lily said, dryly.

"...And the fact that you spent my first twelve years in Azkaban, made it impossible," Harry pointed out.

"What?" James asked, shocked."Why?"

"Long story, which involves Wormtail, a street full of muggles and an explosion," Sirius answered, "and don't let us forget the fact that everybody believed I was your secret-keeper and betrayed you to Voldemort."

James blinked.

"Oh".

"As I said," Dumbledore spoke up. "I knew I was condemning you to ten dark and difficult years. Why did it have to be so? My answer is that I believed Voldemort wasn't truly gone, even if I knew he was weakened. And so I made my decision. You would be protected by an ancient magic of which he knows, which he despises, and which he has always, therefor, underestimated – to his cost. I am speaking, of course, of the fact that your mother died to save you. She gave you a lingering protection that flows in your veins to this day. I put my trust in your mothers' blood. I delivered you to her sister, her only remaining relative."

At these words, Harry looked up at his mother, who smiled at him, tears in her eyes.

"So, where was I? Oh, yes..."

* * *

**More explanations later**

_'...The one with the power to vanquish the- Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies _... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'

The slowly revolving Professor Trelawney sank back into the silver mass below and vanished.

The silence within the office was absolute. Neither Dumbledore nor Harry nor any of the portraits made a sound. Even Fawkes had fallen silent.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said very quietly, for Dumbledore, still staring at the Pensieve, seemed completely lost in thought. It .. did that mean ... what did that mean?"

"It meant..."

* * *

Even more explanations later, Harry felt like his head was gonna explode.

How could this be?

Why him?

His parents hugged his shoulders tightly.

"I feel I owe you another explanation, Harry," said Dumbledore hesitantly. "You may, perhaps, have wondered why I never chose you as a prefect? I must confess... that I rather thought... you had enough responsibility to be going on with." A tear ran down his long nose, before he wiped it away and turnedto James and Lily.

"Now, would you care to explain what happened to you? How can you be alive?"

The following hour James and Lily told Harry, Sirius and Dumbledore what had happened to them since they woke up, and what they had found out.

* * *

"These Slayers...do you believe they would be interested in coming to help us with our crisis with Voldemort?"

"Yes, they seemed very interested," Lily said. "But they had some of their own matters they needed to deal with first, such as find the Slayers who weren't fighting in the battle of the First, relocate some of them and rebuild the Watchers' Council."

"I see...well, I think I would be able to help..."

* * *

It was time for the end-of-year feast. Harry walked slowly down to the Great Hall, his mood better than ever.

Nobody knew his parents were alive yet, since they wanted it to be a surprise, saved for the feast. He smiled. He hadn't even told Ron and Hermione, and he didn't think that anybody in the faculty knew, except for Dumbledore, and just a few in the Order.

He didn't know how Dumbledore had managed to stop Fudge from publishing it in the 'Daily Prophet', but he had a feeling that he had done whatever he had to, since Dumbledore seemed to like surprises too. James and Lily walked on each side of Harry, flanking him to the Great Hall, both of them had their minds on places other than the shock everybody would get when they walked inside.

Dumbledore had paid a visit at Hyperion along with James and Lily, where they had spoken to the Scoobies. Dumbledore had given some of them an offer to come and teach at Hogwarts for the next term, and bring the Slayers with them to be trained. They had accepted.

Hogwarts was going to go through a lot of changes. There was gonna be yet another house, called 'Bufaxawidaan', where all the newly madeSlayers were going to attend.

There was going to be a lot of new classes, such as 'fighting skills' and 'wandless magic', available for those in third year and up. Of course, for the Slayers,they wererequired.

The Watchers Council was going to get a new Headquarter in Scotland, not too far from Hogwarts, and 'watcher' was going to be a new available carrier for the sixth years.

Yes, next year was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, wondering why Harry hadn't showed up. Some of the Gryffindors glared daggers towards Luna, since she wasn't in their house, but she didn't seem to notice, and was simply staring dreamily at the ceiling.

"What is Harry doing?" Hermione said. "He just said he had a surprise for us, and that we would find out at the feast. Well, this IS the feast, so where is he?"

"Maybe the surprise was that he wouldn't show up?" Ron suggested, as he chewed on some bacon.

"Oh, don't be silly, Ron. And close your mouth, it's disgusting!" Hermione said., wrinking her nose.

"Oh, bloody hell, Hermione, take it easy," Ron exclaimed."I'm sure Harry's okay".

"Don't swear," Hermione replied automatically.

Ron, Neville and Ginny rolled their eyes.

When the doors to the great hall burst open with a loud 'bang', everybody jumped in their seats, before turning their attention towards the entrance. And, as on a signal, everybody almost choked on their food.

"Ha - Harry?" Ron asked.

In the entrance stood Harry, but he wasn't alone. Beside him stood the figures of James and Lily Potter.

Hermione dropped her fork, and Ginny started to cough, as she choked on her pumpkin juice. The other students had fallen deadly quiet.

Harry smiled, and he could feel how his father was shaking of laughter.

He found his friends in the student crowd, and waved. They could just stare at him dumbly in return. He barely could hold back a laugh. He looked up at the faculty table, and this time, he couldn't hold back a giggle.

Professor Flitwick had fallen off of his chair, whileProfessor Sprout had grabbed the table so hard that her knuckles were white, and professor McGonagall had put a hand to her heart, as to prevent a heart-attack. But the sight that really was the top of it all was Snape.

The greasyprofessorsat at his normal chair, his hair just as greasy as ever, but the look on his face was priceless. It expressed so much shock, and Harry could swear his face was shifting colour.

Harry looked up at his father, who also was staring at Snape, his eyes glued at Snapes'.

The staring-contest between them continued for awhile, until Snape had to look down, his expression was so full of hatred, even more than what Harry saw when Snape looked at him, Sirius or Remus. For the first time, Harry understood just how deep the hatred between his father and Snape was rooted. And he didn't think it was going to go away.

The Pottersstarted to walk up towards the faculty table. James had a teasing smile at his lips all the time, and Lily rolled her eyes at her husband, but gave the student-crowd a smile as she passed.

When they came up, Dumbledore magically summoned three more chairs, as Harry wanted to sit with his parents. They had barely sat down, before Dumbledore rose.

"As I'm sure you've all noticed, we have two guests at Hogwarts – James and Lily Potter."

At this, the students gasped. How was this possible? When they'd seen Harry walk in with them earlier, they'd believed it was all a joke of some kind.

Everybody started chatting excitedly with each other, discussing different theories.

Dumbledore spoke up again, and the Great Hall fell once again quiet.

"As I said, James and Lily Potter. Tomorrow, the Daily Prophet will post one theory of their return. I beg you not to take it too seriously, since it was Rita Skeeter who wrote it."

Some of the students laughed at this, and Dumbledores eyes glittered with amusement.

"If you want to know the truth behind their return, I suggest you speak to them directly, even though not even them are quite sure how it happened. Now, tuck in!"

* * *

**A/N:** Puh! That was a long chapter! As you noticed, I didn't kill of Sirius. (How could I?) The part circling around his fall was seen in two different views; one from Sirius' point of view, and another from Remus' and Harry's. I hope you liked the way I introduced Lily and James by the way. (Did you notice the lines from 'prophecy girl' Lily used? Both Lily and James has been pretty 'Americanised'...it is soooo easy to take after the Scoobies) If you wonder what the name of the new house came from; 'Bufaxawidaan', I simply put together the two first letters from some of the scoobies; Buffy, Faith, Xander, Willow, Dawn and Anya. I would have like to include Giles too, but then the name would've been waay to long!

Anyway, review lots!

/Ida

* * *


	5. Love sucks

**A Second Chance**

Chapter 5 – Love sucks.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta:** Charmed Chick_**

* * *

**_

**TO MY REVIEWERS: YOU ARE ALL SO SWEET! LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEWS MAKES ME HAPPY! THIS CHAPTER WILL CIRCLE MOSTLY AROUND THE SCOOBIES AS PROMISED! (MOSTLY WILLOW.) HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT!**

* * *

Willow was sitting at a windowseat in the Hyperion, deep in thought. Her mind drifted back to the strange visit they'd had two days ago.

**_Flashback_**

_Willow jumped five feet up when a loud bang woke her up of her meditation. She opened her eyes and stared at the stranger now standing in the middle of the room. __He wore half-moon glasses, and looked very old, yet wise. With him, were Lily and James._

_Willow went up to them._

"_Hi! You're back! Are you okay? Of course you're okay, or you wouldn't be back. Is your son okay? Yes, he must be since you're smiling and is this a friend of yours? Should I get Buffy? Okay, I'm babbling again, but it's good to have you back because we don't really know you, even if it feels like we've known you forever, you know? Okay, I should really stop now."_

_Willow took a deep breath, and turned to the old man._

"_Hi. I'm Willow Rosenberg."_

"_And I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardy. I have heard great things about you, miss Rosenberg," Dumbledore said, smiling, making Willow blush._

"_Oh. I don't know. I'm definitely nothing special..."_

"_Yes, you are, indeed. You are very much special, Miss Rosenberg, just as your friends are special."_

_Willow was deeply embarrassed now, and hastily changed the subject._

_"What can I do for you, mr Dumbledore? Do you want to talk to Buffy?"_

"_Actually, I was hoping for a conversation with all of the – is it 'Scoobies', you call yourselves?"_

_Willow nodded shyly. Standing in front of this man made her automatically shrink back into her old, High-School self._

"_Very well – the Scoobies. Could you be so kind and assemble your friends here, so I may have a word with them?"_

**_End Flashback_**

After that, Willow had gone after the scoobies. They'd had a long talk with Dumbledore – a very interesting talk. Dumbledore had offered them a place at Hogwarts, where they could teach the students in different subjects they'd had experiece in.

The newly-called slayers would go with them, and would be offered a place as students in a new 'house' – 'Bufaxawidaan'. At Hogwarts, they could get a magical - as well as martial - education, before graduating and starting their Slayer duties, and maybe have another job alongside, in the magical world. The Scoobies gladly accepted. They would also help with the Vollemopp-crisis – or whatever his name was...it really was ridiculous, as Buffy so nicely had pointed out.

Dumbledore had also hepled them greatly with other things, such as a location for the new Watchers Council. Willow smiled. Yes, Dumbledore was definitly something special, just as Buffy, Xander, Giles and Dawn – and Anya was definitly special. Yes, they were all special. Her mind drifted away. Ms. Calendar, Kendra, Spike, Molly, Amanda...Tara. They'd all been special. Vi, Rona, Shannon, ...special. Faith, Robin, Kennedy...Kennedy.

Her mind darkened when she thought of the slayer, and her mind once again drifted away.

_**Flashback**_

"_So, you accept my offer?" Dumbledore asked._

"_Hell yeah!" Faith said. "Nothing here anyway"._

"_Well, actually, there are some problems," Buffy said._

_Faith cursed._

"_I knew it!"_

"_There is another active Hellmouth now since the Sunnydale one was destroyed, probably in Cleveland, so somebody should go there, keep things under control."_

"_Yes, of course. And I am sure there will be no trouble finding someone, considering I see some doubtful looks," Dumbledore agreed, lookingthrough his half-moon glasses over the assembled Slayers._

"_Yeah, why would we go help with a maniac-wizard? It's not really our area, is it? We slay vampires. And, not to be rude, but...a magical school? A little bit too much Science-Fiction if you ask me," Kennedy said._

_"Well, nobody asked you." Faith said, which earned a glare from Buffy, but she couldn't help but think Faith was right. Kennedy was acting like an idiot._

"_I will not force anyone to come to Hogwarts, even if it would be most appreciated."_

"_Well, I know I won't. School for another seven years? I think I'll pass – especially if he's the principal." Kennedy said._

"_Shut up, Kennedy," Vi retorted._

_Willow couldn't believe what she heard. Was Kennedy really this stupid?_

"_Well, maybe you should vote about it?" James spoke up. "Those who won't come to Hogwarts can go to Cleveland instead."_

"_Nobody asked you". Kennedy snapped._

_If looks could kill, Kennedy would've been dead by now. Almost every Slayer looked at Kennedy like she was crazy, and slowly edged away from her while the Scoobies glared daggers at the newly-called Slayer._

_Lily looked uncomfortable, and James angry, even if he didn't answer._

"_I think that's an excellent idea," Buffy said. "Wverybody who wants to go to Hogwarts, raise your hands."_

"_Does this look like kindergarden?" muttered Kennedy as sherolled her eyes andcrossed her arms in defiance._

_Buffy decided to ignore her, even if she wanted to say something in retort. __Instead, not surprisingly, Faith did._

"_Well, I thought you WERE in kindergarden, Kennedy"._

_Kennedy's eyes narrowedand she was just about to retort, when Willow spoke up._

"_Stop fighting! Could we just vote?"_

"_Yes, please, stop," Giles said, "I'm getting a headache"._

"_No, please don't. It's so funny. And if somebody gets killed, I could eat the corpse." Harmony said, which earned adissaproving lookfrom Angel._

"_And so we vote," Robin said quietly, deciding to end thediscussionbeforeit could get out of hand once more."Everybody that wants to go to England, pleaseraise your hands."_

_More than half of the Slayers raised their hands, among them Vi, Shannon and Rona._

"_Great! Now that that's settled..." Buffy said, but was once again interrupted by Kennedy._

"_What's settled? I don't want to go to Cleveland either. I want to go home."_

"_What are you__?Three?" Faith exclaimed. "You sound like a child begging for candy."_

"_At least I haven't killed anyone," Kennedy retorted._

_It became deadly quiet, and everybody watched as Faith's faceturned whiter and whiter. She closed her fists, looking ready to strike Kennedy down, but instead, she turned on her heel and left._

"_Was that necessary?" Buffy said, angry now. _"_You really don't have a heart, do you?"_

"_I knew you all would take her side! You 'Scoobies' just think about yourselves! Has anybody asked what we want! We don't want to go to Cleveland and another Hellmouth, and we really don't want to go to England and fight another man's war!"_

"_Speak for yourself!" Vi said, and lots of agreements were heard._

_Buffy was shocked. She had known the lesbian Slayer couldbecome really frustrating to be around, but that she acted like this?_

"_Listen to yourself, Kennedy!" She said."We fight for other people all the time. We fight for having a future. We won't have a future if another Hellmouth is opened, or if this Vollymopp-person takes over the world. What kind of name is 'Vollymopp' anyway? It's ridiculous!" She turned to Dumbledore, James and Lily, who all had problems in keeping their faces straight, even in this serious atmosphere._

"_It's 'Voldemort'", Lily corrected gently._

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, not the point. Kennedy, you are a Slayer. It is your destiny to fight for this world."_

"_Fight for this world?"Kennedy snorted."What do I get for that? A lot of bruises and a bad back at thirty? No, thank you. I can form my own destiny. I fought against the First, and I won. I don't owe the world a thing."_

"_WE fought against the First, Kennedy. WE won," Buffy snapped."YOU didn't. Actually, you weren't even there when the fight started - _

" - _YOU told me to go with Willow! You think I enjoyed sitting on my ass watching her doing some crazy, foolish magic-mojo, when I could've been fighting?"_

_Willow couldn't believe this. Was this really Kennedy? Her sweet girlfriend? Suddenly, she couldn't keep quiet._

"_If I'm not completely mistaken, Kennedy, it's thanks to ME you even have your powers. It was thanks to MY crazy, foolish magic-mojo you're even alive! Without your Slayer-powers, you wouldn't have survived down there. I think you - "_

" - _Red, why don't you just shut up?" Kennedy interrupted._

_Willow closed her mouth, too shocked to keep talking._

"_I'm not gonna take any shit from anyone." Kennedy continued."Not the bad-wicca-wannabe, not the all mighty-Buffy, not the one-eyed-captain: 'I'm the best-friend-of-the-year-winner', not the dark Slayer, not anyone. I'm done with helping. From now on, I fight on my own terms, and I'm going back home." __Kennedy walked towards the door, there, she turned around and stopped._

"_If you are so stupid you're going to take orders for the rest of your lives, good-luck. I'm done. And Red – I'm done with you too. Fun while itlasted though." With that, Kennedy walked out._

_It was quiet for a long time. Buffy looked worridly at Willow, who really couldn't be sorry. __Kennedy wasn't a big loss, obviously. She could do better. She deserved better._

"_Is there anyone else who feel like 'the-bitch-of-the-year'?" Buffy asked._

"_No...but...some of us would like to go home and visit our families before going to Cleveland or England,"a short Slayer called Melissa said. _"_We want to help, but I'm not sure everyone would need to go to Cleveland. Thereare a lot of other places in need of Slayers, right? Some that are closer to our homes."_

_Buffy nodded in agreement._

"_You've got a point," she said."We should split the rest of the gang up. How many want to go to Cleveland?"_

_Six slayers raised their hands, along with Robin._

"_Okay, that's great. Robin, from now on, you are in charge of the Cleveland-Slayers. __Report to the Watchers Council once a week, and keep diaries on your activities. Until the Council is rebuilt, report to Giles." Buffy commanded._

"_How many want to go home and stay there?" Three slayers raised their hands._

"_All right, the town you live in, will now be your patrol area. You are in charge of yourselves until we've found watchers for you. Keep a journal on what you do, how much you slay and how often. Report in once a week. You don't need to keep your personality as a Slayer secret anymore: Your families has right to know, and family could be the difference by staying alive and die. __Those of you who_ _wants to go home, and then go to Cleveland or England, go there, talk to your families, and then come back here. You've got one week."_

_Most of the slayers got up and left. Xander took notes on who went home and decided to stay, and those who went home but would come back. Robin took the Cleveland slayers with him – Xander took their names too. __The new Watchers Council should have things under control, without being barbaric._

_**End flashback**_

Willow sighed. England. She was going back to England, were she'd spent some time with the coven. Her thoughts were interrupted by Buffy, knocking on the door.

"Hey, can I come in?"

Willow smiled.

"Sure".

"So..." Buffy said carefully. "How do you feel about Kennedy?"

"Nothing, except disappointment. I can't believe how she treated you... Faith... all of us. If I didn't know better, I would say she was possessed".

Buffy laughed.

"Yeah, maybe. But I think we saw a side of her we haven't met before because she's been hiding it. She needed us. Now she doesn't. Sure, in Sunnydale, I saw some bitchy attitude shine through from now and then, but I just thought it was frustration."

"Yeah. I don't think I ever loved her. Not like Oz...or Tara."

"I know what you mean. I loved Riley. But not like Angel. Spike...I'm not sure I loved him, but I think I might have learnt to, if given enough time, you know?" Buffy asked. She was quiet for awhile.

"I told him, you know. That I loved him. Right before he died. I'm not sure if I meant it, or if it just was out of gratefulness that I said it. And now I'll never know."

They were quiet once more, before Willow spoke.

"Love sucks".

* * *

One week later, they were all getting prepared to leave. A wizard had showed up at Hyperion, ready to take them with portkey back to England. It wasn't James, Lily, or Dumbledore. Dumbledore was busy, and Lily and James wanted to spend time with Harry at Grimmauld place. Instead, Remus had gone.

He sighed, and looked around. At the entrance, a blonde was sitting behind her desk, filing her nails.

She looked human enough, but Remus was far from sure. Being a werewolf, he could smell and feel things others could not. And the woman...well, she didn't smell...alive. But Remus was too respectful to ask. If she lived with the Slayers, she couldn't be evil, right?  
And who was he to talk?

"Hey! Rimmus Loopy, right? Buffy said you'd come to pick us up!" A brunette walked in, dressed in black leather pants, and a red top. Her hair fell in small curles at her shoulders.

"I'm Faith. Nice to meet ya." They shook hands.

"Remus Lupin," Remus corrected with a smile.

"Oh. Sorry about the 'Loopy' thing. Don't really pay much attention sometimes."

Remus grinned inside. This girl was...interesting.

"So...what do you do for a living?" Faith asked, trying to build up a conversation while they waited for the rest of the gang to show up.

"Oh, I'm a professor. Not getting many job-offers, but - "

" - How come?" Faith inquired.

"You don't seem too bad."

Remus laughed.

"Well...it's not because I don't have brains enough, if that's what you mean. It's more in the...soul."

"If you tell me you're a vampire with a soul, I'll smack ya," Faith warned. "'Cause we've had enough of them for a lifetime."

"Huh?" Remus blinked in confusion."Umm...no, I'm not a vampire," he then added.

"Oh. Good. So...what are you?" Faith asked, giving him a curious look.

"Um...well..." Remus suddenly felt uncomfortable. What if Slayers saw werewolves like dark creatures andkilled them?

"Hey!" Willow said, as she entered the room, several bags soaring in the air in front of her. When she saw Remus, she stopped, and the bags fell to the ground.

"You're a werewolf!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" Faith asked, dumbly. "He is? I mean, how did you know?"

Willow rolled her eyes.

"Hello? Dated one!" She exclaimed, looking as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"And...?"

"Alright, I read his aura...it's a bit golden, actually," Willow confessed, smiling at Remus.

"So...do you have a problem with werewolfs?" Remus asked, worriedly.

"Nah. They're just fuzzy once a month – or, technically three, but hey! Who's counting?" Faith ¨said with a grin.

"Obviously you do". Willow said. "No, no need to worry," she contuned, before frowning."If you don't plan to cheat on your girlfriend because you've met another wolfy," she continued. "Because then I may get a little cranky. And a cranky Willow – not of the good."

Remus shrugged.

"Well, I don't even have a girlfriend, so..."

"You don't have a girlfriend?" Buffy exclaimed, as even she walked in. "How can you not have a girlfriend? You seem sweet enough. Sure, some grey straws, but that makes you cute. And you can't be more than fourty." She frowned. "Or maybe you can be more than forty...? How old did you say you were?"

"Buffy, leave the poor man alone." Giles stepped in. Remus let out a sigh of relief. He didn't come here to discuss his age or his lovelife - or more like lack thereof.

"Hello. I am Rupert Giles,"Giles introduced himself, shakinghands with the graying man."And please, try to ignore the Americans," he added under his breath with a smile.

"Hey! I happen to like America, thank you very much!" Buffy protested."It's better than the land of tweed, to which we will be going. You don't wear tweed, do you?" She continued, worriedly.

Remus smirked a little.

"Well, I guess some of us do, but far from all".

"Thank God! One tweedy man is enough. Not that G-man wears tweed anymore, but, well, you know what I mean." Xander came in and joined them. "So, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Umm..." _'Not again,'_ Remus thought.

"He's a werewolf," Faith said, seemingly to think that was explained it all, and was a good excuse for being girlfriend- and date-less.

"Oh! You don't happen to know a Daniel Ozbourne, or Oz, for short?" Xander asked.

"Umm..." _'Please, someone save me.'_

"Guess not. Too bad." He frowned."It would've been nice to talk to him for awhile...I so need some cool male company...Andrew and Giles are far from enou - "

Giles coughed and gave Xander a frown, trying desperately not to take the one-eyed man's sentence as an insult.

"Could you please get the other Slayers, Xander, so we could leave this bloody hotel? Harmony gets on my nerves."

"Oh, somebody is homesick!" Dawn, who had come in, teased. "And what did I hear about someone being a werewolf?"

Giles rolled his eyes.

"Dawn, let me introduce Remus Lupin."

"Hi! So you're the fuzzy one? Cute enough," Dawn said, looking Remus up and down, as if he was someone on display for the world to see. Remus felt himself become really uncomfortable now. Was it hot in here?

"Dawn!" Buffy said, even though she'd said something like that earlier. "Isn't he a bit too old for you?"

"Huh? Hell yeah!" Dawn exclaimed with a grin."Doesn't mean he can't be cute though!"

"That really made me feel younger," Remus mumbled under his breath. Only Faith, who happened to stand closest, heard.

"Don't worry, Wolfy. It's not bad being older. It means you're more experienced. Not that I've anything against younger guys, but older guys can be very..." Faith left the last sentence unfinsihed, and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Remus felt how he started to blush. What had he gotten hinslef into when he'd said yes to getting these 'Scoobies'? Oh, yes. He was going to regret this. Well, one thing was at least for sure - Hogwarts would never bethe sameagain.

* * *

**  
A/N:** So, how do you like? Think I was too harsh on Kennedy? Didn't really like her attitude in the series - she was all right sometimes, but overall...nah. Maybe I would have liked her if she wasn't dating Willow, and maybe not. I think Willow deserves so much better...and hopefully, you will be pleased with my choice for her pairing. 

Hoped you like me introducing Remus...love Remus! Hope you don't mind much Remus! It will be a lot of Remus! Love teasing Remus - Remus is a Cutie! (I feel a bit sorry for him in this chapter...getting attacked by the Scoobies - poor guy! That's why I wrote it - I know, I'm evil. In my imagination, he doesn't look like in the movies AT ALL, by the way) I love the one I plan for him too, so hopefully, the pairing will work out! Keep reading, and keep reviewing!

/Ida

* * *


	6. Welcome to Hogwarts

**A Second Chance**

Chapter 6 – Welcome to Hogwarts.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my Beta:** CharmedChick

_**

* * *

**_

Remus had finally got the subject off of his non-existing love-life, and the slayers stood babbling around him. Buffy was standing in a corner, talking to a tall, dark man, whose name he thought was Angel - and he had a feeling he was...dead, just like the feeling he'd gotten from the blonde secretary. Willow, the red-haired wicca, was talking to another blonde, Anya.

"All right! Is everybody ready to leave!" Remus asked, and everybody nodded.

"Good. Now, come here." He picked up a shrunken table, and with a swish with his wand, it was in natural size.

"Cool!" Dawn exclaimed. "Can I do that too?"

Remus smiled. "If you attend to Hogwarts, you'll learn, even if it will take awhile. Could everybody hold on to the table, please."

"Is this some kind of modern teleporting thing? 'Cause Willow could do it without a table," Buffy said, and Remus smiled.

"No, this is a portkey. It will take us directly to Hogwarts' grounds. You can't apparate or teleport, as you call it, to Hogwarts, the area is too protected. Is everybody ready?"

Mumbles of 'yes's' were heard.

"Good! One...two...three!" At three, everybody felt a tug in their navels, and in the next second, they all landed in a mess at the wet ground outside of Hogwarts.

* * *

"Vi! Get your foot away from my face!" Rona said. 

"I can't! Shannon is laying at me! Get off!"

At last, they all could stand up.

"Great! Just the entrance I wanted to make! I'm wet!" Buffy said.

"Nothing to worry about." Remus did another flick with his wand, and all the slayers were suddenly dry. Buffy stared at him in awe.

"I've got to learn that spell!"

Remus smiled.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

* * *

When they walked in to the Great Hall, everyone stared at the roof in awe. 

"Oh, my Goddess. It's so beautiful!" Willow breathed.

"But when it's raining, don't you get wet?"

"It's enchanted, actually. It's showing the sky outside. The weather doesn't affect the people in here." Remus explained.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my dears." Dumbledore walked up to them. "I am sure you are all exhausted, so we won't keep you up for long. We will just make a quick introduction of the staff. If you come with me..."

They all walked after Dumbledore until they came to the Great table, were the faculty sat.

Faith couldn't take her eyes off of the man with pale skin, crooked nose, and black hair, who didn't seem to know the means of the word 'shampoo'.

"I didn't know Hogwarts had it's own vampire," she mumbled to Willow, who giggled. "Can I slay him?"

Then she asked high, and clear so everybody could hear her:

"Do you know that you've hired a vampire, professor Bubbledore, do you mind if I slay him for you?"

Remus started to cough furiously to cover up his laugh, and professor McGonagall had to put her napkin to her face to hide a smile. Snape shot daggers at Faith, who just smiled innocently. It jerked in Dumbledore's beard.

"I believe you just insulted professor Snape, who is not, a vampire."

"Are you sure? 'Cause he reminds me about one I slayed in Boston. Very nasty, and very greasy," Faith said innocently, making Snape stand up angrily.

"Keep your mouth shut, you silly girl!"

"Oh, he talks!" Buffy exclaimed, having trouble to keep from laughing as well.

Snape glared at them both and his nostrils flared as he turned to Dumbledore, a furious look in his eyes.

"What were you thinking, hiring these...unnatural...things! When you hired the werewolf, it was bad, but these slayers...have you completely lost your mind!"

"One or two times, yes, but not recently, Severus," Dumbledore answered calmly, his eyes twinkling. "As for Remus, he is an excellent teacher, and will return to his post as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor this year, together with Lily Potter, if I have her permission."

Snape looked even more shocked and angryat this, but Remus just gaped.

"You want me to teach? Again? I'm sorry, professor, but I couldn't possibly...after what happened last time...the parents would..."

"What the parents thinks is completely on my responsibility, Remus. After everything that's happened, we need the best teacher. And that happens to be you," he said calmly.

"I believe all the students would gladly take you back. After...the lasts years teacher, they need something to cheer them up. Do you accept my offer?"

"I-I...don't..." Remus stammered. Finally, he seemed to come to his senses. "I will gladly accept your offer, professor."

"Good. Very well, to our introductions. You have already had a chat with Severus Snape, the potions master..."

"No wonder he's freaky if he teaches potions," Buffy whispered to Willow who once again giggled.

"...Minerva McGonagall, who teaches transfiguration, professor Filius Flitwick, who teaches charms, and professor Binns who teaches history. You have already met Remus, who will be the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor along with Lily Potter, who you all have met. Of course, this is not all the staff, you will meeet the rest at the beginning of the next term. Now, to our new arrivals."

"Buffy Summers, and Faith..." He trailed off, looking at Faith expectantly. Faith looked down, murmuring something. Dumbledore gave her an amused look.

"I didn't quite catch that, I'm sorry?"

"LEHANE, all right!" Faith snapped. Silence. Every single on of the Sunnydale gang stared incredulously at Faith.

"Lehane?" Buffy asked. "Your last name is Lehane?"

Faith glared.

"Wow..." Xander muttered. "That is so wrong on so many levels...Faith doesn't seem like a 'Lehane' - I was more thinking a name in the lines of McDaggers or something..."

Faith glared even more.

"It's just Faith - if I catch anyone calling me by my last name in anyway, I will personally castrate them very painfully before cutting their heads of."

Everyone in the room winced, and the males grew a bit pale. The look in Faith's eyes was scary...

Dumbledore coughed umcomfortably.

"Right...eh...Faith, who will teach fighting skills, Xander Harris, who will teach..."

"...I'm going to teach? I can't teach!" Xander exclaimed.

"...muggle-studies, since our last professor has retired," Dumbledore finished calmly.

"What's a muggle?" Xander asked, frowning.

"A muggle is a term for non-magical people, like you," McGonagall said from the staff-table.

"Oh. So I'm just going to teach the kids about playstations and what kind of candy we have? I can do that!" Xander said, happily he could teach in an area he was good at.

"Anya Jenkins, in demonlogy."

"I can teach about demons? Does this mean I can tell them about all the nasty things I did as a vengeance demon? Once, there was this guy who cheated on her girlfriend, and I turned his pen - umph."

"Not now honey", Xander said, and covered her mouth.

"You are a vengeance demon?" Snape said, "Albus, are you insane?"

"Ex-vengeance demon!" Anya quipped.

Dumbledore just continued, not taking any notice to Snape at all.

"...Rupert Giles, who will teach research and documenting-skills, along with Andrew."

"What? Why do I have to...oh..." Giles caught Andrews eyes, "I mean, that is perfectly all right." Giles said.

"I don't want to teach with him. Why can't I tech the students about 'dungeons and dragons' or 'Star Wars'?" Andrew complained."That is something everybody should know about, now when the dark side is rising and the jedis..."

"Andrew!"

"Yes, Buffy".

"Please, be quiet".

"Yes, Buffy".

"And lastly, miss Willow Rosenberg who will teach wandless-magic, or wiccan-magic."

"WHAT!"This time Snapeexploded."Wiccan-magic? That is just nonsense, Albus. Wiccan is an extremly powerful magic, and it is not possible that a silly little mugglegirl can..."

"Oh, I believe she is very capable, Severus. This wiccan, is in fact, the one who activated all the Slayers".

"What? THAT Willow Rosenberg? The Willow Rosenberg who almsot ended the world on top of that?" Snape said, his face growing a little paler.

"And saved the world countless of times," Dumbledore countered.

"Albus, you can't possibly..."

"I can, Severus," Dumbledore said, for the first timestern."And I will. I completely trust Willow is competent."

"How do you know she won't teach them to end the world themselves? Albus this girl is..."

"That is enough, Severus!" Dumbledore snapped."You, if anybody should know of second chances,"

Snape became quiet. Willow looked sad, the other Scoobies and Slayers mad, and the rest of the staff uncomfortable. There was a long silence, before Dumbledore spoke up once more, the twinkle in his eyes back again.

"Now, I believe you would like to be showed your rooms. Tomorrow is a new day, and tomorrow, we will have some other guests here. But first, an important matter. Dawn, would you come here?"

Dawn went up to professor Dumbledore who did a flick with his wand, and an old hat popped out of nowhere.

"Umm...what am I supposed to do?"

"You are not a Slayer, no?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"No..."

"Then I believe you should be put in one of the other houses,"

"But I can't do any magic!" Dawn exclaimed."I'm not..."

"Maybe you are not a witch, but you certainly have the power to be one."

Dumbledore looked Dawn in the eyes.

_He knows,_ she thought,_ he knows I'm the Key._

She put the hat on.

_"Well, what do we have here? Hum?"_ Dawn almost threw the hat off of her when she heard it talking. She looked at the others, but they didn't seem to have heard anything.

_"The Key. Ah, I wondered were they put you. You have a lot of courage...but there is also darkness in you. But you are loyal to those you love. You have the will to learn, and to prove yourself worthy. You would do well in Slytherin."_

Dawn felt herself stiffen. After everything she'd heard about that house, she really didn't want to be there.

_"Not Slytherin, you say? Well, then, I guess it better be...GRYFFINDOR!"_

Dawn wasn't aware the hat had spoken the last out loud, until the hat was dragged of. Everybody smiled.

"Excellent. Minerva McGonagall is the head of Gryffindor, she will show you to your dorm tomorrow. I believe you would rather spend the night with your friends than alone?"

Dawn noddedd. "Yes."

"I guessed as much. Very well, I will ask an house-elf to show you the way to your dorms."

* * *

Later, the scoobies found themselves led to a painting (with Dracula) by a little house-elf called Dobby. 

"Sunnyhell," he spoke.

"You can change the password, whenever you like, just talk to the portrait," Dobby said as the door swung open and they climbed in.

"This is your common room, were you can spend your sparetime."

In the room, there was a sofa, some armchairs and two tables. A fire was sparkling nicely at one side of the room. At the nice pastel-coloured walls, they could also see an amount of doors, each with a namesign.

'B. Summers', 'X. Harris & A. Jenkins' and'F. Lehane', 'W. Rosenberg','A. Wells', R. Giles', 'Training area', 'Bathroom' they could read. (Faith scowled as she got sight of her door.)

"Young mistress Dawn can share young mistress Buffy's room for the night. Good evening!"

And with a 'poof', Dobby disappeared.

* * *

Vi and the other slayers were lead to another painting, by another elf, called Winky. 

The painting (India Cohen – a past Slayer), opened when Winky said the password; 'Slayer'.

Their room looked like the scoobies, except the colours were different.

"You share rooms, three our four in each", Winky said, when the slayers looked at the few doors in the room with confusion.

"Oh!" Shannon said. "Then I get it."

"Have a nice evening!" Winky piped up, before leaving with a 'poof'.

* * *

In Grimmauldplace, Sirius, James and Harry were laughing at an old prank they'd played Snape when they were younger. 

"You should have seen him, Harry! His face was covered in green antennas, and his hair was completely orange. At least it looked cleaner than ever." He added.

Harry laughed, but then became serious. "Dad, why did you play pranks on him? I saw in Snapes pensieve how mean you were to him...why?"

James looked uncomfortable.

"That is an excellent question, Harry," Lily came towards them, "I've always wondered as well."

"Well...I mean, he was a greasy-git..."

"And...?" Lily inquired.

"And he always pulled all those nasty tricks on us behind our backs, we only gave back what we got."

"And...?" Lily continued, a little louder.

"And he really didn't like me."

"And...?" Lily said, voice rising a few octaves.

"And what, Lils?" James said innocently.

Harry had to hide a smile. It was so fun hearing his parents teasing eachother.

"Don't play innocent!" Lily exclaimed.

"Maybe it was the fact that he existed, if you know what I mean?" Harry said dryly.

James looked surprised.

" - Oh! Right! Now I remember! That prank at the lake!" Lily interrupted.

"How did you know?" James asked his son.

Harry shrugged. "I saw it in Snape's pensieve." Then he got a wicked gleam in his eyes. "You know, I never found out if you actually dragged his pants off?"

"Nah, we didn't. It would have punished us as much as him. Just the thought of his...eew." James shuddered.

"Seriously, I never understood how I could forgive you for that!" Lily said, "It was really immature."

"We grew up!" James and Sirius said at the same time.

"And you loved me, Lils. Don't forget!" James reminded her.

"How could I?" Lily said fondly with a smile. "Harry, have you packed your things?"

"Huh?"

"Your things. We're going to Hogwarts tomorrow, have you forgotten?"

"Oh! Yes, I'm almost finished."

"Good". Lily gave him a smile.

"Does your sister know you are alive?" Harry asked, suddenly.

"No..." Lily said slowly... "There is no need, is it?"

"Are you serious, Lils? Of course there is a need! I can't wait to see Dursleys pug-face when we walk in!" James said.

"Prongs, what are you planning?" Sirius asked, a wicked smile on his lips.

"Nothing, dearest Padfoot, nothing. But we should pay them a visit, just to tell them Harry won't return..."

"Yes...Actually, I think that's a good idea," Lily said slowly."I surely need to speak with that _dearest_ sister of mine", Lily said, with a wry smile.

"Oh, can we go now?" James asked, his eyes litting up.

"Fine. Harry, you stay here..."

"No way! I want to see Dudley pee his pants! And could you give him a pigtail, dad? Hagrid did that when he came and got me for my first year, and I've been longing to see it again!" Harry knew he sounded like a spoiled child, but he couldn't help it. His parents were back, and they were going to pay the Dursleys a nice visit. What could be better?

"We'll see, Harry", James said. "Maybe I can transform him into a real pig..."

"James! Don't even think about using magic on muggles! Even if it happens to be my sisters family," Lily warned.

"Sure, Lily, I promise," James said a little too innocently for Lily's tastes, but she ignored it."Are you coming, Padfoot?" He continued.

"He can't go out!" Harry protested. "He's still wanted..."

"No, I'm not, remember?"

"Oh, right..."

"Well, looks like we are going to pay a visit to Privet Drive". Lily said, sighing.

* * *

Mr. Vernon Dursley had just poured up hisnight coffee in a mug, when a loud knock was heard at the door. 

"WHO IS KNOCKING AT THE DOOR THIS TIME OF THE DAY! IF IT IS THE BOY HE IS GOING TO SLEEP IN THE GARAGE! NOT SHOWING UP AT THE TRAINSTATION - I HAD HOPED THOSE DEMMONTUNES HAD EATEN HIM, SO WE FINALLY COULD GET SOME PEACE!" Vernon threw the door open, and there stood Harry.

"How dare you come home NOW? I have good lust to throw you out!" Vernon hissed. He raised his hand to strike.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Dursley." Someone pointed a stick at Vernons puddy-like face, and the fat man started to splutter.

"How dare you point that stick on me? How..." He looked up at the man holding his stick, and his eyes widened. Harry had never seen anybody's face-colour change so fast. From red of anger, to white of fear in less than one second.

"Vernon, who is it?" Petunia called, and walked out in the hall.

"Li - Lily?" She whispered.

At the doorsteps stood Harry, beside him James, pointing a wand at Vernon. In front of James, a large dog stood, growling in his throat. And Lily had just stepped in.

"Hello, dear sister of mine," she said with cold voice.

"You- you are dead..."

"Hmm. That line seems awfully popular, so I'm going to answer what I did last time; 'I may be dead, but I'm still pretty. Which is more than I can say for you," Lily said calmly.

Petunias colour drained from her face.

"How dare you insult my wife, how dare you...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Vernon jumped two steps back when the large dog suddenly transformed into a man.

"Si - Sirius Black!" He shrieked. "Petunia, call the police!"

Sirius snorted. "Right. Good luck. I'm cleaned of all charges."

"Umm...you remember I told you about my Godfather, right?" Harry said, cheerily. "Well, here he is!"

"Mum! Mum! I can't find my latest playstation!" Dudley came running, in his pyjama, but stopped when he saw the strangers.

"Who are they? Dad, throw them out! Oh...it's you..." He had recognized Harry.

"Dudley, why don't you say hello to my parents?" Harry said.

"What?" Dudley sneered."You don't have any parents, they're de..."

Dudley stopped, when a wand was pointed at him by Sirius.

"Move that stick away from Dudley!" Vernon shrieked.

Without pretending to have heard, Jamesturned to Harry.

"I can see why Hagrid couldn't succeed in transfiguration him into a pig. He already looks like one."

"Why don't you invite us in, Petunia?" Lily said, in that cold voice even Harry had to shudder infront of.

"Thank you." They walked in.

"We have heard some things from Harry here, some not so good..." Lily said.

"That boy only lies!" Vernon exclaimed.

"Are you calling my son for a liar?" James asked calmly.

Vernon swallowed.

"N-n-no..."

"I thought so."

"Well, Harry has obviously not been treated too well. What are you going to say?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"We are...v-very...s-so-sorry..."

"Good." James said threateningly.

"Now, as you surely can understand, Harry won't be returning here, ever," Lily said before turning to her sister. "And if you weren't my _sister_ you would have been a duck by now."

"...along with Dudley as a pig, and Vernon...a cow should be nice. I guess he should be a bull, but his _female_ side is so dominant, so I have to say cow." Sirius added.

"Quite the farm, don't you think?" James said.

"Now, we won't be bothering anymore. Good evening, Dursley," he nodded against Vernon.

"Petunia." He nodded at Petunia. "And...pig-boy". He nodded against Dudley, and then he turned to Harry. "Was it a pig-tail you wanted?"

"James..." Lily said, warningly. James sighed.

"Yes, I promised." He grinned."But Sirius didn't."

Sirius returned his grin before pointing his wand at Dudley, who screamed. Under his trousers, something stuck out. Not a pig-tail, but...

"Peacock feathers?" James asked, raising his eyebrows. Lily just sighed, and Harry had to hide a laugh.

"Well, I think the colours are nice. And I thought, since he already looks like a pig, why not make him like a bird? You should be happy, Dursley. Your son will be famous!" Sirius grinned.

"I can already see the headlines at tomorrow's newspaper; 'Dudley Dursley, the flying pig!' Does Peacocks fly?" He asked James.

"Umm...I don't know. I don't think so," he said, uncertainly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well. I guess the lines will be something like 'Dudley Dursley, the failed attempt to make a pig fly', then! Almost just as good, or what do you say, Dudley?"

When he didn't answer, but hid behind Petunias back (not so easy since she was very thin, and he very fat), he just shook his head.

"Too bad your boy don't want to be famous, Durlsey. Well, good evening." Sirius turned to leave along with James, Lily and Harry.

"Wait!" Vernon sounded desperate.

"What, Dursley?" James asked, tiredly. "Lily and I are very tired, we would like to go back to our coffins and sleep".

"You can't leave Dudley like that!"

"Oh? Well, Harry said the hospital could take it away last time, I'm sure they can do it again. If they can't, try the zoo. Good evening." With that, they left.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Another chapter up! Did you like the ending? Let me know what you think! Anyway, LOVE YOU LOTS! 

/Ida**

* * *

**


	7. Introducing Dawn

**A Second Chance**

Chapter 7 – Introducing Dawn.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta:** Charmed Chick

* * *

Grimmauldplace was full of life the next morning. People from the Order ran back and forth, and the Weasleys (Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr and Mrs Weasley) plus Hermione had just shown up.

"I think it will be very interesting to stay at Hogwarts during the summer!" Hermione said, "I could spend a lot of time studying and - Ron, did you get something in your throat?"

Ron had started to cough when Hermione had mentioned the word 'studying'.

"Hermione, it's summer! We are not supossed to be studying in the summer!"

"I don't think it would hurt. We only have two years left at Hogwarts, and we are taking the N.E.W.T. exams soon..."

"The N.E.W.T. exams isn't until our seventh year, 'Mione. And as long you're not planning on skipping our sixth year, it can't possibly be 'soon'".

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And does it hurt to have vacation?" Ron mumbled, quietly, so Hermione wouldn't hear.

"Fine!" Hermione snapped, apparently having betterhearing than Ron thought."If I can't study, it will leave more time for S.P.E.W... Yes, maybe just as good. I have been thinking a lot of S.P.E.W ever since I left school last term - what is it now?"

Both Ron and Harry looked horrified when Hermione mentioned S.P.E.W.

"Uh...'Mione, you can study all you want, it's no problem, really..." Harry hastily said. He didn't want to spend the whole summer listening to Hermione's talk about S.P.E.W.

"No, Harry. I think Ron is right. Homework is nothing against S.P.E.W. I've actually been writing down some notes on how I can help the houseelves more this year...wait here, I'll go get them!"

Hermione left. Harry turned to Ron with a pained expression on his face.

"Look what you did!"

"Me? I didn't mentioned S.P.E.W.!"

"Well, if you hadn't started to bug her about her homework, she would never even have thought about it!"

As Ron and Harry kept fighting, they didn't notice Hermione who stood hidden behind the door, smiling.

* * *

"Alright, everybody! Is everyone here? Good!" Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, James, Lily and Sirius stood ready to grab the portkey, which would take them directly to Hogwarts.

"Be nice, now, little Ronniekins!" Fred said.

"Don't forget to wash your nose!" George said.

"And say hello to all the nice ladies from us!" Fred added.

"And don't forget to live up to the Weasley-name!" George said, cheerily.

"Play..."

"...Many..."

"...PRANKS...!"

"Oh, don't be silly, you two!" Molly Weasley said, "Ron would never do that. He is a PREFECT! Now, don't forget to behave, Ron. Don't get into trouble, and look after Ginny - "

" - Mum!"

"Be careful! No adventures this year!" She kissed Ron and Ginny goodbye, and gave Harry a smile.

"Goodbye, James, goodbye, Lily. And for God's sake, make sure Harry eats! He always looks so bony..."

"Yes, yes, of course we will", Lily assured her.

"Yes, listen to our mummy dearest!" George said.

"Alright, could everybody take a hold on the portkey!" Sirius interrupted.

"...Three...Two...One..." And they were off.

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my dears!" Dumbledore said. They had landed directly in the Great Hall, where the faculty and the Scoobies were eating. "The house-elves will take your bags. Sit wherever you want."

"Thank you, professor," Lily said.

"Please, Lily. Call me Albus. I am not your professor anymore, but a friend and colleague."

"Wait, colleague? You are going to work here, Lils?" James asked.

"Uh, yes. Pro - eh - _Albus_ asked me to share the work as DADA professor with Remus. I must have forgotten to mention it...you don't mind do you?" Lily asked, giving her husband a questioning look.

"Of course not," James answered.

Dumbledore looked like he was going to say something more, when Harry spoke up.

"Who are they?" He nodded towards the Scoobies.

"Oh, they call themselves 'the Scooby gang' and they come from the Hellmouth in Sunnydale. Some of them are Slayers, one of them is a watcher, one of them is a wicca, and one of them is an ex-vengeance demon. They are going to teach here, and the Slayers will be attending to a new house. If you wish to know more, I suggest you ask them."

"Slayers? What are they?" Ron asked.

"Oh, honestly Ron." Hermione humphed."Don't you ever read?" Hermione and Ron started to gnab again, but nobody paid them any attention. James, Lily, Ginny and Sirius had gone over to where the Scoobies and Remus sat, Dumbledore went back to the faculty-table, and Harry was on his way up to the Scoobies too, when he saw something (or rather someone) that made his heart make an extra jump.

A girl in his age were sitting at the table. Suddenly, she turned around, and looked straight at Harry, who felt himself struggle to hold in a gasp that threatened to leave his throat. Her hair was brown with blonde streaks, she had dark blue eyes with long eyelashes and full lips. She looked beautiful. The girl smiled, and waved. Harry felt himself blush.

Dawn was sitting at the table chatting to Anya, when she felt someone was looking at her.

She turned around slowly, and found herself looking into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. He had glasses and dark hair, which stuck up in all directions, and framed his face in a way that made him look very...sexy. Dawn found herself giggle, and waved to the boy, who blushed.

_'He's cute',_ Dawn thought. She turned to Buffy.

"Buffy, do you know who he is?"

Buffy turned around. "No idea, Dawnie."

Ginny, who had heard Dawn and Buffy talking, turned to them.

"That's Harry, Harry Potter."

"Oh!" Buffy and Dawn's faces lit up in understanding.

"So that's the 'Boy-Who-Lived', huh? Pretty cute. Do you know him?"

Ginny smiled.

"Yeah. I actually had a crush on him for awhile."

"Oh, so then you can tell me...oh, here he comes!" Dawn squealed as Harry walked up to them.

"Hi. My name's Harry." He stretched out his hand for Dawn to take.

"Hi. I'm Dawn."

Harry looked uncomfortable for awhile, like he was trying to come up with something to say.

"So...I don't think I've seen you here before." He finally said."What House are you in?"

"Oh! I haven't started yet. I came here with my sister, Buffy."Dawn nodded towards her sister. "And the other Slayers and the other Scoobies. I will be in Gryffindor, though. Sixth year, I think."

"Really?" Harry sat down. "Me too. Have you done magic for long?"

"Uh...not with a wand. I have done some spells and wicca stuff, but I didn't even know there was a magical community until now. I have a lot of catching up to do."

"I can help if you want. And I'm sure Hermione will be more than happy too". Harry pointed at the girl who stood gabbing with a boy with red hair.

"Hermione, huh? Is she your girlfriend?" Dawn couldn't help but feeling disappointed.

_'Well, who am I kidding? Of course he has a girlfriend!'_

"No, just a friend. Ron too." Harry nodded to the boy with red hair.

"Oh, that's nice."

'_YES!'_

"Yeah. Ron and Hermione are the best friends I've ever had." He smiled.

_'He's cute when he smiles'._

"Actually, I'm starting to wonder when Ron will ask her out."

"Oh, do they like eachother?" Dawn wondered, rising her eyebrows slightly. Harry shrugged.

"At least Ron does. And they ALWAYS fight. They drove me crazy last year."

Dawn laughed.

"Well, I guess you should try to act match-maker, then. Get them together."

Harry hesitated.

"I don't know. I'm not good at that kind of thing..."

"I can help!" Dawn assured him happily.

"Well, I guess..."

"Great!" Dawn grinned."Oh, here they come."

Hermione and Ron walked up to them, still gabbing.

"- and S.P.E.W. is really good for the House-elves, they just haven't realised it yet!"

"And I don't think they will! Oh, hey, Harry."

"Hi Ron."

Ron and Hermione sat down, Hermione mumbling something about 'stupid redheads'.

"Hi, I'm Ron." He stretched out his hand to Dawn.

"So I've heard. I'm Dawn."

"Hi Dawn. I'm Hermione." Hermione greeted."What do you think about House-elves?"

"Umm..."

"Because I think they are treated horribly. They get no pay, no vacation and - "

" - Hermione, they don't want to get paid!" Ron said.

"AND they are bond to SLAVERY!" Hermione tried to ignore Ron by raising her voice. "So what do you think?" Hermione finished, and looked at Dawn hopefully.

"Slavery!" Dawn exclaimed, horrified at the thought.

"Yes, SLAVERY! isn't it awful!"

"Hermione, before you make Dawn jump to conclusions, maybe you should explain a little more. Dawn hasn't been here for so long," Harry said. He was pretty sure that before the evening, Dawn would have joined himself and everyone else in the opinion that the House-elves were better of as they were.

"Oh! Well, you see..."

Harry, Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Another chapter up! Hope you liked it. Please review. 

/Ida

* * *


	8. OWL's and Diagon Alley

**A Second Chance**

Chapter 8 – OWL's and Diagon Alley.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta:** Charmed Chick

* * *

"They're here!" Hermione screamed, and ran into the great hall, waving with an envelope.

"They're here!" It had been a week since they'd arrived to Hogwarts, and everyone had become really good friends. Dawn had become a good friend to both Ron, Harry and Hermione, and theyhad also gotten to know some of the Slayers, and the new staff.

"What's here, 'Mione?" Dawn asked, although she already knew the answer, since both Harry and Ron had walked in earlier, both with similar expressions at their faces – they were doomed.

"The OWL's! I found mine at my bed-table when I woke up! Haven't you guys seen it?" Hermione said, her happy face falling slightly.

Ron rolled his eyes, and picked a folded envelope up from his pocket.

"Yes, I've seen it. I just haven't opened it yet."

"Oh. Well? Go on!"

Ron sighed.

"'Mione, we just don't see the point! They're only going to be 'dreadful' anyway! If we put them away, maybe they'll disappear!"

"Oh, don't be silly, Ron – I can open my first if it helps." With that, she opened her envelope. As she read, her expression went from exited to happy, when suddenly her smile fell.

"Well?" Harry asked, wanting to get this over with s fast as possible.

"Well..." Hermione said disappointedly. "It's not as good as I would have liked..."

Ron rolled her eyes. "Not as good as you would have liked? I'm sure you got straight O's."

Hermione grew a bit pink.

"For your information, Ronald, I did not get straight O's...I only got an E in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"And you're actually disappointed?" Harry said, eyebrows raised.

Hermione shrugged.

"Well...yes."

Ron sighed. "You'll still be the best.There is no way in hellHarry and I aregoing to be able to live up to even half of that - at least not me."

"Don't swear, Ron," Hermione added automatically, even though her eyes was still staring at her letter, as if she was hoping the 'abysmal' E would miraculously change into an O.

"Well...I guess my parents would like to find out my grades," she said. "I hope they're not too disappointed...I can't believe what I did wrong!"

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes, making Hermione glare.

"Well, your letters aren't opening themselves you know! Go on!"

Ron sighed, but opened his envelope anyway. His eyebrows raised with surprise as he read.

"Well?" Harry inquired.

"Not too bad," he admitted. "Better than I expected, I got an O in Defence against the Dark Arts and Potions, E in Charms, Transfigurations and Care of Magical Creatures, A in Herbology and Astronomy. D in Divination and Hirstory of Magic, though. Not that it matters."

Hermione smiled happily.

"You did very well, Ron." With that she hugged him, and Ron's ears suddenly became very red.

"Alright, Harry, mate. Let's see what you got!" He said quickly to hide his embarrasment.

Harry swallowed, before opening his envelope.

**OWL's - Ordinary Wizarding Levels for: ****Harry James Potter, Gryffindor - Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**_Subject:_ - _Mark:_**

_Astronomy...**A**_

_Care of Magical Creatures...**E**_

_Charms...**E**_

_Defence against the Dark Arts...**O (with bonuspoint)**_

_Divination...**P**_

_Herbology...**O**_

_History of Magic...**A**_

_Potions...**O**_

_Transfiguration..._**_E_**

**Total score: Eight OWL's out of nine subjects**

"Well? How did it go?" Hermione asked, eyes shining.

Harry, who smiled when he saw the note beside his Defence against the Dark Arts mark, turned to Hermione, and showed her the letter.

"Oh! That's great, Harry! Well, except for your Divination mark, of course, but it really doesn't matter anyway. That old hag is such a - what?"

Hermione turned to Ron, who had let out a strange sound when Herione said 'that old hag', just shook his head and turned to Harry.

"Well done, mate."

"You weren't too bad yourself."

Lily and James came down to Harry from the faculty table.

"Is it your OWL's, Harry?" Lily asked, "Did you do well?"

Harry showed the letter to his parents with a nervous smile. What if they didn't think it was good enough? What if they thought he was an idiot? What if -

" - Oh, Harry! This is really good! I'm so proud of you!" Lily gave Harry a big hug, and James ruffled his hair with a laugh.

"You did very well. We are both proud of you."

Harry smiled.

* * *

Later that evening, Harry sat in his bed, reading the paper that had come together with his OWL results.

If you know what you would like to do in your future, please write down your career path. If not, write 'no career decided.'

Harry wrote down 'Auror' and watched when the letter formed new words.

You have written 'auror'. Please choose your school subjects. Eight are required. Sign when finished.

__

Neededsubjects:

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Charms

Potions

Transfiguration

__

Recommended subjects:

Demonology

Muggle Studies

Fighting Skills

Care of Magical Creatures

Research and documenting skills

Herbology

Wandless magic (wiccan magic)

__

Other Subjects:

Arithmancy

Astronomy

History of Magic

Divination

Ancient Runes

Harry bit his lower lip, before circling all the subjects in the first column, since it was required if he wanted to be an auror (although another year of Potions didn't really made him feel happy). He was just about to start with the second column, when Dawn came in.

"Hi Harry. What are you doing?"

"Choosing my school subjects for the next term".

"Oh. Do you want me to leave? 'Cause..."

"No!" Harry blushed a little. _'I have to stop doing that'._ "You can stay, I don't mind. Maybe you can help me."

"Sure." Dawn jumped over to Harry's bed, and sat down beside him.

"Well, I recommend almost all the subjects in the second column. It doesn't hurt to be able to recognise demons of different kinds, even if Anya might come off the subject a bit." Dawn smiled, as she thought of Anya teaching. She could almost see how all the boys looked terrified as she started to babble about all the things she had done to men in her days as a vengence demon, and how all the girls started to look sick.

"Fighting skills will propably come in handy, and even though research and documenting skills sounds boring, it will propably be very interesting. If you can stand Andrew slipping over to Science-Fiction and Giles doing clucking sound with his tongue if he gets angry."

Harry laughed.

"It would be nice if you could take muggle-studies too. I know you haven't taken it before, but since you were raised muggle it shouldn't be any problem. I know you don't need it, but Xander's going to teach, and that means the lessons will be funny. And I'm going to take it," Dawn added as an afterthought, which made her blush a little.

"And of course you have to choose wandless magic. Who knows, it might be your trump card if you have another encounter with Voldemort."

Harry shuddered. He still hadn't told any of his friends about the prophecy, and he didn't plan to do it yet. What would he say? _'Hi, listen up. I just wanted to tell you that I will propably die soon, because I have to destroy Voldemort before he kills me, which he surely will. Wold you like to come to my funeral'_? No, that wouldn't do it. He sighed.

"Harry? Are you awake?"

"Huh? Oh, right." He hastily circled around all the subjects in the second column, since he didn't want to let Hagrid down, and Herbology might be useful. If it wasn't for Hermiones knowledge about the devil's snare in their first year...

Harry hastily looked through the last column. He hadn't taken Arithmancy or Ancient Runes before, so why start now? Astronomy wasn't really his thing (it reminded him about Divination, and nothing in the word could make him stay through another lesson with Trelawney), and History of Magic was out of the question (if he wanted to sleep, he could do it in his bed).

Harry signed his name, and a list of his chosen subjects showed up, along with a booklist.

"Well, looks like it's going to be a long trip to Diagon Alley this year."

* * *

Ron was also sitting at his bed, looking at the envelope, but to difference form Harry, he had no idea what he wanted to become. He had been thinking a lot about becoming an auror, but Harry was going to choose that, and that would mean another two years in Harry's shadow.

Not that he didn't like Harry, but Ron wanted to do something else than following in everyone else's footsteps, and choosing auror as a career path, well, it would do just that.

He sighed, and wrote down 'no career decided'.

Another sentence showed up at the envelope.

_Write down an area you are interested in._

Ron groaned, and put his head in his hands. He had absolutely no bloody idea. He sighed.He knew that he wanted to become something that mattered, something that made him something more than just 'another Weasley'. He sighed again, before writing down _'fighting evil'. _Ron was sure that the only career available would be 'auror' or 'curse breaker', which either Harry would have, or his brother Bill had a connection to. Imagine his surprise when a list of very different careers showed up.

__

Choose a career path, or go back to the last question for changes:

Auror

Curse-breaker

Minister of Magic or other work at the ministry

Demon-Hunter

Demonologist

Watcher

Ron raised his eyebrows slightly when he read 'Minister of Magic'. He really couldn't imagine Fudge fighting evil in other ways than boss people around to do it for him.

He kept reading. Demon-Hunter seemed interesting, but he doubted it was a career that suited him. Demonologist sounded a lot like a research job, which would mean a desk-job. And Ron didn't want a desk-job. His eyes moved to the last career-path – Watcher. He remembered how Dawn had told him about a watcher's job - how they guided and helped a slayer in her work, both inside and out in the field, and how they were in desperate search for new watchers since the First evil had killed most of them. Ron had been very intrigued. He smiled. Maybe he had finally found something. Ron watched how the letter formed new words, after he had circled the word 'watcher'._So you want to become a watcher?Please choose your school subjects. Eight are required. Sign when finished._

_Neededsubjects:_

_Demonology_

_Fighting Skills_

_Research and documenting skills_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Highly recommended subjects:_

_Wandless magic (wiccan magic)_

_Muggle Studies_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Other recommended subjects:_

_Herbology_

_Charms_

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_Other Subjects:_

_Arithmancy_

_Astronomy_

_History of Magic_

_Divination_

_Ancient Runes_

Ron smiled and picked all the subjects in the first two columns, and all in the third, except for potions. 'Finally, no more Snape!' He checked through the last column, but decided not to take any of those subjects, since he didn't need them. With a smile, he signed.

Ron smiled and picked all the subjects in the first two columns, and all in the third, except for potions. He checked through the last column, but decided not to take any of those subjects, since he didn't need them. With a smile, he signed.

* * *

Hermione knocked on professor McGonagall's door.

"Come in".

"Umm...can I talk to you for a minute, professor?"

"Miss Granger. Of course. Come in."

"I wanted to talk to you about my career path, professor."

"I see...do you remember what I told you when we spoke last time at the career advice week?"

"Yes." Hermione had brought up S.P.E.W, but professor McGonagall had told her she would never get anywere with that project other than as a free time activity, so she had to change her mind.

"I have actually no idea what I want to do."

"Have you considered the idea of becoming a professor?"

"Teach? Yes...but I'm not sure I have the patience needed..."

"Oh, that should not be a problem, Miss Granger. I could easily say you have a lot more patience than professor Snape will ever have - "

Hermione tried to hold back a giggle, with little success.

" - but please, do not tell Severus I said that. Well, if you don't think teaching is a good career..."

"Oh, it's not that. As I said, I'm afraid I would not have the patience towards my students."

"You shouldn't have to worry about that, Miss Granger. I have seen you helping your fellow students with great results, without losing your temper once. Well, maybe infront of Mr. Weasley, of course, but he is a special case, isn't he?" Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione over her glasses, with a slight smile. Hermione blushed.

"I-I don't understand what you mean, professor..."

"You don't? Well, I see...back to the point. If you are afraid of losing your temper, or patience, in time you will learn to control it. But if you don't think teaching is the right career, I'm sure we can find something else that will suit you?"

"No, thank you professor. I think I know, now". Hermione smiled, and left the office.

* * *

Later, she lay in her bed, checking through the recommended subjects for her career path.

She sighed. It would have helped if she knew what kind of teacher she wanted to become. Right now, the list was very...full.

_Neededsubjects:_

_Research and documenting skills_

_Recommended subjects:_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Charms _

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_Muggle Studies_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Herbology_

_Arithmancy_

_Astronomy_

_History of Magic_

_Divination_

_Ancient Runes _

_Fighting Skills_

_Wandless magic (wiccan magic)_

_Demonology_

_Other Subjects:  _

_None_

Hermione didn't know what to choose. She felt like crying. She took a deep breath, pulling herself together. Alright. She didn't want to teach Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology or Astronomy. Divination was out of the question.

Subjects she wanted to take, but didn't want to teach in were Fighting Skills, Wandless magic and Demonology. At the end, she picked all the subjects at the list except Divination, Astronomy, Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes, which she wanted to take, but she doubted she would be able too without another year with the time-turner, and she really wasn't up to that. With a satisfied smile, she signed her name.

* * *

Two days later, the gang stood in Diagon Alley. Along with them were some of the newly called Slayers; Vi, Shannon and Rona, plus the Scooby gang.

"So were do we head first?" Dawn asked cheerily.

"We should go to Gringotts. I need to take some money from my vault." Harry explained.

"Oh, but we have money."

"Not wizarding money. You should be able to change."

"Oh. That's cool." Buffy said. "Greenguts then".

"Gringotts, not Greenguts," Willow corrected. "Sometimes I wonder if there is something seriously wrong with your vocabulary, Buffy." She teased.

"Oh, shut you".

Willow laughed. After they had been to Gringotts, they went to Ollivander's. Dawn, Vi, Shannon and Rona would need wands, and Buffy wanted one too.

When they entered, a tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop. As soon as they were inside, Buffy's hair at the back of her neck started to rise.

"My spider since is tingling." She mumbled to Faith, who nodded.

"Mine too, B. Best to be on our guard...Red, are you okay?"

Willow was slightly pale, but nodded.

"I'm fine. Just...wow. This place... It's so full of different sorts of magic, even more than at Hogwarts. Here, it feels...released."

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Everyone jumped. An old man were standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon...the Slayers."

Buffy and Faith cast a glance towards Vi who's face looked pale in contrast to her red hair - she still looked determined though. Rona, had taken a fighting stance, and Shannon had narrowed her eyes towards the man.

"I have heard great things about you, great things indeed. Now, who should we help first?"

His eyes fell on Dawn.

"You have power, little one. Much, much power. But do you know how to use it? So green, and so innocent..."

Dawn shuddered. This man knew. As soon as he said 'green', she knew that he knew. But she didn't know how he knew.

"Very well. Which hand is your wand hand?"

"Um...right, I guess..."

"Good, good...now, hold out your arm. Yes, just like that." Mr. Ollivander started to measure Dawn in all strange ways...or the tape measure did it on it's own, while he checked through a lot of boxes. "That will do," he suddenly said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Right then Miss Summers. Try this one. Mahogny, 10 inches, essence of a unicorn hair. Give it a wave." Dawn waved a bit, but nothing happened. Ollivander snatched the wand a way from her instantly.

"No, no, no," he mumbled. "Not that one. But I didn't think so either. Something as unique as you, my green light, must have a unique wand."

Dawn swallowed, and she saw how Buffy's eyes shot daggers.

"Maple, 12 inches, Dragon's heartstring...no, no, certainly not!"

Dawn had no idea how long she stood there, but it felt like an eternity. The strange thing was, you more tired she became, the more excited Ollivander seemed to be.

"Tricky customer, eh? Well, I didn't expect anything else, after all she is the..."

"If you say 'your green light' one more time, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Buffy spoke up, interrupting Ollivander, since she was afraid he might say that Dawn was the Key.

Ollivander raised his eyebrows.

"...most unique _person_ I have ever had in my shop," he finished, and Buffy's eyes shot daggers once again.

"Try this one". He gave Dawn a wand, which she took, and as soon as she held it, she felt warmth flew up to her fingertips, and, not very surprising, _green_ sparks shot from the end.

They all applauded, and Mr. Ollivander screamed 'bravo, very good indeed.'

"Curious...but maybe not as much...ebony, 14 inches, with the essence from a goddess' hair...I'm sure you know of whom I speak. Very powerful, very powerful, indeed..."

Dawn paid for her wand, and watched as Vi, Rona and Shannon got theirs. Inside, she fought a war with herself. Of course her wands essence had to come from _Glory_ of all people!

_'Why can't the past leave me alone?'_

Vi's wand was Holly/Rosewood, with one phoenix feather, Shannon's Black Walnut with essence from the hair of a unicorn, and Rona's was Mahogany/Red Cedar with essence of a Dragon's heartstring. Now it was Buffy's turn.

"Hmm…I have a feeling you will be a tricky one. Which arm is your wand-arm?"

"Right," Buffy said shortly. She didn't like Ollivander very much.

"Yes, yes. I am sure we have the perfect wand here somewhere…"

One hour later, Buffy felt slightly dizzy, and the others seemed bored.

"Tricky costumer, eh? But I'm sure we have the wand somewhere…yes, that's right. Maybe…"

Ollivander left, and when he came back, he held a black satinbox.

"Yes, let's see…I would believe this is the wand…Go on, give it a wave."

Buffy took the wand, not expecting anything to happen, but as soon as she touched it, the wand shot red, blue and golden sparks.

"Bravo! Very good indeed! I believe this is the wand for you miss Summers. Yew and Willow wood, 13 ½ inches, with mixed blood from two vampires with souls. The core and the yew makes it very powerful, deadly even, but the Willow wood stabilizes it, and gives the carrier a great amount of physical energy and strenght."

"Death is still my gift," Buffy murmured, when she heard Ollivander's comment about the wand being deadly, but smiled when she heard his comment about the Willow wood.

"It looks like I'll be carrying a bit of you with me wherever I go, Wills," she smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'm so stabil. Hello, tried to end the world here!"

They laughed at this.

"Buff, what about the core. You haven't mentioned it. Not only will you have a piece of Will with ya, but a piece of Deadboy and Bleachboy too."

Buffy stopped laughing, and Xander already regretted his comment.

"Yeah…" Buffy smiled sadly. "I guess I'll never be completely free from my two best vampire-buddies."

"At least you don't have the core of your worst enemy," Dawn said.

"What? Did Dawn know a goddess?" Ron asked.

"Erm, nice weather we have, huh?" Willow interrupted.

The trouble trio (Harry, Ron, Hermione) looked at Willow like she was crazy, and Buffy decided to save the day.

"Don't forget that both Angel and Spike has been my arch-nemesises - ses – gah! I can never say that right! And why do I have a flashback to the time I was invisible?"

"Buffy's been invisible?" Harry asked, and Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. Mission accomplished, danger's over.

They paid for Buffy's wand before leaving the store.

* * *

"That guy gave me the _creeps_!" Buffy exclaimed, "if he had said something with connection to the Ke - mph!" Xander covered her mouth.

"Buffy...watch your tongue. You don't want to slip..."

"What? What was she going to say?" Ron asked, curious. Harry watched Dawn, who looked uncomfortable.

" - With connection to the kindergarden," Buffy finished, as Xander moved his hand. Buffy shot him a grateful look for not letting her slip.

"Kindergarden?" Ron asked, confused.

"Um...yeah, y'know. Kindergarden. When you're um...not so...erm...mature, you say you are very...green...so...therefore kindergarden. And Dawnie doesn't like to be reminded about how she was in kindergarden." Buffy finished lamily.

Hermione eyed them suspiciously, but didn't say anything, although she was sure Buffy lied.

They continued their trip in Diagon Alley, they went to Madame Malkins, where Faith exclaimed; _'Shit! Do I have to were these...robes...things? Never ever!'_, and Buffy; _'I look like the monster from the black lagun! Where is the fashion!'_

After that, they went to Flourish and Blotts to get their books, _'Florish and Butts?'_, Xander exclaimed, and Giles beamed with happiness. _'Fascinating. Absolutely fascinating!'_ They practically had to drag him out of the shop. After the book-shop, they took a break at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, before separating, deciding to meet there in an hour.

Anya, Buffy, Faith and the other slayers would go to Knockturn Alley to buy weapon's, Giles would go back to Florish and Blotts, and Willow would go and get some more magical supplies along with Hermione, since she didn't want to go with Dawn, Harry, Ron and Ginny to check Quidditch supplies. Xander and Andrew decided to go with Buffy and the others, after longingly looking at a jokeshop (Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes), which they promised they all would check it later, since it was Ron's brothers who owned the shop.

* * *

When they met up later, Dawn wanted a pet, so they went to the Magical Menagerie, where she bought a creamy white kitten, which she named 'Molly', after one of the potential Slayers who was killed by Caleb.

And lastly...

"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes!" Fred called over "Oi! George, it's little Ronnikins!" George's head stuck up over the desk.

"And little Ginny-pinny!"

"Ronniekins? Ginny-pinny?" Dawn raised her eyebrows, and Vi giggled.

Hary shuddred. "Don't ask."

"What can we do for you, oh, all mighty family? And who might hese lovely ladies be?" George asked Dawn and the slayers, and kissed each of their hands. In that second, the shop-door once again flew open.

"George!" A girl stood there, hands on her hips, beside her another girl with dark hair.

"Are you cheating on me?" The first girl said, with a teasing smile. George face lit up.

"Hi you!" He went towards her and catched her mouth in a kiss.

"Yuck!" Ron said, disgustedly.

"Did you say something, Ronnikins!" George asked. "Because I'm sure my girl would be more than happy to hurt you, wouldn't you?"

The girl turned to Ron with a smirk.

"Al-Alicia!" He spluttered. "But you're not...I mean...you are not dating him!"

Alicia Spinnet, old chaser at the Gryffindor team, newly graduated from Hogwarts, stood there, looking at Ron, who's expression was similiar to Harry's. In. Shock. Their jaws hung open.

"Stop staring, Ron, it isn't nice." Hermione said.

"Surprised?" George said, grinning.

"Yes!"

"Well, we started to date a while ago...or a long while ago...about a month before his so splendid exit from Hogwarts last term." Alicia said.

"But he's here, and you are...there."

"There where, Ron?"

"At Hogwarts!"

Alicia raised her eybrows, and Hermione wispered in Ron's ear.

"She graduated last term…"

"Oh." Ron felt dumb, and his ears started to flush.

"Well...aren't you going to introduce us to your new friends?" The other girl, Angelina Johnson, spoke up, as she went forwards to Fred and gave him a brief kiss.

"FRED! And Angelina!" Ron stared again.

"Ron!"

"Sorry."

"Right.Well,I'm Buffy Summers, this is my little sister, Dawn, this is Faith, and that's Vi, Shannon and Rona, Xander, Giles, Andrew, Anya and Willow." Buffy introduced herself and the others.

"Nice to meet you."

"We are going to teach at Hogwarts this term, in some new subjects."

"Really? Interesting! What will you te - "

The door opened again.

"Ollie!" The twins said happily. "We didn't know you would come!"

"And the reuniting just keeps coming..." Angelina mumbled.

"Ollie?" Dawn asked.

"Oliver. Oliver Wood."

"Wood?" Faith asked. "You're not related to a Robin Wood, are ya?" She looked like she was on her guard.

"Not as far as know." The man said and grinned. "Hey, Angelina. How was the captain post last year?"

"AWFUL! I don't know how you managed!"

"It can't have been that bad, right?" Oliver said with a frown.

"YES!" Angelina, Alicia, Harry, Ginny, Ron and the twins spoke up together.

"Okay...Angie, aren't you offended?"

"You think it's my fault!" Angeline exclaimed.

"It's not?" Oliver asked dumbly. He hadn't really been updated on the things at Hogwarts, since he had mostly been travelling with Puddlemere United.

"It's really not! It's the twins fault! And Harry's!" Angelina said accusingly.

"It is?"

"YES! THEY. GOT. KICKED. OFF. OF. THE. TEAM!"

"You did?"

Harry and the twins nodded sheepishly. The only thing Oliver could think of was...

" - Who won the house-cup?"

"We did, but that's not the..."

"Well, then. That's great! I'm proud of you, Angie!"

Angelina blushed.

"So, these lovely ladies are...?" Oliver asked, letting his eyes sweep over the scoobies, until they set on a certain red-head.

"What's your name?"

"Vi." Vi felt herslef blush under his eyes.

"Vi...I don't think I've seen you here before, or your friends."

"I attend to Hogwarts."

"Really? What house?" _'Please, don't let it be Slytherin'._

"Um...Bufaxawidaan…I think. It's kinda hard to pronounce."

Oliver blinked.

"Are you sure you go to Hogwarts?"

"Oliver, it's a knew house. Hogwarts has gone through a lot of changes."

"Oh. Care to fill me in?"

The next ten minutes were spent explaning to him about Harry's parents, the Hellmouth and activations of all Slayers and the new faculty at Hogwarts.

"Wow. So you're a Slayer, then, huh? Amazing. I never thought I would meet one, and here I am, speaking to five of 'em. And there is a whole bunch of them at Howarts, along with a wicca, an ex-demon, a watcher, a science-fiction...geek, and a...carpenter? Makes you wish you were back."

"We do too, Ollie, we do too..." Fred clapped his back.

* * *

They had just left the joke-shop, when Dawn crashed into someone.

"Hey, watch it, you freak!" The boy spat.

"I'm...I'm really sorry..." _'Is he a reincarnation of Spike?'_, she thought.

"Yeah? Well, I don't need any excuses from dirty little mudbloods like yourself!"

"Take that back, Malfoy!" Harry said, drawing his wand.

"Well, if it isn't Potter, Granger and the Weasel. Should have known you would hang with the worst crowd."

Harry looked like as he was going to cast a spell, when Buffy spoke up behind them.

"Do we have a problem here."

Malfoy looked up at Buffy, not impressed.

"No...just go back to your beauty-sleep. You sure as hell need it."

"He shouldn't have said that." Xander winced.

"Really? Well, I feel more like kicking some ass right now." Buffy mused.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Malfoy sneered.

"No." Buffy smirked. "It's a promise".

Malfoy snorted. "Like I'm afraid of a silly girly-girl."

"He _really_ shouldn't have said _that!_" Xander said, now feeling a little sorry for the mini-Spike...but only a little.

Buffy's eyes flashed with anger, before she took one step forwards, lifting up Malfoy around his throat with one hand. Not hard, just enough to make him sweat a little.

Malfoy gasped, and tried to get down.

"Now. Say you're sorry...and I might let you down."

"Bitch!" He spat.

"Oh, no, mini-Spike. That wasn't the magical word!"

"Let me down!"

"Fine! Be that way!" Buffy snapped, adjusting her grip. She didn't want to strangle the boy before the term started, since she guessed he would be one of her students...but it didn't hurt to gain some respect. Buffy would remember him, and she was sure that mini-Spike wouldn't forget her either.

"Let...go...of me!"

"Fine. Just one question. Can you fly?" Buffy asked sweetly, before she sent him flying, letting him land on some sacks full of garbage.

When Draco got up, a banana-shell in his hair, he ran as fast as he could away from them.

"Go Buffster." Xander whistled.

"I shouldn't have done that." Buffy said, regret in her voice.

"Yes, Buffy. You are my new Yoda, my new hero, my new - "

"- I really shouldn't have done that!" Buffy interrupted Andrew, looking slightly disgusted.

Then she smiled.

"Can't deny it was fun, though."

The twins came out from the shop.

"Buffy!"

"Princess Buff!"

"We have never - "

" - ever - "

" - found a professor cool - "

" - except for Lupin - "

" - or Moody - "

" - who wasn't Moody - "

" - YOU - "

" - are - "

" - our - "

" - new - "

" - HEROINE!"

Buffy laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was it! Hope you liked it! I think this is the longest or almost longest chapter yet.  
Anyway, REVIEW! And I special thanks to Cece, i.e. Willow Evenstar, who gave me the idea of a flying Drake) 

/Ida

* * *


	9. Potions, talking and fighting

**A Second Chance**

Chapter 9 – Potions, talking and fighting.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta:** Charmed Chick

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR NICE REVIEWS! OVER HUNDRED ALREADY, YOU GUYS REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY!**

* * *

"Did you find what you needed?" Lily asked when they got back.

"Yeah...and more than that!" Buffy smiled.

"What's got you so happy?" James asked, and slung an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Oh, nothing really..."

"She got to kick some serious ass, "Xander said. "Right, Buff?"

"Vampires? In the middle of the day?" Lily looked skeptical.

"Oh, not vampires! Even though he looked like one...It was a kid – a student here, I think. I don't know his name, though..."

"Malfoy," Harry said disgusted. "Draco Malfoy".

"He can't be the son of Lucius Malfoy, can he?" James asked, shocked.

"Oh, yes, that's him."

"He managed to get an offspring?"

"James!"

"Sorry Lils. Well, Buffy, I can't say he didn't deserve it. At least not if he's anything like his father."

"He is," Ron assured them. "And a slimy little git on top of that."

"I thought he was a bouncing ferret?" Harry said.

"A bouncing ferret? Did I miss something?" Vi asked curiously, a little confused.

"I guess we should call him the flying dragon now," Dawn spoke up.

"Malfoy, the flying dragon slash the bouncing ferret...I like that sound." Ron mused.

* * *

"Well, Miss Summers, since I guess you want to join the sixth year with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, I think it would be a good idea if you studied extra over the summer to catch up," Professor McGonagall said.

"I will teach you in Transfiguration, professor Snape will teach you in Potions, professor Flitwick in Charms, professor Binns in History and professor Lupin in Defence against the Dark Arts along with Lily. I am sure Miss Granger would gladly help you catch up in the rest of the subjects, right, Miss Granger?"

"Of course!"

"As long it prevents her from bringing up S.P.E.W., I don't mind," Ron whispered to Harry, making his best friend let out a snort of backheld laughter.

"Very well, Miss Summers, I expect you to be in my office at four this afternoon for your first Transfiguration lesson. I will also bring you a schedule for the rest of your upcoming lessons." With that,McGonagall left.

"Dawnie's gonna learn magic? Well, it wouldn't hurt if the other Slayers got some catching up too," Buffy said."

"Professor McGonagall already spoke to us," Shannon said. "We're going to get lessons too."

Buffy smiled.

"Well then, looks like everything is turning out for the best."

* * *

Very well, Miss Summers, shall we get started?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn around Hogwarts," she said. "I don't think you will be able to catch up to a sixth year level in one summer, but if you have a talent for Transfiguration, maybe you can reach a fourth, or possibly, fifth year level." After that, she gave Dawn a match.

"Try to turn this into a needle. You'll need a lot of concentration..."

Dawn stared at the matchstick before pointing her wand at it, and imagined how it turned thinner and changed colour. To her frustration, she was only able to change the colour at the top a little bit, but professor McGonagall was impressed.

"Very good, Miss Summers. You seem to have a talent for this. Now, try again."

At the end of the lesson, her matchstick had a completely silvery colour, and was a bit pointy at the end.

* * *

Potions were one of the lessons Dawn wasn't afraid of. It seemed to be a bit like chemistry, and Dawn was pretty good at it, and thought she would enjoy the lesson. But oh, how wrong she was.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking,"Snape began.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, I doubt you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses - I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - but I don't believe you will even be able to reach a third years level in one summer - "

" - Actually, I think I'll be pretty good at this stuff," Dawn said. "It seems to be a lot like chemistry, and I was kinda good at that..."

"Miss Summers! When I speak, I expect you to be quiet! And whatever...experience you've had before this, I doubt it will be to any help."

"But..."

"Silence! Now, since you believe you have a...talent...for Potions...we'll see what you can do. Open the textbook at page thirtythree and follow the instructions."

Dawn did as she was told, but inside she was boiling with anger. Who did he think he was?

'_I'm going to show Mister-I-am-so-evil-so-I-think-I'm-scary.'_

Dawn read through the text, before sorting the ingredients. After that, she started the potion, which was kind of hard to make. At the end of the lesson, Dawn had managed, in her eyes, to make a perfect potion in an ice-blue colour. Snape had to admit to himselfshe seemed to have a talent for this, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Sloppy. I wouldn't even give this an 'Acceptable'. The colour is not supposed to be greyish, and it has a thin consistency. Evanesco!"

With that, the potion was gone.

Dawn stared at him. He knew her potion had been almost perfect.

'Greyish? Thin? NOT!'

She raised from her chair so fast it fell backwards.

"You...greasy, slimy, vampire-look-alike! That potion was as good as perfect, and you know it! You can't just - "

" - How dare you question me, you silly little girl?"

"Oh, I dare! But how dare you! You think you are so high and mighty just because you look a little evil, so what? I have met creatures way more scary than you! Hell, even Andrew was scarier than you, and that's saying a lot!"

"That's enough! Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

"Oh, so you're taking points now? I'm shaking with fear - NOT! The term hasn't even started, you can't take points!"

"The points will be taken at the beginning at the term!"

"Oh, I see! Is that supposed to be scary? I think you have to practise more! Have I told you about the demon Gachnar? No? Well, he was a tiny little fear-demon...He was a lot scarier than that - Except that he wasn't scary - Buffy smashed him with her shoe at the end!"

"Miss Summers, get out of my classroom immediately!"

"My pleasure!" With that, she grabbed her books and left.

"And don't you dare show up here again!"

* * *

"You said WHAT to Snape?"

"I think the exact words was something like 'you greasy, slimy, vampire-look-alike', and 'even Andrew was scarier than you."

"And you are still alive!" Ron asked.

"Obviously. But I don't think he's going to let me study potions with him - and I think I lost our house fifty points..."

"...It doesn't matter. Dawn - you are a Goddess!" Harry exclaimed.

"Thank you, that's so sweet!" Dawn squeled and gave Harry a kiss at the cheek, which made him blush furiously.

* * *

The next evening, Faith sat down the lake, when someone sat down beside her.

"Hi."

"Whatever." Faith said.

"Whatever...Is that how you say hello in America?" He sounded amused.

"I do."

"I see...are you feeling okay?"

"I'm five by five. What are you doing here anyway? I came here to be alone."

"I thought you looked like you wanted company."

"Well, I don't, so screw you."

"Right. Screw the bad wolf."

Faith sighed.

"Look, Loopy, right now, I'm in a very bad mood, so I think it would be best if you leave, alright?"

"It's 'Lupin', not 'Loopy'. But you can call me Remus." Remus smiled.

"Fine! Remus. Now, leave." Faith exclaimed grumpily.

"Are you sure? Because I am a good person to talk to?"

"I don't wanna talk." The dark haired Slayer muttered.

"All right." Remus raised from the grass and started to leave.

"Wait!" Remus stopped.

"Did you say you wanted to talk?"

Remus smiled, and sat down.

It was quiet for awhile, before Faith spoke up.

"When I was called as a Slayer...I saw it as a chance to be something, y'know? Be someone that mattered. I could do something useful. I slayed, and I killed, and I loved it. I'd found my true calling...and then my Watcher was killed...and I was afraid. I'd never been afraid before, and I didn't know what to do with that feeling. I felt so lonely...and tried to escape it. I ran...and I met Buffy, and I had this idea that I wouldn't be alone anymore.

I had a sister-slayer. But the past caught up with me. And Buffy helped me face it. And I overcame my fear. And for awhile, it was all good, y'know? But still, something was missing. I still felt lonely. Buffy's friends...they weren't my friends. And then the accident came.

I was out, slaying with Buffy. And I killed a man. I thought he was a vampire, I didn't mean to. But I freaked. I didn't know what to do...so I dumped the body, and hoped it would go away. But it didn't. He hunted me in my dreams. And I wanted him to stop.

I thought that if I ignored him, he would go away. But he didn't. He came back. They found the body. And I freaked again. I thought that if I told myself that I wasn't responsible, it would stop. So I told Giles that Buffy killed him...but he didn't believe me.

I was the dark slayer, y'know? Why would thy trust me? Why would they believe me over Buffy? So they tried to help me. Had Angel have a little talk with me...and then the Watchers showed up to take me away. And I ran. I didn't know what to do.

Everything I touched...everything I saw...it just...became dark...evil. So I thought - what if I am? Evil. So I tried to escape again. Away from everything...so I couldn't destroy anything else. But then Buffy showed up...and we were attacked by vampires. I saved her life. I saved someone. I didn't destroy her. But it felt wrong. Like it wasn't me. I still felt dark. So, why not be dark? Why not be evil. That's what I was anyway. I didn't think I could be good. So I went to the big bad in town and joined him. He cared about me. I was like his daughter. And then the good slayer came out to play...she put me in a coma."

"When did you wake up?"

"'Bout a year later. And I found out that my 'father-figure' was dead. Buffy had saved the world. And I hated her. She had taken away the only one that I thought cared. So I switched bodies. I became her. Finally, I was someone. I slept with her boyfriend...and he cared. Nobody had cared before...and it felt so wrong, because I knew he didn't care about me, only about Buffy. I'd bought tickets out of the country...and when I was supposed to leave – I couldn't. A bunch of vampires had taken a hostage in the church. And I wanted to save them.

So I did. Or tried. And then Buffy came. We fought. I hit her. Hard...and a lot. I hit myself. My body...and I enjoyed it. I hated myself. And then she switched our bodies back. And I ran. Again. This time to LA, were I just happened to run into Angel. And he made me feel. I saw everything I'd done. And it wasn't pretty. I hated myself...I begged him to kill me. I wanted to die!" Faith cried openly now. Remus put an arm around her shoulder and let her cry against his for awhile, until she'd calmed herself.

Faith blinked away her tears.

"But he wouldn't let me. He took care of me, I guess. He made me turn myself in...do the redemption thing. It felt right. But still so wrong because when I had come to my senses – I was still in jail. But I was still the Slayer, but I couldn't do anything to save the world. I felt the pain from the people outside – I saw those who needed me in my Slayer dreams. But I couldn't help them. I felt so useless. I wanted to help. I wanted to be good."

"You were good, Faith."

"Yeah, right...I was still evil in everyone's eyes. And then the chance came whenIcould escape. Finally, I was out, and I could do something. Fight the good fight. Willow came and took me back to SunnyD where we fought the First. And we won. I was part of the 'gang'...part of the good guys. I am a part of the good guys. But I don't know what they really think about me. Sure, they're treating me like anyone, like I matter. But I don't know what they really think! What if they really hate me, but are afraid to say so because they feel sorry for me!"

Remus was quiet before speaking up.

"When I found out I was a werewolf – the whole world came crashing down on me. I didn't think I would have a future. I thought I was dark, evil. But then I was accepted to Hogwarts. And I made friends. But I was afraid they would hate me because I was what I am. But they didn't. They helped me...it brought us closer. And I think your friends love you, Faith. They trust you now. You are over the dark phase, you have moved on, done 'the redemption thing'. You are a good person."

"You're saying you understand how it feels being dark. But you didn't choose to be that way. I did."

"You did it under horrible circumstances. Do you really believe you would have turned...evil...if you hadn't killed that man by accident?"

"Yes! No...I don't know."

"I don't think you would have. You maybe were dark once, Faith, but you're not now. You've got out of that phase. And you chose to be good. And that's what matters – Our choices." Remus said.

They were quiet for awhile.

"Thank you," Faith finally said.

"For what?" Remus sounded confused.

"For listening. For being here. I think I needed that talk." She smiled a little embarrased. "I can't believe I started to cry like a silly - "

" - Crying isn't silly, Faith."

"Whatever. Y'know, for being a furry wolfmale, you're not too bad," Faith said with a smirk. "Anyway, thanks." She raised from the grass.

Remus sat quiet for awhile, before speaking up.

"You're welcome." He turned around, but Faith was already gone.

* * *

"Hey, watcha doin'?" Faith stepped up behind Buffy.

"God, Faith! Don't scare me like that!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Sorry B," Faith said although it didn't look like she was sorry at all.

"Were have you been all night? I thought we could go slaying."

"Out. And slaying? Count me in! Where?"

"Profesor Bubblebor showed me a forest – the forbidden one. It's supposed to have a lot of weird creatures we can slay. But we're not supposed to slay the unicorns, the centaurs, the thestrals, or too many giant spiders, because then...Hugg...Hag...argh! Someone will be sad." Buffy said, frustrated.

"All righty! What are we waiting for!"

* * *

"Are you sure BubbleD said there were vampires in here?"´Faith hissed.

"Well...I guess he didn't say vampires...but he said we could patrol," Buffy answered, shrugging.

"Right. Of course. 'Cause patroling without any slaying is so much fun." Faith said, sarcastic.

"Faith!"

"I know, I know, don't be a...umph!" Faith was suddenly thrown to the ground.

"No, I was gonna say that there's a vampire behind you."

"Right. I knew that."

Faith and Buffy started to fight the vampire. Kick, hit, hit, kick, dust.

"That was waaay to easy. Are all the vamps in England this lame?" Faith asked.

"Shh!"

"Fine...if you say..."

"SHH! I heard something..."

"...Why do we have to be here?"

"Because the Dark Lord told us!"

"I'm hungry! Why can't we go up to the school and put our teeth in a student or two?"

"Because the Dark Lord told us not to!"

"Well, maybe I don't want to follow the Dark Lord..."

"Are you mad! He could give us glory! Power! Blood!Everything we wish for!"

"But..."

"You think it's a nest?"

"Sounds like it."

"The Dark Lord...Vollymoll?" Faith asked.

"Probably. Can you see how many they are?"

"If I go closer..." Faith started to crawl closer the nest, Buffy slightly behind.

"How many?" Buffy wispered.

"...Nine...Ten...Eleven...think we can handle it?"

"No prob. One...two...three!"

They jumped down in the nest.

"Time to sleep guys! Say goodnight to your mummy!" Faith said, cheerily, stake high.

"Or should I do it for you?" Buffy said, staking one. "G'night, mummy dearest. I'm sorry I ate you."

"Slayers!"

"That's us!"

The fight started, Buffy and Faith managed to stake five together, which left five.

Buffy took three and Faith two.

"Hungry?" Faith asked.

"Starved." They began to leave when four other vamps showed up out of nowhere.

"Buffy!" Faith managed to stake one, but still had one to deal with. Buffy, who wasn't prepared, had been thrown down on the ground by one, she staked him, but wasn't able to get up. The other vamp moved his fangs down to her neck.

"Buff...!" Faith finished her vamp and started to move, but before she reach Buffy another man jumped over the vamp on Buffy.

"I got it, I got it!"

Faith blinked as the man threw away the vamp from Buffy, and staked him.

"Do you need a hand?" The man asked, and helped Buffy up.

"You shouldn't be out here, in the forest, at this time. You'll never know what kind of creatures..."

"...Actually, we knew," Faith said.

"You went out here even though you knew there were vampires here?" The man asked disbelievingly."Let me guess, you wanted to play the hero, and brag in front of your friends? I can't say I'm impressed, if it wasn't for..."

"...We were fine! We staked thirteen before you got here! We don't need your help!" Faith said.

"Thirteen? In your dreams maybe, but..."

"Hello? Have you ever heard the term 'vampire Slayers'? That's us. We-slay-the-vampires. That's our job," Buffy said, annoyed at the man that had showed up out of nowhere.

"Oh. You're the vampire Slayers? Huh. Professor Dumbledore said some of them were at the school but - "

" - We looked so defenseless that you thought we were idiotic tourists?" Buffy finished for him.

"Something like that, yeah." The man looked embarrased and gave the blonde a sheepish grin. "I'm Charlie."

"I'm Buffy, and that's Faith." Buffy took a closer look at him as she shook his hand.

"You wouldn't happen to be a Weasley, would you?" She said as she stared at his red hair.

"Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"I've met your little brothers. Ron, Fred and George?"

"Oh! A friend of theirs?"

"I don't know. The twins said I was their princess, their heroine and their cool professor, so I'm not sure."

"You're a professor?"

"Yeah. Faith too," Buffy said, nodding towards the dark haired Slayer.

"I'm sorry, you just doesn't seem like the professor type." Charlie smiled."What do you teach?"

"Fighting skills."

"Ah, of course."

"Of course," Buffy agreed.

* * *

**  
A/N:** So what do you think? Hope you'll like it!

/Ida

* * *


	10. Memory of the past

**A Second Chance**

Chapter 10 – Memory of the past.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta:** Charmed Chick

* * *

"Vampires? In the forest?" Professor Dumbledore looked worried. "Are you sure?"

"Well...we fought them, kicked them, staked them, killed them - they became ashes. Yes, we're positive." Buffy said. Professor Dumbledore suddenly looked very old.

"This means lord Voldemort has gathered an army of demons, vampires and other dark creatures. Suddenly, I'm very grateful you decided to come here."

"We're glad we could help, Professor Bubblegum," Faith said. "And oh! We met another Weasley in the forest - did you send him there?"

"You met Charlie? Yes, I sent him there. I wanted him to make sure everything was all right."

"That's our job now, Drummeldrool," Buffy said. "We take care of the big bads for ya."

Professor Dumbledore smiled a little.

"Where is Mr. Weasley now?"

"Umm...I think he said something about visiting 'Ronniekins' and Ginny."

"Oh, yes, of course. I suppose I can speak with him at dinner tonight..."

"Was there something else?" Faith wondered.

"No, no. Go and have fun."

"Thanks!" The original chosen two left.

* * *

"Check mate!" Ron said. Harry sighed.

"Why are we even doing this, Ron? You know I can never beat you. No one can ever beat you."

Ron smirked.

"I know."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," a voice said from behind him.

"Charlie!" Ron jumped up from his seat. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping out for the Order...and Hagrid had some problems.

"Grawp?" Harry mumbled.

"How did you know?" Charlie sounded surprised.

"Oh, you know us. Always putting the nose in the wrong place," Ron said, nonchalantly.

Charlie sighed.

"Anyway, I've managed to convince Hagrid to move him from Hogwarts grounds."

"Thank God," Ron muttered.

"So..."

"So what?"

"Up for a game of chess?" Charlie wondered, and Ron lit up.

* * *

"Willow!" Dawn came running.

"What Dawnie?"

"Have you seen Ron's big-brother? He's quite a hottie."

"Nope...but isn't he a bit old for you?"

"You know what I mean!"

Willow giggled.

"Yes, I do. But why do you talk to me about it? Gay, remember?"

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah...anyway, there's an assembly in the Great Hall to introduce him."

Willow's face lit up in understanding.

"Oh! Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

" - and..." Professor Dumbledore was interrupted when the doors to the Great Hall opened, and Willow and Dawn came running through.

"Sorry we're late!" Willow hastily sat dawn beside Faith, and Dawn between Vi and Shannon.

"As I was saying," Professor Dumbledore said, amused. "This is Charlie Weasley and will stay at Hogwarts to help with the Order. Charlie usually works with dragons in Romania..."

"...So that's why he played the hero last night..." Faith mumbled to Buffy who giggled.

"...and will also help Hagrid with his lessons in Care of Magical Creatures."

"That should be interesting!" Harry said, enthusiastic.

"Yes, maybe we could learn something..." Hermione agreed, which earned evil glares from both Ron and Harry.

"...Not that there's anything wrong with Hagrid of course," she hastily added.

* * *

James and Lily sat in their bed staring deeply in eachothers eyes.

"James..."

"Lily..." James said teasingly in the same tone of voice Lily had used.

Lily smiled, and put her head against James' shoulder. She sighed happily.

"You know, I am so grateful that I'm alive..."

"Me too...being dead makes you look at life in a completely new way." James agreed.

"Mmm. Makes you live every day to the fullest..."

"I have a suggestion that would make this one more interesting..." James breathed in Lily's ear, and she turned turned around and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Really...what would that be?" James just smiled, and kept kissing her...

* * *

"Hey, Harry. Have you seen your parents?" Sirius asked.

"Umm...not since dinner. Why?" Sirius sighed and shook his head sadly.

"The true mauraders are finally together again and Prongs is snogging in a corner."

"What?" Harry looked sick at the thought of his parents 'doing it'. "Too much information, Sirius. Waaay too much information." Sirius laughed, and ruffled around in Harry's hair.

"Hey! Don't make it messier!"

Sirius laughed again.

* * *

"Hi. Buffy, right?" Charlie asked.

"Yep. I'm the Buff-ster." Charlie laughed, and sat down, watching her.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know. Doing magic with this stick thing.Or, at least I try."

"I see...care to show me?"

"Umm..." Buffy cleared her throat and pointed her wand at the feather in front of her.

"Wingardium Leviosa.." Nothing happened. Buffy blushed, and tried again.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Nothing happened, and Buffy became redder and redder, pointed her wand over the feather, and switched it furiously, without any result.

Charlie laughed.

"Careful, with that thing! You could poke someone's eye out!"

"Gah!" Buffy raised her hands in defeat. "It's not working! Stupid stick," she muttered under her breath. "I knew I should've kept myself to the bigger stakes."

Charlie laughed again.

"Let me help you. Here." He placed his hand over Buffy's, and she felt a surge of electricity flow through her body. She swallowed nervously.

"Alright. You have to switch _and_ flick. And make the _'gar'_ in _'gardium' _nice and long, and put your soul into the _'o'_ in '_Leviosa'._"

Buffy smiled.

"Ready?" Charlie asked, and Buffy nodded.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" They said at the same time, and Charlie moved Buffy's hand under his own. The feather started to rise and hovered about five feet over their heads.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, and watched as the feather soared slowly.

"It's beautiful."

"It truly is," Charlie mumbled, but it wasn't about the feather he said it.

* * *

"Psst...Harry!" Dawn wispered, and waved to Harry from where she was hidden behind a corner.

"Dawn? What are you doing?" Harry looked up from the book he was reading.

"I have a plan!"

"For what?" Harry sounded surprised.

"The match-making!" Harry's face lit up in understanding.

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do..."

* * *

"You want me to say that?" Anya sounded surprised. "But Xander says I should stop talking about..."

"And since when did you start to listen?" Dawn asked patiently.

"Since we got back together!"

"You and Xander are back together?" Dawn squealed with happiness. "That's soooo great!" Then she got serious.

"But you're the only one who can pull it off without making it sound like a set-up - "

"I don't know Dawn. After all, my job has been to seperate couples and make men's lives miserable for hundreds and hundreds of years! Not to make them happy!"Anya sighed in a dreamy way. "Those were good days..."

"All right. Let me put it this way: You are happy with Xander, right?"

"Well, yes..."

"Don't you want others to share that happiness?"

"Well...yes."

"Then help us with this!"

Anya sighed in defeat.

"All right." She lit up.

"And _when_ he's dumping her - I don't doubt he will - I can always turn his penis into something really nasty. After all, this is a magic school. It shouldn't be too hard to find something...Once, in Russia, I turned this guys penis into a - "

Harry looked slightly green.

" - Thanks!" Dawn interrupted. "Tomorrow, at breakfast?"

She left, Harry followed her as fast as he could, leaving Anya to her own plans.

* * *

Willow sat on her bed, meditating. The longer she sat there, the more relaxed she felt. At last she felt strong enough to try some magic. Both Giles and the coven had said it was important to keep doing magic once in a while, so she didn't lose herself in it once she had to do something 'heavy.'

She watched the rose on the bedspread, and remembered the last time she'd done this spell...with Tara.

**_Flashback._**

"_I'm glad you wanted to get together. I know it's late."_

"_I..."_

"_Thanks."_

"_I was happy you called."_

"_We'll start out slow."_

"_Okay..."_

"_Willow?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Start out slow...doing what?"_

"_Oh. We're gonna float the rose, then use the magics to pluck the petals off, one at a time. It's a test of synchronicity. Our minds have to be perfectly attuned to work as a single delicate implement. "_

"_Cool..."_

"..._And it should be very pretty."_

_**End Flashback.**_

She smiled. The only difference now was that she was alone...without Tara. So she would float the rose alone with her own mind. So alone...

She felt so - empty. Sure, she was in a magic-castle...but not even the thought of a whole new world to explore made her feel less empty. She buried her face in the pillow. Suddenly, the thought of doing magic wasn't so appealing anymore.

"...Not alone...not without Tara...," she wispered to herself. She felt her eyes being filled with water at the thought of her now dead lover, but smiled a little. Was this a sign on that she was over her 'magic abuse'? That she didn't _want_ to do magic? She wondered if Tara would've been proud of her if she'd been here. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the fat, grey rat, which was hidden in a book-shelf and stared at her with small, watery eyes.

* * *

"Is the plan set?" A voice hissed.

"Yes, my lord," another man answered.

"Were there any problems?"

"No, my lord. She seemed very confused."

"Good, good... And the wiccan?"

"Wormtail has her under close watch, my lord."

"Excellent..." The man mused. "...And the dark Slayer?"

"She will come to us freely - thanks to your brilliant plan."

"Spare me your pathetic tries to please me, Lucius."

"I'm sorry my lord."

"I hope so. We wouldn't want you to get hurt, would we?"

"No, my lord."

"I'm glad we agree. Now, make sure our prisoner has it...comfortable."The mansmirked evilly.

"Yes, my lord." Lucius Malfoy bowed and hurried away. Lord Voldemort mused.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh...Voldy introduction...and he seems to be after our favourite wiccan, and our Faithful Slayer...what will happen now? Hehe. You just have to wait and see. Until then – REVIEW.

/Ida

* * *


	11. Matchmaking in an exdemons way

**A Second Chance**

Chapter 11 – Matchmaking in an ex-demons way.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta:** Charmed Chick

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Ron, Harry and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor breakfast table, Dawn was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, have you seen Dawn today?" Ron asked, and Harry looked up.

"Nope. Not since last night," he said innocently, having troubles keeping his face straight. Neither Ron or Hermione would know what hit them.

"Huh. Just thought you would know, you always hang with her..." Ron sounded a little jealous.

"Ron! Get over yourself! Harry does not spend more time with Dawn than us!" Hermione argued, but mumbled quietly under her breath so Ron wouldn't hear:

"Not that I can blame him...annoying Redhead."

Harry heard though, and suddenly started to feel nervous. Maybe Ron's and Hermione's fighting wasn't because they liked each other- what if they really didn't? His thoughts was interrupted by Anya, at the head-table who suddenly spoke up very clear and loudly.

"Xander gave melots of orgasms last night!"

"Anya!" Xander exclaimed, his face burning with embarrasement, but she didn't pay him any attention.

"It was really good," she cuntinued."It always makes me feel less angry and more happy. I think others should follow that example too."

"Anya, please..." Xander murmured.

"I DO! Just look at Ron and Hermione, they really look like they could use some action- in bed! It's really relaxing! And I'm sure they would fight less!"

Ron's ears were really red now, and Hermione looked like she would like to sink through the ground. Dumbledore looked amused, Faith, James and Sirius laughed out loud, and the other Slayers just stared from Ron, to Hermione, to Anya, to Xander. Lily and Charlie didn't know what to think, Snape looked really shocked about how...Anya...Anya was, and Remus did his best not to laugh out loud along with Faith, James and Sirius, with a little success. At the end, he excused himself from the table, and ran out of the Great Hall. As soon as he was out, he burst out laughing.

"ANYA!" Xander practically screamed, but Anya kept babbling.

"...Just look at them, Xander! You always tell me it would be heaven if Professor McGonagall got some orgasms too, since it would propably make her less strict, and more fun...mmph!" Xander had finally managed to cover Anyas mouth, and was really red now.

"Hehehehe...Anya...she's so funny...hehehehe!"

Harry stared google eyed at Anya. That was really not in the plan! He'd felt sick when he thought of his parents sleeping together, but professor McGonagall...suddenly, Harry felt a strong will to throw up, right there, and right now. The others seemed to think the same thing.

Both Buffy, Sirius, Willow and James looked sick at the thought (James was actually very green) and Faith ran out of the Great Hall, not to laugh, like Remus had, but for more...desperate...matters.

Ron and Hermione was both green, and embarrased at the same time.

"Excuse me!" Ron said, and ran off, Hermione soon to follow.

"Finally! You go Ron!" Anya screamed. "Let her ride you at gallop!"

* * *

When Ron and Hermione stormed out of the great hall, they were met by Remus.

"What happened? Faith came out a second ago, and she looked very - "

" - You don't want to know!" Ron interrupted, "excuse me, but I think I'm going to be sick!"

"You can't throw up in the hallway, Ron!" Hermione sounded shocked.

"Tell that to my stomach!" With that, he...well...threw up.

"Alright, just relax..." Remus went forward, and pointed his wand at the mess, and with an 'evanesco,' it was gone.

"Hermione, why don't you go with Ron to the bathroom so he can wash up?"

"All right, professor." Hermione slowly walked Ron to the prefects bathroom.

* * *

Remus walked into the Great Hall, and up to the faculty-table, and asked Sirius, who still looked very green, what had happened, because Ron had thrown up in the hallway. Sirius just excused himself, and ran out also, a hand for his mouth. Remus gave Lily a confused look, and she gave him a brief explanation quietly in his ear. When she was done, Remus looked just as sick as Sirius had.

Five minutes later Dawn came in, and walked straight up to Harry.

"Harry! What happened! Ron and Hermione didn't come to the common room like they should have!"

"Well...things didn't exactly go like they should have..." Harry still felt ill.

"WHAT! You mean they really don't like each other? But...I was so sure..." She pouted.

"It's not that...but Anya stepped over the line..."

"Oh no...!" Dawn's eyes widened in horror, all too familiar with how Anya tended to be. "What did she say?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. He couldn't say it.

"It's best if you don't know..."

"But..."

"Allright." He wispered something in Dawn's ear, veeeeery fast.

"Oh..." Dawn said, confused.

"OH...!" When Dawn's brain finally registred what he had said, she also looked very sick.

* * *

"Do you feel better?" Hermione asked. When she and Ron had left the Great Hall, and after Ron had been at the bathroom, they had walked straight up to the common room.

"Yeah...a bit," Ron said moodily.

"I can't believe what Anya was thinking!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Me neither..."

"But it's not that part that makes me most upset," Hermione mused.

"It's not?" Ron blinked stupidly. "You don't find the fact that professor McGonagall...I think I'm going to be sick again..."

"Oh, Ron, stop being so silly! No, it's the fact that..."

"That what, 'Mione?"

"...she was right."

"WHAT!" Ron flew up from the couch.

"Oh, not the McGonagall part!" Hermione hastily added when she saw Ron's face.

"But about...us." She blushed.

"Huh?"

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" She chuckled."I just mean that if we...get to...action...maybe we would fight less- and feel better?"

"...Are...are...you saying that we should do...the-the...THING?" Ron's ears were very read now.

"No! Really, really not! I'm just saying that maybe we would feel better if we are honest with each other...release our..."

"Orgasms?" Hermione hit him on the arm.

"NO! Is that all you think about!"

"No...and from today, I rather not think about it at all..." Ron said hotly.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I meant that maybe we should realease our frustrations! I say what irritates me the most about you, and you tell me what irritates you the most about me!"

"Oh...okay." Ron sat down. "You start."

"Well...let's see...oh! I got it! You always talk with food in your mouth."

"And...?"

"And it's disgusting! Now, your turn."

"Spew."

Hermione frowned.

"Ron, you are the one that keeps throwing up things up, remember?"

"I meant S.P.E.W. The Society for the Promotion of Elfish...Well-manner? - Ouch!" Hermione had hit him on the arm again.

"It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare!" She hissed.

"Why did you hit me! I didn't hit you!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

"Well...we ARE supposed to release our agressions...okay, my turn: You always swear."

"And...?"

"GAH! Why am I even doing this! Ron Weasley, you are hopeless! You are...mmph!" Hermione was interrupted by Ron's lips who was hardly pressed against hers.

* * *

When Harry and Dawn came through the portraithole fifteen minutes later, they found Hermione and Ron heavily snogging in the sofa, making smacking noices.

"Awww! So cute!" Dawn giggled, quietly, so they wouldn't notice them.

"Mmhm...I guess..." Harry said. It had sounded so good in his head- get Ron and Hermione together, so you can get some peace. Now when he saw the result...well, he wasn't too sure about the peace-part.

"Harry!" Dawn suddenly said.

"Yeah?"

"I never locked them into the closet!"

"And...?"

"And I really wanted to!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Mission accomplished, Dawnie. The closet was just plan B."

"No, it wasn't! I was suppossed to lock them in the closet when they came up to the common room after being heavily hummiliated by Anya! And then they were going to thank me for getting them together! Now they'll never know it was our plan!"

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA!" They heard Ron scream. Obviously, they were noticed.

"Yeah!" Dawn said happily. Harry started to hit himself with his head against the wall.

"Stupid thing to say, Dawnie..."

"SO YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WAS BEHIND ANYA'S LITLLE SPEECH? YOU ARE THE ONE THAT MADE ME THROW UP FROM A GROSS-FACTOR JUST AS HIGH AS... ...what was that high place you visited when you were in France, again?" Ron asked Hermione.

"The Eiffel-tower..." Hermione said slowly.

"Right...THE EIFFEL-TOWER, JUST TO GET A CHANCE TO LOCK US INTO A CLOSET! I CAN'T BELIEVE - "

And so the argument started.

"I guess I was really wrong about the peace-part," Harry sighed.

* * *

At the same time, in a small cell, in a big house with a big basement, a girl lay on the dirty floor. Her hands was chained, and her blonde hair was dirtied and in big need of washing. It looked like she had been laying there for several hours. The girl was both bloodied and bruised, and very confused. She didn't know why she was there.

"Is...is this...hell?" She whispered to herself.

"For you it is," a voice answered, and the girl slowly turned her head around and looked up into the eyes of the ugliest man she'd ever seen. It didn't look like he had skin at all, he had a snake-like face and red shining eyes.

"Are...are you the...d-dev-dev..."

"Devil?" The man chuckled. "I guess some people might call me that. But I prefer the name lord."

"Lor...lord...what?" She sputtered.

"Voldemort. I am lord Voldemort. And you, my dearest girl, are my guest." The girl shivered.

"Lucius!" The man called Voldemort said, and another man came in.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Do me a favor...and...take care of our...guest, in a way she deserves. I need some... entertainment."

"Yes, my lord." Lucius bowed, and went forward to the girl. Lord Voldemort smiled cruelly, and exited the room. The only noise left to hear in Malfoy Manor was the girl's scream.

* * *

Later that day, Harry and Hermione came down into the Great Hall again, alone.

"AreRon and Dawnstill screaming at eachother?" Vi asked curiously.

"Mhm...I think I'm getting a headache." Harry muttered, then frowned."Wait, how did you know they were arguing?" Vi rolled her eyes.

"Hello Slayer-hearing. And besides, I think it's impossible not to hear them, even with normal ears."

"You're probably right. Where are Xander and Anya?" Hermione asked.

"Don't mention her!" Harry said, going slightly green."Or you will make me sick again."

Hermione smiled meekly.

"Sorry..."

"She, Xander and professor McGona - "

" - Don't mention her!" Both Hermione and Harry said.

"Gee, tense, much?" Vi asked with a roll of her eyes.

" - THEY went to St. Mungo's. Profess - oh, for God's sake, Harry, SHE wasn't too happy about the fact that she had to travel with them."

"Jeez, Wonder why..." Harry muttered.

"Anyway, they were going to get Xander a spinning eye, like that...er...Moody guy we met at Headquarters."

* * *

"Hello," professor McGonagall asked a blonde witch behind a desk.

"This man would need an eye-replacement, can you - "

" - first floor," the blonde witch said without looking up.

"Thank you." She turned to Anya and Xander, who had been in awe ever since he came in through the glass at the window.

"You're going to the first floor, where a healer will help you. I'll wait in the tea room on the fifth floor."

Xander had the feeling that she wanted to get as far away from them as possible.

* * *

Three and a half hours later, Xander stepped into the tea-room with a new eye, looking exactly the same way as his last one did - except that he could spin this one around if he wanted to.

"There you are!" McGonagall exclaimed and got up from her chair."Let's get out of here before - "

"Hello, ladies! And gentleman!"

" - HE comes back..." Professor McGonagall sighed. She turned around with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Gilderoy! How nice to see you," she said, but it didn't seem like she meant it.

"We're on a first-name basis?" The man asked, and threw his wavy blond hair over his shoulder.

"Yes, we are. We used to teach at the same school. You spoke to me when I came in here before, remember?" She frowned."Oh, of course you don't."

"Oh, of course I do...say, do you want my authograph?"

"No, thank you, we need to get going."

"Oh, don't be shy! Of course I'll write some to your friends as well! What are their names?"

'_Okay...this man is just as nuts as Anya...but in a more disturbing way...'_ Xander thought.

"I am very sorry, Gilderoy. But we must leave now. Take care of yourself!" McGonagall said, and hurried out, Anya and Xander following slightly after, Xanders spinning eye still looking at Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Alright, did anyone other than me feel that he was too cheery for his own good?" He asked.

* * *

Willow sat down by the lake, focusing her powers on the water.

"Goddess, let this water flow like your river. Let the waves be free like your spirit," she chanted, and smiled as the water answered. She was so focused that she didn't notice the fat, grey rat, who slowly moved closer.

"Goddess, hear my prayer. Let this lake be your home, and give it your blessing. Goddess, listen to your servant, hear my ca - aaaah!" Willow was dragged backwards, and the lake started to throw up cascades of water when she lost focus. She found herself looking into the small, watery eyes of a fat, short man with dirty hair and a silvery hand.

"What - " Before she was able to react, or defend herself with a protection spell, the man took hold hard on her arm, before putting his silvery hand into his pocket and touching a watch- a portkey. Willow saw Hogwarts slowly disappear infront of her eyes in a blur of colours when she was wisked away.

* * *

When Willow landed, she prepared herself mentally to teleport back to Hogwarts. Or, slightly outside of it, since it was impossible to apparate into Hogwarts grounds. However, she got a real shock when she found she couldn't.

"Don't bother, you silly girl. This building is protected by heavy charms. None of your silly wandless-magic works here." A man hissed, and when Willow looked into the face of him, she knew without a doubt that this was lord Voldemort.

"Yes." He smirked. "I am Lord Voldemort...and you are Willow Rosenberg."

"How did y - "

"How I knew? Oh, I know everything. I know that James and Lily Potter are back from the dead... I know why they are back. And I know you and your stupid friends have decided to aid Dumbledore in this war against me." He laughed.

"Like you are ever going to win," he spat. "Filthy mudblood trash."

"From what I've heard, you are half-muggle too!" Willow retorted.

"SHUT UP YOU SILLY GIRL! Don't talk about things you understand nothing about!" He lifted his wand._ "CRUCIO!"_

Willow suddenly felt herself being trapped in pain- but she didn't scream.

'_He's not going to break me...This pain is nothing against the pain I went through when I lost Tara...'_

"Good, good...you are strong..." Voldemort mused. "Just like I thought. The wicca from the Hellmouth. Tell me, Willow, why did you turn your back from your dark path?"

"Because of something you can never feel! Because you don't have a heart." Willow spat and Voldemort chuckled.

"Oh, I see. Was it love? Love that made you turn your back from it? Then, answer my question- it was love that made you turn...dark...in the first place, was it not?"

Willow didn't answer. He was right - partly. She had turned her back to the light when Tara died, true, but her addiction to dark magic had started long before that.

"That's what I thought." Voldemort smiled. "Now, Willow. I am going to give you an offer. And I would very much like you to answer yes to that question."

"Never!" Willow spat. She knew what question it would be.

"We'll see. Willow, do you want to be my queen?

"Your queen? Queen of the underworld-queen?" Willow said, screwing up her nose in disgust."No, thank you. And if you know everything about me, then you should know that I'm gay, and you're a guy...so, I think I have to turn you down. Thanks for asking though."

Voldemorts eyes narrowed, but he continued anyway.

"You would be my queen, Willow, and you would have everything you wished for."

"Right now, I just wish you'd get out of here, because you smell very bad. Come back later, when you're showered and I'll consider your offer," Willow snapped.

"You think you are funny?" Voldemort hissed.

"Well...yeah." _'Tara would be proud.'_

"Oh, you do! Well, listen here, Miss Rosenberg. I don't find you amusing in any way. You will join me, sooner or later, just as the dark Slayer will."

"Faith?" Willow's eyes widened."What do you want with her?"

"Oh, the same as I want with you, of course. I want her to be my queen. A great king needs many queens."

"Faith has already tasted the dark. She wouldn't taste it again," Willow said.

"Are you sure?"

Willow became quiet. She was sure that Faith was sorry, and had done the redemption thing. But if an offer like Voldemort's came up...well, she wasn't sure.

"That's what I thought. I also have a present for her, just like I have one for you."

"What? A t-shirt which says 'I'm the Queen of the underworld, do you want my authograph?' I think I'll pass." Willow said ironically, and smiled. Voldemort smiled back, and Willow's smile faltered.

"No. Something much, much, better. Willow...what would you say...if I gave you the one thing you wish for most in the world?"

Willow was quiet. Whatever he could give her, it couldn't be the thing she wanted more than anything.

"I cannot?" Voldemort asked when she didn't answer. He gave a sign to one of his Death Eaters, who left.

"What would you say - " he continued.

The Death Eater came back alongwith another Death Eater. And this Death Eater dragged a girlbehind him. When Willow saw the dirty, bloodied and bruised body, her eyes slowly started to fill with unshed tears.

"...Tara?"

" - if I gave you your lover back?" Voldemort finished with a cruel smile.

* * *

**  
A/N: **Hehe. How is that for a cliffhanger? Alright, now you really must REVIEW! I need to know what you think about this, am I crazy? Or am I a genius? Or both? (I actually planned to bring Tara back ever since chapter 3, so it wasn't because of you, '**The Lady Morgaine'**, it happened - but I was pleasantly surprised that you thought the same!)

* * *


	12. Reunited and the full prophecy

**A Second Chance**

Chapter 12 – Reunited and the full prophecy.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta:** Charmed Chick

* * *

"Tara?"

"Will...Willow?" Tara stuttered. She could barely see anything because of the blood falling from her head and into her eyes, but the voice belonged to Willow- but it couldn't be. Could it?

"Yes!" Willow exclaimed, tears of relief and joy dripping from her eyes."Tara! Baby, it's me..." Willow sank down on her knees beside her girlfriend. Then she turned to Voldemort with eyes burning with hatred. It was a wonder they didn't turn black.

"What did you do to her?" She asked, her voice trembling with rage. "How could you do this? How did you find her? Why isn't she dead?"

When Willow said the last world, Tara trembled under Willows touch, and she swore over her own insensitiveness.

Voldemort glared at Willow with cold eyes.

"As I said, I want you to join me, Willow. Think about it." He turned around to leave, but at the doorstep he stopped, and looked at Willow over his shoulder.

"Oh, yes. Another thing - Tara's well-being completely depends on you. If you obey, no harm will come to her...if you don't...well, that's another thing." Voldemort smiled cruelly.

"You son of a bitch!" Willow spat, but Voldemort just smiled before he left.

"Think about it."

* * *

"Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed, coming jumping around the corner, looking like a child on Christmas.

James, who had been kissing Lily, turned aroundwith an annoyed impression at his face, sighing at his best friend.

"What?"

"Can I have a minute?" Sirius asked, giving James his best puppy-dog eyes.

James sighed.

"Sirius, I would love to catch up on old times, but - "

" - It's important!" Sirius quickly added, before James could finish. He sighed again, giving Sirius an impatient look.

"Fine. Spill."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Talk!" James explained, looking quite mad now, and had crossed his arm across his chest. Plus, his foot was making impatient tapping noises against the floor.

"Oh. Right."Sirius gave Lily an uncertain look out of the corner of his eyes, and Lily raised her hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I understand when I'm not wanted," she said and gave James a last kiss before running off.

"What is so important that you had to abrupt a beautiful make-out session?" James growleded, before adding: "Did I just say make-out session?"

Sirius nodded, and smirked.

"If you're not too busy, I have a matter of importance I would like to discuss with you," Sirius said importantly, pushing out his chest."Don't you think this place is in desperate need for cheering up?"

James raised his eyebrows.

"After yesterday and Anya's little speech, don't you think we need a break?" He muttered.

"Oh, that was fun!" Sirius exclaimed, then frowned. " - At first. Then it just got disturbing."

James sighed, but as he sawa mischievous glimt in Sirius' grey eyes, he started to grin.

"Alright, alright. What are you up to?"

Sirius smirked.

* * *

"Tara?"

"W-Willow?"

"Tara! It's...it's really you...how..." Willow cradled Tara closer to her, touching her body carefully, as if she wanted to make sure Tara was there for real, and not just a wistful illusion.

"I-I don't know..." Tara stammered, desperately trying to ignore the pain.

"Where were you? I missed you so much...!" Willow exclaimed, with tearfilled eyes.

"Ob-obviously I-I was de-dead." Tara stuttered in an attempt to joke.

"How did you get here?"

"I-I don't kn-know. I-I was at this pl-place and then I was h-here...it hurts," Tara mumbled, moving closer to Willow. Willow would make everything okay.

"I know, baby, I know...just relax." Willow shushed, and gaveTara a kiss on her forehead.

"Before you came here...where were you?" She wondered quietly. "What did it look like?"

Tara closed her eyes, frowning.

"I-it was grey," she finally said, and Willow gave her a questioning look.

"Grey?"

"Th-they said it was a-a place f-for waiting. For people who's time hadn't come..." Tara mumbled, gulping slightly. She just wanted the pain to stop.

"They? Who are they?" Willow muttered affectionately, stroking her lover's hair softly.

"Wat-watchers," Tara gasped out, as a new shockwave of pain hit her.

"Watcher?" Willow wondered."As in Giles? That kind of watcher?"

"N-no. They...watched. The e-earth. And kept the balance be-between the de-dead and the living. T-to show the dead their pl-place when it was their time. They were g-guardians t-to the port o-of Heaven. And the g-gate of Hell."

"Why didn't you go to Heaven?" Willow whispered, using the arm of her sweater to dry away som blood and sweat from Tara's forehead.

"B-because it wasn-wasn't my time to die yet. Th-they didn't have a place for me ready. So I-I had to stay in the shadows...w-waiting." She laughed humorlessly. "I'm always in t-the shadow..."

"No!" Willow exclaimed."Baby, no...you're not. You're in the light. Remember? The song? On the bridge?"

Tara smiled tiredly as she remembered that day. She wished they could go back...make everything better.

"Sing it for me, Willow. P-please...sing it for me..." She whispered, as she slowly started to doze of to Willow's continual strokes over her hair.

Willow smiled, and started to sing in a soft, small voice.

_"I lived my life in shadow - never the sun on my face. It didn't seem so sad though. I figured that was my place. Now I'm bathed in light. Something just isn't right. I'm under your spell..."_

* * *

The next morning, everybody sat in the Great Hall, slowly eating their breakfast, when the door bursted open, and professor Snape came in. He looked furious, but that wasn't what drew their attention. No, it was his appearance.

His hair was curly, and the colour - well, let's just say that the rainbow would appear very lame if you compared.

"WHO DID THIS!" He yelled in rage, as hewalked up to the faculty-table, his robes billowing behind him. It would all have been very scary if they hadn't been a lime-green.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"

Nobody could answer him. Everybody had simply fallen over, and started to laugh furiously. Ron had simply spit out his pumpkin-juice, before starting to laugh hysterically, falling of the bench.

Sirius and James were laughing too, and so was Dawn, Faith, Buffy and the other Slayers. Even the teachers seemed to find it highly amusing, and Remus had, like yesterday, run out of the Great Hall to laugh. Xander laughed, and pointed, and laughed again, and Anya started to talk about how much he looked like a clown she had cursed in France, during 1980s.

"YOU! POTTER!" Snape yelled, and walked straight torwards Harry with his wand raised.

"Now, see here, Severus, you can't just assume it is Harry who is responsible for this!" Professor McGonagall spoke up, her mouth twitching dangerously. "Have you tried to remove your new...haircolor, and breaking the spell on your robes?"

"OF COURSE I HAVE!" Snape yelled, his paleface growing even paler."WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS WHEN I KNOW IT WAS POTTER! I KNOW IT WAS!"

"I have a very big point," McGonagall said calmly, doing her best to keep herself under control, even if she secretly wished she had a camera. However, she suddenly saw a flash from the Gryffindor table, and realised Colin Creevey had already taken several pictures. She promised herself to ask him for copies later. "A student who hasn't even entered his sixth year wouldn't be able to do that to your robes," McGonagall continued. "I would say the colour on them has been put under a permanent sticking charm. Mr. Potter wouldn't be able to do that. And the Potion that is required to change someone's haircolour permanently, that is impossible to make for someone at Harry's level. Don't you always say that young Mr. Potter is hopeless in Potions?"

"MAYBE HE HAD HELP!" Severus turned to Ron and Hermione, and their smiles was wiped out of their faces instantly.

"That is highly unlikely." Professor Dumbledoresuddenly spoke up."And I wouldn't worry to much, Severus. I'm sure it's not permanent, but if it is - well, I have to say your new style suits you." He sounded amused, and Snape couldn't find anything to say in retort, so he simply turned his heel and left. When he was gone, Lily turned to James and Sirius with a suspicious look on her face. Both of the men simply turned their focus back to their food. Lily shook her head.

"I don't know what I was thinking, marrying one of you. You are completely and utterly - "

" - hopeless," James finished for her. "I know. And that's why you love me!" He grinned, and whispered conspiratorially in her ear.

"It's not permanent. It will wear off - in a day or two."

Lily opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but in the end, she just shook her head, and sighed a little. She would never admit it out loud, of course...but it was kind of funny.

* * *

"Willow?" Tara mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, baby?" Willow said.

"Y-you're not going t-to...join him, are you?"

Willow was quiet, and Tara suddenly sat up, trying to ignore the pain.

"You can't!"She exclaimed."Willow...you know what will happen...please..." Tara looked close to tears.

"B-but if he hurts you..." Willow said, wringing her hands.

"Then let it be so! You managed fine on your own once - "

" - I can't lose you again!" Willow exclaimed, desperately.

"You won't. I will always be in your heart - you know that," Tara said, smiling a little.

"But it's not the same as having you here! Alive! Beside me!" Willow said, then added quietly as she looked down in her lap:"If I don't agree, he'll kill us both."

"Anything is better than joining him," Tara said, falling back towads Willow, too tired to sit up anymore. "Remember Warren?"

Willow's head turned around and met Tara's eyes so suddenly, that she flinched.

"How do you know about Warren!" Willow asked sharply, fright in her eyes. Tara bit her lip.

"Re-remember how I told you about the Watchers? The guardians of H-Heaven?"

Willow nodded shortly.

"They w-watched. They had a spring with water. It was like a m-mirror were they could watch the pe-people on earth so they would know when it was th-their time to die and were to go; Heaven or Hell. I had n-nothing to do so I w-watched you. I saw what you did. E-everything."

"Oh God..." Willow whispered, pain in her eyes.

"Don't be ashamed," Tara tried to reassure her. "I s-saw what y-you did to him but I saw when you r-redeemed yourself. You're s-sorry, and that's all that matters. You activated all t-the Slayers and if that wasn't redemption, n-nothing is."

Willow just smiled sadly.

* * *

Giles was standing in the library and- not surprisingly- looked through some books.He had just come to the last page in a book called _'Prophecies Through the Ages'._ He was just about to close it, when somethingcaught his attention.

_'...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'_

"Huh. That's the prophecy Dumbledore talked about...I had no idea it was written somewhere. He better see this..." Giles muttered, and was just about to leave, when another sentence drew his attention.

He hastily read through it. When he was done, he took of his glasses and polished them against his sweater.

"Oh dear."

* * *

Giles stormed into the Scoobies' common-room.

"Buffy!"

Buffy hastily looked up from the spoon she was about to transform as she sawGiles come running through the portraithole.

"Is the castle on fire?" She asked dumbly. Giles looked desperate.

"Have you seen Willow?"

Buffy shook her head.

"Nope. Not since yesterday." She frowned."IsWillow on fire?"

Giles made a strange clucking sound with his toungue, but decided to ignore Buffy's comment. Instead, he continued.

"That's what I was afraid of; can you check her dorm?"

"Sure." Buffy got up, and knocked on Willows door. "Will? Wills? Are you there?"

No one answered.

"Alright, I'm coming in!" Buffy opened the door. The room was empty. Gileshad suddenly gone very pale.

"Gather everyone in Dumbledore's office."

"The new Slayers too?" Buffy wondered, confused as to what this was all about.

"No. But you should take Harry, Ron and Hermione."

Buffy nodded slowlyas shegave Giles a questioning look, which he ignored. "Okay..."

"Hurry."

* * *

"So, what's the what?" Faith asked, as she smoked on a cigarette. "New apocalypse?"

"Afraid so," Giles sighed."Voldemort has Willow."

Gasps were heard.

"H-how do you know?" Xander was pale now.

"Iwas researchingHarry's prophecy and found it in this book," Giles exclaimed, and held up _'Prophecies Through the Ages'._ "But thereis also another sentence after the part of the prophecy known to you, Dumbledore."

Giles gave the book to Dumbledore to read out loud.

_"'...The one with the power to vanquish the- Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'_ Yes, that's Harry's prophecy," Dumbledore nodded.

"Now look under it," Giles said, and Dumbledore frowned, but continued to read.

"'_...When the summer of the sixteenth year begins, those long gone will return to the chosen, and under their guide he will grow stronger. But thechampions for the light will be betrayed by one of their own asthe rat leads her to thy enemy, and she will join forces. The One-with-the-Name-Who-shall-Not-be-Spoken has offered her a gift, to which she cannot say no. The witch falls for the darkness and will be trapped inside. The dark Slayer will join the Dark Lord on Halloween's eve, and she will be tempted, but she shall pass...The witch will switch side, and the light will be lost..._'"

"Okay...I think I speak for everyone here when I say 'huh'?" Buffy said, and Xander nodded in agreement.

"Dear Lord..." Professor Dumbledore mumbled.

" - and again with the 'huh'?" Buffy said.

"The prophecy speaks about us, thechampions for the light," Giles explained. "That is us, and the other Slayers. The one is Harry, and The One-with-the-Name-Who-shall-Not-be-Spoken isVoldemort. Those long gone -I would say it talks about James and Lily. People long believed them for dead, and if this prophecy is right, it would also explain why they didn't die, but were brought forward in time."

"What's with the 'the witch falls for the darkness' and crap?" Xander asked.

"It's Willow," Giles sighed."No one has seen her since yesterday?" Everyone shook her head.

"Then the first part of the prophecy has been fulfilled. The rat...I don't know who that is."

"Wormtail," Sirius spat hatefully, and Giles nodded.

"Oh, alright. Wormtail has taken Willow to Voldemort, and he has offered her a gift, to which she cannot say no. She joins him, and will fight for the dark side once again."

"But Willow would never join big V!" Xander protested. "She knows where the darkness takes her, she wouldn't - "

" - Are you sure?" Giles said sharply."It says so right here."

"Prophecies are tricky things!" Xander said. "No matter what gift big V will give her..."

"What is it that Willow wants most of all?" Giles asked, sighing.

"Tara, but...oh..." A light went up for Xander.

"But that's not possible!" Buffy protested."Tara's dead."

"But dead people can be revived. You are a living proof of that, Buffy," Giles said.

"But the urn of Osyrius - "

" - Osiris," Giles corrected. "And I am sure there are other ways. After all, the urn of Osiris was the only way for you, but how do you know there are not other ways in the wizarding word?" Giles said.

"But Tara wouldn't let her!" Xander exclaimed.

"And you think Willow will listen?" Giles said, voice relieved of all emotion. "If it was a matter between joining forces with Voldemort or letting Tara be killed once again?"

No one spoke.

"It also speaks about the dark Slayer..."

"That would be me," Faith said, and Remus gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes. Faith will go to Voldemort, freely, it seems, on Halloween's eve...it doesn't say which, though, but I guess we should assume it is the Halloween of this year," Giles added.

"And 'she will be tempted but she shall pass'," James quoted. "It makes sense."

"It doesn't say if he will kill her though," Buffy said slowly.

"Hey, I'm standing right here!" Faith said, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry, Faith," Buffy said, even though she didn't look very sorry at all."So, what are we going to do? We have to save Willow - and Tara, if she is the gift."

"But it says right here that she will join him and we will lose," Giles said.

"And again, I go with the 'prophecies are tricky things'." Xander said. "We have to try."

"I agree. I'm not leaving Willow in big V's hands. Not if we can help it," Buffy said.

"So...what's the plan?"

"Alright, me, Faith, Sirius, Remus, James and Lily go in there. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily will be distraction. Faith adn I will go get Willow, hopefully Tara too, and then we leave. Questions? Comments?" Buffy said, her 'leader-side' taking over.

"I have a question, " Faith said. "Where is there?"

Buffy looked dumbfounded for a moment.

"Malfor Manor," Sirius finally said. "It's pretty much the only place Voldemort can be safe - he might be all-powerful and evil, but he is kind of predictable."

"Okay. How do we get there?"

"With portkeys," Professor Dumbeldore said and picked up six different objects and gave one to each.

"They will be activated twenty minutes after you land in Malfoy Manor. It will take you directly back to Hogwarts. Good luck."

The portkeys activated, and they were gone.

* * *

They landed outside a huge building.

"Malfoy Manor. Everyone knows the plan?" Buffy asked.

"Um...not to spoil the moment, but we don't have a plan exactly..." Lily said.

"That's the plan. We improvise. It always works for me." She grinned, and started to move towards the entrance, ignoring Lily's worried look.

* * *

"Willow?" Tara mumbled.

"Mhm. You won't join him, will you?"

Willow was about to answer, when Voldemort came in.

"Have you made up your mind, my beautiful witch?"

Willow nodded slowly., meeting Voldemort's eyes defiantly.

"I'll never join you," she said, and Tara gave a sigh of relief.

Voldemort gave a sign to one of the deatheaters, who raised his want towards Tara.

"CRUCIO!" Tara screamed in pain.

"I'm asking you again."

"I WON'T!" Willow screamed, but felt her eyes fill with tears. Again Tara was hit by the cruciatus.

"NO! PLEASE STOP IT! DON'T HURT HER!" She cried.

"Then join me. For the last time, what is your answer?"

"Willow, no!" Tara screamed, despite the pain.

Willow swallowed, and looked down on Tara with eyes that said everything she felt in that moment. When she looked up again, her eyes were black.

Voldemort smiled.

* * *

**  
A/N: **Hi! Hoped you guys liked the chapter, let me know what you think! Now you know how James and Lily survived (they were a part of the prophecy). You will find out how Voldy brough tTara back sooner or later. Leave a little review to let me know what you think.

/Ida

* * *


	13. Lost

**A Second Chance**

Chapter 13 – Lost. 

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta:** Charmed Chick

* * *

"I think I have my answer," Voldemort hissed, looking pleased, a wry grin spreading across his mutilated face. 

In that second, a Death Eater came in, looking frightened, as he wringed his hands nervously.

"My Lord, we're under attack!" He squeked.

"WHAT! Who?" Voldemort yelled, his red eyes blazing with fury.

"It's Black, and Lupin and the Potters, and two others..." The Death Eater mumbled. Voldemort looked thoughtful.

"I see...leave."

"Excuse me?" The ater didn't seem to believe what he heard. Wasn't Voldemort mad?

"I SAID LEAVE!" Voldemort screamed, and the Death Eaterscurried outwith a bow, thanking his lucky stars he had gotten away undamaged.

Voldemort turned to Willow, smiling cruelly.

"I think it's time to show what happens if you mess with the Dark Lord...don't you, my queen?" He mused, stroking Willow's cheek.

"Willow, no!" Tara exclaimed, sobbing.

Willow ignored Tara, and instead gave Voldemort a teasing smile.

"I think it's time to show them what happens when you mess with me," she corrected, before her smile disappeared and was replaced with eyes black as the darkest of ravens. "Will I be able to do magic, now, my Lord?" She asked, her tone of voice suggesting that she would not take no for an answer. Apparantely, Voldemort thought the same, and swished his wand, and suddenly, the room was filled with a dark wind, who circled around the area for several minutes, before settling down.

"You are now," he said.

"Good," Willow said, turning to the exit. Before she could leave, howevere, Voldemort interrupted her.

"And remember, my dark queen," he warned. "One step in the wrong direction - andyour lover willdie."

Willow just smiled to herself, before leaving.As she neared the door, she came to a halt, and lifted her hands, and the doors flew open with a great force. Inside of her, she had a fight with herself - good versus bad, white versus black. And the dark was winning.

Inside the room, Voldemort turned to Tara.

"Now, my dear guest, I think it's time for you to return to your cell,"he said with a grin."We wouldn't want our dear witch to change her mind, would we now?" He swished his wand again, and Tara disappeared.

* * *

In the hall, Buffy and Faith fought back to back. Dodged a curse, broke a wand, dodged another - and so they continued. Slayerto Slayer, sister to sister. Because in a way, they were. Sister Slayers. The original chosen two. Bound by destiny to together fight the forces of evil - not each other.In another part of the room, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus dueled for their lives. Curses and hexes flew everywhere, and anywhere. 

Suddenly, the entire room seemed to freeze as a sudden cold washed over them. The few lights that was litting up the hall was blown out by the wind that seemingly came out of nowhere. Buffy looked up after taking out a Death Eater, and let out a relieved sigh as she saw who it was.

"Willow! Thank God! Come on, let's get out of - " She stopped in the middle of the sentence when she saw what her friend looked like. "No..." She muttered, shaking her head. It couldn't be true...they couldn't be too late.

"Oh, yes..." Willow smiled with cold, blackened eyes. Her hair was dark, flowing across her shoulders, and blue veins covered her face. Around her hands, electricallightningsparkled. "Look what we have here," she said. "The slayers, and their friends. Let's see what they can bring." She cooked her head at them curiously, as if she was trying to find out their strengths and weaknesses.

Faith realized this wasn't Willow. Or it was, but still wasn't. They wouldn't make it out of this alive if they didn't hurry. She checked the watch on the wall, realising there was still ten minutes left before their portkeys activated.

"Come on Red," shesaid, uncertainly."Snap out of it."

Willow cooked her head a little more to the left, meeting Faith's eyes with hers, and Faith had to hold back a shudder against the coldness that reside there.

"You want me to snap?" She smiled."I can do that." Suddenly, shesnapped with her fingers, and bothFaith and Buffy found they were surrounded by ropes.

"Leave this place." Sheordered the Death Eaters, who gave her frightened looks, before leaving, as quickly as possible.

"It's playtime," she grinned.

"Willow, you don't wanna do this, remember Warren?" Buffy tried.

Willow turned to Buffy with a smirk.

"Warren?" She asked, raising a delicate dark eyebrow."Warren was a loser with funny toys. I don't need toys to play. Warren is dead. I killed him, remember? I like to kill. I enjoy the killing. So that's why I'm going to kill you too," Willow said, all emotion gone from her voice.She lifted her hands, and a wave of sparks of electricity left them, and hit Buffy hard in the chest. The ropes burned to ashes, and Buffy fell to the floor.

"Willow, no!" Faithyelled. She hadn't seen dark Willow, and when she had heard about her - well, she'd had trouble taking it seriously. After all, it was Willow. Nice, innocent, nerdy, computer-geeky, lesbianWillow. But now, Faith was scared. For the first time, Faith could clearly see how far down the darkness could drag you - and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Willow, listen to me," she said, stumbling a little on her words as she tried to come up with the right things to say. "I know what you're trying to do: I know were the darkness comes from. I've been there, and - "

"SILENCE!" Willow bellowed, and smirked."What could you possibly know?" She made a pause, before continuing in a mocking voice. "Oh, right. You're the dark, evil slayer, right? So what? I am more powerful than you'll ever be. I have more power in my little finger than you have in your entire body." She smirked again and leaned forwards a bit. "I'll let you in on a secret," she whispered conspiratorically. "When you're trying to be good, Faith - you're bad. But when you're trying to be bad - you're pathetic." Willow snapped, and lifted her hands once again. Faith suddenlyfound she was free from the roped, but before she could react, she was hit by a shockwave, just as the one that hit Buffy, only much more powerful, and she crashed into a wall. Faith felt a stream of blood pour from her head, and was overtaken by a sudden dizzynes, but tried to stand anyway; she was a Slayer, she was better than this! She would not be taken down so easily.

"Pathetic," Willow repeated, and raised her hands again, making Faith crash into another wall. This time, she didn't get up.

"Is this the everything you got?" Willow said, disbelievingly. "Even Snyder was a better fighter."She laughed.

"Willow, stop this!" Buffy tried again,standing up."You know you don't want to do this - " _'She's gotten stronger...'_

"I don't?" Willow asked, curious."You don't know a thing about what I want, Buffy."

"I do!" Buffy exclaimed. "You want Tara! Tara wouldn't want you to do this - "

" - Tara is the REASON I'm doing this!" Willow cried. "You think you know something about love, but you don't know ANYTHING! Just look at your last boyfriend - a vampire who tried to rape you. Or maybe we should take Angel for exampel, huh? That relationship was a blast, wasn't it? Or poor Riley...or Parker 'he wasn't nice, Willow, buhu." Willow mocked, and raised her hands again.

"This is the real me," Willow continued."Deal with it like a man...or like a Slayer." Buffy felt herself being hit by theelectrical blast once again, but that didn't hurt the most. It was Willow's words that did.

_'This isn't Willow...she doesn't mean anything...'_ She tried to tell herself, as she slowly got up from the ground again, staggering slightly.

"Willow, listen to me. I don't wanna fight you..."

"I don't wanna fight you either," Willow said, pouting a little. "You're no fun.I wanna fight - him." Willow suddenly said, and turned her black eyes to James.

"You are supposed to be a good little wizard, aren't you?" She asked, a teasing smile gracing her lips."A good auror. A good person. Well, why don't we find out who's the best? The good, or the bad?" She asked, taking a step closer to the messy haired man.

"Willow..." Buffy tried again, and Willow's eyes turned back to the blonde Slayer.

"I said I don't wanna fight you," Willow said shortly. "I might have to kill you instead - if you don't shut up."

Buffy quited down, and insteadlet her eyes trail overto Remus, who had crept over to Faith's side, trying to wake her up. The portkey would activate soon, and Faith needed to touch hers. He checked the watch. Ten seconds.

Lily's, Siriuss and soon Buffy's eyes were on the watch to.

...Nine seconds...

Willow turned backto James, and lifted her hands.

...Eight seconds...

"Abracadabra!" Blue sparkles of electricity left Willow's hands and hit James hard in the chest -

...Seven seconds...

- making him crash through the same doors that Willow had come from, and he slid across the floor, coming to a stop, right in front of Voldemort's feet. James' eyes widened, as he came eye to eye with his Lily's murderer.

...Six seconds...

Voldemort smirked.

"Well, well...look what we have here..."

...Five...

In the other room, Faith slowly woke up.

...Four...

Voldemort lifted his wand, smiling cruelly.

...Three...

"AVADA - "

...Two...One...

James closed his eyes andtouched his portkey, hoping it wasn't to late.

" - KEDAV - "

- And they were gone.

* * *

- They landed in abig heap in the middle ofDumbledore's office. 

"God Lord," Giles said,when he saw what a mess they were in. Xander gave Buffy a worried look.

"Buffy, are you - "

" - I'm alright. Faith isn't." Buffy interrupted, and turned to Faith, who was laying unconsious in Remus arms, her forhead and face coveredin blood. She had passed out again as soon as she'd managed to touch her portkey.

"Willow?" Xander asked quietly, and Buffy shook her head.

"We've lost her."

Xander's eyes widened.

"Lost her? Is she - "

" - No, she's not dead," Buffy sighed."She's evil. Again."

"So the prophecy is coming true..." Dumbledore mumbled sadly and lowered his head in defeat. "Remus, could you please escort Miss Faith to the hospital wing?" He asked tiredly, and Remus nodded, before leaving quickly, Faith carefully resting in his arms.

"Tara?" Anya asked, when he was gone.

"I think she was there, but we didn't see her," Buffy said.

"Then how do you know - " Giles began.

" - Something Willow said," Buffy said, sitting down in a chair that Dumbledore had conjured up tiredly. "I thinkVoldemort is using her as insurance to make sure Willow stays evil."

"If she doesn't, they'll kill her." Dawn said quietly. "Makes sense."

"And Willowwon't risklosing Tara again." Buffy sighed. "This isn't good."

"Did you see Peter?" Dumbledore asked Sirius, who shook his head, eyes blazing with fury.

"Wormtail? No, but if I had, I would have - "

" - Yes, that's all good," Dumbledore hastily interupted, as hesaw Siriuswas about to start a rant about traitourous'friends'. "Now, I think it would be best if you were all taken care of in the hospital wing..."

"I'll be fine." Buffy said, waving it away. "Slayer healing."

"Miss Summers - " Dumbledore protested, but Buffy raised her hand in interruption.

" - I said I'll be fine. I've had way worse." She got up from her chair and left, and Dumbledore looked shocked, until Giles turned to him with an apologetic smile.

"Buffy is terrified of hospitals," he explained. Dumbledore's eyes widened in understanding beneath his half-moon glasses.

"Oh."

* * *

When Faith woke up, two hours later, she found herself lying in a bed. _'Wonder how long I've been in a coma this time,'_ she thought, wryly. 

"Ouch..." she thenmoaned. Her head hurt. A lot.

"You're awake."

Faith turned her head around, and found Remus sitting in a chair beside her bed, smiling slightly.

"Obviously. How long have I been - ?"

"About two hours."

"Oh, good."

Remus looked confused, and Faith smirked.

"Last time I passed out, I was out for several months, remember? I told you about it."

Remus' face lit up in understanding.

"Oh, right...the time when you fell in a coma. Of course."

Faith nodded, sighing. "All a long and sorry story I don't wanna repeat."

Remus smiled, nodding slowly, taking Faith's hand hesitantly.

"As you wish. Are you feeling okay?"

Faith shrugged, eying Remus' hand suspisciously.

"I'm five by five."

Remus smiled.

"What does that mean?"

Faith shrugged again, awerting her eyes.

"Something."She thenturned to Remus again. "How long have you been sitting here?" She wondered.

"Since I brought you here."

Faith looked surprised.

"You know, Wolfy, you need to get yourself a girl," she grinned.

Remus smiled sadly and patted Faith's hand a little, before letting go. Faith couldn't help feeling dissappointed.

"That's what Sirius tells me all the time," he chuckled.

"Then I guess it's true," Faith said quietly.

"Maybe."

Faith looked him over, questioningly.

"How long has it been since, you know, you got yourself a good - " Faith smirked at Remus' blush.

"It's been awhile, huh?" She asked. Remus suddenly looked really uncomfortable.

"Erm...I think I should - "

"Oh, fine. Leave me here to the bed of boredoom." Faith sighed, pouting, and Remus shook his head quickly, mistaking her expression for sadness.

"No, no," he assured her. "It's just...do you like when people discuss your...sex-life." He blushed again.

Faith stared at him.

"You have big issues," she said. Remus blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on!" Faithexclaimed in expertation."Only Giles gets embarressed when you talk about sex."

A beat.

"Oh."

"It's kinda cute, though. I can show you some things. I like to lead anyway." She winked, and Remus blushed again, and Faith laughed.

"Big issues," she repeated.

* * *

"I thought there could be a way around it, but I guess I was wrong..." Buffy sighed sadly-

"I know Willow," Xander said, trying to be optimistic."She'll get over it."

"Get over it?" Buffy asked incredulously. "Xander - "

" - I know, I know.," Xander said quietly. "I just...I don't want to give the hopes up yet."

Buffy smiled at her friend. "Me neither...but face it. We've lost her."

Xander sighed.

"Yeah...At least as long as Voldemort has Tara hostage..."

Buffy brightened.

"Xander! You're a genius!" She exclaimed, and kissed Xander on the cheek.

"I am?" Xander said stupidly.

"Yes!" Buffy squealed."Oh, just wait until I tell Giles!" Buffy got up and left, leaving an extremely confused Xander behind.

"What did I say?" He called after her, but Buffy was already long gone.

* * *

"What do you think?" Buffy asked nervously. "Am I crazy?" 

Giles sighed and polished his glasses.

"Buffy, do you really think you should go back there?"

"They won't be expecting it," Buffy told him.

Giles gave his Slayer a look.

"It's a big risk."

"A risk we have to take!" Buffy exclaimed, and started to pace around the room ."If we can free Tara, Voldemort won't have any power over Willow."

Giles sighed again.

"Buffy, we don't even know were Tara is - "

" - Somewhere in Malfoy Manor," Buffy interrupted quickly, making Giles sigh at her impatience.

"Buffy, I think you should wait. At least until you have a better plan," he added.

"I have a plan!" Buffy exclaimed, and Giles gave her a frustrated look.

"No, you don't. Remember what happened in the vineyard. With Caleb. Did you have a plan then?" Giles asked.

"I couldn't know he was an uber-Caleb!" Buffy protested. "And plus, I went back, and everything went fine! I was right - he was guarding something, remember? And," she added, as she saw Giles open his mouth to protest again. "This time it's completely different! We know what we're up against!"

"Yes, and that's reason enough to stay away," Giles snapped, finally loosing the little patience he had left."If you have another run-in with Willow, or both her and Voldemort, you won't even make it to Tara. Faith was almost killed, and so was James. If the portkeys hadn't activated - "

" - Fine!" Buffy growled."I'll wait. I just...I don't wanna lose Willow to the darkness again." Her shoulder slumped.

Giles looked at her, sorrow in his eyes.

"I don't either. But we should wait."

Buffy just sighed in response.

* * *

"Don't ever do that again!" Lily exclaimed. James sighed heavily.

"Lils, I - "

"No! I'm talking!"Lily interrupted, giving James a glare as she put her hands on her hips."You put yourself at risk!"

"It's not like I could stop myself!" James protested.

"You could have turned left!" Lily said, looking upset, and James gave her a look that clearly said 'you're nuts.'

"I could have...turned left?" He said incredulously."Lils, I was thrown at Voldemort's feet by a power-blast! How was I supposed to turn left!"

Lily looked dumbfolded for a second and blinked, before she let out somehting between a laugh and a cry.

"I'm sorry," she hiccuped."I just...I was worried...you nearly gave me a heart-attack." She buried her face in James's shirt.

James smirked, and pulled her closer, stroking hr hair affectionately.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm not planning on getting into that situation again."

Lily snorted.

"Like that's something you can plan," she muttered.

"Ha!" James exclaimed, looking triumphant."You admit it! I couldn't help it!"

Lily looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Just...don't do it again," she mumbled.

* * *

Two days later, Harry found himself sitting in the library with Dawn. He closed his book with a frustrated sigh.

"Tell me what we're doing here again?" He asked.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You are helping me with transfiguration," Dawn explained.

"Yeah, right," Hary snorted."And that works so well when the student is staring out the window," he continued ironically. "Dawn, come on. It's not like you need my help. You said McGonagall thought you had a talent for Transfiguration,"he complained.

"I just don't want to fall behind more than necessary," Dawn said calmly, picking up her Transfiguration book. "I want to be able to take classes with you guys."

Harry sighed.

"Okay. One more hour," he relented."But then I want you working, and not staring through the window."

"Sure!" Dawn exclaimed happily, and started to read a passage in the book. Ten seconds later, she put it aside, and started to stare out the window again. Harry sighed.

"Dawn?"

"Mhm..." Dawn mumbled.

"Work."

Dawn suddenlychecked her watch, and jumped up, grabbing Harry's hand.

"You're right. We've been here long enough," she said and dragged him behind her out of the library.

* * *

When they walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady and entered the Gryffindor common room,Harry was met by several people who screamed 'surprise!' Harry looked confused for a moment, until he remembered.

'I almost forgot...it's my birthday today...'

The summer at Hogwarts had been so fun that he'd almost forgotten...and the last happening with Willow turning dark had probably something to do with it also. Things had been really bad, and everyone had been really down, but it seemed like they were over it - for now.

Dawn gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

Harry grinned stupidly, and walked towards the table which held all his presents. From the slayers, he got weapons- stakes, daggers, crosses...all kinds of different weapons. From Hermione, he got - not surprisingly - a book, from Ron a box with chocolate-frogs, and from the twins a box with several items he didn't dare try before someone else did.

The best present was the on from his parents, Professor Lupin and Sirius though. They gave him a photo-album, with moving pictures from the marauders time at Hogwarts- Harry couldn't help but notice that Wormtail was missing from every picture, so Harry came to the conclusion that he had been magically removed. The cover said; 'The True Marauders', which confirmed his theory. He also got a lot of other things from them, books, candy, a handbook for young pranksters, and his own set of Quidditch-balls, robes and other things.

Harry thought this was his best birthday ever- not for the presents, but for the people with him.

When the clock beat twelve, Dawn took him with her into a corner of the room.

"I wanted to give you my present in private," she explained, and gave Harry a green, carefully wrapped package, which Harry opened carefully. As the wrapper was removed, Harry held up the little stone it had contained towards the light curiously.

"It's a crystal, it's supposed to give the bearer luck," Dawn explained nervously."I read about it in a book, and it said it would work better if it was handmade. So I did a special kind of potion and let it freeze, and here's the result. Do you like it?"

Harry let his fingers play over the smooth area of the crystal. It was transparent, except if you held it towards the light, where it seemed to glitter in an emerald green colour.

Harry slowly started to grin, and gave Dawn a hug.

"I love it. Thank you."

Dawn blushed.

"You're welcome."

Harry started to walk back towards the party.

"And Harry?" Dawn added, and Harry turned back around.

"Hm?"

Dawn smiled.

"Happy birthday - again."

* * *

Willow stood in front of Voldemort's throne, her hair red, but her eyes were still black.

"I want to see Tara." She demanded coldly.

"I don't know, my dear," Voldemort mused, sounding displeased. "You weren't able to kill any of the intruders."

"Neither were you." Willow retorted calmly. She knew Voldemort couldn't - or wouldn't - hurt her. She was his most priced "possession" and the best "weapon" he had- his best chance of victory right now. She knew it, and he knew it. Her life was secure.

Voldemort gave her an angy look.

"I didn't know they had portkeys," he spat, and Willow shrugged, meeting his red eyes calmly, playing with a thread of her hair.

"And neither did I," she said."I could have killed any of them, whenever I wished it - but I wanted to play first. Killing isn't fun if you don't get to play," Willowpouted,and looked at Voldemort with big, dark, puppy-eyes.

"Very well," Voldemort growled. "You will see your lover. But next time, don't disappoint me."

Willow just smirked, and apparated down to Tara's cell.

* * *

As soon as Willow walked inside the celldoor, she immediately felt how all her magic became blocked.

"Tara?" She looked around, her eyes slowly returning to its normal colour. "Tara?"

She suddenly noticed Tara, sitting in the darkest corner of the room, as far from the door as possible, arms hugged around her knees as she was rocking back and forth.

"How could you?" Tara asked, with a quiet, but bitter voice. "How could you, Willow?"

"How could I what?" She asked carefully, taking a step closer.

"Join him."

Willow felt how her heart shattered into pieces when she heard Tara's voice. It was so full of pain and accusation.

"I did it for you," she said quietly.

"For me?" Tara looked up,tears in her eyes."Willow, don't do this. Don't turn your back to the light. I know you're stronger than this."

"But they'll hurt you," Willow said, sounding hesitant and frightened.

"Then let them!" Tara exclaimed, standing up. "Fight them! I know you can. You're better than this!"

"They'll kill you," Willow said, taking a step back, as she saw Tara's look. It burned into her soul. Willow could almost feel the disappointment reeking of her.

"IT will kill YOU, Willow!" Taraexploded."Everytime you turn your back to your friends, and what you know is right, it kills you! Stop it!"

"You don't understand..." Willow said, bitterly.

"Then explain it to me!" Tara cried."Explain why I don't understand! If you love me, stop this. If you really love me, fight him. Fight them. Every time you do turn your back to the light, it kills me! That's what really hurts me, Willow. Not anything they do, but what you do!" She started to cry slowly. Big, salty tears fell down on her face, and her body trembled from her sobs.

Willow winced at Tara's harsh words.

"You don't understand," she repeated slowly, and turned her back to Tara, before leaving the cell. She could still hear Tara cry.

* * *

"Do you think it was a mistake to keep the prisoner alive?" Voldemort asked Lucius Malfoy.

"I am afraid she only corrupts the mind of our dark witch, my Lord." Lucius answered.

"Do you think we should kill her?" Voldemort mused, and Lucius nodded sharply.

"Yes, my Lord. But I don't think we should tell the witch. Or if we do, make sure it looks like the killing wasn't our fault."

Voldemort looked at Lucius with his red eyes.

"What are you planning?" He asked, curiously, a cruel smile starting to play around his lips.

Lucius grinned evilly, and started to talk.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh, things don't look good for any of our dear wiccas. What are they going to do? Tell me how you liked the chapter. Did I write Willow's evilness realistic? REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	14. Love and pain

**A Second Chance**

Chapter 14 - Love and Pain

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta:** Charmed Chick

* * *

"Hey." 

Charlie looked up, and brightened when he saw who it was.

"Hi, Buffy."

She sat down beside him with a small smile.

"Umm...are you busy?" She asked, giving him a hestitant look.'Cause if you want to...I could leave...?"

"No, no," Charlie quickly assured her, shaking his head. Did you want something?"He asked, and watched as Buffy nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "If you've got the time. I thought that maybe you could help me with the magic-thingy again; I'm stuck," she admitted sheepishly.

Charlie smiled, and Buffy found herself blush under his sparkling eyes.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy walked down in Tara's cell, wearing a cruel smile on his aristocratic face. 

"Get up," he said cooly. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you."

Tara sat up slowly, meeting Lucius' eyes with defiance.

"What does he want?"

Lucius smiled and pulled out his wand of his pocket, twirling it around his fingers.

"You are not the one asking the questions here, my dear lady," he said mockingly. "Now get up." He gave her a kick in the ribs, making Tara wince, but she didn't back down.

"And if I refuse?" She asked stubbornly. She was not going to do what they demanded freely. She had to be strong - for Willow. They would make it out of here.

Lucius just smiled in response, before pointing his wand at her chest.

"Crucio."

* * *

"Hey, Harry!" Dawn asked brightly, and the Boy-Who-Lived looked up from the 'Daily Prophet' he was reading. 

"Hi," he said quietly.

"How does it feel? Being a year older?" Dawn asked, and sat down beside him. Harry shrugged in response.

"The same as being a year younger."

A beat.

"Oh."

They were quiet for awhile, until Dawn spoke up again.

"I've been thinking," she said."You know that Voldy has Tara hostage..."

"Yeah..." Harry asked slowly, looking on his guard. Dawn was up to something - he just knew it.

"If we could rescue her, he wouldn't have anything on Willow, she would turn good again, right?" Dawn continued.

"Yes..." Harry said slowly.

"So, what are we waiting for!" Dawn exclaimed and jumped up.

"Huh?" Harry was thoroughly confused.

"You and me," Dawn exclaimed patiently, seemingly not caring about Harry's lack of enthusiasm. "We should go save Tara. Nobody else seems to do anything, and I can't just sit around, doing nothing."

Harry sighed, and let his green eyes meet Dawn's blue.

"Dawn, as much as I would love to help, I don't think we can do anything," Harry said. "There are dozens of Death Eaters there, plus Voldemort, plus Willow. We wouldn't stand a chance."

Dawn opened her mouth in protest - apparentely, she hadn't counted on not having Harry's support to onehundredandten percent in this.

"But, we could be careful, and - "

" - We would be noticed," Harry interrupted."I've learnt my lesson. I tried to go on a rescue mission earlier this year, for Sirius, with no real back-up, and no plan. I almost got myself, and everyone else killed. I won't take that chance again. In the long round, It's not worth it," he said.

Dawnwent quiet for a moment, until she wispered with a voice so small, that Harry almost didn't hear it:

"I know...it's stupid...it's just...I wanna help," Dawn mumbled. "I'm never good for anything...I'm just trouble. But I need to do something...and I know going after Tara would be suicide, so I won't, but...I'm so tired of being useless," she finished, lowering her eyes to the floor.

Harry was shocked.

"Dawn!" He exclaimed."You're not useless! Don't ever believe that! You're a good person, a good friend, a good supporter. You're the heart. You may not have any special strenght, but you're still special," Harry told her."And I think that if you really want to help, you should stay here and help with the planning. Be what you're good at. Be the heart. Not the fighter. And I happen to know that a fighter is nothing without its heart. And you are it."

Dawn shook her head, even though a small smile had started to play around her lips at Harry's words.

"No, I'm not," she said, sounding close to tears."I'm not the heart either; Xander is the heart. I'm just the little sister who tags along and gets in danger."

"Dawn, that's not true!" Harry protested, suddenlylooking really unsure about himself. Hetruly hatedgirls that cried..."Okay, Xander may be the heart...but so are you - just a bigger one," he hurried to say, as he saw a tear trail down Dawn's cheek. "I may not know you so well; I haven't known you for long, but I do know that you are a great person, with a big heart. Don't ever doubt that."

The tears fell more freely down Dawn's face now, and Harry looked really nervous. Suddenly, Dawn took a step forwards, and huggedhim tight.

"Thank you," she wispered. "Thank you for making me feel better."

And then she kissed him. It was a brief, quick kiss, but it was a kiss.

Harry eyes widened in shock. He wasn't expecting that. And then it was over. Dawn got up, drying her face on the sleeve of her arm, blushing, and then she was gone.

Harry sat where he was, still in shock, his fingers touching the place on his lips where Dawn's had met his.

_'Why is it that I always get kissed by a girl who's crying!'_ He thought dazedly.

* * *

"Have you had enough now?" Lucius asked lazily, and cast a look at Tara, who laid on the floor sobbing slightly. Her body shook with pain from the Cruciatuscurse. Lucius kicked her again. "Now, get up." 

"Willow!" Tara cried out, and Lucius smiled.

"The witch?" He asked. "She's upstairs, with the Dark Lord. If you wish to see her, come with me," Lucius lied, andhis smile grew into a full-fledged grin asTara got up from the ground, her legs shaking slightly, buther tear-streaked facelooked determined, and her jaw was clenched.

"Take me to her."

* * *

"Hi, Wolfy!" Faith said happily, and jumped down in the seat beside Remus at the staff-table, making the werewolf almost choke on his food. 

"Miss Faith. Out of the hospital-wing, I see?" Professor Dumbledore asked, sounding amused.

"Yup. As good as new," Faith said, spreading her arms wide as if to prove her point.

"I'm glad," Dumbledore said, lowering his head slightly in response."Now, I have some business to attend to, so if you'll excuse me." He got up and left, leaving Remus and Faith alone in the Great Hall.

"Slept well?" Remus asked, and Faith shrugged.

"Five by five" she answered, making Remus raise his eyebrows.

Faith laughed.

"Sorry. Habit. It was okay."

Remus smiled.

"Good, that's good..." he said slowly.

"How are you?" Faith asked quickly.She still felt slightly uncomfortable having areal conversation. She wasn't a person who talked a lot, unless it was about sex, or fighting, or eating, or anything else involving not so 'important' subjects. Even then, there wasn't much talking, it was more doing.

"Fine, considering the circumstances," Remus sighed, and Faith frowned.

"Circumstances?"

"It's afull moon soon," Remus explained. "Nothing I look forward to."

"Oh." Faith said, and looked Remus over an extra time. Nowas he mentionedit, he was slightly paler than usual, and he had dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept well. And she could swear he had one more grey straw in his hair than yesterday.

"It's too bad, y'know," she said. Remus looked surprised.

"What is?"

Faith smirked.

"That it's always the good guys who has all the bad luck."

Remus smiled at this.

"True, but in the end, it's the good guy who wins."

"Really?" Faith asked, disbelievingly.

Remus shrugged.

"At least in all fairytales," he said, sounding apologetic, as if he wished that would be the truth in the real world.

Faith laughed, a wistful look suddenly gracing her expression, and to Remus, it looked as if her mind was somewhere completely different. She had never looked more beautiful, and Remus felt a sudden urge to reach forward and pull back a dark straw behind her ear.

"Yeah, the good guys beat the bad guys, and the princess gets her prince," Faith mumbled."Too bad that's not always what happens in reality."

Remus smiled sadly.

"Yes, wouldn't that be a blast?" He wondered out loud. Faith turned to stare at him, looking disbelieving for a few seconds, before she burst out laughing.

Remus looked confused. "What?" He asked, frowning slightly.

Faith just shook her head, still laughing.

"You said 'blast'," she said, as if that explained it all. For a moment, Remus looked even more confused, but then, slowly, his lips started to twitch and he joined Faith in her laugh.

"Yes," he chuckled. "I guess I did."

Faith patted his shoulder slightly, comforting him.

"You've been spending way too much time around me, Wolfy," she said, shaking her head sadly, but in her mind, she added: _'Not that I mind...'_

Remus smiled. "I can't help I enjoy the company," he said, his eyes boring in to Faith's, and she turned her look away, mumbling something in apology before she got up and left. Remus' eyes followed her slowly, until the doors to the Great Hall closed behind her, and he sighed.

_'Moony, you old fool,'_ he thought bitterly._'Face reality. She's not yours, and will never be...'_

* * *

Tara stood in front of Voldemort, her haid raised in defiance. 

"Where is she?" She demanded."I want to see her."

"See who?" Voldemort chuckled. "I guess you're talking about my dark witch. I'm afraid you won't see her again."

Tara's eyes suddenly became filled with fear. "What did you do?" She asked, her voice shaking with back held rage.

"Oh, nothing, nothing yet," Voldemort said. "I would never dream of hurting my trophy. You, on the other hand, is another story. You won't see your lover. In fact, you won't see anything again," he added cruelly, and gave a sign to some of his Death Eaters, and Tara suddenly found herself surrounded.

"Kill her." Voldemortordered. "Kill her painfully. Make it slow, and make it visible. Make sure it looks like a human kill; make sure it looks like a kill from a Slayer."

Tara's eyes widened as she realised what was about to happen, and she was about to scream, when she suddenly felt the first blade of a knife enter her body.

* * *

Hermione and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room, snogging, when the portrait hole flew open, and Harry entered. 

Ron groaned as he felt Hermione pull away from him. Typical.

"Harry..." He complained, but Harry just ignored him andslouched down in the sofa. Hermione looked at him, curiously.

"What is it, Harry? You look really shocked," she said, and Ron took a first look at his best friend, who looked like he was in some sort of a daze. And...was that lipstick?

"She...she kissed me. She kissed me," Harry mumbled.

"Who?" Ron said, now more interested, still eyeing the spot of glowing pink on his mate's lips.

"Was it Dawn?" Hermione asked conversationally.

Harry turned to look at her, clearly shocked.

"How did you...?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Please, Harry, it's not like you have that many to choose from," she exclaimed. "The term hasn't started yet, so Dawn is the only girl here our age, unless you're talking about a slayer, and you barely hang out with any of them, so they aren't really an option. And I know it wasn't me, and I doubt it was one of the new professors."

Harry looked dumbfolded for a second, and Ron gave Hermione a lookof pure awe.

"Wow, 'Mione. You really are clever..." He said admiriably.

"- and you really are stupid, Ron," Hermione retorted, but she still looked pleased."It's just a bit of logic, even you must've been able to figure that out."

"So, what happened then?" Ron asked Harry.

"Then what?" Harry said, still in shock. This time, it was Ron who rolled his eyes.

"After she kissed you," he said flatly.

"She...oh...she...she left," Harry said, then blinked, as if it just him that she had left.

"She left!" Ron exclaimed in disbelief, and shook his head. "You really have a bad luck with women, first Cho, who was a crying fountain, and now Dawn..."

"Yeah..." Harry said, thinking it was probably best to leave out the part when Dawn had cried as well - Ron would never let him live it down if he told him.

"Oh, I'm sure there was a reason she left.Maybe she was in just as much shock as Harry is," Hermioned suggested.

"Why would she? If she wanted to kiss me...?" Harry looked even more confused, and Hermione sighed.

"Maybe she wasn't thinking. Maybe she got carried away. Strong feelings can make a person do such things," she explained patiently. Harry blinked stupidly.

"So you mean she didn't want to...?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, lookingfrustrated."How dense can you get? Honestly, Harry. She must have wanted it somewhere, deep inside, or else it wouldn't have happened, but at the same time, she didn't want it to."

"So you mean she wanted it, but didn't want it at the same time?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yes! Now you get it." Hermione exclaimed, smiling brightly. Her smile faltered, though, when she saw Harry's and Ron's looksof total confusion.She sighed. She had a feeling she would sit here a long time...

* * *

Tara was lying on the floor, bloodied and bruised. She was barely conscious, and everything was a blur around her. 

"Shall we finish her off now, my Lord?" A Death Eater asked, sounding eager.

"No," Voldemort said coldly, and turned to another manwith platinum blonde hair that stood beside him."Lucius. I want you to leave her in the Forbidden Forest, so she will be found. She willperish there. It is closer to the Slayers."

"I understand, my Lord," Lucius bowed, lifted up Tara's body, and apparated out of there.

Voldemort turned to the rest of his followers, a cruel smile litting up his pale lips.

"Now, can you please ask our dear witch to come here?" He asked, swishing his wand, making all trails of blood and violence on the floor disappear.

* * *

The marauders sat in the Room of Requirement, laughing over old memories. Sirius felt his heart swell with happiness. They all were together again. 

"So, Moony. What's up with you and Faith?" James asked, opening another bottle of Firewhuísky, and took a swig out of it, doing his best not to grimace too much.

_'After all I'm a maaaaaaaaan. A macho-man. M. A. N. MAN!'_ He thought, then squeezed his eyes together. Were things becoming blurry?

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked innocently, although he felt the blush slowly rising on his cheeks.

"Oh, don't deny it!" Sirius laughed. "It's obvious you've got a thing for her."

Remus looked worried, as he broke a bar of chocolate in two pieces, giving one to Sirius, and popping the other one into his mouth.

"It is?" He asked.

"Well, it is to us,"Jamessluddered, taking another swig of the bottle."But that's because we. KNOW! You." He pointed the bottle at Remus. "I'm sure she doesn't...hic...know."

Remus groaned at Sirius, who looked amused at Remus' misery."Am I completely crazy?"

"No, no. Not crazy,"Sirius assured him."Only out of your mind," he added with a wide grin.

James laughed. "I think our dear Moony is in loooooove," he mooned, swaying slightly on the couch. Maybe he shouldn't have taken that lastsip of whisky...Lily was so going to kill him later...but for some reason, he couldn't seem to care...

"Oooh, Moony has a crush..." Sirius added teasingly, snickering.

"Stop it, you guys!" Remus protested."I'm serious!"

"No, I am." Sirius said. "You're Remus."

James burst out laughing, before hiccuping slightly, and Sirius grinned at his best friend, then turned back to Remus, who was banging his head against the wall, repeatedly.

"I'm doomed. What am I going to do?" He groaned.

Siriusgave James a look. "I think Remus' is serious about this,"hesaid. The only response he got from James was a glazed look. "I can't blame him," Sirius added to himself. "I mean, she's bloody gorgeous and all."

"Blooody goooogulous..." James mumbled, blinking slightly. "My Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiily..."

Sirius gave James a look of something between disgust and amusement, and then eyed the few empty bottles in front of James suspisciously.

"Okay..." he said slowly. "Apparantely, being dead has done something to you: You used to be able to hold yourbooze way better than this. Either that, or someone spiked your drink."

James burped, and Sirius rolled his eyes, giving James a slight push on the shoulder, and the stag-animagus fell down on the couch, snoring. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Well...that was fun," he muttered grumpily, but then lit up again, mischief visible in his eyes as he turned back to Remus, who suddenly felt really nervous.

"Back to you and Faith," Sirius said, leaning forwards, and Remus felt himself grew hot under the collar. He knew this 'marauders only'-evening had been a really bad idea...

"I can only see positive sides," Sirius continued. "After all, she can keep you in check under your transformations." A wicked smile started to grazehis lips. "I can almost see it. Faith and Moony wrestling in the woods..." He sighed dreamily. "What a thing."

Remus gave him a dirty look.

"Honstly, Padfoot. Grow up."

"Hey! I'm not the one in here with a teenager crush!" Sirius defended himself.

"It's not a crush!" Remus said.

"Well, what is it, then?"Sirius asked innocently, andto that, Remus didn't have an answer.

"Told you so. It's a crush." Sirius snickered. The only answer he got was a smack on his head.

* * *

At the same time as James was passed out, Sirius laughing, and Remus being in denying-mood,Vi, Rona and Buffy were out patrolling in the forest, when they suddenly saw something laying on the ground. They lifted their stakes, looking around suspisciously, senses hightened. 

"What is it?" Vi wondered out loud, sounding hesitant.

"It looks like a body..." Rona whispered, eyes widening as she walked closer.

"Hey!" Buffy called. "Be careful!"

Rona, who had reached the body,kneeled down beside it, and turned it around so the face came upwards.

"It's a girl," she said. "Do you know who...?"

Buffy, who had caught up with them,stared at the body in disbelief.

"Oh, my God, it's Tara!"

"Tara?" Rona asked. "The Tara? Tara-'I-was-shot-and-killed-so-my-girlfriend-decided-to-end-the-world'-Tara?"

Buffy ignored the Slayer, and hastily kneeled down beside the bloodied and bruised form.

"Is she...is she dead?" Vi asked, eyes widened in horror.

Buffy checked for a pulse, and shook her head in response.

"No, she's alive...barely."

* * *

Willow stood in front of Voldemort. 

"Willow, my dear, I am afraid I have bad news for you," he said. "Tara's dead."

Willow looked at him, not believing what he said. Her black eyes stared at him, and she felt a storm rage and sorrowsurge up through her body, overwhelming her.

Voldemort gave her a sad look.

"There was nothing we could do; the Slayers, I am not sure which ones, showed up. They were trying to get to you, and killed several death eaters in the process. Then they moved on to your lovers cell...they killed her," he explained slowly, as if he was talking with a child.

"What...why...what are you...?" Willow's voice were shaking with rage.

"I believe they thought they would get you back if they killed the one thing I used against you," Voldemort said,soundingtruly sorry. "So they killed her."

Willow didn't know what to believe. The light side in her tried to argue, that Buffy would never do such a thing, but the dark side was slowly convincing her otherwise.

"Where is...where is the body...?" She choked. Voldemort sighed.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but they took it."

Willow felt how the pain overwhelmed her and her hair once again turned black and blue veins appeared on her body. Blue sparks of power circled around her hands.

"What are you going to do about it, my dear?" Voldemort asked sadly.

Willow smiled cruelly.

"I'm going to kill them." And with a 'pop', she was gone, and Voldemort's sorrowfuls features immediately turned into ones of pure cruelty.

* * *

"Where's Madame Pomfrey!" Buffy screamed, running into the Great Hall, Tara in her arms. 

All eyes in there turned to look at her.

"Oh, My God! Tara!" Dawn cried, while Xander and Anya just stared in shock.

The medi-witch hurried up to Buffy, and hastily checkedTara's condition. She shook her head sadly.

"It might be too late. We must hurry."

* * *

**A/N: **How do you like? Things are heating up a bit…poor Tara. And poor Willow, falling for Voldy's trick…is she going on another killing-spree in revenge? REVIEW! 

/Ida

* * *


	15. Tara's life in a nutshell

**A Second Chance**

Chapter 15 – Tara's life in a nutshell.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta:** Charmed Chick

* * *

Buffysprinted up to the hospital-wing, faster than she'd ever run before - Madame Pomfrey wasn't even close to catching up.

Buffy's heart was beating fast, and all her thoughts was a blur in her head. She just knew they had to save Tara -if she died, Willow would truly be lost.

'...And we who thought the black magic was gone forever, after she activated all the potentials...'

Buffy reached the door to the hospital-wing after what felt like an eternity, but in reality, it was only a matter of seconds. However, it took almost a minute until Madame Pomfrey showed up, breathing heavily.

'...Please, don't let it be too late, please...'

* * *

"_I think that…"_

"_One person's energy can suck the power from an entire circle. No offence."_

"_Well, maybe we could…"_

"_Yeah, Tara?"_

"_Guys, quiet. Do you have a suggestion?"_

_---_

"…_I'm definitely nothing special."_

"_No, you are."_

_---_

"_You said recon, you're like cool monster fighter."  
_

"_Well, technically Faith is a monster and as far as fighting, I'd be lucky to bruise her face with my fist."  
__  
"Oh."_

"_What?"_

"_Face punching, I'm not so good with the whole…"  
_

"_Swimming?"  
_

"_Violence."_

_---_

"_I am, you know."_

"_What?"_

"_Yours…"_

_---_

_"I want my room to be Willow-friendly." _

_---_

_"I understand. You have to be with the person you l-love…"_

"_I am."_

_---_

"_What do you see?"  
_

"_Willow hand."_

_---_

"…_You learn her source and we'll introduce her to her insect reflection...That was funny if you've studied Taglarin mystic rites and... are a complete dork..."  
_

_---_

_"A little thing. See, thing is, a little thing gets bigger. You don't catch the little thing and then boom, you've got this whole huge thing. Nooo!"_

_"Oh dear…"_

"_Not them! With the... the... little thing! They can't... can't break up!"_

_"I think..."_

"_They have a... a... beautiful love!"_

_"I think they'll be fine..."_

_"Mmrccllvv." _

"_What?"_

_"A miraculous lo-- lo-- love!"_

_---_

"_There's a world without shrimp? I'm allergic."_

_---_

"_Oh, baby, want me to rub your tummy? She likes it when I ... stop explaining things."_

_---_

_"…People do strange things when someone they love dies. When I lost my mother, I did some pretty dumb stuff like lying to my family and staying out all night."_

"_Buffy's boinking Spike."_

_"Oh. Tara's right. Grief can be powerful, and we shouldn't judge..."_

_"What, are you kidding? She's nuts!"_

_---_

"_It's dirty. It's all dirty. And all over me. Dirty, dirty, bad. Bad!"_

_---_

"_Come on! I'm never gonna get anything killed with you lot holding me back!"  
_

"_I thought… the big ones tire more easily…"  
_

"_No, that's over-the-hill shopkeepers."_

_"I'm fine. I just need to need to… die… for a minute…"_

"_It was that powder you blew at him made him rabbit out."_

"_It's Sobri root! It's supposed to confuse him but it kinda just made him peppy. It's not supposed to mix with anything -- do you think he might be taking prescription medication?"_

_"Yeah. That must be it."_

_---_

"_Excuse me? Who made you the boss of the group?"_

_"You did."_

_"You said Willow should be boss."_

"_And you said let's vote and it was unanimous."_

"_And you made her this little plaque that said "boss of us" and put sparkles on it…"_

_---_

_"Oh, you got butterflies baby?"_

_"More like bats._

"_Nobody messes with my girl."_

_"Tara, nice axing."_

_"My first."_

_---_

_"Hey, Will, this is me. It doesn't all have to be good and fine. This is the room where you don't have to be brave. I still love you. If you're worried you can be worried."_

_---_

"_Those boys really thought I was hot?"_

"_Entirely."_

"_Oh, my God. I'm cured! I want the boys!"_

_---_

"_And you can't imagine what they see in you?"_

"_I know exactly what they see in me. You."_

_---_

_"I lived my life in shadows..."_

_---_

_"…You did it the way you're doing everything. When things get rough you, you don't even consider the options you just, you just do a spell. It's not good for you Willow. And it's not what magic is for."  
_  
"_But I just wanna help people."  
_  
"_Maybe that's how it started, but you're helping yourself now. Fixing things to your liking. Including me."  
_  
"_Tara, no."  
_  
"_I don't think this is gonna work."_

_---_

"_I had…a…muscle cramp…Buffy was helping."_

"_A musclecramp? In your…pants?"_

"_What? It's a thing!"_

"_Right…"_

_---_

"_Must be some late night-activity to keep us busy."_

"_How's that cramp Spike? Still bothering you?"_

"_What? Oh, yeah…?"_

"_Maybe you wanna put some ice on it?"_

_---_

"_Hey."  
_

"_Look at you. All coming out of class and everything."_

_"I do that sometimes. Usually at the end part of the class." _

_---_

"_There's so much to work through. Trust has to be built again on both sides. You have to learn if...if we're even the same people we were. If we can fit in each other's lives. It's a long and important process and... can we just skip it? Can... can you just be kissing me now?"_

_---_

_Your shirt... _

_---_

Tara woke up with a gasp. Sweat was treaming from her forhead, and she felt sore all over. She tried to sit up, but had to lay back down when she felt a stab of pain.

"Ouch..." Tara tried to focus her eyes on somehting, but everything was so foggy. She blinked a few times, but it wasn't helping.

"Oh, you're awake. Now, just lie still, dear," a voice said.

"What? Wh-where am I? What ha-happened?"

"You're at Hogwarts, and you were badly hurt. I hoped you could tell us what happened. It's a wonder you're still alive."

"TARA!" Someone suddenly screamed, and Tara turned her head against the voice. It was a girl, obviously, with brown hair, that much she could tell. The girl squeled, and hugged her carefully, and as she started to babble, a small memory woke up in the back of her head.

"D-Dawn?"

"Yes! Oh, Tara, we're so glad to have you back!"

"W-we?" Tara asked confused, still blinking. Everything became clearer now, and she could see Dawn's face without the annoying fog.

"We." Tara turned her face towards the door, where Buffy, Xander, Anya and Giles stood, and smiled.

"Hi..." Everything seemed to work out for the best. Or...maybe not...

"Where's W-Willow?"

"I thought you would know that better than us." Giles said, smiling sadly.

Tara searched her brain for more memories. Suddenly, everything flooded back to her. When she died, the waiting place, the spring ...Voldemort...the torture...Willow...oh no, Willow!

"We have to get her back!" She exclaimed, desperately.

"I am afraid that is easier said than done, Miss Maclay," another voice said. This one, Tara didn't know. She looked up at a man with a long white beard, and couldn't help herself.

"G-Gandalf!"

The man chuckled.

"No, my dear, I am not Gandalf, although I've had a great deal of conversation with him in another realm. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where you are spending your time at the moment."

Tara's head was spinning. A magic-school? She felt really exited, and it was with a great deal of self-control she stopped herself from asking a lot of questions. Instead, she decided to ask another, if not even more, important question.

"What about Willow?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"I am afraid we have no idea about Miss Rosenbergs whereabouts. Severus Snape, a spy among Voldemort's forces, only knows that miss Rosenberg left five hours ago. He doesn't know why, but I have my suspiscions."

"What suspiscions?" Tara demanded. "Tell me!" Was Willow in danger? Or in trouble?

"Miss Maclay, do you know why Voldemort did this to you? It was him, was it not?" He asked kindly over his half-moon glasses.

Tara shuddered at the memory. Steel entering her body...scream... - propably her own...

She swallowed, and forced the memory away, and focused on what Voldemort had said before the torture.

"Y-yes, i-it was. It w-was o-on h-his or-orders...He s-said s-something a-about m-m-making it l-look like it was a-a S-slayer who did it..."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I was afraid of that," he said."Miss Maclay, we believe Voldemort has fed Willow lies, saying you were killed by one of the Slayers. That would mean she is most likely on her way here, to seek revenge."

Tara looked horrified.

"She'll kill Buffy..."

" - Not just me," Buffy added. "Faith too. And the other Slayers."She stopped herself. "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot you didn't know about - "

" - It's o-okay," Tara exclaimed."I know...I saw what ha-happened."

"You did?" Xander asked. "How?"

Tara smiled a little.

"A l-long story. But I-I guess it was some kind of after-life m-magic. I watched th-through a spring of some k-kind."

"Magic. Of course." Dumbledore said. "Miss Maclay, we believe the only way we can stop miss Rosenberg from doing something stupid, is to make sure she sees you. And hears the truth. From you. We hope it will bring her back to us. However, there's a prophecy that has been half fulfilled," he said, and watched Tara over his half-moon glasses. "It speaks about Willow, turning dark, and that the light will be lost. But Miss Summers believes there might be a way around it. The prophecy only speaks about turning dark, it does not, however, speak about her staying dark. So we may have a chance. Do you think you can manage?" He asked.

"I-I do. I-I have to h-help Willow."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Very good. Now rest for a moment, and we will get back to you when the time has come."

* * *

Willow showed up in Hogsmeade with a 'pop'. The teleportation had taken longer than she expected - probably because she had tried to apparate into Hogwarts directly, but because of all the protection spells and other shielding spells, that hadn't been possible, and she had ended up slightly in the wrong place; Dublin, Ireland, to be exact.

Willow smiled cruelly. She didn't need anyone. Tara was dead. Again. Tara. Her Tara. They had been together, if only for a little while, and then she had been taken away again.

By the Slayers. By -

" - Buffy..." Willow felt how her eyes turned even darker than before at the mere thought of the Slayer. "Always putting her nose in all the wrong places. But it ends now."

Willowsmiled again, and started to soar over the ground towards the castle, electricity sparkling even more fiercly around her hands.

Buffywould pay.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know, mostly things from old episodes, and some of you might find it boring, but I really liked all those quotes. I actually had all of Tara's quotes written down, but I took away half of them. It had been to much, right? Anyway, I put them there since I didn't plan the end of 'Willow's evilness/goodness' until next chapter, and if I hadn't put them there, the chapter would have been too empty –four pages would have been too short. Hope you liked, and please REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	16. Never leave me

**A Second Chance **

Chapter 16 - Never leave me.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta:** Charmed Chick

* * *

Tara was walking down to the Quidditch pitch, fast. She knew the war between friends had already started, and she might be too late. When she finally arrived, she let her eyes roam towards the middle of the pitch, where a war seemed to take place. There stood Willow and Buffy, staring at each other. Willow's eyes were harsh and cold, while Buffy's looked pleading.

"After all the time I've been waiting for this, it finally comes to an end. Remember we never finished our fight in the magic-box? Well, I think it's high time we do that," Tara heard Willow say.

"Will, you don't want to do this," Buffy begged. "You don't need to do this - Tara - "

There was a blast of blue lightwhich hitBuffy straight in the chest, and Tara winced. She tried to move forward to stop them, but her feet seemed to have a will of their own - they stayed where she was, and where her feet were - well, Tara couldn't do much more than stay.

" - Don't you EVER mention her again! Don't you dare!" Willow yelled."You're just talk, Buffy, all talk! You with your _'we have to stick together - we're the scoobies'_, _'what can't we face if we're together'-_talk, or _'we'll save the world. We always do'_. Or how about _'they're innocent. They don't deserve to die.'_ Or, wait! Let's see... oh, _'I don't kill humans,'_ Willow finished with a sneer. "All talk! Everything that comes out of your mouth is worth nothing! It's only lies!"

"But Tara - " Buffy protested.

Another blast left Willow's hands, and crashed into Buffy's chest, and she stumbled backwards.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Willow screamed in rage."She's dead! Only because of you! You killed her!"

Tara tried to move, scream, walk forwards, tell Willow it wasn't true. That she was alive and well. But something seemed to be wrong. As she tried to speak, she found no words came out of her mouth, and when she looked down on herself, she found she started to fade away, like a ghost.

She could only watch as her worst nightmare came true. Willow and Buffy fought, but the fight was surprisingly short. After what felt like only a couple of seconds, Buffy laid on the ground, badly wounded.

"How does it feel, Buffy? To be the victim," Willow smirked."After all the years as a sidekick, I get to be the Slayer." Willow reached out her hand, and sent of another power-blast. There was so much screaming...a lastpower-blast...anda scream full of pain, full of hurt and despair left Buffy's mouth...and then...nothing. The sight that met Tara's eyes was horrible. Buffy was laying on the ground, dead, and her body seemed to smoke. Willow had killed her best friend.

"I hope you enjoy your trip to Hell, Buffy. Because I doubt your welcome in Heaven anymore. After all, you're just a killer." Willow laughed, a high pitched, cold laugh, and Tara could only watch as the scene in front of her faded away along with her. The Earth wasn't her place anymore - the kingdom of the dead wanted her back. The light was lost, the prophecy was fulfilled. The Slayer was dead, and Willow was gone forever. Tara found her voice had returned, and she screamed for all she was worth - her one and only word echoed through the area...

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!"

The door burst open with a bang, revealing a panic-stricken Buffy.

"Tara! God, what happened! Are you hurt? Was it Death Eaters!" She exclaimed, as Tara sat up, gasping. Her body was drenched in sweat, and her eyes didn't seem to be able to focus - her mind seemed to be an eternity away.

Buffy looked around the room after any sign of break-in, struggle,or other clues on what caused Tara's screams. As she found none, she sat down beside her on the bed.

"Oh...was it a dream?" She asked quietly.

"I...yes...no...maybe...I-I don't know..." Tara stammered. How could she say that she'd seen Buffy die, and that the dream may have been prophetic?

"What happened?" Buffy wondered, looking worried. "Did Willow...you know...stay evil?"

Tara shook her head. "I-I don't...well, in a way, yes, but..."

Buffy smiled a reassuring smile.

"Oh. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," she said."It's probably just your fears playing tricks on you."

Tara smiled weakly.

"Maybe..."

The door flew up again.

"Buffy! Tara! She's here! Willow's here!" Xander yelled.

Buffy got up.

"Where?" She demanded.

"The Quidditch pitch," Xander panted.

Tara's eyes widened in fear. The Quidditch pitch. Where her dream had taken place. It was all coming true...

Buffy nodded to Xander, and got up from Tara's bed.

"Alright, I'll get there, keep her occupied, and then Tara can go down - "

"Buffy, no," Tara said, desperately. "Go somewhere else. Not the Quidditch pitch..."

Buffy gave Tara a shocked look.

"Tara, Willow is there. I have to go."

"I know, but let her find you instead," Tara begged. "Just not the Quidditch-pitch..."

Buffy watched Tara closely. Her eyes seemed to read her very soul, and Tara lowered her eyes to the bedspread.

"Why not the Quidditch pitch, Tara?" Buffy asked quietly."Did you dream anything?"

Tara opened her mouth to answer, but a thought passed by in her brain.

'_I can't tell her...'_

She closed her mouth again, and shook her head 'no'.

Buffy watched Tara for another moment, before nodding slowly.

"Okay...if you say so. Get dressed, and then come."

"Wait, Buffy. Why don't we go together?" Tara tried, doing everything to stop her dream from coming true.

"I can't wait that long, Tara," Buffy said quietly."Willow might come up to the castle, and we can't let her do that." Buffy left before Tara was able to say another word.

"Damn it," she swore under her breath, and jumped out of the bed, fast. So fast, she almost stumbled.

"Hey, Tara, take it easy, alright?" Xander said, as he caught her and gently tried tolead her back to the bed."You're not fully recovered..." Tara shook him off.

"No," she said.

"Tara, I'm sure Buffy can keep Will busy until you..."

"NO!"

Xander looked shocked at Tara's outburst.

"No,"Tara said again, a little more quiet, and more slowly. "No," she repeated. "If I don't hurry, I'll be too late."

Xander frowned.

"Late for what?"

"Too late to save Willow. And Buffy," Tara said, her eyes suddenly filled with a fire that Xander didn't even know Tarapossessed."Willow is going to kill her. Buffy's going to die, if I don't hurry, I know it. And then Willow is as good as dead too. Then we've really lost her."

Xander gave her a crooked smile, as if he was looking at a stubborn child.

"Tara, you can't know - "

" - I KNOW!" Tara exploded."I KNOW THAT I KNOW, ALRIGHT! I just know. Trust me." She left, but turned around in the doorway.

"Don't follow me. Get the others ready," she said.

"Ready for what?" Xander looked confused.

Tara looked Xander straight in the eyes, so he could see she was serious.

"To run for your lives," she said. "No matter what happens, Xander, promise me, you'll get everyone else, and get out of here, far away. Go into hiding, or whatever, just don't let Willow find you."

Xander's eyes widened when he understood what she was saying.

"You know you're not going to make it," he said slowly. "You know you're going to lose...that Buffy is going to - "

Tara didn't say anything, but let her eyes speak for her. And then she left. She ignored Xander's calls after her. Her heart was beating fast, and Tara tried to come up with some spells in her mind that might save Buffy, and herself, from going back to the land of the dead...and to stop Willow.

* * *

Tara was walking down to the Quidditch pitch, fast. She knew the war between friends had already started, and she might be too late. When she finally arrived, she let her eyes roam towards the middle of the pitch, where a war seemed to take place. There stood Willow and Buffy, staring at each other. Willow's eyes were harsh and cold, while Buffy's looked pleading.

"After all the time I've been waiting for this, it finally comes to an end," Tara heard Willow say. "Remember, we never finished our fight in the Magic-Box? Well, I think it's high time we do that."

"Will, you don't want to do this," Buffy begged."You don't need to do this - Tara - "

There was a blast of blue lightwhich hitBuffy straight in the chest, and Tara winced. She tried to move forward to stop them, but her feet seemed to have a will of their own - they stayed where she was, and where her feet were - well, Tara couldn't do much more than stay. With rising panic she realised her dream was coming true...and she could do nothing to stop it.

" - Don't you EVER mention her again! Don't you dare!" Willow yelled."You're just talk, Buffy, all talk! You with your _'we have to stick together - we're the scoobies'_, _'what can't we face if we're together'-_talk, or _'we'll save the world. We always do'_. Or how about _'they're innocent. They don't deserve to die.'_ Or, wait! Let's see... oh, _'I don't kill humans,'_ Willow finished with a sneer. "All talk! Everything that comes out of your mouth is worth nothing! It's only lies!"

"But Tara - " Buffy protested.

Another blast left Willow's hands, and crashed into Buffy's chest, and she stumbled backwards.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Willow screamed in rage."She's dead! Only because of you! You killed her!"

Tara tried to move, scream, walk forwards, tell Willow it wasn't true. That she was alive and well. But something seemed to be wrong. As she tried to speak, she found no words came out of her mouth, and when she looked down on herself, she found she started to fade away, like a ghost.

'_Oh, no...the dream. Please no...'_

She could only watch as her worst nightmare came true. Willow and Buffy fought, but the fight was surprisingly short. After what felt like only a couple of seconds, Buffy was laying on the ground, badly wounded.

"How does it feel, Buffy? To be the victim," Willow smirked."After all the years as a sidekick, I get to be the Slayer." Willow reached out her hand, and sent of another power-blast.

Tara could only watch, as Buffy was wrenching on the ground, screaming in pain, and Willow laughed. Something broke inside of Tara. "No...," she whispered. "This isn't happening. It's just a dream...just a dream..." She sobbed. No scream was heard from Buffy anymore, and Tara felt how tears slowly started to work their way down on her face. Willow was still shooting power-blasts at the longest-living Slayer in the history (if you don't count the times she died), although she seemed to be dead already.

"No...no..." Tara hugged herself tightly. She seemed to be in a state of shock, and the scene became blurry.

"No...," she whispered again, "I won't leave...I won't...no..."She had already started to fade away.

"No..."_"The deadare calling you back...your life is over...your time is here"_ The trees around the pitch seemed to whisper to her.

"No..."

"The Earth isn't yours anymore, nor is this life...so full of pain...just let go..."

"No..."

"Just go..."

Tara shook her head. She couldnät see the scene in front of her, she could only smell the smell of blood, and burned flesh...Buffy's flesh...Buffy's blood...

"Go with are waiting. The kingdom is calling you to come...go to rest..."

Tara shook her head...this was all wrong. The time seemed to stand still. A last power-blast left Willow's hands...and alast high-pitched scream from Buffy echoed through the woods, through the area. It was so full of pain, hurt and despair...just like in her dream...and Tara's head flew up. She blinked here eyes, regained focus on what was going on in front of her.

"It's wrong...I won't go..." Tara whispered. "No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tara threw herself over Buffy, and felt the power from Willow's blast enter her body instead. She almost went numb with pain, but didn't move away.

"I...won't...let...go..." She sobbed. "I can't let...it...happen...it's wrong..." She sobbed again, and looked up at Buffy's almost unrecognizable face. Covered in blood...Tara's tears started to fall. She didn't even notice that the blasts had stopped coming. Tara took a deep, shaking breath. And lifted her fingers to Buffy's neck.

"Please...don't let it be too late...please don't be dead...please..." She whispered. Was it her imagination, or was there a weak pulse?

"T-Tara?" Someone said, and Tara looked up into the face of Willow. Her hand was still raised, as she was waiting to shoot off another blast. Her eyes still dark, as a clouded sky, and the veins in her face made her look like a true, blackwitch from children's nightmares.

"Will...why are you doing this?" Tara asked, quietly. Willow shook her head, like she tried to get rid of an insect.

"You're not here...you're just my imagination...go away..." She said.

"Willow...it's me..."

"NO!" Willow looked up at the dark sky. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF TRICK!" She screamed. "TO TEST ME! OR MAKE FUN OF ME! STOP ME FROM DOING WHAT'S RIGHT?" Her lower lip started to tremble, and she seemed to look after some sign on the sky to prove her right.

"It's not right, Willow..." Tara said, slowly, andslowly got upfrom Buffy's cold body on the ground,taking a step towards Willow. Maybe it wasn't too late yet...

"It's wrong..." She took amother step...Willow stretched out her hand in front of her.

"DON'T COME CLOSER!" Willow yelled."YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

Tara looked at her. Her eyes was so full of pain...clouded over with dark...

"Please, Willow...I am real...just look at me..." She begged.

"NO! GO AWAY!" Willow's scream was so full of pain, doubt, and fear. She reached out her hand again, and another power blast shot out of her fingertips, hitting Tara. She screamed in pain. Somewhere in her head, the trees were still whispering promises to her...that the pain would go away, if she just let go...it would be so easy...letting go...

Tara shook off the whispers, and stood up again. She looked Willow straight in the eyes, as she walked closer. Willow trembled.

"Don't come closer!" Willow threatened, but this time, it was with less force.

Tara stood only an inch from Willow now.

"Don't do this, baby...don't...it's not what you want..." Tara reached out a hand, but Willow sent off another power blast, and Tara flew backwards. The trees seemed to whisper once again, and again, Tara shook it off, and walked closer. Gritted her teeth together, ignoring the pain, stopping the scream that wanted to be released from her throat.

"Go away..." Willow whispered. Her arm had fallen down to her side, like she didn't have power enough to hold it up, and her yes, glimmered with tears. Her lips trembled.

"Willow..." Tara reached out a hand again, touching Willow's face, letting her know she wasn't an imagination.

"Tara..." Willow sank down on the ground. Tara hastily sat down beside her.

"It's me...it was only lies, Willow...only lies. They fed you lies..."

"Tara...I'm...so..." Willow sobbed down in Tara's shoulder, and Tara hugged her tight, never letting go.

"Shh, baby...it doesn't matter now...it's going to be okay...it's going to be okay..."

"N-never..." Willow stammered.

"Never what, baby?" Tara asked shakily. Her own voice seemed to stop functioning.

"N-never l-leave...me...n-never..."

"Shh...it's okay...I won't leave you...I'll never leave you...I'll always be here...always be...here..." Tara whispered. Above them, the clouded sky seemed to clear up, promising a brighter future.

* * *

**  
A/N:** -Wipes away a tear - How do you like? Did you like? I loved! I loved a lot! YAY! Willow's back to the land of the sane people! Oh, well, for a chapter this full of feelings and a teardripping moments, I need lots of – let's say it together – REVIEWS! 

PS. Is there anyone here who reads 'The Heiress of Slytherin', and knows why it's gone? My link isn't working – it's like the story never existed.DS.

PPS: Have you checked out my webpage? (http:www. geocities. com/falltopiecesfalling/) You will be able to find all my stories there, plus a lot of wallpapers and other stuff by me.DDS.

/Ida

* * *


	17. Bring on the Night

**A Second Chance **

Chapter 17 – Bring on the night.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta:** Charmed Chick

* * *

Tara and Willow didn't notice that Xander, Anya, Dawn, Giles, Dumbledore and two or three of the Slayers came down to the pitch, running. They didn't hear Dawn's scream when she saw her sister on the ground - they were only aware of each other - until someone put a hand on Tara's shoulder.

"T-Tara…?" It was Xander. He had tears in his eyes…was it too late? Had she been too late after all? She hastily looked over to where Buffy was laying. Dumbledore had summoned up a stretcher, and Buffy was now laying on it...too pale…too quiet…too…still.

Tara shook her head. Buffy couldn't be dead - could she?

"H-how is she?" She asked, as she stroke Willow over her hair - it was now red again.

Xander just shook his head.

"I-I don't know…it seems pretty bad…but Dumbledore doesn't want to tell me how bad…"

A sob from Willow made Xander notice her for the first time, and helooked at her carefully. It was Willow…his best friend Willow, but…this time it was different from last time - last time she had 'only' killed Warren...sure, she'd tried - with both Buffy and Giles, but…it hadn't been this bad…it hadn't gone this far…Giles had been badly wounded, yes…but not like this…Giles' wounds hadn't been half as bad as Buffy's were right now. Xander didn't need to be an expert in medicine to know that. Buffy was a Slayer, yes, and the oldest one at that…but she had already gone through so much…and Xander wasn't sure even if a great deal of will and Slayer strength would help Buffy to be back to her old self, nor was he sure how they should deal with Willow this time.

"Will…" he said, slowly, taking a step forwards, but Tara stopped him.

"Go to Dawn - I think she needs all support she can get," Tara said. "I'll help Willow."

Xander just nodded - inside, he was grateful that he didn't need to deal with Willow right now - he wasn't sure how he felt about his bestest friend anymore. A talk about yellow crayons could not make it better this time. He walked over to Dawn, and lead the sobbing girl back up to the castle, following Dumbledore and the floating stretcher beside of him...but Willow and Tara remained were they where.

"Willow…" Tara mumbled after awhile. "We should go after the others…" 

Willow didn't answer, nor did she move. She only clung to Tara for all she was worth, not releasing a sound. It was like all the actions Willow had done during the last few weeks had come back to her, and she now saw the consequences. She was in a state of shock, in a state of denial.

"Willow, please…I need to get up to the castle…I have to see if there's anything I can do to help…help Buffy."

At the mention of Buffy's name, Willow winced a little, but apart from that, she didn't move.

Tara sighed, and stroked Willow's hair again, talking to her slowly, trying to make her come back to the now, and not lock herself inside of her own mind, like Buffy had that time when she lost Dawn to Glory.

* * *

"Madame Pomfrey!" The scoobies ran into the hospital wing, where madame Pomfrey where examinating a wound on Ginny Weasley. 

"Yes, can I help - OH DEAR!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked, when she saw Buffy.

Buffy's body was covered with soot, dried and bleeding wounds, burns, cuts and other wounds.

Ginny's eyes widened noticeably at the sight.

"Weasley, you're done, get back to your common room now!" Madame Pomfrey said, and Ginny didn't mind - she hurried away as fast as possible.

'_I have to tell Ron and Harry!'_

Madame Pomfrey sprung to action, and examined Buffy closely, shaking her head almost at every wound that seemed even little bit serious.

"Not good…this is definitely not good…" She muttered.

* * *

"Ron! Harry!" 

The trouble trio sat in Gryffindor common room when Ginny came stumbling through the portrait hole, panting heavily. Hermione was reading a book (not surprisingly: 'Hogwarts - a history'), and Harry watched as Ron and Charlie played wizard-chess.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked, and Ginny tried to gain enough breath to tell them what had happened.

"I…hospital wing…Buffy…hurt…blood…I think…dead…don't know…what…happened…," she panted. Ginny wasn't able to say anything else, since Charlie had sprung up from his place, and overturned the table, with chess and everything, as he ran out of the room.

* * *

Charlie's heart was beating horribly fast as he made his way towards the hospital wing. 

'_No. She can't…Ginny must be wrong…She must've seen wrong…'_

Charlie didn't want to believe that the blonde, spirited Slayer he'd barely gotten the chance to know, but still had instantly liked, was…gone…dead…

'_How?' _He thought. _'How could this happen? How did it happen…?'_

He stopped in front of the doors to the hospital wing…it was so quiet…too quiet. Charlie took a deep breath, before throwing them open - and was met by…nothing…no one.

The only thing meeting his eyes, was a pool of blood on the floor.

He felt his heart stop.

* * *

Charlie ran down to the Great Hall next, waiting to hear the normal sound of pattering Slayers to meet his ears…but all was quiet. Everyone sat slowly talking quietly, and some had tears in their eyes. 

Charlie swallowed and looked up to the faculty table. It was nearly empty.

The only people there was McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape, plus James and Lily, Remus and Faith. The rest where nowhere in sight. He slowly walked up, counting the steps until he reached the table, and he could find out what had happened.

One…two…three…four…five…

He took a deep breath.

…eleven…twelve…thirteen…fourteen…

Halfway there…

…eighteen…nineteen…twenty…twenty-one…

Almost there…

…twenty-seven…twenty-eight…twenty-nine…

Five steps left…

…thirty-two…thirty-three…thirty-four.

He stopped.

"What happened?" He demanded, trying to steady his shaky voice.

Lily was sobbing in James' shirt, and he shook his head.

"I don't know exactly…" he said quietly. "But from what I've heard, Willow showed up down the Quidditch pitch a few hours ago, thinking Buffy killed Tara…Buffy went down to stop her, slow her down…talk to her until Tara got there…but she was too late."

"Too…late?" Charlie swallowed.

"I don't know anything else…"

Charlie just nodded, and turned to McGonagall.

"Mr. Weasley, we must remain calm - " she began.

"- Calm? Calm! CALM!" Charlie said, his voice raising an octav higherwith every word.

"Yes, calm!" McGonagall snapped."We don't know what happened exactly, but Mr. Giles came down here and told us Buffy was badly hurt…possibly dying…they took her to St. Mungos."

"D-dying?" Charlie stammered. No. This wasn't happening. Why would it happen? The only girl he'd ever fallen in loved with had to be dying…?

Professor McGonagall gave him what she thought was an encouragingly smile.

"We must take it easy, and wait for them to retu - Mr. Weasley! Where are you going!" She asked, when Charlie turned around to leave.

"St. Mungos," he replied, without stopping.

"Mr. Weasley! Come back this instant! The poor girl doesn't need a crowd around her when - "she quieted down.

Charlie turned around again.

" - When what?" He asked, eyes blazing."When WHAT! When she dies? Is that what you're saying? That she doesn't need a crowd around her in her last seconds of life? That she doesn't need support!" Charlie yelled.

"I am just saying it would be easier if-if sh-she…got to die peacefully for once!" McGonagall said harshly.

"What do you mean, FOR ONCE!" Charlie screamed. "YOU ONLY DIE ONCE!"

"Buffy doesn't…" Faith mumbled, from where she sat in Remus'…lap? Charlie turned his eyes towards her. Faith and Remus? Huh.

"What do you mean, 'Buffy doesn't?'" He asked, a little calmer.

"Buffy has already died twice…the first time, she was drowned by a master vampire, but Xander revived her with CPR - a saving method muggles use. And the second time, she jumped through a portal to save the world from ending…and saving Dawn. She was the one who should've jumped, but Buffy jumped instead. And then Willow revived her with a spell…maybe..maybe…" Faith swallowed, as if she had trouble continuing.

"MAYBE WHAT?" Charlie got impatient now.

"Maybe we should just…let her go…?" Faith said weakly, and shut her eyes closed, preparing herselffor an outburst. And it came.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SAYING!"Charlie exploded."JUST LET HER DIE? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND!"

"Hey, back off!" Remus said, a little sharper than he'd meant. Charlie took a shaky breath.

"No. No. You're all mad. All of you lot," he said, shaking his head.

"Ch-Charlie…let me explain," Faith said quietly. "Buffy…the last time she died…she went to…Heaven…she had peace…and then Willow dragged her back here…she didn't want to be here…she…this was Hell to her…just…think about it…please…?" She begged.

"What?" Charlie's brain was almost electrocuting itself. This was too much. All too much. "Why…why didn't she tell me?" He said, weakly, feeling slightly sick. Buffy didn't want to be here? She..wanted to die?

"She…she hasn't told anyone…except…Willow, Xander, Dawn, Giles, Spike…Tara, Anya…and then it was because an accident…she was under a spell. They told me later…"

"Oh." Charlie sat down heavily on a chair. His brain was working hard. He came to a decision.

"I'm still going," he said, determined."I want to be there…I'm her friend…I'm sure she would…want me too…and maybe…she doesn't want to…die…" Charlie rose from his chair, and walked out of the Great Hall, very slowly, with heavy steps.

* * *

_"Giles, I'm sixteen years old, I don't wanna die…"_

_---_

_"You're the one that sets me free…"_

_---_

_"We saved the world, I say we party."_

_---_

_"Little Miss Muppet counting down from 7-3-0…"_

_---_

_"You think you know. What's to come. What you are. You haven't even begun."_

_---_

"…_I guess you're on your own."_

_---_

"_Alone."_

_---_

_"Death is your gift…"_

_---_

_"…The hardest thing in this world is to live in it…"_

_---_

_"Is this…Hell?"_

_---_

_"I think I was in heaven…They can never know."_

_---_

_"Every single night, the same arrangement…"_

_---_

_"…Going through the motions, losing all my drive…"_

_---_

_"I've got a theory, it doesn't matter…!"_

_---_

_"I touch the fire, and it freezes me…I look into it and it's black. Why can't I feel? My skin should crack and peel. I want the fire back…"_

_---_

_"So one by one, they turn from me. I guess my friends can't face the cold…"_

_---_

_"…Still my friends, don't know why I ignore. The million things or more, I should be dancing for… All the joy life sends, family, and friends, all the twists and bends, knowing that it ends. Well that depends…on if they let you go…on if they know enough to know: That when you've bowed, you leave the crowd… There was no pain…no fear, no doubt, 'til they pulled me out…of Heaven…"_

_---_

_"…Understand, we'll go hand in hand, but we walk alone in fear…"_

_---_

_"…This isn't real…but I just wanna feel…"_

_"Where do we go, from here?" _

_---_

_"Is that happy crying?"_

_"Yes, dummy! Do you think I wanted the world to end!"_

_---_

"_I don't wanna protect you from the world…I wanna show it to you…"_

_---_

_"From beneath you, it devours…"_

_---_

_"Okay, I'm cookie dough…"_

_---_

_"It slices, dices and makes Julienne preacher."_

_---_

"_Oh, no. Ow! Mommy, this mortal wound is all…itchy. You pulled a nice trick. You came pretty close to smacking me down. What more do you want?"_

"…_I want you…to get out of my face…!"_

_---_

_"I love you…"_

_"No, you don't. But thanks for saying it."_

_---_

"_Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business…"_

_---_

"_We saved the world."_

_---_

"_We changed the world."_

_---_

"_The First is scrunched, so…what do you think we should do, Buffy?"_

"_Yeah, you're not the one-and-only chosen any more. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?"_

"_Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now?"_

_---_

"_How does it feel, Buffy? To be the victim. After all the years as a sidekick, I get to be the Slayer."_

_---_

"_I hope you enjoy your trip to Hell, Buffy. Because I doubt your welcome in heaven anymore…"_

* * *

**  
A/N: **Merry Christmas everybody! (I know, it's still one day or two left, but I figured everyone will probably be too busy to read on Christmas day, so...) How do you like? Tell me, tell me! I know, it was short, but…you'll get another chapter to the new year…! 

/Ida

* * *


	18. Choices

**A Second Chance **

Chapter 18 – Choices.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta:** Charmed Chick

* * *

When Charlie arrived at St. Mungos, he went straight up to the desk, but was interrupted by someone calling his name. 

"Charlie!"

Hequickly spun around, and was met by Xander and Anya, who waved at him. Charlie went up to them.

"Where's Buffy?" He asked, and Anya and Xander gave each other a look.

"Umm…she's…resting, yeah, resting…" Xander said with an overnatural bright smile. "Giles and Dawn are with her now…she's fine, she'll wake up any minute now…"

"Xander, don't lie to me…" Charlie threatened.

"Oh, I don't lie!" Xander let out a false laugh. "Really!"

"Oh, Xander, drop it," Anya said, and nudged him in the side. "Don't lie to the poor red haired man. Buffy's d…umph!"

Xander had cover her mouth.

"Hehe…Buffy's d…reaming sweet dreams…" He tried.

"Where is she!" Charlie demanded, angry now.

"Sixth floor," Xander hurried to say.

"Thank you!" Charlie said ironically, and started to leave, but then stopped. "There isn't a sixth floor."

"Yes there is…but there's rarely anyone who has to go there, that's why it doesn't say anything on the sign," Anya said. "It's the emergency floor…only really wounded people, who may not have much time left go there…"

"Anya!" Xander hissed.

"What? I'm just telling the truth!" Anya said. Charlie left the couple to their bickering, not understanding what they had in common. And not understanding Xander's reaction to Buffy's condition. After all, he was her best friend, and if Buffy was at the brink of death...should he really be so...not-serious about it? But maybe it was just his way of dealing...

"Sixth floor, sixth floor…"Charlie muttered to himself and stepped into an elevator. When he arrived at floor six, he was met by silence…or not really. He could hear someone cry…

"Dawn?" He asked, slowly.

Dawn looked up from the chair she sat in, and hastily dried her tears.

"Ch-Charlie?"

"Where's Buffy? And…Giles?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

"Buffy's…inside there," Dawn said, and motioned over to a door to their right. "…And Giles is there too…they won't let me see her…"

Charlie gave her a hug. "Is she…how is she?" He asked quietly.

"I-I don't know…she was a-alive when we brought her here…but…I don't know…" Dawn let out a sob, and Charlie pulled her closer to him.

"I guess we'll both just have to wait, huh?"

Dawn nodded.

"What a great summer this is so far…" She said, ironically. Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah…really great…"

* * *

"Buffy!" …_Buffy…_

"Can you hear me?" _…Hear me?_

"Please wake up…" _…Wake up…_

Buffy felt so empty. She could hear wispers around her…voices…calling her name…

_Why are they talking to me?_ She thought. _Why am I here? __Where is here? __What happened? __Willow…_

Buffy opened her eyes, but was met by nothing but darkness.

"Buffy!" Someone said.

_I know that voice…_

"Please, open your eyes…!"

_They are open…_

Buffy blinked, and suddenly, she saw something…a little line of light…she walked closer…

"Where am I?" She said out loud. _Why can't the people around me hear me?_

"Because you are not there…you are not awake…only in your own mind…" Someone said.

"My own…mind?" Buffy asked. Suddenly, a woman stood in front of her.

"Yes. In your mind, you are awake, and talking to me…But in real life, you are…well, asleep."

"Who are you?" Buffy asked, hesitantly.

"You don't recognize me?" The woman smiled. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised though… it's been awhile, hasn't it, honey?"

Buffy's eyes widened.

"Mom…?"

The woman, Joyce, nodded.

"Yes, darling, it's me…"

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here…you're dead…" Buffy said, confused.

Joyce laughed.

"Honey, haven't you realized where we are?"

Buffy watched her with a confused expression.

"Where…we are?"

"We're standingbeside the port to Heaven. The reason you can see me, the reason you are here…can't you figure that out?" Joyce asked, with a sad little smile.

"Am I…dead?" _I don't feel dead..._

Joyce gave her another sad but fond smile.

"No. Not dead. Sleeping. You are not dead…but not really alive either. If you had been dead, however, you wouldn't be able to hear Mr. Giles, and - "

" - Giles…? That was Giles?" Buffy wondered out loud.

"Yes…he's very worried about you…so is your sister…"

"…Dawn…" Buffy whispered.

"…and your friends…and that boy you have a crush on."

"Angel?" Buffy wondered, even more confused now. Angel was in LA...wasn't he?

Joyce laughed, and shook her head.

"Oh, Buffy. You are always so clueless, aren't you?" Shesmiled."You never see the most obvious things… No, not Angel. Buffy, honey…you may not see it, but you are over Angel. You were over him a long time ago. You may love him, but not as a potential boyfriend…he has a place in your heart, he was the first one you ever loved, that's why he is always in your mind. But honey, he is not the one I'm talking about."

"Spike?" Buffy couldn't have sounded more surprised if she tried.

Joyce laughed again.

"No, honey. You may have learned to love Spike one day, but you were never meant to be…just as you and Angel weren't meant to be."

"But…"

"No, honey. The one I talk about is that Weasley boy. Very nice," Joyce said approvingly.

"Charlie?"

"Yes, that's the one…Charlie." Joyce smiled."Now, where was I? Oh, right…if you had been dead, you would have gone straight into Heaven. Not waiting outside of it. Don't you remember? When you died last time, you didn't come here, did you?"

Buffy was quiet.

"No, you didn't. Look over your shoulder, Buffy." Buffy did as she was told, and stared into a gray, foggy, place.

"That is the waiting place. Where people who's time hasn't come live. Where they are waiting…waiting to be placed in Heaven…or Hell…or maybe even sent back to Earth. That's where your friend, Tara, was. Look to your right."

Buffy did again as she was told, and was met by…nothing…darkness.

"That's where you came from. If you walk into that darkness, you will walk for a long time…with nothing but black around you. But sooner or later, it all depends on your will, you will come back to where you came from…the Earth…to your own body…to your friends…Now, look to your left."

Buffy could almost feel the heat, when she looked towards something red, burning…

"That is the gate of Hell. Not Hell itself, only the gate to it. No one really knows how it looks on the inside. Look forward."

Buffy felt light as a feather, when she looked inside the port of Heaven. It was so bright…so free…so…happy. She could almost hear music…and laughter…

"You know what'sin there, don't you? The place were you where last time…Heaven. If you go there, you will find peace, and more peace, and happiness." Joyce finished, tears in her eyes."I will be there, and everyone else you love, but have lost at some point. Jesse…Ford…Kendra…your first Watcher; Merrick… Theresa…Larry…Jonathan…Amanda…Anna-Belle…Molly…and every other potential Slayer or friend you've lost to the darkness."

"Will Spike be there?"

Joyce shook her head.

"Spike isn't in Heaven…but not in Hell either. He's in the waiting place…his time is here soon…to return back to Earth."

"What?" Buffy asked, shocked.

Joyce smiled.

"You will understand," she said."Now, Buffy, the reason I'm showing you this is that I'm going to give you a choice. Or not really me, the Powers That Be have given me this assignment. You have been through so much, Buffy, helped out so much…so they want to reward you with a choice. A choice is the most beautiful gift you will ever have, Buffy."

"A…choice?" Buffy asked, frowning.

"Yes. since you are not really dead, but not among the living either, you can have that choice. Where will you go, Buffy?"

"You mean…I can choose?"

"Yes. Will you go to the waiting place, and be able to watch your friends on Earth, and not feel any time pass, or will you go straight into Heaven, where your place actually is…or will you go back to your friends…to your life, keep fighting, until real death takes you away?"

"What about…Hell?" Buffy asked, shuddering at the last word. Joyce laughed.

"Oh, Buffy…Hell isn't really an option for you. It will never be your place."

"Do I…do I have to choose now?"

Joyce nodded.

"What will you choose Buffy?"

_What will you choose Buffy? What will you choose?_

Her mothers voice echoed through Buffy's head, and never seemed to stop.

'_What will I choose?'_

* * *

**A/N:** Dum, dum, dum, dum. Am I evil? Oh, well. Happy new year everybody! (And happy birthday to me!) Did you know the best present a FF-author can get islots of REVIEWS! (Don't forget to check out my new story, 'Out of the Blue'! Review that one too, please?)

/Ida

* * *


	19. The Weight of the World

**A Second Chance **

Chapter 19 – The Weight of the World.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta:** Charmed Chick

* * *

"Buffy!"

"Huh?" Buffy woke up from her trance she'd been in since her mom had asked her to make the hardest choice of her life.

Joyce smiled sadly.

"I hate to ask you this, Buffy, but the PTB can't wait forever. They need your answer now…"

"Oh…right." Buffy looked at the waiting place. She knew she wouldn't pick that…no, it was between going back, or Heaven. Buffy looked longingly forwards, where she knew peace awaited her…freedom. Then, she turned to her right. It felt so cold. Dark. Like the Earth…so full of war…and pain. Was she really needed there?

'…I've done my duty…and I died while doing it…Isn't my work done already? I've carried the world on my shoulders way too long…isn't it time for someone else to carry that burden? Can't the Slayers manage without me? One more or less, what does it matter? I wasn't even meant to come back!'

Buffy took a deep breath, and started to walk towards the light...her fredoom...

* * *

It had been quiet for awhile now. Charlie couldn't hear any conversation behind the closed doors where Buffy was. He moved away from Dawn who'd fallen asleep beside him, and walked up to the door and put his ear against it, listening for sounds. He could hear small whispers, and then, suddenly, a loud beep. Dawn woke up with a jerk, and Charlie jumped away from the door.

"W-what's going on!" Dawn asked, scared. Charlie shook his head. He had no idea. He opened the doors, and ran inside, Dawn slightly behind.

"Giles! What's happening!"

"We're losing her!" Giles said, and Charlie felt how all the color drained from his face.

"Please, move away!" A medi-witch said, and pushed Giles aside.

Dawn felt how her eyes started to fill with tears.

"NO! BUFFY!" She screamed, and tried to loosen Charlie's grip around her shoulders, but he refused to let her go to her sister.

"Dawn, no…" Charlie said.

"SHE NEEDS ME! PLEASE…" Dawn started to sob against Charlie's chest. He swallowed. He wanted to cry too, but he needed to be strong. Giles had turned against the wall, refusing to show his face, refusing to show what he felt.

"No, Dawn…we need to let them do their work…" Charlie said, swallowing hard, his eyes never leaving Buffy's pale face.

"SHE WON'T LEAVE ME!" Dawn was hitting him now, angry at him, angry at the world…angry at her sister for leaving her to cry alone.

"IF SHE HEARS MY VOICE…I KNOW SHE'LL COME BACK!"

"Dawn…"

"SHE PROMISED TO STAY! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO DIE! SHE WANTED TO LIVE! SHE PROMISED SHE WOULD SHOW ME THE WORLD!"

"Dawn…"

"BUFFY!"

"Mr. Weasley, if you can't make her quiet, we must ask you to take her out of here!"A nurse demanded. "We can't work in this noise!"

"Dawn, please…" Charlie begged. It was so hard...he just wanted to cry...

"NO, BUFFY! WAKE UP! COME BACK!"

"Dawn…" This time it was Giles who spoke. His eyes were filled with held back tears.

"I'm taking her out…you can stay," he said. Charlie nodded, and let go of Dawn. Giles led her out of the room, even though Dawn both kicked and screamed. Even after the doors had been closed, Charlie could hear her scream her sister's name.

Charliesank down on a chair in a corner of the room, and tried to ignore the sounds. The beeping still hadn't stopped…

Charlie buried his face in his hands.

'…Buffy…please…fight…come back!'

* * *

"Willow…sweetie…"

Willow and Tara were still sitting at the Quidditch pitch.

"T-Tara…I-I'm…" Willow sobbed.

"Shh…don't talk…just, listen, okay? What you did…it's…" Tara tried to find the right words, but found none. What did you say to someone who might have killed her best friend?

"It…it won't go away…" Willow sobbed.

"What, Will? What won't go away?"

"T-the pain…it hurts…"

"It will hurt, Willow… you're hurting right now…everyone is hurting right now…but it's good… that it hurts. That means you can still feel," Tara said.

"I-is B-Buffy o-okay?" Willow asked.

Tara closed her eyes. She didn't know.

"I don't know, honey, but…if we walk up to the castle…"

"No!" Willow exclaimed."No walking. Just…just stay here…"

Tara sighed.

"Alright…we'll stay…a little longer."

It was once again quiet. The only sound was Willow's sobbing, and Tara's deep breaths.

She didn't know how to handle this. Willow had done something horrible, and Tara wasn't even sure she was able to forgive her. But she had to comfort her…make sure she didn't do anything stupid…

"Willow?"

No answer.

"Just…just listen, okay? You don't have to answer, just listen." Tara took a deep breath again. "I…I need to go up to the castle…I need to know what's happening, I can't - "

She stopped herself at the middle of the sentence.

' - I can't stay here with you right now…I'm not even sure if I know you anymore, Willow…If I want to know you anymore…'

"Willow, please…"

"I-I…can I stay?"

Tara sighed.

"I can't leave you here alone, Willow…you need to go up to the castle with me…now."

Willow didn't move for a long while, but just when Tara thought she would have to talk to Willow again, she stood up.

"Good," Tara said slowly. "Just…one step at the time, okay?"

Willow nodded, but refused to meet Tara's eyes.

"Good…alright…one step…two step…No Willow, keep going - " Tara sighed when Willow stopped. "Come on, you can do this, okay? Good. Three steps…four steps…"

Tara had a feeling it would take a long time before they reached the castle. And the pain in her chest refused to go away...

* * *

The beeping suddenly became stronger, more intense, and Charlie looked up at Buffy's pale form.

"What's happening?"

"Her heart stopped…O'Donnel! Give me - "

Charlie didn't hear the rest. Buffy…no…please no…

"Mr. Weasley, I have to ask you to leave! Mr. Weasley!"

Charlie didn't hear. His eyes were glued at Buffy's still form…hoping maybe she would open her eyes if he wished it enough. But she was completely still.

* * *

Faith and Remus were still sitting at the head table along with Professor McGonagall who was taking deep, calming breaths, James had started to pace. Lily was biting on her fingernails out of nervousness.

'Why can't somehing happen…?'

As if someone heard her, Faith's head suddenly jerked up from Remus shoulder.

"Faith?" Remus asked. "Are you alright?"

Faith could only shake her head.

"No...I'm-I'm not alright…" She looked up, and everyone was surprised to find tears in the Slayers eyes. "Buffy's dead…She's gone…" She took a shaky breath.

"You can't know that," James tried to assure her.

"I just…I just know. She's gone!" Faith exclaimed."GONE!"

* * *

"Her heart's still not beating…I get no response…we've lost her." The medi-witch turned to Charlie.

"I'm truly sorry."

Charlie shook his head.

"I-I don't believe it…you must be able to do something!"

"I really am sorry, but - "

"NO!"

The witch turned back toward the other workers with a sigh.

"Cover the body…I - " She was interrupted when the apparatus started to beep with a regular sound again.

"What the…?"

Buffy opened her eyes with gasp.

* * *

**  
A/N:** I hope you don't hate me for cutting the chapter there, but I thought it was the perfect ending!LOL. I hope you can wait for the next…it will probaply be up before you know it! (I was thinking about posting the second chapter of OotB tomorrow or Wednesday, and another chapter of BtWVS at Thursday or Friday…so next chapter of this story will probaply be up during next Sunday or something.) Hope you can wait and that you're having a good 2005 this far! REVIEW! 

/Ida

* * *


	20. No Place Like Home

**A Second Chance **

Chapter 20 – No Place Like Home.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta:** Charmed Chick

* * *

"…Buffy?" Charlie whispered, not daring to believe the scene in front of him.

"…Charlie…?" Buffy coughed…blood.

"Oh my…" The medi-witch murmured, and hurried over. She was slowly shaking her head. "I simply cannot believe it…you, my young lady, were dead!"

Buffy managed a weak smile.

"What can I say; I can't stay dead. Believe me, I've tried, but somehow, I always end up living anyway…" She coughed again.

"This is nothing to joke about, young lady!" The medi-witch said. "You are a bloody living miracle!"

"That's what they say…"

The medi-witch made a disapproving clucking-sound with her tongue, to show that she wasn't pleased at all with her patient.

"Buffy?" Charlie whispered again, slowly coming closer. Buffy gave him a weak smile.

"Hey…"

"What are you still doing here! OUT! This woman needs rest!"

Charlie gave Buffy a small smile.

"Better do what the witch tells me to. I'll come back later."

He hurried out.

* * *

Remus sat beside Faiths bed, slowly stroking her hair. After she broke the news of Buffy's death, she'd been awfully quiet, and had excused herself. Remus had followed her into her bedchamber, were she'd broken down completely. It didn't take long until she'd fallen asleep out of pure exhaustion, and Remus hoped with all his heart that Faith was wrong about Buffy…for all their sakes.

Suddenly, Faith jerked awake.

"Faith…?"

"I need to get to St. Mungos!" She said. Remus shook his head.

"Faith, I don't…"

"Now!"

Faith had already rushed out of the portrait hole, and Remus followed, hurrying to catch up with the Slayer.

* * *

"Anya!" Charlie had run down to the entrance, were the ex-vengeance-demon sat and read a copy of "The Quibbler."

Anya looked up, and couldn't hide her disappointment.

"Oh, it's you. I thought it was Xander. He promised to buy me some chocolate. From the shop! He should be back by now…"

"Where is Giles? And Dawn?" Charlie demanded to know.

"Uhh…They said something about…ice. Or was it mice?" Anya frowned."I can't remember…"

"ANYA! This is important."

"Oh. Well, I think they said ice cream. Or Giles did. Dawn was crying, so I'm not - hey! Where are you going?"

* * *

Faith and Remus sat on the Underground train, and the werewolf was grateful for the break. Faith sat on her seat, and wasdrumming her fingers against her knee, at the same time as she stomped her footagainst the floor. Some of the passengers looked at her disapprovingly.

"Faith?" Remus asked kindly. The train had stopped to let of some of the passengers.

"What?"

"Do you even know were we're going?" He asked gently.

Faith stopped her stomping, and glared at the werewolf.

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed, annoyed.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Then I suppose you know that we're supposed to leave the train now?"

Faith blinked at looked at him dumbly.

"Of course I knew! I'm not stupid!" With that shegot up, and stomped out the doors, Remus following behind. He couldn't help it, he grinned like a maniac.

"What?" Faith glared at him, before she started to smile slightly, and raising her hands in defeat.

"Alight, alright! I admit it. I have no idea where we're going. Lead the way, mister I-know-London-like it-is-my-own-pocket."

* * *

Charlie hurried to the fifth floor where the hospital shop was. When he walked out of the lift, he saw Dawn sitting outside the shop looking miserable. Her eyes were puffy, and her face stricken with dried tears.

"Dawn! Is Giles here?"

Dawn nodded.

"Xander too. They're buying stuff."

"No, we're not." Xander came out, followed by Giles. "We're finished. Hey, Charlie…anything on Buffy?"

Xander's eyes were filled with hope, and Charlie grinned.

"You bet there is! She's awake!" He didn't mention the part about her heart stopping - it would only upset them. As he assumed she would, Dawn jumped up, not believing it, and Giles started to polish his glasses. Xander stared at him.

"What?" He whispered, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I said, she's awake…" This time, it seemed like the shock had worn of, because before he was able to say anything else, they were gone.

* * *

"Buffy!" Buffy looked up from her bed. Dawn was running towards her, grinning like a maniac.

"Hey, Dawnie…"

Dawn gave her a hug, almost crushing her ribs.

"Okay, Dawn, I love that your hugging me, but could you do it with less effort? I'm dying here, and dying two times a day is a bit much, even for me…" Buffy said, grinning.

"Oh, sorry!" Dawn smiled, her eyes was filled with held back happy-tears, which threatened to fall. Then, she froze.

"What do you mean; 'dying two times a day?'"

Buffy blinked.

"Charlie didn't tell you?Well, my heart stopped and yadda, yadda, so, technically, I died."

"Oh, dear lord…" Giles murmured.

"Well, what else would we have expected?" Xander said, smiling. "No apocalypse without Buffy dying."

Buffy laughed, but had to stop. She was still in pain - a lot of pain, even if she didn't let it show.

"Xander, please don't make me laugh."

Xander smiled, although he didn't look very apologetic. He was just too happy she was alive to care.

"Sorry, Buff."

The doors burst open, and revealed Charlie, Faith, Remus and Anya. Buffy wasn't able to say hi, since the dark haired Slayer had already given the Slayer an even more bone-crushing hug than Dawn's had been (Slayer strength and all).

"Faith…" Buffy gasped. "I have just returned from the dead, and I'm a little - no, VERY sore, so if you don't mind…"

"Oh, sorry, B." Faith hastily let go.

"You're not surprised she died?" Xander asked, surprised, and Faith gave him a look that clearly said 'duh'.

"I already knew. Sister Slayers and their bonds, y'know?"

Xander frowned.

"Oh."

"Buffy!" Anya said, and took the Slayers and, shaking it."I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks, An. Me too," Buffy said with a grimace, and let out a relieved sigh as Anya let her hand go. She had felt like a muppet.

"How did you die? And how did you come back?"

"Anya!" Xander hissed.

"What?" Anya exclaimed."I just wondered!"

Buffy smiled.

"It's okay, guys. Well…you all know I fought Willow. And that I lost. Big time. Blue power-blast, and alive and kicking Buffy became dying and not so kicking Buffy."

Buffy's eyes seemed to cloud over.

"I saw my mom," she finally said, after what she thought was an eternity.

Dawn gasped.

"She said she'd been sent by the PTB's…and that I had a choice to make."

"A choice?" Giles sounded surprised, and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah…whether I wanted to live, or die"

"What…what do you mean?"

"I could choose…if I wanted to go back…there…you know, the Heavenly place…or the waiting place…were Tara was…and Spike's obviously there…"

"What? Bleach-boy's alive!" Xander couldn't help but say.

Buffy smiled sadly.

"It wasn't his time," she said. "Mom mentioned something about him returning soon…it's all very foggy, I don't remember everything. But, anyway, I could choose. Waiting place, Heaven, or here…back to you guys…"

Dawn's eyes teared up again.

"And you chose us…" she was touched. She would've thought for sure that Buffy would've gone back to Heaven. But she was glad she didn't. Dawn started to hug Buffy again, but before she was able to, Buffy spoke again.

"Well, not exactly…"

_**Flashback.**_

'…_I've done my duty…and I died while doing it…Isn't my work done already? I've carried the world on my shoulders way too long…isn't it time for someone else to carry that burden? Can't the Slayers manage without me? One more or less, what does it matter? I wasn't even meant to come back!'_

Buffy took a deep breath, and started to walk towards the light...her fredoom... The closer to Heaven she came, the easier she felt. Her heart felt light, and everything was like music. Then, she saw a flash before her eyes.

_"She what?"_

_" I told you there was something going on with her."_

_"And she knew about this prophecy of yours? Aw, man, what do we do?"_

_"We stay calm, first thing."_

_"Calm?"_

_"I think he's right."_

_"I'm sorry, calm may work for Locutus of the Borg here, but I'm freaked out, and I intend to stay that way."_

_---_

"_Buffy, she's gone to fight the Master." _

"He'll kill her."

"_Rumor has it. Only we're not gonna let it happen." _

"Well, what do you propose we do about it?"

"Look, I know you can find this Master guy. He's underground, right? Take me to him."

"_You're way outta your league, kid. The Master'll kill you before you can even breathe. If you're lucky." _

"How can I say this clearly? I don't like you. At the end of the day, I pretty much think you're a vampire. But Buffy's got this big old yen for you. She thinks you're a real person. And right now I need you to prove her right."

"You're in love with her."

"Aren't you?"

_---_

_"She's dead!"_

_"No. She's not dead."_

_"She's not breathing." _

"But if she drowned, uh, there's a shot! CPR!"

"You have to do it. I have no breath."

"C'mon. C'mon…C'mon! Breathe! Breathe! C'mon! Buffy! Buffy."

"Xander?"

"_Welcome back."_

_---_

"_Buffy died, and everything!"_

"_Wow! Harsh." _

"I should have known that wouldn't stop you."

_---  
__  
"I'm the Slayer, the Chosen One, all mythic and defendery. Evil nasties are supposed to flee from me. Not the other way around." _

"You're not fleeing. You're moving at a brisk pace."

"Quaintly referred to in some cultures as the Big Scaredy Run Away."

"It's the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me."

---

"_Don't be so hard on the boy. He just wants to live - most guys'd do the same. 'Sides, he's probably the reason your sis and her little cartoon pals are still alive. That little nagging pinch of humanity that makes me go for the hurt instead of the kill. Lowering myself to trade blows with a Slayer when I shoulda just put my fist through her heart. It's gotta be Ben." _

_--- _

"Or maybe you just can't take her."

"Funny thing... you've been here for a few hours now and I haven't seen big sis galloping in to save you. She probably knows what a terrible mistake that'd be."

"She's not afraid of you."

_---_

"_You'll find her, just in the nick of time, that's what you hero types do."  
_

_---_

"_I know you'll never love me. I know that I'm a monster. But you treat me like a man."_

_---_

"_You don't come near the girl, Doc." _

"I don't smell a soul anywhere on you... why do you even care?"

"I made a promise to a lady."

_--- _

"She could have killed me."

"No she couldn't. Never. And sooner or later, Glory will re-emerge and make Buffy pay for that mercy, and the world with her. Buffy even knows that, and still she couldn't take a human life. She's a hero, you see. She's not like us."

_---_

"_Nothing, it was all for nothing. Buffy's gone. She's really gone."_

_---_

"_Buffy...please...listen to me. You told me I had to be strong...and I've tried. But it's been so hard without you. I'm sorry. I promise I'll do better, I will! If you're with me. Stay with me...please. I need you to live."  
_

_---_

"_It was a good place and she was happy there." _

"And we took her away from that. We wrecked it for her."

"We didn't wreck. We didn't know."

"We didn't wanna know. We were so selfish. I was so selfish."

"Maybe we were. I just feel weird feeling bad that my friend's not dead. It's ... too mind-boggling. So I've decided to simplify the whole thing. Me like Buffy. Buffy's alive, so, me glad."  
_  
"Not to be Miss Psycho Pep Squad, but we have got to stop obsessing about what we did and start trying to make things better for Buffy." _

"I'm with Miss Psycho Pep Squad."

"Ah, we need to spend more time with her, just hang out. Maybe have ... weekly dinners over here, or, uh ... a book club. Short books. Videos."

_---_

"_I've been alive a bit longer than you and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine and done things I'd prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my blood which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain so I make a lot of mistakes. A lot of wrong bloody calls. A hundred plus years and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of. You. Hey, look at me. I'm not asking you for anything. When I say I love you, it's not because I want you, or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You are a hell of a woman. You're the one, Buffy."  
_

_---_

_"SHE WON'T LEAVE ME!" _

_"IF SHE HEARS MY VOICE…I KNOW SHE'LL COME BACK!"_

_"Dawn…"_

_"SHE PROMISED TO STAY! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO DIE! SHE WANTED TO LIVE! SHE PROMISED SHE WOULD SHOW ME THE WORLD!"_

_---_

_"No…I'm…I'm not alright…Buffy's dead…She's gone…"_

_"You can't know that…"_

_"I just…I just know. She's gone! GONE!"_

_**End Flashback.**_

Buffy took a deep breath and started to talk.

"I…I…I saw you…heard you…How much you cared for me…care for me… I never understood that. How much you would miss me…did miss me… how much you loved me…love me. I guess the PTB's decided to give me a second gift to make sure I picked the right thing. And I know I did…the right thing…to come back. Here. To you."

Everyone's eyes were filled with tears after Buffy's speech.

"I guess I should thank you…for helping me. 'Cause you did. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys…and I'm grateful."

She smiled a little.

"I mean…where is home if not where your friends are? Where your heart is? I guess I just needed to understand that…"

She smiled again. Everything was so much brighter now.

'_Thanks mom…for helping me learn my lesson. It was needed.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, sappy ending. -Dries tears- Hope you liked it. I thought it would be a nice change from the usual death and evil cliffhangers, right? Well, I guess I should give you a little teaser…to make sure you don't relax too much.

"_Spike?"_

"_Hey Buffy. I thought I'd drop in."_

REVIEW!

* * *


	21. From Another Perspective

**A Second Chance **

Chapter 21 - From Another Perspective.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta:** Charmed Chick

* * *

_**Buffy's POV. **_

_It's been two weeks since it happened. Two long weeks since Willow turned evil…again. Two weeks since I died…again. It's what? My third time? Anyway, I, the one and only Buffy Summers - the original chosen and the longest living (forget the fact that I've now died thrice…I wonder what the record is?) Slayer is once again back in the castle - Hogwarts. I am so grateful! _

_I__thought I hated hospitals, (or well, truth to be told, I'm terrified of them, but don't mention it. The others would never let me live it down. I know they know that I'm afraid of them, but TERRIFIED has a completely new meaning) but I don't think I truly knew what that word (hate) meant. Until now._

_Imagine this. Lying in a bed for two weeks, in a room with completely white walls, a light so bright that the sun would look small in comparison, and the smell of soup and other weird stuff I can't name. I mean, I never thought something could be TOO clean, but that was. No dirt, no smell of good smells, or anything natural. I couldn't even see the slightest bit of dust. And I was so isolated. LONELY! I was just lying there, thinking about my life…it didn't take long._

_'I can sum it up with five words: Carefree, called, slayed, burning down the gym, EXPELLED. Quit, moved, started again, slayed, died, REVIVED. Slayed, maimed, fell in love, heartbroken, EXPELLED, RAN AWAY. Came back, fell in love again, quit the council, heartbroken, stabbed, BLEW UP A SCHOOL. College, slayed, fell in love, BECAME A SUPER SLAYER, got a sister, boyfriend left, got my ass kicked by a crazy God, kicked back, died, came to HEAVEN, resurrected, unhappy, slept with Spike, slayed, dealt with three super nerdy villians, DOUBLEMEAT PALACE (enough said), got my ass kicked, kicked myself for being an IDIOT. Moved on, got a job, got potentials, got my ass kicked, was kicked out, got a pep talk, killed an evil priest, came back, went into the Hellmouth, slayed, killed, maimed, slayed some more, ran out, saw two bodies, they woke upwent to Hogwarts, helped, got killed, came back, end of story.'_

_All right, it wasn't five words. But you get it. It took me less than five minutes. So, you can understand that I'm grateful for being out of there. I mean, I thought normal hospitals were freaky, but wizarding ones is way worse!_

"Buffy!"

_I'm interrupted in my thoughts by my sister, Dawn, who runs up to me and gives me a hug. I smile, and hug her back. I'm back to the living, and back to my sister. Yeah, my sis. My annoying, but oh, so lovely pain in the ass fake-but-feels-like-a-real-one-sister. _

"Hi Dawn."

_I look around. The Great Hall is full of people, all staring at me. I'm in the center again. It's good to be back. _

"Buffy!"

_Someone calls, and I look up the great table, and sees Faith waving at me. She's sitting in Remus' lap. _

_I feel a smirk grace my features. I guess Faith got it bad this time. And it's returned. I'm happy for her. Faith deserves some happiness. I mean it. (Don't look at me like that!) I really do. I just wish…or I just HOPE that I'll find some too. I am happy now, but I could be happier. I know I could. I just need to find it…oh, there it is! I mean, he is. Charlie. Can he make me happy? Do I love him? I know my mom said so, but what does she know? How can she know, when I don't? Okay…let's see. What do I feel when I look at him…? _

_Pulse – normal - check. _

_Breath - normal - check. _

_Butterflies - none - check. _

_Blushing - none - check. _

_Oh, he's coming over…! _

_Heart - racing – che…shit! _

_Okay, moving on. I'm sure it was nothing. Umm…right… _

_Brain - working - NOT! Oh, God, help me! _

_Okay, starting over again. _

_Pulse - fast - damn! _

_Breath - even faster - not good…! _

_Butterflies - a lot – what's wrong with me! _

_Blushing - like a tomato. I'm so screwed. _

"Hi, Buffy."

"H-hi!"

_Shit! I can't believe this! I'm stuttering! Like a school-girl! With a crush! And…oh, great! Now I'm grinning like a maniac too. _

"So, how does it feel to be back?" Charlie wonders.

_I blink stupidly. What did he say_?

"Huh?"

_Charlie smiles and looks worriedly at me. I feel like an idiot. _

"Are you alright, Buffy?"

_I nod slowly, and stare into his brown eyes, drowning. His nose is covered by freckles (I had no idea freckles could be such of a turn on), and his red hair is messyf rom the wind. I guess he's been out flying…I can see it in front of me: Charlie riding on a broom…Charlie riding me…BAD THOUGHTS! BAD, BAD THOUGHTS! I start to hit myself in the head. _

"Buffy?"

"Huh?"

_I stop hitting myself, and sees Charlie's amused eyes watching me again. _

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem a little…"

"Oh, I'm fine!"

_The grin is back. Stupid, stupid… _

"I'm glad. Well, you want dinner?"

"With you?"

_I ask dumbly, my heart racing again. Charlie looks really worried now. _

"No, with everyone. Now. In the Hall?"

"Oh, right! I'm starving, I could eat a horse!"

_I groan inwardly, as Charlie gives me that look again. He must think I'm crazy. 'I could eat a horse'. God, how stupid! That line must be the most hated line in history – it's not really working to turn someone on. Not that I want to. _

I walk into the Great Hall, and see Faith give me an amused look. Obviously she heard it all. Damn Slayer hearing. I hope none of the other Slayers heard. That would so kill my this far unkillable reputation.

_I sit down beside Faith, and Charlie sits down beside me. As he sits, our hands happen to come in contact with each other. I blush. Again. Damn. _

_I watch his hand. It's big. Most certainly strong…there's a small burn over his knuckles. Probably from a dragon. And he's got a tiny white little scar over his left index finger too…and I shouldn't notice small (but sexy) details like that! We're just friends…right? _

_'Admit it, Buffy, you got it bad…' A small voice in my head says, and I groan inwardly. _

"Do you want some cake?" _Charlie asks, and I smile - normally, for once. Thank God, I think I've died one time too much, because I'm going crazy. I don't really know Charlie that well…I mean, we've talked, and he's been helping me with my magic, and he's funny, and nice, and Dawn seems to like him…but I don't know him! Alright, I didn't know Angel when I fell in love with him (hello, vampire, and I didn't notice), and I didn't know Riley either (can you say 'soldier for a crazy bitch?')…and Spike - well, if I loved him, I sure as hell didn't know him. I don't think I'll ever understand what went on in his head… _

"Yeah, sure."

_I've just taken a small bit of the cake (it's so good - it's official - I love House-elves!), and then I hear the doors open. I look up, and stare into a familiar face… _

"Spike?"

"Hey, Buffy. I thought I'd drop in."

_I can only stare. _

_Spike. Is. Back. Spike. Is. Here. Spike. Is… _

"So, Slayer, I heard you died again," he drawls, and walks up to me.

"And so did you. I guess I'm not the only one who can't seem to stay dead."

_Spike smirks, and give me that look. That look that says he knows everything. His eyes moves to Charlie, and he raises his eyebrows. _

"A copy of the Iowa boy, huh?"

_I feel my insides heat up. How dare he compare Charlie to Riley? _

"Charlie works with dragons," _I inform Spike, hoping to wipe the smirk out of his face, and with a sudden need to defend him (Not that it's anything wrong with Riley, but they're nothing like one another). _

"Really now? What kind of monster is he?"

_He then asks me, and I feel the heat grow stronger. Now I know the bitch is back (I'm talking about Spike, not me), and it's just like old times. _

"As I said, he works with dragons. And kills vampires," _I say, trying to scare Spike a little, but it's obviously not working. _

"He does? Huh. A male vampire Slayer, at last."

_Charlie has begun turning a dark shade of red, and I have a feeling neither of them like each other. At all. _

"Sod off," Charlie says.

"And he's English. Way to go, Buffy. You could do worse. Like an Irishman for example. Who was that again? Oh, yes. Angel." _Spike smirks. That annoying smirk I so haven't missed. At all. Well...not much, anyway._

"Don't drag him into this Spike," _I say._"Why are you here? To annoy the crap out of me? I thought you got a soul, but maybe it got lost on the way back to the living?" _I ask, afraid of his answer. Part of Spike's attituderight now reminds me of the once soulless villain, and I hope he still got his soul. _

"Oh, I still got it," _Spike assures me. Not that I trust him. Much. _"Don't worry, pet. I'm not going to vamp out. But spending the day in a small boat under deck in an even smaller cabin along with captain forehead-I-feel-so-bad-about-myself-and-I'm-saving-the-world-everyday, is not my idea of a pleasant trip."

"Spike, what are you talking about?" _I say, confused. It's official - Spike has really lost it. _

"Oh, I didn't say?" _He smirks – that annoying bad-ass vampire smirk - again._

"Angel's outside."

"Angel…" _I whisper, not daring to believe…wanting to believe. Why is he here? Then I jump up_.

"OUTSIDE! IN THE SUN?"

_I run out of the Hall, and jerk the door open. _

"Come in!"_ I scream, and someone - Angel - runs in, covered in a brown blanket. He's surrounded by smoke. _

"GET THE FIRE OUT!" _He screams, he sounds desperate - I never knew he could be desperate. I fumble with my wand. _

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Angel shrieks.

"I'm going to put the fire out!" _I say, trying to come up with out a water-spell. _

"WITH A STICK! HEY, POINT THAT THING SOMEPLACE ELSE! I'M A VAMPIRE, REMEMBER!"

"It's a wand!" _Angels' arm is now on fire. A lot of fire, and I feel myself starting to panic. I can almost see it - A peal of dust where Angel once where. _

"SO? IT'S STILL OF WOOD!"

_Suddenly, somebody throws water on Angel, soaking him. I look up, and see Spike, standing with a now empty bucket. _

"Where did you get that from?" _Why didn't I come up with that! _

"Dragon-boy summoned it up," Spike says, and Charlie growls.

"Don't call me that."

"Fine then. Wizard-boy summoned it up."

_I roll my eyes. Some people (even dead ones) never change. _

"Thanks, Spike." Angel says between gritted teeth, sarcasm obvious.

_Those two will never get along. _

"You're welcome."

"So, dinner, anyone? I don't think we've got any blood, though…"

"It's fine, Buffy," Spike says. "I can eat anything."

"Yeah, you've always been a pig," _Angel mumbles, and I hear some of the Slayers trying to cover their laughter. _

"Oh, and what about you! Like you're much better!" Spike retorts, and starts to imitate Angel's voice.

"'Give me something to eat, Darla, honey. I hate these lifts, they're aching. I wish I was tall by nature, because my tall, dark, and broody look would be so much easier then.'"

_Now the laugh is obvious, and Angel growls. He'll never get Spike's humor. _

"I never said that!"

"Oh, no? Because I seem to recall a night in the 1900's, when you used those exact words to Darla after a nights hunting. Alright, the last part I made up…but not the one in the beginning."

_Spike smirks, and I stare. Angel really wears lifts? I thought Spike made that up. _

"Oh, and that comes from someone with radioactive hair."

_Spike glares._

"Are you ever going to let that go?" _He says, and it's Angel's turn to smirk._

"Nope."

"Didn't think so…by the way, you're still smellin' a bit burnt."

"Like I care. You know, Spike, I liked you a lot better when you were like Casper."

"Casper?" _I ask, questioningly._

"I didn't tell you!" _Angel smirks._ "Spike was a ghost."

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" _Spike screams, clearly embarrassed, and I raise my eyebrows._

"And since when does Angel keep his promises?"

"Hey!" _Angel exclaims._"What is this: Picking on Angel-day?"

"Yes," _both me and Spike says at the same time. Wow. We agreed. I mean...no. We didn't. It was a total coincidence._

"Fine," _Angel says._Buffy, mention one time when I broke a promise to you."

_I roll my eyes, and start to count on my fingers._

"Oh, let me think…oh, it was that, and that, and that time, and that one, and don't let us forget that one!"

"That's not an example,"_ Angel growls. I hate that growl._"That's ranting."

_I sigh. LA has changed him...to the worse!_

"You know what? Just forget it. Why are you here?"

_I pause, suddenly realizing something. _

"How did you get in, Spike? You weren't invited."

"Oh, sure I was…" The doors opened once again, and a red-head walk in.

"…By her."

"Vi?"_ I ask, blinking._

"Hi, Buffy. I'm glad you're back." _Vi smiles._

"You invited Spike?"

"Well…yeah…I mean, I know him. He's not evil. Right?" _Vi suddenly looks uncertain, and moves closer to me, and further away from Spike._

"It's alright," _I assure her._ "You did nothing wrong. Why didn't you invite Angel?"

"Angel? Oops. I didn't see it was him. He was a bit behind Spike, and he said he was after him, and that I had to let him in."

"You thought I looked evil?" _Angel asks._

"Well…yeah. You looked kinda like some kind of cult member in that blanket."_ Vi says, biting her lip. __I couldn't hold it anymore. As much as I felt sorry for Angel (I mean, all of us were picking on him), it was all too funny. I burst into laughter, and Charlie smiled. _

"Buffy…" _Spike suddenly said._ "We need to talk."

"We do," _Angel agreed._

"We will." _I pout a little._"But can I finish my cake first?"

* * *

**_Tara's POV. _**

_I feel so lost. I don't know what to do. I'm so glad Buffy is alive, and Willow seemed better when I told her (I never mentioned the part about Buffy dying first), but then she sank back into this shell. She's sitting in my dorm, just staring at the wall. She doesn't eat. Doesn't talk. Doesn't sleep. I'm afraid she's really gone - that I won't be able to help her._

_I've tried to talk to her, but she doesn't seem to listen. I know it will take time, but I'd hoped she would have at least started to show someemotion by now. She hasn't cried. Hasn't screamed…she won't even look at me. I know she's hurting, but I'm hurting too. I'm glad she realizes what she's done, but she doesn't deal with it. I don't know how to make her open up. Who can reach her? Faith? I mean, she had this being a bad girl going on, but not like Willow…not really. And I know she and Faith never even reallygotten along in the first place._

_I wish I knew how Buffy felt. Maybe she won't forgive Willow. I'm afraid that's what's keeping Willow from opening up. That she's afraid the others won't forgive her. I know they will. But it will take time. Wounds take time to heal, and this is the second time Willow's done something 'unforgivable'. She knew what she was doing this time. That's the difference. And I wonder, maybe Willow will never be the same. And when I look at her, I wonder if I can ever look at her the same way. I'm afraid what we once had…is gone. And I don't know how to make it right._

_**Willow's POV. **_

_She's staring at me again. Looking at me, with those sad eyes. I don't know what to feel.  
I know that I'm sorry. But being sorry…it's never enough. Never good enough. And I just hope she'll be able to forgive me. But how can she, when I can't forgive myself?_

_Whatever I do, wherever I go - people are hurting. I was always this nerd…maybe it would have been better if I'd stayed nerdy. Never met Buffy. Never gotten into witchcraft. Maybe it would have been better if I was never born. No, not maybe. I know it would have been._

_I need time. Forever, hopefully. But I don't think forever will be enough. I wish someone would just jump in right now, and kill me. That would be so much easier, and everyone else'sproblems would be solved. And I wouldn't feel like this. So empty. So cold. And I wouldn't be in this pain. And I would never hurt anyone again._

* * *

**  
A/N:** How do you like? A little different from my 'normal' writing style, neh? Did it suck, or did you like it? (I liked the Spike/Angel gnabbing. I know that maybe I seemed to be a bit harsh against Angel, and maybe some of you got the expression I don't like him, but I do, but I couldn't resist! I just wanted some good ol' Spike vs. Angel gnab, and that was the result. Anyway, tell me what you liked! REVIEW! 

/Ida

* * *


	22. The Lions vs The Eagles

**A Second Chance **

Chapter 22 - The Lions vs. The Eagles.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta:** Charmed Chick

* * *

It was after dinner and Buffy was slowly walking around the castle with Angel and Spike on either side of her, arguing over who would be 'her body-guard of the year'. 

"So, Angel. I heard you've become the leader of an evil law firm. And here I thought you were helping people," Buffy said, and Angel shook his head.

"Buffy, it's not what you think. I'm not evil, and I'm not helping them being evil. By leading it, I can help more people, since I can stop them from doing evil. You know, destroying them from the inside."

"Really now?" Buffy said, clearly not believing him.

"And I guess you've got a good reason for hiring Harmony as well?"

"Buffy..."

"Fine, fine. I won't bring it up again."

"I didn'thire her! Wesley did!" Angel protested, and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Wesley did. Of course. That explains it. Wesley. I can't believe you haven't fired him. What use can he be?"

Angel gave her a serious look.

"A lot of use. He has saved my life, once. He's different. He's not thebumbling idiot you know. He's changed."

Buffy rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever you say." She turned to Spike, clearly not wanting to spend time talking about Wesley anymore."So, Spike. How was the waiting place?"

Spike shrugged.

"Dull."

"Good to know. And being a ghost?"

Spike moaned.

"Buffy, I'm trying to forget about that..."

Buffy smirked. "Sorry." But she didn't look sorry at all.

"How have you been, Buff?" Angel asked, sounding hopeful. "Are you done baking?"

Buffy glared.

"No. And I'm not planning on it any time soon. AndI don't think I ever will." She sighed. "Angel...maybe we're not meant to be. I mean, we're cursed. I love you, I do, but I don't think I 'love' you anymore..."

Angel's face fell. "Oh..."

"What about me?" Spike asked, sounding even more hopeful. Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, let me see...I guess I love you. When you're not a pain in my ass...never!"

"Hey!" Spikeexclaimed. "You don't mean that. I remember you saying you loved me!"

"And I remember you saying I didn't," Buffy retorted.

"Alright, fine. I admit that," Spike relented."But I didn't mean it. You say things you don't mean when you're dying."

"I don't." Buffy stated, and Spike smirked.

"But you're odd that way."

Buffy stuck out her tongue, and Angel shook his head.

"Children, stop playing around."

Spike and Buffy gave each other a look, thinking the exact same thing. They turned to Angel with innocent expressions.

"What are you doing...oh, nonononono!" Angel said, and started to back, as Buffy and Spike walked closer. Soon, he found himself up against a wall.

"TICKLE TIME!" Spike screamed. The entire castle could now hear laughing, screaming and threatening.

* * *

Dawn could hear her sister and the two vampires playing around from her place in the Great Hall. 

"I guess they're enjoying spending time with each other," she said. Charlie, who sat beside her, only let out a grunt in response.

Harry smirked.

"You like Dawn's sister, don't you?"

"What? No." Charlie stated, ignoring the blush that were slowly making its way up his cheek.

"Right..."

Charlie wasn't able to retort when the doors flew open, and revealed a man with thick brown hair.

"Oliver?" Ron gasped from beside Harry.

"What is he doing here!"

Dumbledore rose from his chair.

"Slayers, and staff-members..."

Harry coughed, and Dumbledore smiled.

"...snd students, let me introduce to you Oliver Wood. Mr. Wood will take the place as flying instructor once the term starts, as Madame Hooch has decided to retire. I hope you all will make him feel at home."

"Don't worry about it, professor. I won't have any problem with feeling at home at Hogwarts. After all I did live here for the better part of seven years," Oliver said, with a thick Scottish accent, making some of the Slayers sigh. He was so handsome.

Oliver smiled, and then made his way over to Harry.

"Hey Harry. Ron. Hermione. Ginny. Charlie...and...have we met?"

"No," Dawn said. "I'm Dawn."

"Nice to meet you. How are you, Harry? Played any Quidditch lately?" Oliver asked, and Harry squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Not really...haven't had any time."

Oliver looked surprised.

"No time at all? Harry, you need to keep in shape," Oliver scolded."You too, Ron. I hear you're the new keeper. How are you doing?"

"It's alright..." Ron said, his ears burning red.

"He's great," Hermione said. "He just doesn't realize it."

Oliver laughed.

"I see...well, how about a game tomorrow? You think any of the Slayers are up to playing? Maybe that red-head I met in Diagon Alley? Vi, right?" Oliver asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice. Harry and Ron didn't notice, but Ginny, Hermione and Dawn did. They gave each other a look. The ex-Quidditch captain was obviously smitten by the Slayer.

"Sure," Ron said. "What happened with Puddlemere United, Oliver?"

"Oh, well...I wasn't really getting any chance to play - their keeper never got hurt - not that I wished him to get hurt, of course," Oliver added when he saw the others smirk. "Anyway, so when good ol' Dumbledore offered me a place here, how could I resist? And I really missed my old mates, too."

Harry and Ron nodded in understanding, but the girls gave each other another look. They was sure that wasn't the only reason...

"So, a game of Quidditch, huh?" Ron said."What're the teams going to be?"

"Well, I kind of hoped to play some, so I asked the twins, Angie (Angelina) and Allie (Alicia) to come over...Dumbledore cleared it so, it's fine. I thought maybe we could play old players against new? Harry, didn't your father play?"

"Oh, yeah! He was a chaser - damn good too from what I've heard!" Harry said proudly.

"Alright, well...this is how we're gonna do it..."

One hour later, the game and players was planned and decided.

* * *

Spike was roaming the corridors (Angel and Buffy had left to 'talk' some more), when he suddenly bumped in to someone. 

"Hey, watch we're you're going!" Spike cried, but the person only sneered.

"Woah! Are you a vampire?" Spike frowned, giving the man a long, interested look."Buffy didn't say anything about another vampire in the castle!"

The man stopped.

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'are you a vampire?'"

The man glared.

"No, I am the Potions Master here."

"Oh, a potions master, huh?" Spike said, smirking."Well, you still look like a vampire to me."

The man growled.

"I would watch your mouth if I were you, Mr...?"

"Spike. And you're not me. What was your name? Tall, dark and greasy?"

"I'm Professor Snape," Snape said with a withering look that would have made all the students shiver. But not Spike, he just smirked. In that way, he remindedSnape waytoo much about the marauders.

"Snape? Well, nice to run into you. I think. Or maybe not."

Snape growled again.

"Listen here, Mr...Spike. I don't know who you think you are, but you cannot come here and insult people freely!"

"I don't. You're special..." Spike said with a serious look. Snape looked like he would explode.

"Leave before I start you on fire!"

"With that stick thing?" Spike asked innocently.

"It's called a wand," Snape said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, right. It's your magic stick." Spike snickered.

"LEAVE NOW!"

"Hey, you ran into me, remember? If anyone should leave, it's you!"

Snape looked like he wanted to retort, but instead, he sneered once more, before turning around and left, his robes soaring behind him.

Spike tutted, and shook his head sadly.

"That man needs a sense humor."

* * *

"So, Buffy..." 

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Why have you changed your mind about us?" Angel...pouted?

_'Since when do Angel pout?'_

"Angel, there is no us. There can't be an us...I've just realized that, and I think I kinda - "

"You kind of what?"

" - like someone else..." Buffy finished quietly.

"Who?" Angel demanded to know."It's that wizard boy, right? I knew I didn't like him for a reason..." Angel muttered jealously.

"Angel, drop it, okay?" Buffy exclaimed, frustrated. "Why can't you ever like my boyfriends?"

"Aha! Boyfriend!" Angel said, his face litting up, as if he had just caught Buffy with her hand in the cookie jar.

Buffy sighed.

"Angel, please...I will always love you, but we just can't be. And I really like Charlie. I think there's something there...and I like it. Why can't you be happy for me?"

Angel was quiet, so Buffy continued.

"I mean, I never really said anything even though you screwed Darla and made her pregnant."

"That was different!" Angel protested.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to have a love life, while I'm just supposed to sit around on my ass and finish baking?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"You were the one that brought up the cookie analogy in the first place..." Angel muttered, and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Angel, please..."

"Fine, I won't say anything. Good luck with wizard boy," Angel grumbled.

"Thank you."

Pause.

"Can I just hurt him a little?"

"Angel!"

* * *

"So she's all for him, then?" Spike asked. 

"Yeah..." Angel sighed.

"And you just gave up?"

"I want her to be happy, Spike, and if she's happy with that Charlie boy, who am I to deny her?" Angel sighed, and kicked a really ugly cat that came strutting down the corridor. The cat hissed in pain, and showed her claws, but Angel just rolled his eyes, and showed off his 'game-face' which made the cat take off in a dead run down the corrior, its tail between the legs.

"Fine, I won't go between them," Spike said, smirking towards the retreating cat.

Pause.

"Are you sure he's good enough for her?" He then said.

Pause.

"No," Angel said.

Pause.

"Why don't we go find out?"

Pause.

"Good idea."

* * *

Charlie was walking around the castle, looking for Buffy, when he suddenly felt himself pushed up against a wall. 

"What the bloody - ?"

"Hello, Charlie-boy," Angel growled.

"Me and Spike here thought we'd have a little chat..."

Charlie gulped.

"Really? And why is that?"

Spike smirked.

"What do you think of Buffy?"

Charlie thought quickly. What did the vampires want? If he said he loved her, they might kill him, if he said he didn't...well, they might kill him anyway. So he went for something in between.

"I like her. A lot." He gulped.

"Really? And why is that?" Angel asked, and pushed him closer towards the wall, and Charlie felt some sweat break out on his neck.

"She's pretty...and smart...and funny...and strong...and I just do!" Charlie exclaimed.

"So the reason you like her is because she's pretty?" Angel stated, and Charlie's eyes widened. He had a feeling this wasn't going to well...

"No!" Charlie hurried to say. Spike growled, andCharlie hastily corrected himself. "I mean, yes, she's pretty, but that's not why I like her!"

"Oh, yeah," Spike said,licking his fangs, which had suddenly appeared as the blech-blonde man transformed into a full vampire-attire."She was strong too, huh? Need someone to protect you from all evil vampires?"

"No! I can kill them myself, I just - " Charlie felt how the sweat slowly started to drip.

"You just - ?"

"I just love her! I don't have any reason for it! Isn't love supposed to be mysterious?" Charlie tried, and Angel sighed.

"Not another poet..."

"Hey! Nothing's wrong with poets!" Spike cried.

"Whatever, bleach-boy," Angel said, and rolled his eyes. "Look, both of us would do anything for Buffy to protect her. Would you?"

Spike asked, and glared at Charlie, looking for any sign of weakness.

Charlie glared back.

"With my life."

It was quiet for a minute, and then...

"Well done, Charlie boy!" Spike said, and slapped his back.

"You passed!"

"I did?" Charlie asked, and blinked. That was it? No violence?

"Yep. You're alright, kiddo," Angel said. "Someone who isn't afraid of us has our respect."

"Why would I be afraid of you? I could kick your ass," Charlie said confidently, and Angel smirked.

"Bring it on," he said, before leaving, Spike slightly behind. Charlie checked so they were completely gone, before he sank down to the floor, gasping.

"Thank Merlin!" Hebreathed."I was terrified!"

* * *

Spike was once again roaming the castle, when he saw Tara come out of a room, and leave. Spike looked inside, and found a familiar redhead sit on a bed, staring at the wall. 

"Red?" Spike asked, and went inside. "Hey, Red. You alright?"

Willow didn't answer, and Spike decided it was time for a little bonding.

"When I was evil...I did a lot of horrible stuff. Turned my own mother, only to kill her...brought down the apocalypse...Never succeeded, but still. When I was human, I used to be a nerd. A bit like you. I had it bad for this girl, and I always wrote bloody poetry. It sucked pretty bad. At least that's what everyone told me. Except Angel. He liked it, but he's always been a bit weird."

Spike looked at Willow, to see if he got a reaction.

"Well... I don't really know what I'm doin' here, Red, but you looked a bit lonely, so I thought I'd join you here in the brooding. It's usually Angel's area, but he's busy brooding on his own."

Still no answer.

"I killed many men, Red. Women...children...Slayers...but only after I tortured 'em. And I enjoyed it. Just like you did. Don't tell me you didn't like being evil. It gave you a kick. From being the goody-two shoesgirl, you could finally be something else otherthan a nerd. But your love saved you. You did some redemption, and you were fine. Just like me. My love for Buffy saved me. I got my soul, did some brooding and redemption in a schools basement, and then I was fine. But the evil was still there," Spike admitted."The dark, sucking your soul dragging you down. And it won. You turned evil. Again. But you snapped out of it. Again. That's what makes you a good person. Your choices. Alright, becoming evil maybe wasn't the wisest, but turning good...that's the good thing. But you're never going to overcome the dark completely if you don't face it. Face everything black, Red. Go down there, meet your fears...and you're a good step on the way. Go down there, join the crowd, talk to them. You don't deserve their love, but you will. But only if you go down there, and face them. Think about it," Spike said, and left. Willow was still sitting in the same spot, not moving. The minutes were ticking, and then...

"...Thanks..."

* * *

The next day was spent going through the rules of Quidditch, and giving some basic flying lessons to those who'd not played before. (Dawn, Vi, Xander, Andrew) Luckily, they all seemed to have a talent for the flying, although Andrew had some trouble with hitting the Bludger and not the players around him, but all in all, it went well. 

The twins and their girlfriends had showed up just in time for dinner, which was spent talking about...well, Quidditch, of course. Their conversation was mostly circled around the upcoming game. They would have night game, since Angel and Spike wanted towatch, and everyone was eager to show the vampires their sport wasn't 'bloody stupid' and 'useless', as the both had so nicely put out. The teams went as follows:

"The Eagles" - Keeper; Ron. Seeker; Harry. Chasers; Ginny, Dawn, Vi. Beaters; Xander and Andrew.

"The Lions" - Keeper; Oliver. Seeker; Charlie. Chasers; James (duh), Angelina, Alicia. Beaters; Fred and George.

It seemed like it would be a very interesting match, old players against new, and all theSlayers and all the teacherswould come down to watch, even Dumbledore.

* * *

In the locker room. "The Lions" had just changed into flying robes, and Oliver was getting ready to speak to 'his' team. He cleared his throat. 

"OK, men," he said.

"And women," said Angelina, trying incredibly hard not to laugh. She had a feeling Oliver's speech would be just like every other one he'd made as Quidditch Captain at Hogwarts.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told James. "We were on the team with him at Hogwarts."

"Shut up, you two," Wood growled.

"This is the best team Gryf - erhm - The Lions have had in yea - ehrm - hours. Ehrm..."

"Okay, maybe not quite the same," George said brightly, and Angelina and Alicia snickered.

James rolled his eyes.

"Alright, enough," he said, and pushed Oliver aside, as he himself took place in the middle. "As much as I'm not doubting Oliver's ability to pep-talk, I think we need something new since this team is new."

"Old, you mean," Charlie said, and James raised his eyebrows.

"Speak for yourself! I'm only twenty!" This time, it was the others turn to raise their eyebrows.

"Alright, thirty-six, but I still look like twenty!" James cried.

The other snickered.

"Yeah...you're so great. Getting yourself transported forward in time..." Charlie muttered.

"You know, it's almost as though you think he planned it all along...just to keep his looks," Fred said, and James grew a bit red. This wasn't how his 'pep-talk'was supposed to be.

"Can we stop talking about me?" He said.

"With pleasure," Charlie said, moving into captain mood. It felt great being in Quidditch clothes again, to play a real game.

"Alright, team," he said, and pushed James aside. "We're the best. We have the most experience, we have the best players England can offer, and - "

" - Excuse me?" James cried, and pushed Charlie away, retaking his place. "I was talking!"

"Too much," Charlie said and pushed back, making James stumble a little. "As I was saying - "

" - HEY! The pep-talk was up to me!" Oliver wined. "I'm the captain!"

"Says who?" James asked.

"ME! I was captain at Hogwarts since my fourth year! And I played in Puddlemere United!"

"And we all know your speech already," Angelina said. "Come on, wouldn't it be nice with something new?

"Exactly my point!" Charlie said. "Alright, team," he started again, but was again interrupted by James.

"Who made you the captain?"

"McGonagall. In my last year. And I was offered to play for England," Charlie reminded him.

"Well, I was made captain too! Since my sixth year!"

"But you weren't offered the chance to play for England" Charlie retorted.

"Well, I never wanted too! They must've known I wasn't interested!"

"Yeah, RIGHT!" Charlie exclaimed, and out his hands on his hips, towering over James. "I'm older than you, and I've played more than you! You've been practically dead for fifteen years! You can't just come here and demand to be the captain!"

"Oh, I thought I was the older one!" James said, ironically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you still have the mind of a twenty-years old. Wait, forgive me; five year old!"

"HEY!" James cried. "I really thought - "

They never found out what James thought, because a cough from the door made them turn around. Sirius was standing there, grinning.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt," he said."Just thought I'd tell you the game has started, and "The Eagles" has just made it's twentieth goal."

"WHAT!" Seven players screamed, horrified. "They can't start without us!"

Sirius laughed.

"Relax. They haven't. Just thought I'd remind you that there is another team out there, clearly pissed off as you haven't showed up."

He turned to leave.

"And by the way, if that screaming was your pep talk, Charlie, James...you need to work on it, 'cause it sure as Hell wasn't very inspiring."

* * *

Thirty seconds later, "The Lions" soared out on their brooms, Charlie and James giving each other dirty looks. 

"Good luck, James," Charlie said. "That might help you hit the goal."

"Oh, the same to you, Charlie," James said sweetly."You'll really need it if you're going to catch the snitch before my son does."

"You'd think they were playing against each other," Angelina muttered, and Alicia snickered.

"Yeah, that's how it goes when you have two...oh, sorry, Oli, three," Alicia added as she saw Oliver flying past them towards the goalposts. "Star players and captains on the same team."

"AN THEY'RE OFF!" Sirius screamed. He had taken up the commentator task for the night'sgame. The Quidditch pitch was surrounded by magical light,making it look like they were flying in the middle of the day, except that this time, the light was more enchanting.

"IN GOLD, WE'VE GOT "THE LIONS," AND ALTHOUGH THERE LOOKED TO BE A LITTLE DISPUTE IN THE LOCKERROOM, THEY SEEM TO BE IN A NICE FORM! WOOD, WEASLEY AND POTTER ARE ALL EXCELLENT PLAYERS, ALTHOUGH WE'RE NOT SURE IF POTTER'S FORM IS UP TO DATE AS HE'S BEEN 'DEAD' FOR SEVERAL YEARS!"

"SIRIUS SHUT UP, AND COMMENT THE GAME!" James screeched.

"SORRY, PRONGS! ANYWAY, ON THE TEAM ARE ALSO JOHNSON AND SPINNET, TWO OTHER EXCELLENT PLAYERS, AND THEY ALSO ARE EQUIPPED WITH GOOD LOOKS, AND NOT ONLY A QUAFFLE!"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" McGonagall screamed.

"Sorry, Minnie. ANYWAY, THERE ARE ALSO THE WEASLEY TWINS, THEY'RE THE TEAMS BEATERS, AND DO THEIR BEST TO HIT THE BALLS - sorry, Minnie - BLUDGERS IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION!"

"ON THE OTHER TEAM, "THE EAGLES", DRESSED IN RED, WE'VE GOT ANOTHER WEASLEY IN FRONT OF THE GOALS, DEFENDING THEM ASTHERE WERE HIS MOST PRECIOUS - ERHM - THINGS!"

"SIRIUS!"

"Sorry Minnie, won't happen again! Ehrm...where was I? Oh, right. WE'VE ALSO GOT...ANOTHER WEASLEY! BEAUTIFUL, TOO!"

This time, all the male Weasleys on the pitch sent Sirius a murderous look, so he hastily continued.

" - ALTOUGH SHE'S WAAAAAAAAAAY TOO YOUNG! NO WORRIES, GENTLEMEN, FOCUS ON THE GAME! WE'VE ALSO GOT SUMMERS, AND...EHRM...VI, TWO NEW PLAYERS, AND WE'LL SEE WHAT THEY CAN DO AGAINST THE MORE...EXPERIENCED TEAM!"

On their seats, Buffy and Faith had given up trying to be serious, and were now howling with laughter. How come everything Sirius said seemed to be sex-related?

"WE'VE ALSO GOT HARRIS AND WELLS, TWO NEW PLAYERS AS WELL! WE'LL SE IF THEY MANAGE TO HIT ON SOMEONE...I MEAN, ON THE BLUDGERS!"

Remus was laughing too, although more discreetly than the two Slayers beside him. McGonagall had given up in trying to correct Sirius, as she understood it was no use, but inwardly she cursed herself for allowing Sirius to commentate.

"AND LASTLY, WE'VE GOT POTTER, THE SECOND GENERATION! I SWEAR, THAT KIDS'S GOING TO BE BIG! I'VE NEVER SEEN A BIGGER TALENT IN SEEKING MY ENTIRE LIFE...ALTHOUGH HE'S HAD BAD LUCK WITH SEEKING THE RIGHT WOMAN!"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily stood up, "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HARRY'S LOVE LIFE!"

Sirius gulped.

"Just kiddin'...BUT RECENTLY, IT SEEMS LIKE MAYBE HE'S FALLEN FOR THE ONE! DAWN SUMMERS, ALREADY MENTIONED - "

"SIRIUS!"

"What! I WAS COMPLEMENTING HIM!"

"Ehrm, Sirius, maybe you should comment onthe game?" Remus asked gently, although he rather enjoyed Sirius commentating skills this far.

"Oh, right. Sorry Moony. AS I'M SURE YOU UNDERSTAND, THIS WILL TURN OUT TO BE A VERY INTERESTING GAME! I'M SURE YOU'RE ALL CURIOUS AS TO WHO IS THE BEST SEEKER, POTTER, OR WEASLEY! I'VE HEARD THERE'S BEEN A BET GOING ON AMONG THE STAFF, AND MINNIE HERSELF PUT TEN GALLEONS ON POTTER!"

"SIRIUS!"

"WHAT! I'M JUST STATING A FACT! ERHM...THE SCORE IS NOW THIRTY-TWENTY TO "THE LIONS", IT SEEMS THE OLDER TEAM HAS A LITTLE ADVANTAGE!"

Ginny flew against the other side of the pitch, focused on the goal, when a well aimed bludger came straight at her, and she had to drop the Quaffle. Luckily, Dawn caught it, and continued.

"AFTER A RATHER UNFORTUNATE INCIDENT WITH A BLUDGER, AIMED FROM WELLS, WEASLEY DROPS THE QUAFFLE, BUT FORTUNATELY, IT FALLS IN SUMMERS HANDS! I SHOULD PRACTISE MORE ON YOUR AIM IF I WERE YOU, WELLS!"

Andrew blushed - he had no idea how the Bludger hadmanaged to go straight towards Ginny instead of Alicia, but he guessed he needed more muscles.

_'Maybe I should do more sports instead of "Dungeons and Dragons"'_, he thought, but dropped this quickly. No way he would give that up!

"AFTER AN AMAZING GOAL BY SUMMERS - WOOD WAS CHANCELESS - NO OFFENCE- THE SCORE IS NOW THIRTY-THIRTY...BUT HERE COMES JAMES POTTER! GO PRONGS!"

After getting the Quaffle from Oliver, James raced down towards the other end of the pitch. The onlookers were only able to catch up a blurry shade of golden, as he zoomed past them.

"JAMES, PLEASE, DON'T KILL YOURSELF!" Lily bellowed, and Hermione snickered.

"What?"

"I would be more worried about your son if I were you...when you see one of his crazy dives, you'll wish you were blind."

Lily stared.

"Don't tell me my son is worse than James? He can't be!"

Hermione snickered.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind quite soon."

"POTTER SCORES! FORTY-THIRTY TO "THE LIONS!" JAMES HAS OBVIOUSLY STILL GOT HIS SPIRIT, DEAD OR NOT!"

The game continued, and several minutes later, although it felt like seconds for the onlookers, the score was 130 points for "The Lions", but only 50 to "The Eagles." It was starting to show that the other team was less experienced, and had barely any time to practice.

It was much easier for "The Lions" as both Alicia and Angelina had played with each other before, and knew what the other was going to do, and James was so good he probably could have scored with one hand behind his back, no matter the opponents.

"THE LIONS IS IN THE LEAD BY EIGHTY POINTS, BUT STILL NO SIGHT OF THE SNITCH!"

As that was said, Sirius saw something golden flutter past his eyelashes.

"SORRY, I CHANGED MY MIND, THE SNITCH HAS BEEN SPOTTED!"

Both Charlie and Harry started to dive towards Sirius, although Harry hada more dangerous angle in his dive than Charlie. Lily buried her face in her hands.

"I don't want to look...tell me when it's over..."

"AND POTTER DIVES TOWARDS THE SNITCH - THANK MERLIN IT'S NOT IN FRONT OF ME ANYMORE - WEASLEY'S A BIT AFTER..."

Four meters from the ground, Harry pulled up, looking around him.

"IT SEEMS THE SNITCH HAS DISAPPERED ONCE AGAIN! OH, POTTER SCORES TOO- TEN POINTS TO "THE LIONS!"

It took another two hours before the snitch was spotted again, and the score was now 260 points for "The Lions", and 100 points to "The Eagles." Harry demanded time-out.

"Alright, listen up. We can still win if I catch the snitch, and you make two or three more goals. Ron, you can't let anyone score - don't be afraid to do whatever's necessary.

"Your father's impossible to stop!" Ron wined. "And Angelina and Alicia are too good!"

"No, they're not! You're better! Remember when you stopped all those Slytherin goals in last year's final game? This is the same thing, only now you know your opponents! They're no better than the Slytherins - the only difference is you have too much respect for them! Make them respect you!"

"But he's the bloody James Potter! It's obvious where your talent comes from!"

"He's not impossible to defeat!" Harry exclaimed."Just because he's my father! I can't let him win, he'll never let me live it down!"

"It's nearly impossible to score on Oliver," Dawn said. "It'seasy to seewhy he was offered to play pro."

"Maybe not," Ginny said. "Let Vi score."

"What?" Vi protested. "I'm not that good!"

"You're good enough. Look, Oliver likes you, use that fact to your advantage. I'll try to disctract Fred and George, Andrew, try to hit Angelina and Alicia, not us, alright?" Ginny ordered."Xander, help Andrew - without getting yourself killed, Dawn, you're Vi's backup. Harry, you can deal with Charlie."

Harry nodded.

"Sounds good. Alright, let's do this!"

The game started again, and twenty seconds into the game, James scored again - his fifteenth goal for the match. Ron sighed, and tossed the ball over to Vi, who flew across the pitch towards Oliver. She had no idea if she could pull this off...

"Hey, Oliver...would you like to go on a date?" She asked, and fluttered her eyelids suggestively.

Oliver blinked, and Vi took the opportunity to shoot towards the right goalpost, which Oliver's was furthest from.

"AND VI SCORES! IT'S NOW 110 POINTS AGAINST 270!"

The Slayers erupted in cheers, Oliver just looked confused. What had just happened? As he tossed the ball to Angelina, he caught Vi giving him a seductive look, and licking herself around the lips before she flew off in a quite sexy stile.

"WOOHO! VI PLAYS A NASTY TRICK ON WOOD, WHO LOOKS UTTERLY CONFUSED!"

Harry grinned. Who was affected by a girl now? Not him, that was for sure! Harry thought, as he remembered the incident with Cho in his third year. He couldn't resist; he had to tease Oliver a bit.

"Oi, Oliver! Have trouble focusing? KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU MUST!"

Oliver flushed angrily, but mostly embarrassed, as Harry grinned wider, and started to look for the snitch once again. His look drifted over towards the twins, who seemed awfully distracted by something Ginny told them.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Georges screamed, and Ginny smiled innocently. Harry's grin widened even more - whatever Ginny'd told them to use as a distraction, obviously was working.

Xander and Andrew took this opportunity to send their Bludgers across the pitch towards James, who was about to score again. One of the Bludgers (Xander's) hit of the end of the broom, and it started to jerk dangerously. James had to use all his power to keep the broom from crashing, which meant dropping the Quaffle, which was in turn grabbed by Dawn.

Lily groaned from her seat.

"If James falls, I'll bloody kill him..." As if the broom heard her, it started to fall towards the ground in a horrible speed.

"JAMES!"

The broom crashed, with James stillon it. He was lying very still, and Lily felt her eyes widen. Suddenly, he sat up, groaning, but of the look of it, alright. Harry, who'd also been watching, took a deep breath in relief - as much as he wanted to win the game, he didn't want his father to get hurt. During the scene, Vi had scored another goal - 120 against 270. If Harry caught the snitch, the match would be a draw. But Harry wanted to win.

Suddenly, he saw Charlie dive, downwards. Harry leaned forwards on his Firebolt, making the broom go faster. As he got up beside and past Charlie, he suddenly turned left, cutting Charlie off from being able to continue. It all reminded him of what Cho had done to him, once, and he grinned at the memory.

With only two chasers on the team, Angelina and Alicia had some trouble, especially as the Bludgers came towards them in rapid succession, faster than they could even get an inch closer the goal. Fred and Geroge had stopped playing, and were now screaming at a smirking Ginny, and therefore were to no help at all.

As Vi was flirting wildly with Oliver, who tried to remain focused (but it was very hard when you had a gorgeous Slayer in front of the eyes), Ginny scored.

"AND GINNY WEASLEY SCORES! 130 to 270!"

Harry was now searching frantically for the snitch. Suddenly, he saw it, a good way ahead of him, but almost behind Charlie. IfCharlie turned around, Harry's team would definitely loose...unless... Harry knew it wascrazy - he'd never tried it for real, although he'd wanted too...and this game wasn't even a match for the Quidditch Cup...but he really wanted to beat his father. So Harry did it.

Charlie looked up, and saw Harry dive towards the ground in a very steep angle. He was grinning madly, and Charlie dove after him, fast. Everyone stopped, looking at the two Seekers.

Harry could feel Charlie slightly behind him - his heart was beating like mad, and it got worse as the ground came closer. So close...

As the onlookers took a deep breath - it looked likeHarry would crash - Harry maneuvered the broom upwards, toward the sky. Charlie, who hadn't been prepared, wasn't as lucky, and crashed into the ground. Harry hoped he hadn't hurt himself too badly. The crowd was holding their breath as Harry's hand closed around the snitch, and held it up for all to see.

It took what felt like an eternity, before everyone started to scream and applaud.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HARRY POTTER PULLED A WRONSKI FEINT, COMPLETELY FOOLED CHARLIE WEASLEY, AND CAUGHT THE SNITCH! THE SCORE IS NOW TWO HUNDRED AND EIGHTY TO TWO HUNDRED AND SEVENTY- "THE EAGLES" WIN!"

* * *

**  
A/N:** Puh! That was a lot longer than I thought! I hope you like it – I wasn't sure if I would be able to write the Quidditch game realistic, that's why I didn't 'comment' so much, but I hoped it didn't suck too bad. I was going to write a bit more, but I'll take that in next chapter – this was long enough, I think. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS, KEEP 'EM COMING! 

/Ida

* * *


	23. Love is in the air

**A Second Chance **

Chapter 23 - Love is in the air.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta:** Charmed Chick

* * *

Everyone ran down to the pitch to congratulate 'the Eagles' on their victory. James limped over from where he'd fallen, and was met by a kiss from Lily. Even Charlie had gotten up, looking pretty beaten up, and sore, but was smiling nonetheless.

"Good job, Harry," he said. "I guess you really are better than me."

Harry grinned. "Thanks. But I had to win, or Professor McGonagall would have kicked my ass for making her lose ten galleons."

Everyone laughed, except McGonagall, who scowled, and tried to put on a stern look, but was failing miserably.

"Well, it's obvious where you got your talents from," James said and grinned. "But you would have lost if it was only a matter of goals."

Dawn stuck out her tongue. "But it wasn't, now, was it!"

Oliver came down to them, looking slightly put out.

"We were the better team," he stated. "You only won thanks to Harry...amazing Wronskie feint by the way!"

"Thanks, Oliver! I've never tried it before - "

" - THIS WAS THE FIRST TIME?" Lily interrupted, screeching. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Harry an James rolled their eyes at the exactly same time, in the exact same way, and everyone laughed at the clear resemblance.

"Good commenting, Sirius," Remus said with a smirk. "Faith really enjoyed it."

"Oh, thanks!" Sirius grinned. "I did my best."

"So...time for a victory party up at the castle? Do you think I could floo Neville and ask him to come? I know the term hasn't started, but I really want to see him..." Ginny said excitedly, but innocently, as she looked at the twins from the corner of her eyes. The twins glared at her.

"Ginny..." They growled.

"Oh, well, I guess not," Ginny finished. "You coming Dawn?"

"Yep! Move out of the way for the winners!" Dawn laughed, andhooked arm with Ginny.

"Well, we were still the better team..." Oliver muttered, and the two girls looked at each other.

"Well, at least we didn't get distracted by a girl," Dawn smirked, and Oliver's face grew red.

"Now, lis'en up, I did not - "

" - Oh, stop it, Oli. It was cute," Vi said with a smile, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It was only a game. Right?"

"Right..." Oliver said dreamily, completely forgetting what he'd been saying, and everyone gave each other knowing looks.

"Exactly. It was only game, so stop looking so put out," Alicia told her boyfriend, who was still glaring at Ginny.

Buffy smirked as she looked at the two vampires before her. They were both red in the face from excitement, and Angel's hair was sticking up everywhere.

"So...still think Quidditch is stupid?" She asked innocently, and Spike turned to look at her sharply.

"Well...yeah!"

Buffy only smirked knowingly.

"Fine! It was okay..." Angel sighed. "But it's still stupid..."

Buffy rolled her eyes, and turned her eyes to Charlie. His face was a bit flushed from the wind, and his nose bled from the crash into the ground. But he looked incredibly sexy.

"Good game," she said. "Your team was better."

Charlie sighed.

"Maybe. But Harry was better than me."

"Oh, stop moping!" Buffy laughed. "It was only a game, and Harry was lucky. You were unlucky you fell for his trick. You'll win next time."

Charliebrightened at this.

"Yeah!"

* * *

It was at breakfast, the next day, when Dawn was eating, as something suddenly struck her.

"Ginny..." She said with a small frown.

"What did you tell Fred and George?"

Ginny choked on her pumpkin juice, and started laughing.

"Oh...that," she said and giggled.

"Well?" Ron now asked, also interested.

"I told them I've been sleeping with Neville Longbottom since last term."

Ron spat out his juice across the table, straight in Harry's face.

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT!"

Ginny laughed, as she watched from Ron's chocked look, to Harry's face, covered in liquid.

"Eew, Ron..." He muttered. "That was gross."

Ron paid him no attention, but turned to Ginny again, fury in his eyes.

"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN - "

Ginny laughed again.

" - I don't actually do it," she said, still laughing. "I only said that to distract my dear brothers a bit."

Ron blinked, and then relaxed.

"Good..." he muttered. "You better not be...you deserve someone...better...yeah...better. And you shouldn't do...things like that...ever."

Ginny just shook her head, still amused.

"So...when do the students arrive?" Dawn asked casually.

"Oh, September first, as usual," Ginny said. "One week left now..." She sighed wistfully.

"I can't wait," Harry said and grinned. "I'm actually looking forward to my classes. At least DADA - my mum's gonna teach!"

They laughed at his excitement.

"Yeah...but so is Remus," Hermione reminded him.

"Even better," Harry said, and shrugged.

"Are you planning on continuing with the DA, Harry?" Ron asked, and Harry frowned.

"I don't know...if there is an interest, I guess I could consider it, but now we willhave two competent DADA teachers, so probably not."

Ron nodded, even though he looked a little disappointed.

"But as I said, I'll think about it," Harry promised, and Ron lit up, stuffing his mouth full with a sandwish. Hermione made a grimace.

"Ron - please!" She scolded. "Stop acting like a pig!"

Ron rolled his eyes.

* * *

"So...you'll be leaving?" Buffy asked.

Angel nodded.

"Yes. LA has been without me for far too long."

"I get it...so...will Spike go with you?" Buffy asked, and gave the vampire a hug.

Angel sighed, as he hugged her back.

"I honestly don't know. I haven't talked to him..."

"Well, good luck anyway."

"You too."

Buffy nodded, and turned around to leave.

"Buffy..."

"Yeah?" Buffy asked, without turning back.

"You have my blessing...you and Charlie. I hope you become really happy. You deserve that."

Buffy smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Willow was standing in front of her mirror, watching herself silently. Her red hair was matted slightly, and she had dark circles under her eyes, as a result of lack of sleep. Her eyes were also empty, hollow...and her face was pale, and her cheekbones were too sharp, too prominent. She was too thin, as she hadn't eaten since...since before her duel with Buffy, and she knew her ribs would be fully visible if she took off her sweater. She sighed, and bit her lip. It would have to do.

_'I can't believe I'm actually going down there...can I face them? Can I do it?'_ Willow thought, and almost scowled at herself.

_'Get a grip, Rosenberg...you need to go down there, face your fears...'_

She sighed again.

_'I don't know if I should thank Spike, or give him powerblast in the...'_ She stopped herself. _'No, no powerblast. No magic,'_ Willow decided. She was through. Dumbledore would be disappointed, though, as she now couldn't teach the wandless magic classes...but now that Tara was back, maybe she could?

_'I'll ask Dumbledore to ask her...yeah...she'll do a better job than me...'_

She started to leave her dorm.

_'How can I face anyone? How can I face Buffy?'_

* * *

Buffy laughed, as Charlie and Spike scowled at each other once more. Angel had left earlier that morning, and now only Spike was here. He would probably go back to LA sooner or later too, but for now, he was staying.

_'Probably only to annoy Charlie,'_ Buffy thought with a smile.

She looked up the staff table, where Lily and James were talking to the Headmaster, but every now and then their hands would brush against each other's so slightly, and they would give each other a look full of love, caring and hope.

Remus was engrossed in a conversation with McGonagall - Faith was nowhere to be seen. Buffy frowned at this. She and Remus were rarely seen without one another. She hoped everything was alright. A second later, the door flew open, and Faith was revealed. Buffy saw how Remus' face lit up, and she smirked.

Everything seemed fine. Faith walked nonchalantly up to the staff table, trying not to look too obvious. Buffy knew very well that Faith was...well...possibly in love - with the handsome werewolf, but was trying hard not to show it, if only to keep her image.

Buffy turned her head again, to the Slayer table, where Vi was talking to Oliver, holding hands. Buffy grinned again. It seemed like a lot of people found their love in the wizarding world. There was a small squeal beside her, an Buffy turned her head, only to see Dawn throw some of her food at Harry, who laughed, and threw some back at her. Ron and Hermione laughed with them, and kissed each other ever so slowly.

_'Yes...love is truly in the air',_ Buffy thought, and smiled again, as Charlie took her hand.

Suddenly, the doors flew open again, and revealed a pale looking person with red hair. Everyone quieted down, and stared silently at the figure, looking so small and fragile between the big doors. Willow was there.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Alright, a shorter chapter after the last, long one! Next will probaply be a bit longer too…I plan on actually starting the term! Yihaa! 

Please REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	24. Help

**A Second Chance **

Chapter 24 - Help.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta:** Charmed Chick  
_

* * *

_

The silence was deafening, and Willow had never felt so lonely in her whole life. Suddenly, coming down her didn't seem like a such of a good idea, and her first instinct was to run back to her dorm and never come out.

She looked around for anyone that could build up her courage a bit- enough to step inside. She spotted Spike at the Head table, and Willow managed a small smile. Spike looked shocked for a moment, and then smiled back - or more like grinning.

Buffy was confused. If anyone looked at her face at the moment, they would see a mixture of pity, hate, friendship, fear...pretty much every feeling you could think of. Charlie was gripping her hand so hard it hurt, but she barely noticed it. Her mind was a swirl of thoughts. Willow. Murderer. Death. Willow. Friend. Best friend. Happiness. Forgiveness. Willow. Darkness. Hatred. Blood. Willow. Nerd. Geek. Willow. Wicca. Magic. Willow.

Buffy didn't know what to focus on. A part of her wanted to run down there, hug her, and say everything would be okay, but another part (and the biggest one) wanted to make her disappear, scream at her. Hate her. Charlie was white in the face. She was the one who almost killed Buffy- or actually did kill Buffy. And he knew he may never be able to forgive her.

Faith watched Willow curiously. Even though they'd never been really close, she felt connected with the redhead - maybe because she knew what she was going through. Being evil and all. And she knew how hard it would be for her friends to forgive her. And it would probably take even longer for Willow to forgive herself. It had taken several years in jail and thinking to make Faith forgive herself. And she still lapsed into silence and thoughts sometimes, although not so often anymore. Mostly thanks to a certain werewolf who partly understood what she was going through. She could only hope Willow found someone she could open up to and understand her too.

James was confused. Or confused was a too small word. Willow was the reason he'd almost been killed by Voldemort. But it was all part of a prophecy, wasn't it? And just the fact that Willow had turned back from the 'dark side' made her grow in his eyes. But he still didn't know what to think. He looked down at his wife. Lily's face was unreadable.

Oliver didn't know why Vi had suddenly stiffened. He didn't know who Willow was, what she'd done. But suddenly, Vi seemed to relax a bit, and was now watching the redhead in the door with a curious expression, like she was wondering what the girl would do next.

Ron was staring at Willow, his eyes seemed to be close to falling out of their sockets. Hermione looked like she was thinking hard, and watched Willow with an expression not far from Vi's. Harry didn't know what to think. He knew what Willow had done, but a part of him wanted to understand the wicca. And another part was just a mix of feelings. He looked at Dawn to see what her reaction was - her face was like stone. Full of cold. And Harry knew Dawn would not be one to forgive Willow so easily.

Willow took a deep breath, and looked around again. Everyone had different expressions on their faces. She found herself wondering where Tara was. She wasn't sure, though, if she wanted her to show up, or not.

"Hey, Red." Spike suddenly said. "Have you frozen on the spot? Get up here."

Willow blinked, surprised. Then she smiled, a little hesitantly, but a smile nonetheless.

As Willow walked up to the head table, she saw that Faith was carrying a smile on her lips too. And then Willow knew everyone didn't hate her. There were people who understood her. But she also knew some may never be able to forgive her. And truth to be told, Willow didn't mind. In her heart, she knew she didn't earn their forgiveness.

"So, where's Glinda? Seen her around somewhere?" Spike asked, trying to start a conversation. Most of the people around the Hall had started eating again, but some where still watching her.

Willow blinked. Glinda? Then she remembered -Spike's nickname on Tara. She shook her head. She had no idea where she was.

"Would you like some tea, Miss Rosenberg?" Dumbledore asked, with a twinkle in his eyes. Willow was surprised that the kind wizard spoke to her after all she'd done. She thought about it. Tea wouldkeep her occupied for a moment, but she wasn't sure she could gulp anything down. She shook her head, and Dumbledore smiled.

"That is completely alright. Miss Rosenberg, if you feel up to it, could you come to my office after we've finished our meal?"

Willow nodded slowly.

"Good, good. I was thinking we could have a little talk about your rehabilitation."

Willow stiffened. He couldn't mean he'd help her do magic? Willow shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

Willow kept shaking her head.

"I-I...don't..."

"Oh, but Miss Rosenberg. The only way to get back to your old self is to face your fears - the magic. To quit wouldn't help."

"Why not?" Dawn spoke up from the Slayer table further down the Hall, and Dumbledore watched her curiously.

"Why can Willow not quit? It would be best for all of us if she didn't do magic again - no risk to mess up." Dawn's voice was accusing, full of bitterness.

"There may come a day when miss Rosenberg's magic is needed," Dumbledore said calmly. "And I would much rather have her be able to control it, than not using it, with the risk it could be released without control at any second."

Willow's heart fell. So they didn't trust her to be able to quit. Not that she was surprised. She didn't earn their trust. But the words spoken by Dawn hurt, even though she knew they were the truth. Willow and magic was not a good combination.

* * *

Willow walked silently up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, the Headmaster beside her. When they got inside, they sat down.

"Now, Willow. I need you to talk to me. Tell me what you feel." Dumbledore looked into Willow's eyes, searchingly. Willow said nothing.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I didn't think so. Would it be easier if we didn't speak, but have a telepathic conversation?"

Willow hesitated. Wasn't that magic? She didn't want to do magic.

"I send a question to you through my head, and you think about your answer. It is not magicon your part, it is magic on my part." Dumbledore said. "I'll read your mind, you will not read mine, only hear my thoughts."

Willow nodded slowly.

"Good." Dumbledore looked at her for a moment, before sending his first thought.

_"What do you feel, Miss Rosenberg?"_

_"Feel?"_

_"When you watched your friends down inthe Hall, what did you feel?"_

_"Fear."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"I was afraid ofwhat they would think of me."_

_"You don't think you deserve them hating you?"_

_"Yes...but I was still afraid. Not that they would hate me- I know I don't deserve forgiveness."_

_"Then why?"_

_"I believe, a subconscious part of your heart and mind want their forgiveness, and another do not. It is up to you whether you will be able to forgive yourself. It will take time, yes, it will be hard, yes. But you will only be able to move on if you try to understand yourself. And tostop doing magic is not the right answer."_

_"Why?"_

_"I think you know why. You need to learn how to control yourself, or you will never be able to find peace with yourself."_

_"I don't deserve it."_

_"Maybe, maybe not. But I think your friends would be happier if they knew you could control your magic."_

_"I don't want to do any more magic."_

_"Magic is a part of you, Willow. If something happens, the magic will take control over you once again. If you can control it, that won't happen. If you can control it, you can choose whether or not you want to do magic. If you can't, the magic will choose for you."_

_"If you can control the magic, you can stop doing it whenever you want. If you can't, the magic will take over. Suck your soul. Tempt you to use it. And sooner or later, the things that have already happened twice, will happen again."_

_"...Help me."_

Dumbledore smiled.

* * *

A week later, Willow had started trying to control her magic. So far, she hadn't done any, but was simply practicing different relaxing methods. Meditation, yoga... She was seeing Dumbledore once a day to talk about her feelings. She was eating again, with the others, in the Great Hall, even though she was afraid. But Dumbledore said facing her fears was a good step on the way. He had agreed to let Tara teach Wandless magic instead of Willow, but only until she was ready to take over. Tara was avoiding her. Willow didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. Most of the time, she thought it was good- that she wouldn't need to face her, face her feelings, find out what Tara thought of her. And sometimes, she hated it. When she needed her, needed the closeness they once had.

* * *

Harry, Dawn, Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table, watching the new first years parading in.

"I have no memory of being that small," Ron said, and crooked his head a bit.

"Me neither," Harry agreed. "They get smaller every year..."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Be quiet now! The hat's going to sing!"

As Hermione said it, the Hall grew quiet, and everybody started to watch the Sorting Hat, as it twitched, and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth- and the hat started sing.

_"When I was young, and not so ugly, I was sitting on a head.  
Now I sort you into houses, see what qualities you're fed.  
You might belong in Hufflepuff, a loyal house, oh yes.  
Or maybe in dear Ravenclaw, with intelligence and cleverness.  
Gryffindors are brave at heart, and courage is a must.  
Slytherin is a house of cunning, but not a house of trust.  
So put me on, and I will sort you, but wherever you belong -  
Remember this, I tell you now, trust mein this song.  
When times are dark, just like today, and Hell is open wide,  
you need to put away your grudges, choose the rightful side.  
The war has started, and Hogwarts is threatened, we need to help it stand.  
So find your allies, find your hope, and give a helping hand.  
It is not lost, my friends, there is a chance -to make the evil go away.  
But only if we want to win, and see another day.  
There is a chance, a growing hope, and he is here at our school.  
Some people called him crazy, some people called him fool.  
But still he stood, but still he fought, and he was proven right.  
You all now know of whom I speak - Harry Potter, hope and light.  
He is now stronger, and he has help, the long lost has returned.  
So use your mind, and use your heart, use what you have learned.  
Because the prophecy speaks true, and this is how it's going to end.  
Two men enter, one man leaves - one from Hell, and one Heaven sent.  
Now put me on, and I will sort you, wherever you will be.  
Remember this, remember that. Listen, learn and see."_

The hat fell silent. The Hall was completely quiet, and Harry could feel all eyes on him.

"Well...that was interesting." Hermione said. "Does anyone understand what it means? I only understood some things."

Harry was quiet.

"I do." He then said. "Remember the prophecy? At the Department of Mysteries? It is about me and Voldemort?"

"You've heard it?" Ron sounded shocked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah."

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Hermione said, eyes widened.

"I didn't know what to say. Can we take it later? The sorting's beginning."

Ron glared forawhile, but then nodded.

"Fine. Promise you'll tell us, though."

"Promise."

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up, and clapped his hands.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said. "I have some news this year, but first some old announcements. The Forbidden Forest is just that - forbidden. For all pupils." At this he gave the 'Trouble Trio' a look, before continuing.

"I have also been asked by Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

Ron rolled his eyes. "What a surprise..."

"Quiet, Ron." Hermione hissed.

"And now, to the new announcements. Or Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Umbridge, decided to...retire...after some eventsat the end of the term last year." Dumbledore's eyes where twinkling madly, as everyone in the student crowd (minus some Slytherins) cheered wildly.

"And it is with great happiness I introduce our new, and old, Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. Lily Potter, and Remus Lupin."

The applause where now deafening, if you, again,didn't count the biggest part of the Slytherin table.

"I hope they will stay at the post longer than a year." He smiled. "There is also a new House - 'Bufaxawidaan', and that house is for the Slayers - the Vampire Slayers, who have joined you as students, and the fight against Voldemort."

There where some gasps at this.

"I also want to welcome backOliver Wood to our school. Mr. Wood will take the place as flying instructor, as Madame Hooch has decided to retire."

There was a fewmomentsof silence,and then the Gryffindor table started to applaud furiously. You could also here some catcalls, and a lot of girls from other houses trying to get his attention. Oliver searchedout Vi's eyes, and when he found them, he winked, and Vi blushed.

"We also have a new teacher in Muggle-studies - Alexander 'Xander' Harris."

More applause and some catcalls.

"There are also some new subjects, available for those in third year and up. We have Fighting Skills, taught by Faith, and Buffy Summers - the original and longest living Slayers."

There where some gasps at this.

"Demonology, taught by Anya Jenkins, also known as Anyanka, an ex-vengeance-demon."

Even more gasps.

"Rupert Giles will teach Research and Documenting-skills, along with Andrew Wells. Mr. Giles is the Watcherto Buffy Summers, and Mr. Wells a watcher-in-training."

Small whispers.

"And lastly, we have Wandless-magic, also called Wiccan-magic, which will be taught by Tara McClay for now. Miss McClay is a very powerful wicca, and she will be joined in her teaching by Willow Rosenberg, once we have come further into the term."

Willow swallowed. She had no idea if she'd be ready so soon...

A lot of whispers.

"Now, I only have six words for you, before you are free to tuck into the amazing food: 'May the Force be with you!'"

Every Slayer, Scooby, and everyone else who knew Andrew, turned to look at Dumbledore.

"It's official - Andrew is contagious." Dawn said, horrified.

* * *

**  
A/N:** How do you like? Tell me! And have a happy Valentine everybody! (PS. My webpage is now updated with a new layout, so check it out) Please REVIEW! 

/Ida

* * *


	25. Far from Easy

**A Second Chance **

Chapter 25 - Far from Easy.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta: **Charmed Chick

* * *

"So what was the prophecy about?" The trio, Ginny and Dawn sat in the boys dormitory, waiting for Harry to speak. He took a deep breath, when suddenly Neville walked inside.

"Hi guys. Didn't see you at the train?" He said. Neville had grown a bit over the summer - he wasn't so short anymore, and had lost a lot of his 'baby-fat'. He also looked more confident, but in his eyes, you could see pain and scars- the same thing you could see if you looked in Harry's, Ron's or Hermione's eyes.

_'This war affects us all...' _Ginny thought sadly. _'Wonder how it's going to end...' _

"Hi, Neville,"Hermione said, and Harry smiled. Ron nodded, but gave him a sour look. Ginny saw this, and rolled her eyes. "Oh, drop it Ron! I was only kidding!"

"Kidding about what?" Neville asked, confused,and sat down. Ginny smirked. "You'd love to know, right?"

Neville nodded.

"Well, we've spent the summer at Hogwarts, and while we were playing Quidditch, I told the twins something to keep them distracted from shooting bludgers.

"And what was that?"

"I said you and I had been going at it since last term," Ginny said casually. "Sorry." She added.

It took awhile for her words to sink in, but when they did, Neville started to blush.

"N-no problem," he stammered. "G-glad I could help."

Ron gave him another withering look.

"Could we get back to the point- Harry and the prophecy?" Hermione asked.

"The prophecy the hat mentioned?" Neville asked. "Or the one which was smashed last year?"

Harry sighed.

"It's one and the same...and it's about me and Voldemort." The others flinched.

Dawn and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Oh, get over it." They said.

"Uh, Harry..." Ron said, and motioned over to Neville.

"Yeah?"

Ron motioned some more.

"Oh. Well, Neville, sit down."

Neville obeyed.

"But...Harry..." Ron said. "...Isn't this between...us? No offense, Neville," he hastily added.

"No." Harry said. "In fact, it's more between me and Neville."

The others looked confused at this.

"You'll understand later. Anyway, don't you think Neville deserves to know? He fought alongside us all last year...and handled himself really well."

Neville blushed at this.

"Anyway, maybe I should tell Luna too...she was there too, after all..."

"Harry, tell us...now." Hermione said through gritted teeth. "We're not letting you charm your way out of this!"

Harry sighed.

"Alright. You all remember last year? The prophecy that was smashed?"

Everyone nodded.

"Anyway, Dumbledore had heard it before. When it was made. It's about me and Voldemort." He sighed, and started to speak with a dull voice. He'd repeated it so many times in his head, he'd know it in his sleep.

"...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

Hermione gasped, and put her hand on her mouth, horrified. The others only looked confused, except Dawn, who'd know the prophecy since before- Buffy'd told her after Willow'd gone 'mad'. She grasped his hand tightly, giving him silent support.

"What does it mean?" Ron asked, still confused.

Harry took a deep breath.

"It means...that I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort. It's kill or be killed. Murder or be murdered." he said bitterly. "We can't exist at the same time. The world isn't big enough for both of us," he continued with a laugh, although it sounded forced.

Hermione and Ginny had tears in their eyes, and Ron looked horrified. Neville too, although he was confused.

"What did you mean when you said it was more between you and me?" He asked.

"Well...this prophecy...it could have been about someone else. You."

Neville looked shocked.

"What?"

"Yeah." Harry sighed. "You're born at the end of July too, your parents had defied Voldemort three times too..."

"Then maybe it's not Harry! It could be Neville!"

"No. It is me. Voldemort knew about the first part of the prophecy: '...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ...'"

"That's why he tried to kill you when you was a baby..." Hermione said.

"Yeah. And that's why he failed. His killing curse bounced back, because I had the power he didn't know...love from my mother and father. And he marked me as his equal."

"If he'd gone to Neville's instead...he would have been the one...?"

Harry nodded. "Probably."

"Then why you? Why did he choose you?"

Harry shrugged.

"I guess he felt more connected with me - being a half-blood and all. Or maybe he just has a thing for Potters."

The others smiled a little at this. Suddenly, Hermione gave him a huge hug, Ron soon to follow. Then Dawn joined, and then Ginny. Lastly, Neville joined, still feeling a bit overwhelmed. Both by the prophecy that could have been about him, but wasn't - he felt relieved, sorry for Harry, and disappointed at the same time. He wondered how his life would have been if he'd been the Boy-Who-Lived. Then he realized how lucky he was he wasn't the one - Neville didn't know how he could live with a burden like that.

He didn't understand how Harry did it. But then, he thought, and looked at them all, as they all hugged each other, that Harry had friends, and people who loved him. Even if things got rough, and it would be far from easy, he'd get through this. Neville was sure of it.

* * *

Tara hurried down the corridors at Hogwarts. She was looking for Willow - over the last few days, Tara had been busy planning a schedule for the wandless magic class. Since she'd been 'hired' on very short notice, she'd felt the stress breathing down on her neck, and hadn't had time to talk to the redhead. If it was bad or good, she didn't know. What she did know was that she'd had a lot of time to think about her. And Tara knew she still loved her, but she also knew they'd have a lot to work through, and she knew things possibly never would get back to the relaxed relationship they'd once had, when they trustedthe other with their lives. Things wouldn't be as easy as last time. She smiled a bit at the memory.

Things fall apart, they fall apart so hard..

_**Flashback. ** _

"Things fall apart, they fall apart so hardâ€¦"

"Tara?"

"You can't ever... put 'em back the way they were...

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, it's just...you know it takes time. You can't just... have coffee and expect..."

"I know."

"There's just so much to work through. Trust has to build again, on both sides...you have to learn if... if we're even the same people we were, if you can fit in each other's lives, it's a long and important process and ... can we just skip it? Can you... can you just be kissing me now?"

****

End flashback.

Her smile faded. No. Things would be far from easy.

* * *

Charlie paced outside of Buffy's quarters, trying to work up some courage.

"Alright..." he mumbled for himself, repeating the things he was going to say over and over again in his head.

_'Buffy. Would you like to have a coffee with me? On a date?'_

He took a deep breath. Yes, that was it. He was just going to knock, when the door flew open, and the center of Charlie's thoughts walked through.

"Oh, hi, Charlie!" Buffy said brightly, and he swallowed. She looked hot, wearing red leather pants and a black top.

"H-hi."

"Did you want something?" Buffy asked, looking concerned.

"Uhm..." _'Just out with it, Charlie-boy!'_

"Would you like to..."

"...to?"

Charlie took a deep breath.

"Hagrid just got some new flobber-worms, and I promised to give him a hand. They're really interesting, actually. Would you like to have a look?"

Buffy blinked.

"Flobber-worms?"

Charlie nodded, his ear tips going red.

"Urhm..." Buffy opened her mouth. "You know, I'd love to, but...urhm...I really don't have time. I've got to plan the class for tomorrow with Faith." She paused. "Good luck with the flobber-worms." She left, and to Charlie, it looked like she couldn't wait to get away from him. He moaned.

"Great! Absolutely fabulous! Very suave, very not pathetic!" He sunk down at the floor.

"FLOBBER-WORMS!" He said out loud. "I am such an idiot! Why is it so damn hard to ask her out!" He muttered. "It should be easy, but nooooo. I am so doomed! She'll never look at me again! Damn you, Bill!" He cursed his brother.

**Flashback.**

"Bill?"

"Charlie?" Bill sounded surprised.

"How nice of you to floo in!"

"Yeah...ehrm. How's things with Fleur?"

"Oh, they're great!"

"Great...so...ehrm. When you asked her out...for the first time. What did you say?"

Bill studied him for a moment.

'Poor boy,' he thought. 'When it comes to dragons, Charlie's the expert, but when it comes to girls...he's completely clueless.'

"Just ask her. Say something like: Hi, I've been watching you for awhile, and can't help but notice how pretty you are. Would you like to have coffee?"

Charlie blinked.

"That wouldn't work. We know each other, it's not just a witch in town."

"Oh, well, then. Go with the coffee, but skip the rest." Bill shrugged.

"Beel!" Someone said from the background. "Beel, when do you get back to zee bed?"

Bill grinned.

"Sorry, duty calls. Good luck with your girl! It's easy."

**End flashback.**

"Yeah, right..." Charlie muttered. "It's far from easy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, the biggest and baddest boy at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, swept through the halls like he owned the place. He couldn't believe it. He'd already known Dumbledore was out of his bloody mind, but hiring SLAYERS? And EX-DEMONS? And WICCANS? Like that wasn't enough, he'd also put back the bloody WEREWOLF on the post as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He must have completely lost it this time...

_'Just wait until I write to my father about this...'_

"Hello there," someone said from the shadows, and Draco jumped.

"W-who said that?"

Someone stepped out, and Draco's eyes widened. The man had bleach-blonde hair, a long leather jacket and was smoking.

"W-who are you?"

"Woah! I'm the one who asks the questions! What's your name, kid?"

"D-Draco. Draco Malfoy." Draco straightened his back, and stuck up his nose in the weather.

"Oh, I've heard about you. The bouncing ferret, was it? Or was it the flying one? I heard you had a little accident in Diagon Alley. Got your ass kicked by a girl." The man smirked, and Draco flushed with anger. How did he know that?

"Now, listen here, Mr...?"

"Spike. Or William the Bloody, take your pick."

"Alright, listen here, Mr...Bloody, my father is - " he stopped as the man's name sunk in. " - W-William the Bloody?"

Spike smirked.

"Yup."

Draco gulped, and backed another step- into a wall.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, was it?"

Draco nodded.

"Whoever your father is, you can tell him to take that stick he has up his ass and get it removed. And tell him to remove yours too, while he's at it. Got that?"

Draco shook with fear.

"I-I won't l-let y-you th-threaten me, Mr...Bloody."

"Oh, it's not a threat. It's a promise. I suggest you take it easy and get down from that almighty horse of yours while your still in school. You wouldn't want to wake up one morning with no blood left, right?"

Draco gulped, and Spike laughed.

"Sorry, pal. My mistake - if I drain you of blood, you won't wake up! Sorry, mate. Anyway, I don't want you to end up like that poor guy in Texas - tortured him to death I did. Railroad spikes and all. Not that I like to brag." He paused. "Oh, who am I kiddin'? I LOVE to brag!"

Draco could only stare. The man...beast...creature...demon...vampire...whatever he was, was obviously insane. Suddenly, Spike sniffed, and looked down at Draco.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to make you wet yourself."

Draco looked down, and saw that in front of his robes, was a wet spot. He flushed again, out of embarrassment this time.

"Anyway, I hope you'll have a nice term! Although I do recommend you sleep with lights on for awhile. Grab that teddy bear in the bottom of your trunk too, just to be sure." He smirked again, and Draco gulped. How did he know about Fifi?

"Sleep tight." Spike ruffled around in Draco's hair, before leaving. When he was out of earshot, he lent back against a wall, smirking to himself.

"That was way too easy."

* * *

**  
A/N:** Hope you liked! And I hope I wasn't too mean to the dragon! REVIEW!  
/Ida

* * *


	26. Amy

**A Second Chance**

Chapter 26 – Amy.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta: **Charmed Chick

* * *

Sirius Black was sittingby himself at Grimmauld Place. James had gone back to work that morning - he had joined the Aurors once again, and things were really quiet. The house felt almost as moody, silent and dead as it had been last summer. Sirius sighed. What did he want to do now? He could do whatever he wanted, after all, his name had been cleared. He'd been an Auror before, but really didn't fancy working for the corrupted Ministry with their stuck up Minister of Magic. He snorted. Fudge. Blerk. 

After the events at the Department of Mysteries, before the summer vacation, Fudge could no longer ignore the rise of Voldemort, and therefore put up wanted posters of him (like anyone would manage to capture him anyway), and some of his Death-Eaters (Lucius Malfoy was still not accused of any crime). That was pretty much everything.

They wrote in the Daily Prophet about the killings, and what Voldemort was up to, oh, yes. But that was all. Despise all his promises in article after article, saying 'He, Fudge, would get to the bottom of this, and capture you-know-who and bring peace to the wizarding world.' Yeah, right. If Fudge came across Voldemort, he was more likely to pee his pants, and then run screaming. Not that he'd get very far. He sighed, and looked down at the morning paper once again.

"DEATH EATER STILL ON THE LOOSE!

Bellatrix Lestrange, you-know-who's most loyal follower, is still on the loose. Even though she has been sighted numerous times, no Auror has managed to catch her. Bellatrix Lestrange is believed to..."

Knock, Knock.

Sirius looked up. What now? There weren't supposed to be any visitors or any Order members today?

He went out in the Hall. It knocked again, louder this time.

Sirius took a hard grip on his wand, before opening, and raising his wand, ready to 'stupefy' the person behind the door if needed.

"STU - "

" - Umm, hi." A girl...no, woman said with an unsure smile. "This is Number 12, Grimmauld place, isn't it?"

Sirius could only nod stupidly.

"Great! So...can I come in? Before we draw attention to ourselves? Not that it matters, we're under the Fidelius charm, and all, but..." the woman kept babbling, and Sirius could only stare.

"W-who are you?" He choked out. The woman blinked, and looked started for a moment.

"I didn't introduce myself? I'm so sorry - I'm Amy. Amy Dumbledore. Well, actually it's 'Amelia', but it sounds so old, so I call myself Amy." She reached out her hand for Sirius to take.

Sirius blinked. Huh?

"Hello?" The woman asked, now sounding a bit unsure. Then she shrugged, and let her hand fall down. "Fine. Be impolite." Sirius woke up from his trance.

"What? Oh, sorry. Sirius, Sirius Bl..."

"...Black, I know. Old grandpa told me you'd be here. And I recognize you from all these 'wanted' posters from a few years back. So...are we just going to stand here all day, or are you going to let me in?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, sure," Sirius said, a little confused, and let the door swing open, just enough to let her in.

"Thanks!" The girl stepped inside, and took a look around.

"Wow. You live here? It's so big...and dirty." She peeked around the corner. "Really dirty."

Sirius found he could barely utter a word. Her name had been a shock- Dumbledore. Not that he should be surprised. Dumbledore was really old, after all. He must have produced a family during some time, right? Sirius then shuddered. He didn't want to think about his...mentor...going at it. Even if he would have been young at the time.

"Hey."

Sirius almost jumped, and turned around, and found Amy standing behind him, smirking slightly, arms crossed over her chest. "Grandpa didn't tell you I was coming, did he? Oh, well, he's weird in that way. Always forgets stuff. Maybe he did it on purpose. Huh. So, you like, live here all alone? Except during Order meetings and stuff? Don't you get lonely?" Amy wondered.

"Uh..."

"Wait, don't answer! Of course you do. Anyway, now I'm here to keep you company. You don't mind, do you?" She looked at him concerned.

"N-no..." Sirius stammered. Was this woman...mad?

"Great!" She then smiled a little, and crooked her head to look at him."You're not a big talker, are you?" She said.

"Uhh..."

"Oh, it's fine. You don't have to answer. I can talk for two, you know. My mother always said I talk too much, and that I'd scare all the men away, and...oh." Her smile fell. "That's what I'm doing, aren't I? Scaring you? Sorry."

"What?"Sirius asked, startled."Oh, no. It's fine, sorry. I was just surprised, that's all. I didn't expect anyone here today..."

"Oh, maybe I should have flooed in or something first. So, what do you do around here? Cook? Please don't let it be that one. Read? Clean? I can help you clean if you'd like. I'm a master at the 'Scourgify'-spell, and this place looks like it needs a make over."

"Uhh...sure."

"Great!" Amy smiled. "Just one question - do you have any guest rooms or anything? Where I can unpack?"

Sirius pointed soundlessly with his finger upwards.

"Thanks!" Amy bounced up the stairs happily, and Sirius stared after her. He had a feeling he wouldn't be complaining about Grimmauld place being too quiet anymore...

* * *

Harry yawned. He, Ron, Hermione, Dawn, Neville and Ginny had been up late last night, just talking, and he was now playing the price. 

He slowly dozed off, as Professor Flitwick said something about a charm called 'Avis' - Harry thought he'd heard about it before, but he wasn't sure.

Suddenly, he was woken up by someone poking him in the side, and he jerked awake.

"Huh? What? Yes?" He said, disoriented, and some of the students laughed.

"I asked if you could demonstrate the 'Avis' charm for me, Mr. Potter."

Dawn, who'd been the one poking him, groaned, and shook her head.

"Huh? Oh, yes, sure." Harry lifted his wand, and tried to recollect his thoughts. What was it he was going to do again?

"Lift the wand and say 'avis'," Hermione hissed from the corner of her mouth.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Ahviss!"

The tip of his wand exploded, and let out a steam of smoke. Hermione hit herself in the forehead.

"No, no, Mr. Potter, that's not how you do it! Have you not been listening?"

'No,' Harry thought.

"Yes."

"Then you should know that you say 'Avis' loud and clear, no 'h' before the 'a', and no hissing sound at the end. I want you to hand in a report at our next lesson on the 'Avis' charm. What it does, how you pronounce it, and why it could be good. I also want a full demonstration on how you perform the charm."

"Yes, Professor..."

After class, Harry walked up to Hermione.

"Help me out, 'Mione. What does the 'Avis' charm do?"

Hermione sighed.

"You know, Harry, it really wouldn't hurt if you did your own homework for once."

"I know, I know. I'm just really tired, and that's not really my fault!"

Hermione gave him a look that clearly said 'then-who's-fault-is-it?'.

"I'm not going to help you," she said. "I can show you where to find your facts, but you have to look it up on your own. We're in our sixth year. We only have this, and one more year left. You and Ron really need to learn how to look up things on your own. We may not be able to see each other once school is finished, and I doubt you'll find a living lexicon somewhere else."

"Thanks, 'Mione. You're the best," Harry grinned, hugging his best friend gratefully.

"I know," Hermione sniffed. "And do try to keep yourself awake during your mum's class. I don't think she, or Professor Lupin would find it amusing if they found you snoring."

"Hey, Harry won't have a problem with that, will he?" Ron said. "I mean, DADA is fun!"

"And charms isn't?" Hermione countered.

"Well, yeah...but not as fun."

Hermione just shook her head.

"Why do I put up with you two?"

"You love us!" Harry and Ron chorused, and Dawn and Hermione rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Alright everybody!" Lily said. "Welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson for the term." 

Remus smiled.

"This year, we're going to focus on more offensive spells, as well as the defensive ones. After last year, you need everything but theory."

Some cheers at this.

"During your third year, you all had Dementors on the grounds. Now, there is a spell to protect yourselves from them. Does anyone know what it's called?"

The members of Dumbledore's army smirked, and all raised their hands.

"Yes, Mr. Thomas."

"The Patronus spell, sir."

"Excellent. Five points for Gryffindor. Can anyone tell me what it does? Miss Patil."

"The Patronus is a silvery phantom shape, and takes the form of an animal, which drives away the Dementors. A Patronus is the embodiment of the positive thoughts from the caster."

"Excellent." Lily smiled, and Pavarti beamed. "Another five points. Now, can anyone tell me why the Patronus is such of a hard spell to master, and why several wizards and witches never accomplish it? Mr. Longbottom?"

The students gasped. Neville never volunteered for a question.

"The Patronus is conjured and made by happy memories, and since the Dementors drains their victims of all their happy memories, it is very difficult, and you need to have a great deal of strength and determination to pull it off."

The students gawped. That must have been the longest sentence Neville had ever said in class.

Lily smiled.

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor." Neville flushed, but couldn't help but look proud.

"Now, I want you to practice this spell, the incantation is 'Expecto Patronum', say it after me. 'Expecto Patronum.'"

"Expecto Patronum," the class chorused.

"Very good. Try to think of a happy memory, and then give it a go. The spell is, of course, harder to master when in front of a real Dementor, but I don't think any of us want one of them in our classroom, do we?" Lily smiled.

"Now, I believe we already have some in this class who can do it. Can I have a demonstration?" Remus smiled, and every member from the DA turned to look at Harry.

"Come on!" Ron hissed. "Yours is the best, by far!"

Harry flushed bright red, but raised his hand nonetheless.

"Great! Ha...ehrm...Mr. Potter, step up here, please." Lily said. It felt weird saying Mr. Potter instead of Harry, but she knew she couldn't, because that may be seen as favoritism. Harry stepped up to his mother, and cleared his throat and lifted his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" He said loud and clear, and a huge, bright and silver stag galloped out of the tip of his wand, and took some turns around the classroom, and the students 'ooh-ed' and ahh'-ed.

"Excellent! Five points to Gryffindor!"

* * *

Sirius and Amy sat by the kitchen table, sipping their tea. Or Amy sipped, and Sirius was watching Amy. 

Amy looked up from the 'Daily Prophet' she was reading.

"Did you want something?"

Sirius blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah...well, I was just thinking...how old are you? I don't recall any 'Dumbledore's attending to Hogwarts while I was there?"

Amy laughed.

"You know it's impolite to ask a woman about her age?"

Sirius flushed.

"No, it's okay. I'm thirty-four."

Sirius blinked. She didn't look a day over thirty.

"So you should have entered when I was in third year?"

"Mhm. But I didn't go to Hogwarts, I went to Beauxbatons. Wanted to study abroad, and my mother comes from France."

"Oh." Sirius paused as he took this in, before he continued. "How are you related to Dumbledore?"

"I'm his granddaughter. Or great-great-granddaughter, actually. His son is my great grandfather, and my father was my grandfather's son."

"Was?"

Amy's face fell. "He died. During the first rise of Voldemort."

"Oh. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. Hardly remember him. I was six when he died, I think," Amy said, although she looked down as she said it, which made Sirius think that that wasn't the entire truth.

It was again silent, and Sirius studied Amy for a moment. Her blonde hair hung in soft lines front of her face as she was reading, and her blue eyes had been sparkling, very much like Dumbledore's when she'd arrived, making him feel lost as she was talking, and talking. Now however, she seemed to be the one lost, and Sirius had a feeling she'd seen and been through more than she said.

She finally looked up from the newspaper, and threw it aside.

"Nothing interesting. Bloody Fudge." Her eyes was again sparkling warmth, and Sirius smiled.

"So, how was Beauxbatons? Any good looking Frenchmen?"

Amy laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me what you think! How do you like my OC-character? (Amy) Below follows a little bio on her! Please REVIEW! 

**Biography for Amelia "Amy" Dumbledore:**

**Name:** Amelia "Amy" Dumbledore.  
**Age:** 34.  
**School:** Beauxbatons, France.  
**Parents:** Mother, Alyssa Bénichou Dumbledore. Father, Alderton Dumbledore (deceased).  
**Appearance:** Blonde, straight hair, blue eyes that sparkles at times.  
**Languages:** English, French, some Latin.  
**Wand: **Rosewood/walnut, 10 ½ inches, single hair of a Unicorn.  
**Career:** Healer, used to be an Auror.  
**Strenghts:** Good at the 'Scourgify'-spell, an excellent dueler, and really good at potions.  
**Weaknesses:** When mad, she has a tendency to be all for the 'act first, think later'. Crappy at cooking.  
**Motto/quote:** Vita brevis (life is short). "There is no such thing as destiny. We make our own." (Possibly the reason for a crappy mark in Divination?)  
**Personality:** Amy is a straight-forward person, with strong believes in what's right and wrong. She likes to talk a lot, and needs to have something to do at all times. She's mostly positive, and very lively. Amy can fall into silence at times, though, when she's thinking. It could be on a problem, memories, dreams...she was very close to her father before he died, (murdered in front of her eyes), and therefore doesn't like to talk about him. Amy is not easily 'pissed-off,' altough when she's mad, she really is mad, and you do best not to be the reason for it.

* * *

**  
NEXT CHAPTER:** More of Amy. Demonology with Anya. Muggle-studies with Xander. Tara finally speaks with Willow. Again, REVIEW! 

/Ida

* * *


	27. Promise

**A Second Chance**

Chapter 27 – Promise.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta: **Charmed Chick

* * *

"Sirius?" 

_Get out._

"Sirius!"

_Leave me alone._

"Siiiiiiirius!"

_Go away._

"SIRIUS! DEATH EATERS ARE ATTACKING!"

"WHAT!" Sirius flew up from where he'd been sleeping, and found a smirking Amy stand over him. Sirius scowled.

"Let me guess: There are no Death Eaters."

Amy just smiled.

"No."

"And I fell for it again."

"Yes," Amy stated, still smiling widely. Sirius sighed, and got out of the bed. Amy had been here for a week, and she'd seemingly taken it to be her responsibility to wake Sirius up every morning. For the past four days, it had been with the message "Death Eaters are attacking" - and he fell for it every time.

"I actually found the waking on the first morning much more comfortable." Sirius said grumpily, as he got dressed.

"Was that the cold water, or the spiders?" Amy said innocently, and Sirius glared some more.

"No. The morning I woke up on my own."

"Oh. Was that a hint?" Amy smiled, and Sirius moaned.

"Why am I even bothering? What was Dumbledore thinking, sending you here to let me suffer?"

"Suffer? Oh, from what I've heard, you were quite the marauder when you were young. Ickle little me shouldn't be enough bother you."

"Well, you do," Sirius muttered. "I'm not young anymore - I'm old. And tired. And - "

" - very cranky," Amy finished, and giggled as she was met by a glare. "Sirius, you're not old," she then said. "Tired, maybe, but not old. When you say old, I think about ol' grandpa- and you're not even half his age."

"Fine. Tired. Then why don't you let me sleep?"

"Aww, where would the fun be in that?" Amy cooed. Sirius gave her the finger.

* * *

"Demons. Lots of them. Everywhere." Those were the words meeting Harry and the 'gang' when they entered Anya's lesson. 

"I've faced demons all my life. And I know what nastiness they can give you. In fact, I was one of the worst. So if you don't obey me, I might turn you into toads, or make all the boys lose their penises."

Harry, Ron and Neville gulped, but the rest of the class laughed. They didn't know that Anya was probably serious.

"You don't believe me? Well, let me tell you one thing: I was a vengeance-demon, but because of some reasons, I was made mortal. I'm eleven hundred and twenty-four years old, and wherever I went, I brought destruction and mayhem- on men. I was the saint for all woman scorned. This one time, I made a man's penis get stuck in his face. It wasn't a pretty sight."

This time, the wholeclass gulped.

"Yes...so, if you girls ever feel neglected, or need a little vengeance on one of your exes, you know where to find me! I still have many active demon friends out there that would do anything to cause a little mayhem in a wizarding school."

This time, every guy gulped, while the girls smirked.

"Anyway, onto the lesson. I'm an ex-vengeance-demon. I've faced more demons than you will meet in all your lifetime, which is very short. I know the human life is very short, so since I am mortal, I spend all my time earning money, and fighting demons. But mostly making money. Because money is good. If you look at money, it calms you down. Or at least, it calms me down. When I'm not earning money, or forcing Xander to buy me pretty things, I'm having sex."

Everyone in the class started to flush, except Dawn, who was used to Anya's bluntness.

"Sex is really good, and nice. And orgasms is very relaxing. As I've already mentioned, McGonagall need to get some more orgasms."

The class looked green. They all remembered that. Ron especially looked really green.

"...ride them like ponies. Yes, that's how you do it. And a bed is, of course, most comfortable, but a closet works too. And the bathroom, stairs, corridors, chairs - whatever works. Me and Xander once did it on the kitchen table at Buffy's old home."

This time, Dawn got really green too.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger? Do you have any need for some sex advice? Yours and Mr. Weasley's orgasms aren't working out?"

Hermione flushed.

"I just thought this lesson would be about demons?"

Anya blinked.

"Oh. Yes, yes, of course...demons..."

The class let out a breath they didn't know they'd been holding.

* * *

"Alright, this is how we're going to do this," Xander said. "Since I have no experience of teaching, I'll just let you ask questions for this first class and I'll answer them. Yes?" 

A third year Ravenclaw boy had raised his hand.

"Why are muggles interesting? They don't have any magic, or anything. If they saw a vampire, they would probably run screaming."

"Why are you taking this class, Mr. Dennis?"

That shut him up.

"Anyway, since you were asking, I will answer. Yes, most muggles would run screaming - but that is not because they are weak, but because they wouldn't understand what they were seeing. Muggles are an important part of society, and have their own strengths. You don't need magic to survive."

The class looked horrified.

Xander sighed.

"I will explain it to you. If a wizard came to the muggle world to live for a year, he wouldn't have access to anything magical or supernatural. Pretend you are that wizard - or witch. Do you think you would have survived without magic for so long?"

The class seemed to think about it for a moment. After awhile, their thoughtful looks was switched against one of misery.

"See my point. Yes, Mr. Dennis?"

"Well, doesn't that mean muggles are less? I mean, you said it - we wouldn't survive without magic."

"Yes! We! But still, the muggles manage to do it without any problems. No magic, nothing supernatural. And still, they live a life just as good as ours. What does that tell you?"

The class was silent.

"Maybe the muggles are more than us." Xander said. "We rely ourselves on the magic, and would be lost without it, while muggles are fine without any magic at all. No magic mojo. Now, I turn the question the other way. If a muggle came to live in the wizarding world...would they be just as lost as we in the muggle world? Answer, no. They wouldn't. Why? Because they still don't need the magic to survive in the wizarding world either. Then they would be like...ehrm...squibs? Muggles are without magical powers, just like squibs. But is the squib a muggle because of that? No, he's still being counted as a wizard or a witch. Then why aren't a muggle the same thing as a witch or wizard who was born without magical powers - the same thing as a squib? Is it because the muggle isn't born in a magical family?"

The class nodded.

"No," Xander said, and the class looked surprised. "How can you be sure the muggle you see on the street doesn't have any magical powers? How can you be sure there hasn't been a witch one time in his or her bloodline? Maybe, the muggle is a part of a strong magical family, but once, there was a squib born. And that squib married a muggle. And they got muggle daughters and sons. No magical powers, it seems. But still, they are magical - even if it's far away, there is magic. Everyone has magic inside them. It's just a difference between how much. Willow, for example. She's a wicca, a witch. If you saw her doing magic, wouldn't you call her a witch? But still, she's just as much a muggle as I am. Maybe the difference between muggles and wizards and witches are less than you thought."

* * *

Willow was standing in front of her mirror. She sighed. Things were bad. Dawn avoided her like the plague, and Tara did too. Buffy refused to look at her, Charlie looked like he was ready to kill...Xander was avoiding her as well, and that hurt. The only ones offering her the slightest sympathy (not that she wanted that either) were Faith and Spike. And, on occasion, Remus. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She turned around, and found...

"Tara?"

"Hi. I-I just thought...we need to talk."

Willow nodded.

"I know."

Tara sat down. She fiddled with the end of her sweater nervously.

"Well...I-I just thought...how are you holding up?" She finally asked.

"I'm fine...I guess..." Willow said quietly. Then...

"I miss you," Tara confessed.

"I miss you too."

"D-do you think that m-maybe we...maybe there's a chance to...you know...start over."

Willow smiled a little.

"I hope so."

"It's just...s-so hard you know? We can't just h-have coffee...or skip it this time. We have so much to work through. Trust has to be built up again...and you need to redeem yourself... I wish it was easy...but it's not. I-I don't know if I can trust you. It...it doesn't feel like I know you."

Willow felt her eyes starting to fill with tears threatening to fall.

"Y-you know me. You have to know me." She sounded almost desperate.

"I thought I did. But...when you fell back into the dark...I just don't know anymore. It's like...we're slipping away. If it had only been a question about you having dark magic inside of you that you couldn't control...but it's not. You chose to turn dark this time, Willow. You almost killed Buffy."

"I thought she'd killed you!" Willow cried.

"It doesn't change the fact that you hurt her. You hurt everyone, Willow. And somewhere, you must have known Buffy wouldn't kill me. She's not a killer."

"I know I did wrong, okay? And I'm sorry! What do you want me to do!"

"Saying you're sorry isn't good enough, Will," Tara shook her head sadly."You need to prove it. And not by baking cookies, o-or crying. You need to prove to us...and maybe yourself too...that you're really sorry. And you have to start working on controlling your magic."

"I do! Dumbledore helps me!"

"T-that's good. Good. You just need...t-to...be sure this time. That you are really in control, and don't trick yourself into believing it."

"I am trying." Willow said quietly. "I am trying so hard it hurts. But no matter how much I try...you're still avoiding me. If I knew I had friends that...that counted on me to be okay...that supported me...it would be a lot easier."

"Maybe it isn't meant to be easy, Willow," Tara said, giving her a sympathetic look. "Maybe you have to earn their trust and love the hard way, this time. So they know that you really want their friendship...and love. Redemption isn't meant do be easy. It's supposed to be hard, and painful. But in the end, when you're through...it will feel so much better than if ithad beeneasy. You will feel like you really deserve their friendship. Like it was worth it. Like all the trouble, pain and sleepless nights meant something."

Willow looked up.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Tara smiled.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Yay! I managed to find time to write a chap for this story too! -Does a happy dance- Tell me how you like, and REVIEW! 

/Ida

* * *


	28. The world is stupid

**A Second Chance  
**

Chapter 28 – The world is stupid.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta: **Charmed Chick

* * *

Sirius was sitting under the stairs at Grimmauld place, waiting silently for Amy to emerge from upstairs. It was two weeks since the 'bloody annoying woman' had showed up, and every morning he'd been waken up by one nasty surprise after the other. This morning, however, he would not. Sirius had been up since four o'clock, and was now waiting for Amy to come down from his room, where she was expecting him to lay, peacefully sleeping, while she threw some garbage on him to wake him up. But not this time. This time, Sirius was prepared. And he was not going to be the victim for that mad woman again. Ever. 

Suddenly, there was a scream from upstairs. Sirius eyes widened – were they under an attack? He raced up the stairs and ran into his room, and where met by…a cold shower…of green stinking seaweed.

"Holy...Merlin…Bollocks!" Sirius coughed, and spat, and swore. He opened his eyes, and found Amy standing there, smirking.

"Morning, Sirius!"

Sirius glared, and gave her a cold stare. Amy, however, burst out laughing. She, had, as normal, been sneaking into Sirius room to throw the seaweed on him, but soon she'd noticed the covers were looking a bit faked. Liked they'd been positioned to look like someone was sleeping under them, even though someone didn't. When she'd checked, she'd had her suspiscions confirmed - the bed was empty. She'd frowned a bit at first, disappointed that Sirius had been a step ahead of her this time, but she was not going to give up.

The seaweed was her best idea on a long time, and it was a waste of it if she didn't get to use it. So she had placed herself in the middle of the room, and started screaming. It had not taken longer than five seconds for Sirius to emerge in the door opening, and…now he was standing there, dripping in water, smelly green seaweed, and looking like he was ready to kill.

"Oh, Sirius," Amy said still laughing, "you look really dirty. And you smell."

Sirius gave her another glare.

"Wonder why…" he muttered. "You shouldn't scream like that! I thought we were under an attack!"

Amy just smiled sweetly.

"You should take a shower," she said. "And clean up in here too. See ya!"

She waved, and went out of Sirius now badly smelling room.

"This. Was. The. Last. Straw. This. Means. War…" Sirius muttered through clenched teeth. "No one messes with a marauder. And especially not with me!"

* * *

"Alright, is everybody here and accounted for?" Giles asked, as he made a fast check to see who were there and who wasn't. It was time for the second Research and Documenting Skills lesson with the sixth year Gryffindors. 

"Great, now, let's move on. During research, you need to know…"

"…See, this is what I don't get," Andrew suddenly interrupted from where he was sitting by the desk. Giled sighed, and did a disapproving clucking sound with his tongue before turning to Andrew.

"Yes, Andrew?"

"Why are there no register in these books? It is so amateurish. I never really understood how you find anything in these books when you don't know what's in them. If Clark Kent was here, he would…"

"Andrew."

"Yes, Giles?"

"Be quiet."

"Yes, Giles."

The class stared at amazement at Andrew. He had not been there for their first lesson, and so they were not used to his…ways.

"As I was going to say, you need to know what you are looking for during research. If you are looking for a demon, it would help if you knew looks, traits, language...anything can be of help. But today we are not researching about demons. Today we are going to look up facts about different dimensions. Andrew, would you like to have the word?"

"Yes!" Andrew lit up, and got up from his chair to stand beside Giles.

"O-okay, different dimensions are really interesting, and I've always wondered if Star Wars were real. It could have happened a very long time ago in a dimension far, far away, and I've always had this theory, that travelling through hyperspace is like moving through dimensions, and when…"

"…On a second thought, why don't you justsit down again," Giles said, sighing, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

The students jaws where hanging open. Most of them, didn't understand a thing of what Andrew was talking about, but those who were muggleborn did, and they looked at him like he was crazy. (Except for Hermione, who looked impatient, and Dawn, who was doing her best not to laugh out loud)

"But I wasn't done yet!" Andrew protested. "I was going to explain to them about the beauty of shape shifting aliens, and how exactly the radioactive bite could turn Peter Parker into Spiderman, and how the Green Goblin was a psycho - "

"…Remind me again why I'm taking this course," Harry whispered to Dawn, who couldn't help it. A giggle escaped her mouth (although it sounded more like a snort as she was trying to hold it back), and half the students turned to look at her instead of Andrew (or Ron, who was lightly snoring from his place.)

"Pure entertainment," Dawn whispered. "And no homework."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Ah, I thought so."

" - so in Star Trek, episode - "

BANG.

Everybody jumped in their seats, and turned to look at where the sound came from.

Ron hastily got up from the floor, slightly dizzy. (Ron had fallen of his chair as he'd been asleep)

"I-I'm alright! I was listening!"

Hermione was banging her head against her table, and Harry was doing his best not to laugh at his friend (who's face was really red, and his neck was practically burning out of embarrassment – and not even to mention his ears.)

"Ehrm. Thank you, Andrew, I think that was enough. You're making the students fall asleep of boredom, so obviously I should take over now."

Andrew crossed his arms over his chest, and stomped back towards the desk, muttering something about "stupid wizards with no sense of true culture".

* * *

"I can't believe we have to take fighting skills with the Slytherins of all people!" Harry moaned after the Research and Documenting Skills lesson was finally over. 

"Of all the classes, I've looked forwards to that one the most – except DADA of course," Harry said to Dawn.

"I don't think it will be that bad," Dawn said, thinking. "Buffy will make sure they behave." She smirked. "If not, I'm sure Faith can scare them out of their wits by telling them how she went on a killing spree."

Harry laughed.

"I hope Malfoy is taking the class," Ron suddenly said. Harry turned to stare at him.

"Did you hit your head when you fell of your chair?" He asked. "Because I thought we hated Malfoy?"

"Oh, I do," Ron said. "That's why I hope he'll take it. I can just see it in front of me; a repeat of the beautiful scene in Diagon Alley – Buffy throwing the ferret high up in the air…"

His eyes were slowly glassing over.

Hermione sighed.

"And here I thought you were finally putting your grudges aside, and growing up…"

Ron woke up of his trance.

"I am grown up! I'm very mature!"

"Right," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Tell me again when you're actually doing your homework on your own."

* * *

When they came into the classroom, it was already full of excited people. The room was split up in two camps, as usual, Slytherins at one side, and Gryffindors at the others – the unwritten rule. And in the middle of it all stood Draco Malfoy, Slytherin king number one. 

"Oh, but what do we have here? Potty, Weasel, Granger and the little new mudblood. Another girl in your fanclub. Like the little Weasel wasn't enough."

Ron started to grow red as Malfoy was insulting his sister, and was just about to jump him, when Dawn spoke up.

"At least Harry has a fanclub," Dawn said. "Where are yours, Malfoy? Those big trolls you hang out with?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"Watch your mouth, mudblood, or you will - "

" - What? Make you pee your pants again? I heard about that. How the almighty bad boy got scared to death. I hope your teddybear at the bottom of your trunk brought comfort. Fifi, wasn't it?" Dawn smiled sweetly. Malfoy didn't no what to say. How the hell did that mudblood find out about that?

"That's not true…" he finally hissed.

"Right, 'cause I'm sure Spike would have a reason to lie," Dawn snorted.

"Spike made Malfoy pee his pants!" Ron asked, almost rolling at the floor with laughter, and so was Harry, and most of the Gryffindors (except Hermione who tried to scowl, but was failing miserably).

Malfoy grew redder and redder.

"Just wait - I'll get you back for that!" He finally hissed, and stalked back to his seat.

"Alright everybody!" A voice suddenly said, and everybody hastily sat down and grew quiet.

A dark haired woman in black leather pants, a blank tank top, and – yes, you guessed it – a black leather jacket stood in front of the desk.

"Well, I'm Faith – your professor, but if you call me that, you won't live to see tomorrow. Faith will do. Yes, Hermione?"

Hermione had already raised her hand high up in the air.

"Pro…Faith. I thought there were going to be two prof...eh...people teaching this class?"

Faith smirked.

"Oh, yes, there are. B is a bit busy for the moment, that's all. She's trying to make a friend slash used-to-be-enemy volunteer to help for this class. They should be here in…five…four…three…two…one…"

"I bloody won't do it!" A voice was suddenly heard from outside the door.

Running feet.

"Oh, please, Spikey…"

Malfoy stiffened in his seat. He knew that voice…

"…Just this once, please…"

"NO! I am not your 'test subject', pet. You only want me to get a reason to kick my ass!"

Pause.

"Well…will you hurt me if I say yes?"

Growling.

"Fine. But just this once. And you owe me for this."

"Thank you!"

Smacking sound.

The door opened, and two blonde heads went in. Malfoy paled. He was in a nightmare. Professor Summers was the madwoman from Diagon Alley - and the other one was William the Bloody - the reason he was sleeping with the lights on.

"Hi! Sorry we're late, I just had to make Spikey here change his mind about being a victi…ehrm…testsubject...for this class." Buffy smiled chirpily.

"I'm Buffy, or professor Summers, but I hope you'll call me Buffy, 'cause professor makes me feel old. You may only call me professor if you are in big trouble. And if you are, I'll tell you. The bleachblonde vamp over there is Spike, or William the Bloody."

Lots of gasps.

"Alright, so this is your Fighting Skills class, right? Right." Faith said. "Down to business then. Today we though we're gonna do a little demonstration so you'll know what this is all about. Or actually, two demonstrations. B, if you would be so kind…?"

"Of course, 'F'." Buffy started to made a flick with her wand…

"Buffy, no!" Faith screamed, but too late.

"Evanesco!"

POFF.

Desks, chairs, and students disappeared. Buffy blinked. Faith and Spike groaned.

"Oops?" Buffy said sheepishly, and then shrugged.

"Well, no worries, I'll just turn them back…"

"NO!" This time, both Spike and Faith screamed.

Buffy pouted.

"But…"

"Really, no," Faith said. "I'll get someone who can handle it…"

She hurried out of the room.

Spike turned to look at Buffy who was still pouting.

"What exactly were you trying to do, pet?"

"I was gonna make room. For us to fight on."

"Uhu. And what is the point of teaching the kids how to fight if the kids in question doesn't exist?"

"It wasn't my fault! It was only supposed to be the furniture…I can't help it if I'm mega-powerful…"

Spike raised his eyebrows.

"Mega-powerful? You mean without any bloody control?"

Buffy glared. They were interrupted as the door flew open, revealing Faith and Remus.

"Oh, bloody…" Spike sighed. "How exactly is bringing the boyfriend going to help?"

Faith raised her eyebrows and pointed at the now empty room. "Spell went wrong." She pointed at Remus. "Wizard fix it."

Spike blinked.

"Good idea."

Remus looked around the room with a small smile playing at his lips.

"Okay…what happened?"

"Buffy," Faith and Spike chorused.

"Ah," Remus nodded in understanding. "What did she try to do? A vanishing spell? Or an invisibility spell?"

"Vanishing spell," Buffy muttered.

Remus sighed, and scratched his head.

"Well, it takes a damn lot of power to make everybody and everything disappear like this…I'm not sure I can restore it…"

"But…you're a wizard, right!" Buffy started to sound panicked. "So…just…do your magic-mojo and fix it!"

"It's not that easy…It would be best to get the Headmaster, but he's at the ministry in an errand…maybe McGonagall…or Lily…"

"Hey, time's running!" Spike said. "And I don't think it's healthy for the kids to stay…gone."

Remus sighed.

"Good point. I'll try, but if it goes to hell, get McGonagall."

He lifted his wand over the room and a stream of golden sparks flew out, covering the room in a yellow shimmer.

It took ten whole seconds…and then something started to happen. You could see contures of people and furniture…it took another five minutes before everything (and everyone) was completely back and visible. Most of them looked really disoriented.

"Okay…wow…head's spinning…" Dawn muttered. "What happened?"

"B tried to vanish the furniture, and ended up vanishing everyone," Faith explained. Buffy glared.

"Like you could do any better."

"I didn't say I could. But I'm not stupid enough to try," Faith smiled sweetly, and Buffy glared some more.

"Faith…" she said warningly.

"Hey," Spike said. "Not that I don't want to see you two kick eachothers asses, but that could wait 'til it's your turn."

Faith smiled brightly.

"Good idea. B, time for you to fight with Spike. Take out your aggressions."

Spike gulped, as Buffy smiled and moved closer.

"Umm…I just remembered I've got an appointment with...eh...the school-nurse...yeah, the school-nurse…you can fight…I don't mind."

Remus, who'd been vanishing the furniture (and leaving the students as they were) smirked, and leaned against the wall. This should be interesting.

"Oh, this is great!" Someone suddenly interrupted. Everyone turned to look at Malfoy, who'd been the one who opened his big mouth. (Who else?)

"What is, mr…Malfoy?" Faith asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"We've got a magically disabled Slayer as a teacher, and nobody bloody cares!" Malfoy exclaimed. "We could have ended up dead! Or worse! It's clear she has no idea what she's doing. I mean, you seem pretty normal - " Malfoy gave Faith's body an appreciated glance, which made Remus' eyes glaze over with anger. How dared he…?

" - But she's clearly out of her bloody mind!" He exclaimed, as he pointed a finger at Buffy, who pouted a little.

"Draco," Faith said calmly and walked closer to the boy. "I would say Buffy is the most normal of all of us in here." Her face was only inches from his now…

"After all, Spike over there is a vampire, Remus a werewolf, and you a flying slash bouncing ferret." She smirked. "But still, I am the one who's clearly the least normal of all of us."

"What? Because you're a Slayer? So is she! And you didn't try to kill us!"

"No…but I have killed, which is more than you can say about B…and I'm not talking about demons or vampires…I'm talking about humans."

The silence was deafening.

"Yes, Draco," Faith said. "Humans. Living, breathing, laughing, innocent humans. Can you think? Li'l, ol' me. I was known as the 'rogue' Slayer. She-who-went-bad. So you better not piss me off." She turned around and walked back to the desk.

"My father will hear about this," Malfoy said shakily. Faith smirked, but did not turn around.

"I'm sure he will. Say hello from me, will ya? Can't wait until we meet. It was a long time since I killed someone. And he would be a good start."

The class sat in shocked silence, except those who knew Faith wasn't serious. (Dawn, Harry, Ron, Hermione plus Spike, Buffy and Remus.)

"What's with the silence, guys?" Buffy said.

"So…she was joking?" Parvati Patil asked uncertainly, and the class relaxed visibly.

Buffy smirked.

"No." The class tensed again.

"So, Spike, up for a fight?" Spike paled, and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Much. Faith's display made me feel less murderous. It's weird how watching someone threatening a student can make you feel so much better."

Buffy and Spike took up fighting stances.

"Okay, class, watch and learn. Try to pick up some of our techniques, moves and what we use as our help. And Faith? When you 'did your thing' I was reminded of Snyder."

"Your creepy high school principal who was eaten by that snake at graduation?"

Buffy nodded, and Faith smiled brightly.

"Thanks, B! I'll take that as a compliment!"

And then the fight started. The students watched in awe as Spike and Buffy were going at it. They had to move out of the way on more than one occasion. From time to time their (frightened) looks darted over to were Faith was standing, talking silently to Remus.

"A bit…sloppy, don't cha think?" Faith whispered to Remus as she watched Buffy doing a quite hard move at Spike.

"Nah, I think she's holding back," Remus mused. "Saving herself for her fight with you later."

Faith nodded slowly. "Yeah, that must be it. Maybe it's unfair? Letting her take me on directly after Spike? Maybe I should fight Spike too…?"

"And you really think he'll let you? If he can stand when Buffy's done with him, I'd be impressed."

Faith frowned. "Good point. Maybe we should wait 'til next class…but we really wanted to let the students start fighting then…and use some of them as demonstrations…" She smirked evilly.

"Are you thinking of a certain ferret?" Remus asked, smiling.

"You bet. If he dares showing up for next class."

"You evil girl."

"Don't I know it."

Suddenly, it was over. Buffy had Spike pinned to the ground, stake over his heart. (Although it was a plastic one.)

"You're dead." She smiled brightly.

The class stared in awe as Buffy helped Spike to his feet.

"So, ready Faith?"

"Sure am. Are you? You look a bit tired. Are you sure we shouldn't wait 'til next week?"

Buffy glared.

"Are you kidding me? Bring it on."

"Fine," Faith jumped down from where she'd been sitting at the desk, gave Remus a quick kiss (the students blinked. Did they just see what they thought they saw?), and took up a fighting stance at the floor.

The boys were practically drooling.

"Girl fight…" Dean Thomas hissed, eyes almost bulging out.

"Yeah…" Seamus agreed. He had a very dirty picture in his mind right now… (Naked women. Sweaty women. Lots of mud.)

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"It's like they think they'll be pulling eachothers hair or wrestle or something," she whispered to Harry, who just nodded, his eyes never leaving Buffy and Faith.

"Harry? Harry!" Dawn hissed. When she didn't get an answer, she turned to Hermione who were busy poking Ron in the side, and hitting him in the head with her books, without getting any reaction. Dawn thought she saw a little drool.

They caught eachothers eyes, and sighed. "Boys."

"Alright," Buffy said. "Same rules as for the first fight. Check out our techniques, moves…not our breasts and asses, boys. I know what's going on in your heads right now. This is a lesson, not a game." Most of the boys woke up at this, some looking a bit guilty.

"Ready?" Faith asked Buffy.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Try not to stab me this time, 'kay, B?"

"'Kay. Besides, that was only once. And I don't have a boyfriend to save this time. Charlie hasn't been poisoned."

"Oh, but he has. Poisoned by the Buffy-charm," Faith smirked, and made her first move.

"Like Remus is much better. He's like your little puppy dog. All smitten, following you around, doing barking sounds."

"I think it's supposed to be wolf…kid. Um…cub? And he doesn't do barking sounds. More like…moaning."

Buffy stared at Faith until it fully sank in what she was saying.

"Oh, Faith, gross! I so did not need to know that…umph!"

Faith hadn't wasted the opportunity, and Buffy found herself hitting the back wall, quite hard.

"Your own fault, B," Faith answered. "But just so you know…he's a real wolf. I finally understand what Red saw in Oz back in SunnyD. If all werewolves are just as…wolfish as Remus is, I would have hooked up with one a long time ago."

Buffy could only stare, looking slightly sick, and soon found herself kicked across the room. Again. During the meantime, Remus who'd been watching the fight, and heard the conversation, looked like he wanted to sink through the ground out of embarrassment. That Spike looked at him, smirking, and that the students where looking from the fight, to Remus, to Faith, to Remus and back to the fight, and then Remus again, gawking all the time, certainly didn't make it better.

'_Merlin…what the Hell did I get myself into starting to dating Faith…?'_ He thought, and then smirked to himself.

"Well…at least I'll never have to be afraid of getting bored…" he muttered to himself.

The students where now whispering among themselves. "Professor Lupin? Faith? Eeww." "That's so cute!" "I actually never noticed how cute he is…" "Faith is hot…how the hell did he manage to catch her?" "He must be twice her age…" "So sweet…"

"Getting tired, B?" Faith asked, as she gave Buffy a straight uppercut in the jaw.

"Nope. I think you should be worried, Faith."

Kick.

"About what?"

Hit.

"The students will be talking. For weeks after this."

Kick, hit, hit.

"Can't wait. I'm only happy I can bring some pleasure to their miserable lives. Gives them something to do. Except homework."

Hit, kick, kick.

"Sure you can handle it? Some might not approve that you're dating a werewolf. If you haven't noticed, this world is kinda prejudiced."

Kick, hit.

"The world is stupid."

Hit, kick, hit.

"Might be, but it has laws. I think werewolves are considered as 'dangerous creatures who should be executed'. Not that I agree.

Hit.

"Screw the laws. And they're stupid if they think Remus is dangerous."

Kick.

"You're not afraid of what they can do?"

Kick, hit.

"I've never cared about laws before. And it can't be forbidden to love someone, right?"

Hit, kick.

"…"

Kick.

"Right?"

Hit.

"…"

Hit.

"B?"

Kick.

"Love?"

Faith blinked and stopped.

SMACK.

"I win," Buffy smiled brightly as Faith found herself flat on her back.

"That's cheating," Faith hissed.

Buffy just smirked.

"Need a hand?"

"Sure," Faith took Buffy's outstretched hand, and pulled her down with a loud THUNK beside her.

"Oumph."

"Call it a draw," Faith breathed.

* * *

**  
A/N: **I hope you liked it, I'm actually kind of pleased this time. LOL. It was a funny chap to write. Okay. Anyway, please REVIEW! 

/Ida

* * *


	29. Talking to a mirror

**A Second Chance**

Chapter 29 – Talking to a mirror.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta: **Charmed Chick

* * *

Sirius was a mess. He didn't know how much longer he could linger on without going crazy. After Amy's prank with the seaweed, Sirius had promised himself payback. And he had. Tried that is. But the payback...well, whatever he tried to throw at Amy, somehow it managed to come back and bite him in the ass. He became the victim of his own pranks. And that was not something he enjoyed. At all. 

"How does the bloody woman do it?" He muttered, as he paced around in his room.

_'I so need a plan. An amazing plan worthy of Sirius Black...'_ he thought. And thought. And thought some more. But whatever he came up with, was brushed aside. The pranks the marauder had played on the female occupation at Hogwarts wouldn't work, because Amy refused to scream, be scared, mad or even cry. Other pranks wouldn't work either...Amy could have been the fifth marauder easily. She never backed off from a challenge, and some of the pranks she'd played on Sirius...well, each one of them was worthy at least an Order of Merlin third grade. Not that Sirius would ever admit it, of course.

Suddenly, he stopped pacing. And smiled. The smile grew to a grin. And the grin turned into a bark of laughing. He'd always known he was a genius! Why didn't he think of this before? This way, he'd find her weakness... (she's GOT to have one, right?) and from there, he knew he could come up with something! Not even Amy would manage to get out of this one!

* * *

Amy was quietly walking into Sirius room. Not to play a prank, but to make peace. To be honest, she was kind of tired of their prank war by now. Especially as she was empty on ideas. And Sirius never managed a comeback, and no comebacks...well, it wasn't fun that way. She didn't have anything to egg her on. 

As she entered, she entered darkness. Complete darkness. As she tried to flick the lights on, nothing happened.

"Okay, Sirius, this isn't funny. Quit whatever prank you're trying to play, and come here so we can talk." No answer. "I promise I won't throw a dung bomb at you." Still no answer.

Amy blinked, letting her eyes get used to the dark, and saw the door to Sirius wardrobe glide open.

Amy raised her eyebrows. "Hiding in the wardrobe, are you Sirius? No need, I'm not here to prank you."

When nothing else happened, Amy rolled her eyes, and took two quick steps to the wardrobe, throwing the door open. Amy screamed.

Amy didn't know how long she'd been screaming, when someone dragged her away from the wardrobe and almost threw her out of the room. There, she fell into a limp formon the floor, sobbing. She was vaguely aware of someone screaming 'Riddikulus' from inside the room.

* * *

Sirius had been waiting for Amy behind his door, in the corner, when she'd entered. He'd almost let out a snort when she said she wasn't here to prank him. Right. When she'd moved towards the wardrobe, he'd barely been able to contain his excitement. Finally, he'dfind outwhat Amy feared. He could finally be the prank master again. Nothing could've prepared Sirius for the sight that met him when the Amy's Boggart became visible for him. Nothing. Sirius had expected a ghost, a skeleton, hell, even a clown or a mouse. Not this. Nothing like this. 

There hung a man. Sirius didn't recognize him, and he was glad he didn't. For awhile, he thought he was going to throw up. Where his right eye should've been, there was an empty depth, blood falling from his eye socket. His left eye was hanging on a single thread, it seemed as if it could fall out any second. It also looked liked he was letting out a silent scream of pain, from the mouth which had been cut so badly that it only looked liked a line of skin. Sirius could only stare. For several seconds, he just stared, unable to move. He was barely aware of Amy screaming, until her scream grew desperate, almost like sobs. Then he woke up from his trance, ran towards the wardrobe, and dragged her away from the sight, out of the room.

After he'd defeated the boggart, he went back out of the room, watching Amy, laying in a heap on the floor. He didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he could do. He sunk down to his knees, and hugged her. Hard.

* * *

"Faith!" Someone called behind her. Faith didn't turn around. She knew who it was. 

"Faith!" Someone gripped her shoulder, and forced her to turn round. "Faith, look at me."

Faith raised her eyes to those amber eyes she knew every single spot of by now.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Faith muttered.

"How long are you going to keep avoiding me?"

"Until forever, why?" Faith said stubbornly.

Remus sighed, and pulled his fingers through his graying hair.

_'Damn he's sexy when he does that...'_

"Because we need to talk. And I'm sorry, Faith, but forever is a very long time. A time I don't have. I want to talk. Now."

"Then talk. Who's stopping ya?" Faith said nonchalantly.

"You! I won't stand here like an idiot, talking to a wall. Because that's what you are right now, Faith. A wall. A bloody wall. And if anyone saw me talking to a wall, they'd believe me to be more mental than I already am."

Faith almost let out a smile at this. Almost.

"Fine. I'll listen."

"Good."

Silence.

Faith raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking."

"About?"

"About what I'm going to say. Just give me a second."

So Faith waited. And waited.

"Are you done thinking yet?"

Remus groaned.

"No. But I'll talk anyway." He opened his mouth, but no sounds came out. "This was so much easier when I practiced in front of the mirror..." he muttered.

Faith blinked.

"You practiced in front of your mirror?"

Remus glared.

"So what? I'm not good at this stuff!"

Faith couldn't help it. She laughed. And laughed.

Remus scowled.

"Fine, laugh at the miserable werewolf..."

"I'm s-so-sorry...I just...m-mirror...!" Faith snorted.

"Are you done yet?" Remus asked impatiently.

Faith coughed.

"Yes. Sorry. Go ahead. Talk. Pretend I'm a mirror."

Pause. Another laugh attack.

Remus sighed.

"Fine. Faith, the lesson last week..." Faith stopped laughing.

"What about it?" she asked, in what she hoped was a casual tone.

"Ever since then, you've been avoiding me."

Faith started to shuffle with her feet nervously, a trait Faith had never had before.

"The things you said..."

"I said a lot of things," Faith muttered stubbornly, and Remus sighed again.

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

No answer.

"Very well. You said some...things...about me - "

" - Sorry." Faith hastily added.

"Sorry? Faith, you've got nothing to be sorry for."

Faith looked up, blinking.

"I don't?"

"No! I was...honored...and...moved...by some things you said about werewolves. And one special thing you said about me really got stuck on my brain..."

Remus grew silent, waiting for Faith to get the hint and continue. When she didn't, Remus just smiled. He lent forwards bit, kissing Faith softly. Faith forgot everything else, and returned the kiss after a moments pause. It was their first kiss in public. (Although the corridor was empty so it wasn't really public anyway.)

Remus looked into Faith's eyes.

"I love you too," he said quietly.

* * *

Faith walked into her Fighting skills class she shared with Buffy with a stupid smile on her face. She couldn't help it. It was stuck on her lips like glue. Buffy cast her a questioning glance. 

"Where have you been?" She hissed. "The lesson started almost thirty minutes ago!"

Faith smirked.

"Sorry. Rem and I were keepin' ourselves busy in the empty corridor on the third floor."

Buffy blinked. Then her face turned into one of disgust.

"Oh, Faith, gross!"

"Well, you asked!"

"Yeah, but do you have to be so...so..."

"Honest?"

Buffy glared.

"Whatever. Okay, class! Since Faith has finally arrived, we can get on with the lesson. Yes, Hermione?"

"Does that mean we can't ask any more questions?" She asked, clearly disappointed.

"Yes," Buffy said. Faith gave her a questioning glance.

"Since you didn't show up, I had to keep them occupied with something else. So I let them ask question about my life on the Hellmouth."

"Ah." Faith suddenly got some evil in her eye.

"Hey, did Buffy tell you what she wanted for a song on her wedding?"

Faith..." Buffy said warningly.

"Or about that time she had a memory loss and decided to call herself Jo...umph!" Buffy had covered Faiths mouth with her hand. She had to remove it however, when Faith bit down. Hard.

"OWW! Faith!"

"You've only got yourself to blame, B."

Buffy glared.

"How do you know about those things anyway? You weren't there."

Faith just smiled sweetly.

"Dawn. And Spike."

Buffy turned her eyes to her sister, who gulped.

"Anyway, where were we? Oh, right. Last lesson, you saw a bit of a display on what you are going to learn in this class. Today we are gonna start with the basics. Pair up, two and two."

Faith watched critically when the students started to pair up with their friends. Gryffindor and Gryffindor, Slytherin and Slytherin.

"No, this won't do." She suddenly spoke up.

"Faith!" Buffy hissed.

"Trust me...I know what I'm doing." Faith whispered.

"That would be a first..." Buffy muttered.

"Alright. Why is everybody in their houses? You're sharing this class, right? So what's the point in keeping the class divided in two? Then you could just as easily have one class each.

"Let see..." Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Yeah, this can work. Draco."

Draco Malfoy looked up as his name was spoken.

"Yes?" He sneered.

"Why don't you pair up with Dawn?"

"Faith, no!" Buffy hissed. "What are you doing? Do you want them to kill each other?"

"I said 'trust me', right?" Faith mumbled. "Besides, remember what the talkin' hat said?"

Buffy blinked.

"Were you listening?"

"Well...no, but Rem repeated it to me afterwards."

"And you listen to Remus," Buffy smirked.

"Something like that, yeah. Anyway, it said something about 'putting away your grudges'. And that's what I'm doing. Putting away their grudges."

"Or killing each other in the process..." Buffy muttered, but didn't comment on it more.

"Draco, get your ass over to Dawn's place now!"

"I'm not pairing up with her! She's mad!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well, good. Then you can share your madness," Faith said calmly.

Draco didn't move.

"Forget it."

"Fine." Faith snapped. "The door is there, Mr Malfoy, I trust you can find your own way out."

Malfoy gaped like a fish.

"You can't throw me out!"

"Yes, she can, and she will, literally, unless you move over to where Dawn is standing." Buffy put in.

Draco grudgingly did as she said, swearing under his breath.

"Okaaay...Hermione, Pansy."

Hermione paled, but did as she was told.

"Crabbe, Neville."

Neville's eyes grew round, and Buffy stared at Faith as she was crazy.

"Okaaay, Faith, I get this about putting away your grudges and stuff, but really. Do you want to quash Neville to death?"

Faith sighed.

"B, you know as well as I do that in battle, you don't get to choose your opponents. And mostly, they're way bigger than you. And besides, Crabbe might be bigger, but he sure as hell ain't smarter. Sorry 'bout that, Crabbe," she added, but it didn't seem like Crabbe had noticed.

Buffy sighed.

"I know...but remember that if anyone get killed, it's your fault."

"Always my fault, B," Faith said chirpily.

"Ron, Blaise."

"Goyle, Dean."

"Millicent, Lavender."

The pairing continued normally, until...

"Harry...why don't you pair up with one of us, eh?"

Harry gulped, and Buffy gave Faith another look.

"What are you playing at?"

"Well, if this kid is gonna fight Vollymort, he needs more challenge than his fellow students." Faith shrugged.

"You can pair up with him, 'cause I can't hold back."

Buffy glared some more.

"Aye, aye, captain..." she muttered.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chap up! -Does happy dance- I was afrid this would have to wait to the weekend, but since I had a four hours break at school, I was able to write this. Good, huh? Until next time, please review! _**

* * *

**_


	30. Sirius & Amy

**A Second Chance**

Chapter 30 – Sirius & Amy.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta: **Charmed Chick

* * *

"Okay, lis'en up, people. You've all been paired up. Me and B are gonna show some easier moves, and then you'll practice on each other. No killing, remember? I don't want to send you to the hospital-wing...yet." Faith smirked, and Buffy rolled her eyes as the class gulped. 

Buffy placed herself in front of Faith, and gave her a silent look of understanding. Simultaneously, they moved and started sparring. Slowly, so the students would have a chance to see what they were doing.

"See how I lift my arm to hit Faith, and she blocks it? That's what you're going to practice today. Blocking hits and kicks towards your head, and face. Two of the most important places to protect. You can either duck, lift up your own arm, catch your opponents fist and crush it...whatever you wish. Best thing is to go with your reflexes, follow your senses and first thought. Improvise. Don't try and do something complicated like in the movies. It may look cool, but it is less cool when you end up on your butt, probably dead or badly hurt because you want to show of and impress some guy, or girl. If you get to fight, it will be for real, the matter between life and death. One mistake, one look the other way, one blink, one hesitatation, and it could be over. You're dead."

Draco snorted.

"Please, like we would ever need these things in real life. No one would attack us in the open. And we've got our wands, right?"

Buffy's eyes narrowed. Faith simply raised an eyebrow, a habit she'd been doing more and more lately, just because Remus did.

Draco smirked with that arrogant Malfoy smile. However, it wasquickly erased as someone suddenly blurred towards him, grabbed his wand, and snapped it in a half.

"You were saying?" The blurring figure, Buffy, said. "Wands aren't a good enough defense. It is so easy to destroy a wand, as I just proved, and then you are defenseless. Mr. Malfoy here wasn't even aware of what I was doing until it was too late. Demons, vampires and other forces of darkness do not get intimidated by someone waving a stupid stick."

Malfoy, who'd woken up of his shock, stood up.

"YOU DESTROYED MY WAND!" He bellowed.

Buffy gave him a look.

"So? It should teach you a lesson to pay attention to everything. Constant vigilance. You can never know who's the enemy. One of your classmates or me, or Faith could be under Polyjump or the impervious, right now without you knowing. Or there could be someone standing in the corner camouflaged or under an invisibility clock."

The class snickered, except Malfoy who stilled looked outraged.

"Eh, B?" Faith said. "It's polyjuice. And imperius. And invisibility cloak, not clock."

Buffy blinked.

"Oh. Right. I knew that. Did Rem tell you?"

Faith nodded.

"Right. Moving on..."

The class continued without further problems, as the paired up students started to spar. However, Faith soon realized that her hope about no one being sent to the hospital-wing was just that: Hope. Already had two students had lost two teeth each - Dean (Goyle might be a big idiot, but he hits kind of hard), and Lavender (same goes for Millicent). Plus, what Pansy and Hermione were doing looked more like a cat fight than sparring. Ron and Blaise were doing pretty well, except that they were throwing insults at each other back and forth.

"Wimp!"

"Prat!"

"Poor bastard!"

"Dung-horse!"

Crabbe and Neville were engaged in some kind of rat and cat game: As soon as Crabbe attempted to hit Neville, he would let out a whimper, back away and run across the entire classroom, just to end up behind a confused Crabbe, kick him in the ass and run back. And so the game continued.

_'Well,' _Faith thought. _'At least Neville is doing some kind of escape and evade. Works like a charm.'_

Buffy looked around, hoping to see someone sparring for real. She was hoping her sister would show the class how it was done, but no. Dawn and Draco were just glaring at each other.

Buffy sighed, and clapped her hands.

"Alright, listen up."

No one listened.

"I SAID LISTEN UP!"

The students stopped whatever they were doing, and turned to look at Buffy and Faith with big eyes.

"This obviously isn't working. You're doing everything we told you not to.  
Pansy, Hermione. The kind of 'sparring' you're having might work in a bar-fight, but in the heat of a battle against a bigger and more experienced fighter, you'd end up dead after less than a minute. I know I said improvise, but yanking on each others clothes and hair is not what I meant."

Hermione looked embarrassed, and Pansy glared.

"Ron, Blaise, throwing insults can work to get your opponent out of rhythm, or make him enraged and loose focus. But the risk is big that you do the same. Insults are good, and I can throw off one or two puns while fighting, but that is not what matters. Some might be able to talk and fight at the same time, but when you're just beginners, it isn't the smartest thing to do. Throw insults when you feel you've got everything under control, which you clearly did not have, or when you can catch a break, or just before you defeat your enemy just to make himknow he'sthe looser. However, make sure you've got him were you want him first, and that he isn't playing you."

"Neville, your avoiding style works pretty well, and I guess that's a kind of blocking in a way...however, your opponents in a battlefield will not stand around waiting to be kicked in the butt. So Crabbe, more movement from you, and Neville, be less insecure. Face your opponent, don't turn your back to him - in fact, never turn your backto him."

Buffy took a deep breath, and turned to her sister.

"Dawn, Draco. I don't know what you're doing, but I'm sure glaring is not fighting in any way, unless you can make each other crash into a wall by just thinking it. This is a fighting class, not a staring contest. That's what you do to the Crystal-balls in Trelawney's class. It won't help you here."

Dawn pinched her lips hard together. Buffy's criticism hurt. It wasn't her fault Draco wouldn't fight! However, she knew Buffy was right as well.

She sighed.

"Fine, ferret-boy, let's get this over with shall we?"

Draco growled.

"I'll tell my father about your sister. She destroyed my property!"

"Oh, you mean your wand?" Dawn snorted. "You mean you're helpless without your stick? Oh, wait, I forgot. It's Fifi you're helpless without."

Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Are you insulting me?"

"So what if I am?" Dawn challenged. Next thing she knew, was Draco launching himself on top of her.

Buffy sighed. Well, at least they were fighting...

"Okay, Harry, let's see what you can do." Buffy smiled at the green-eyed boy, looking at him closely. He needed to get more muscles, fill out a bit, but other than that, he seemed fine.

She threw her first punch. Harry, who hadn't been prepared, was a bit shocked as Buffy's fist came flying towards his nose, but thanks to his Quidditch reflexes, he reacted in time, and could duck. Buffy smiled.

"Good. You've got nice reflexes."

Harry grinned.

Buffy then did a round-house kick towards his head, but Harry ducked her again.

"Nice," Faith commented. Buffy agreed.

"Okay, Harry, you seem quite good at ducking, but that is not enough. How do you feel about blocking?" With that said, she let another punch fly. Harry had been about to duck again, but changed his mind, and caught her fist in his hand.

"Good. Put some strength behind it as well."

Faith watched the class, while Buffy keptfightingHarry. Thirty minuteslater, shecalled to a stop.

"It looks better," she commented. "You're getting better. It's good you'vedropped the cat fights. It means you've learnt something."

"Dawn, Draco, why don't you give us a display?" Buffy asked. Dawn looked at her sister, surprised. She had not fought well or, even decently this lesson. The fight she'd had with Draco had been more like wrestling.

Draco glared at the blonde Slayer, but followed Dawn to the middle of the classroom nonetheless.

"Okay, a nice, fair fight. Just sparring. No killing. Killing is for later."

The class laughed nervously, not knowing if she was serious or not.

"You're going to get it, Mudblood," Draco sneered. Dawn just raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

Draco threw his first punch, which Dawn blocked easily. Another, same thing happened. The longer the fight continued, the more Draco got mad and frustrated, as he didn't manage to get a single hit or kick behind Dawn's blocking. Suddenly, he thought he saw an opening to theright. He threw out his leg, and found himself unable to get out. Dawn had caught his foot in a hard grip.

"What the...? Let go of me, you damn psycho!"

Something blazed alive in Dawn's eyes, and before Draco knew it, his leg was thrown backwards, and he landed hard on his back, head first.

Buffy started to applaud.

"Good work, both of you," she said. "Dawn, you showed us all that defense can be the best offence, as you made Draco loose focus. Then you left an opening, tricking Draco into trapping himself, and therefore, you were able to defeat him easily."

Draco looked ready to kill, but also humiliated, as he was called 'easy' to defeat.

"Okay, I think that was enough for today. Draco, you should get your head checked out unless you want a bump on that pretty blonde-head of yours," Faith said.

"For homework -"

The class groaned.

" - I want you to think about this, and write an essay on what it means: Offence is the best defense, and defense is the best offence. I want you to think about this. You might find references in books," Buffy gave Hermione a pointed look.

" - But best thing would be if you figure it out on your own. Write down a fight, if you want, where you show how this can happen in real life. Or, if you want, just write what you think we mean. Just try to put down your thoughts. We won't grade your papers, we won't even ask you to turn them in."

"Then what's the point of doing it?" Someone muttered.

"Whether you do it or not is up to you, but I think it will help you on the way to a good fighting technique, and if you take this class seriously, and really want to be able to defend yourself, I really recommend you to do this. Class dismissed," Buffy finished.

* * *

Luna Lovegood, called loony by her classmates, hurried down towards the Astronomy tower. Suddenly, she crashed into someone. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said dazedly.

"It's alright," the one she'd crashed into said.

Luna looked up, and recognized him as Andrew Wells, one of her Research and Documenting skills teachers. She smiled.

"Didn't see you...was in a hurry to Astronomy..."

"Astronomy? As in stars? Do you compare different universes?" Andrew looked so excited, and Luna giggled.

"Well, not really." She said dreamily. "I guess we could, though. Our teacher is very good."

"Really? Do you think she can tell me if Star Wars were real?"

"Star Wars? Really? I've heard you mention it in classes...what is it?"

Andrew looked surprised. No one had showed any interest in him and Star Wars before...

"A movie. Or several movies. They take place a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away."

Luna nodded. "I see...what are they about?"

As Andrew babbled away, Luna was listening, completely enthralled by this boy...man...who seemed so different from anyone she'd ever met. He didn't think she was weird- he had this own weirdness around him, and was so caught up in a subject that was probably as close to him as the Crumple-Horned Snorkack was to her. Maybe she'd finally found someone who understood her... she smiled.

* * *

Amy's POV.

"Amy..." _Sirius sighed, and looked at me. I can hear he's sorry. But that doesn't make me hurt less. The 'prank' he played on me...it was going too far. The Boggart made memories I'd hoped were buried forever come back to me, like a hard stone in my stomach. I'll never get that picture out of my head now. It took a long time to forget it...push it away to the back of my mind. I won't be able to repeat that. It's glued in front of my eyes like a mask._

_These last few weeks have been a blessing to me. To spend time here with Sirius...playing pranks. It made me feel like I was finally alive again...like the war wasn't out there. Like Voldemort was gone. I could have the childhood I never had- the childhood I lost that day...that night...so many years ago...but right now, it feels like it was just a few minutes ago...because in a way...it was..._

"Amy..." _Sirius tries to catch my eye, but I refuse to meet his face. I already know what it looks like. Regretful._

"I'm so sorry - if I'd known...do you want to talk about it?"

_No. I don't. I really don't. He wouldn't understand...the reason I feel broken...it isn't because I had to see my father in his death once more...it is because it's Sirius fault._

_I admit it. The weeks here...he made me feel safe. Loved. I could trust him. Okay, we were arguing and fighting almostall the time...but it wasn't for real. We both knew that. At least I knew that. And I think I was slowly starting to...fall for him. Me, falling for someone, and Sirius Black of all people. Sure, I've had my share of guys...but no one has ever seen me for who I am. They just heard my last name 'Dumbledore', and then I'm suddenly perfect... even though I know I'm not._

_Sirius doesn't care about that. It doesn't matter. And that's why I love him. And that's why this hurts so much more than if someone else had made me face that Boggart. Because it was Sirius. Because I felt betrayed. But I still love him._

"Amy?"

_I finally look up, tears in my eyes. I thought I'd spilt them all, but obviously not._

"Sirius...I..."

"Amy?"

"I...I can't..."

_He sighs, and stands to leave. I want to tell him to stay, but my throat is dry._

"Okay."_ He sounds defeated._ "I'll be in my room...if you need anything..."_ he leaves the sentence hanging in the air, and turns around._

"Sirius..." _I hear myself speak up. He stops, but doesn't turn around._

"...I was six." _I start. No...I wasn't going to tell him. I'd decided not to. So why can't I stop myself?_

"We'd been on a picnic...me...mum...dad."_ Sirius has his back turned to me. It makes is easier to speak._

"When we got home, mum remembered she had to do something at work. So she left, and me and dad where home alone." _I'm silent for awhile, searching for the right words._

"We'd just finished reading a story. And then the lights went out."

_

* * *

_

**Sirius POV.**

_As she speaks, I feel more and more guilty. What was I thinking, releasing that Boggart on her? Even if her fear had been something much less frightening...it still wouldn't have been right. No one should have to face their worst fears more than necessary. I am a prat. But it's too late to think about that now._

"I was so scared. But dad just told me it was nothing. That it was nothing to be afraid of. He was always so brave. So strong. Never afraid of anything."

_As I listen to her quiet voice, words barely above a whisper, I feel myself get filled with something...memories of my own childhood, when the marauders ran strong. Before Azkaban. Before Lily and James' "deaths". Before Peter's betrayal._

"I was so sure he'd always be there...to protect me. Say goodnight...kiss me goodbye before leaving for work. Sing "Happy Birthday" with that horrible voice at my birthday...he was a terrible singer."

_Her words reminds me of our own recklessness. We always acted like nothing could ever harm us. We learned the opposite the hard way. My memories start to drift from the good ones, to the bad ones. Those I relived every night in Azkaban._

"I heard voices," _Amy continues, and I'm pulled out of my thoughts._

"Dad said it was nothing. I thought it was weird he said that, because a second later, he told me to hide, and not come out until he said it was safe."

_Her voice is hoarse and thick with tears now. I wish I could take her in my arms, and comfort her. Wipe away the tears falling from her eyes...kiss that beautiful nose and thoselips...remove her pain, making all the troubles go away._

"I did what I was told...after all, I always did what dad told me. Because he was always right."

"But not this time. Maybe if I'd stayed...helped somehow. Distracted them."_ She sobs now._

_I know how she feels. Like she could have stopped it from happening. Like it's her fault. If she'd done something different. I've felt it too. After Peter betrayed Lily and James, those were the only thoughts flying through my head. That, and revenge. But I know it doesn't help any to rely on those thoughts. You can't make things undone. And that's probably the best. What is meant to happen happens, no matter what you try and do to stop it._

_What can I say to comfort her? What can I say that will take her pain away? What can I say to not have her hate me after this?_

"I hid in the wardrobe. It was in the last second, because soon they came rushing in...Death Eaters."

_She's quiet now. Obviously reliving that night. Silent tears are falling from her face._

"It felt like the fight went on forever. I remember being so proud of my father as I saw one Death Eater after another fall. Then there was only one left. They fought for a long time. The Death Eater was teasing my father about me, and my mother, I think. Making him mad. Then my father slipped. And it was over."

_Another pause._

"He fell down on the floor. I could see his face. He was watching me. Pleading with his eyes to be quiet, not give me away. The Death Eater took off his mask, probably sure he would win. I'll never forget his face as he kneeled down beside my father. He was smirking. He looked so sure of himself, so arrogant. He made some sweeping gesture with his wand, and my father was suddenly hung up in the air, by some invisible ropes. He was teasing him still. Taunting. Then he took his finger and buried it in his eye. I was crying, but the Death Eater didn't hear me because of my father's screams."

_I swallow. I can only imagine the pain she must have gone through. I feel worse than ever. I'm a monster, I should be shot._

"He conjured up a knife. He played with it in his hands for awhile. And then he used my fathers face as a board. Cutting in his skin, his flesh. I don't know how long I sat there, just watching. I don't know when my father's screams stopped. I don't know when the Death Eater apparated away, leaving my father there, hanging. I was just watching, stupidly enough waiting for my father to turn around, look at me, and say 'surprise, I really tricked you this time.' I was waiting for him to tell me it was alright to come out. But he didn't."

* * *

**  
A/N:** So watcha think? This took longer than I wanted it to, but I hope it was woth the wait. I'll send next chap of OOTB to my beta as soon as I've posted this, so next chap of that one shouldn't take too long... This used to be a'part-song' chapter, but I erased them since has started to pull out authors/stories with those kind of fics...oh, well...It will come more soon - some chaps will from now on be focused on one or two characters. Tell me how you liked...REVIEW! (Btw, thank you so much for all your reviews! Love them!) 

/Ida

* * *


	31. Willow & Tara

**A Second Chance**

Chapter 31 – Willow and Tara.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After James and Lily reappears, seemingly alive and well, mysterious things start to happen. New allies are made, prophecies revealed...and people keep rising from the dead. What's going on? And what has Voldemort got to do with it? Are the Scoobies and the Potter's second chance at life enough to stop the Dark Lord from spreading darkness across the country? Or is the world in need of more miracles?

PAIRINGS: Too many to count.

**Thanks to my beta: **Charmed Chick

* * *

"So...you're leaving? Now!" Buffy asked incredulously. Spike sighed, but nodded.

"Have to, pet. Apparently, tall, dark and forehead can't manage his little evil law firm without me." Spike smirked. "Plus, I look better in a suit than he does."

Buffy raised her eyebrows, and tried to picture Spike, sitting in a suit, eating grapes, and discussing clients. It didn't work. Angel, however, she could see. "Yeah, right..."

Spike sighed again. "Look, I'm not sure what you want me to say? That I still love you? I do. But if you're happy with Charlie-boy, then I guess I'm not going to be in the way. He's better than Angie-pooh, at least."

Buffy smiled at this. "So...was this your way of telling me I've got your blessing?" She asked.

Spike snorted. "Hell no! I'm just waiting for when the redhead will screw up - because he will - your men can never be normal. And when he does - I will be back here sooner than you can say 'I'm done baking'."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Alright, I get your point." She stood up on her toes, and gave Spike a quick kiss on the cheek. "Take care, Spike," she said softly.

She turned around, walking away. Spike looked after her for a long time.

"You too, pet. You too," he muttered.

* * *

Willow sat on her bed, a small, brilliant ball of light floating in her hand. Dumbledore was moving quickly - he'd wanted her to do magic days ago. But she hadn't been ready. She wasn't ready now, either. "I'm facing my fears, I'm facing my fears..." she muttered to herself, focusing all her good will power on the ball, which grew brighter and brighter for each second.

"You're sure that's a good idea?" A harsh voice were suddenly heard from the door opening. Willow dropped the ball in surprise, and it disappeared into the air with a gentle sweep of white smoke.

"D-Dawn..." she whispered.

Dawn glared at the witch, arms crossed. "I just wanted to tell you that I hate you. A lot," she began. "You killed my sister. I can deal with the fact you turned evil. But not that. Friends don't do that. I, for one, don't think you will ever be in control of the magic. I'm not even sure you want to. You seem to get a rush by the black stuff. Maybe you like it," Dawn finished, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Willow's eyes widened at Dawn's accusations.

"No!" Willow exclaimed. "That's not - "

" - True. Right. I knew you would say that." The tall brunette rolled her eyes, snorting. "But just so you know, I won't be able to forgive you. Probably never will. Just so you know."" She sighed. "Do you want to be good?" She asked, watching as Willow nodded her head slowly.

"Well, it's best for you that you stay that way," Dawn warned. "Or I'll kill you. I mean it. I may not look like it, but I can throw some pretty good spells. And punches. And if you ever hurt my friends or family again...I will. Don't think I won't."

With that, Dawn turned her back to Willow, and left. Willow was just standing there, in shock, shaking slightly. What Dawn had said had upset her - she had no idea that she hated her that much. What if everyone did? Was it worth this? All the pain?

Willow bit her lip, and remembered her conversation with Tara...it was supposed to hurt. It had to hurt. Her eyes narrowed in determination, and she conjured up the ball again, taking a deep breath.

"I'm facing my fears, I'm facing my fears...I will defeat my fears..."

* * *

When Willow went to sleep that night, she felt some kind of satisfaction. Dawn's anger...it had _helped._ The redhead now truly wanted to prove she could be good...was good. Would always be good.

The floating ball of light had taken a lot out of her...it seemed like all the white magic she could do had been pushed away, until it was hidden deep inside her, by all the evil. Even small spells like that hurt, and took a lot of energy out of her. It seemed like even her magic inside her doubted she could do it. And the black magic was always waiting around a corner, for a chance to emerge. But she wouldn't let it - she _couldn't_ let it. Slowly, Willow drifted off to a worried sleep._"I, um...I'm having all sorts of... I'm dating, I'm having serious dating with a werewolf, a-and I'm studying witchcraft and killing vampires, and I didn't have anyone to talk to about all this scary life stuff."_

_xxx_

_" You're really enjoying this whole moral superiority thing, aren't you?"  
"It's like a drug!"  
"Fine! Okay. I'm the bad. I can take my lumps... for a while."  
"All right. I'll stop giving you a hard time. Runaway."  
"Will!"  
"I'm sorry! Quitter."  
"Whiner."  
"Bailer."  
"Harpy."  
"Delinquent."  
"Tramp."  
"Bad seed."  
"Witch."_

_xxx_

_"I worship Beelzebub. I do his biddings. Do you see any goats around? No, because I sacrificed them."_

_xxx_

_"This world's no fun."  
"You noticed that, too?"_

_xxx_

_"I ... tinkered with the Tinkerbell. It was easy."_

_xxx_

_"Teleportation spell. Still working out the kinks."  
"Where'd you send her?"  
"Don't know. That's one of the kinks."_

_xxx_

_"You've been practicing witchcraft way longer."  
Oh, but you're way beyond me there! In just a few- I mean ... it frightens me how powerful you're getting."  
"That's a weird word."  
"Getting"?  
"It frightens you? I frighten you?"_

_xxx_

_"I ... owe ... you ... pain!"_

_xxx_

_"You're right. The Magicks I used are incredibly powerful. I'm incredibly powerful. And maybe it's not such a good idea for you to piss me off." _

_xxx_

_"Amy. If you really are my friend ... you better stay away from me. And if you really aren't... you better stay away from me."_

_xxx_

_"Bored now."_

_xxx_

_"I am the magicks."_

_xxx_

_"Oh, Buffy. You really need to have every square inch of your ass kicked."_

_xxx_

_"And there's no one in the world who has the power to stop me now."_

_xxx_

_"I can kill a couple geeks all by myself."_

_xxx_

_"You called me a rank, arrogant amateur. Well, buckle up, Rupert, 'cause I've turned pro."_

_xxx_

_"Willow doesn't live here any more."_

_xxx_

_"I think it's time to show them what happens when you mess with me."_

_xxx_

_"Look what we have here. The slayers, and their friends. Let's see what they can bring."_

_xxx_

_"Warren was a loser with funny toys. I don't need toys to play. Warren is dead. I killed him, remember? I like to kill. I enjoy the killing. So that's why I'm going to kill you too."_

_xxx_

_"I am more powerful than you'll ever be...When you're trying to be good, Faith - you're bad. But when you're trying to be bad- you're pathetic."_

_xxx_

_"I could have killed any of them, whenever I wished it- but I wanted to play first. Killing isn't fun if you don't get to play..."_

_xxx_

Willow woke up with a gasp. Then, she started to cry. _'I don't know if I can do this...'_ she thought, her chest heaving with every shuddering breath she took. _'I'm just bringing destruction...what if I can't be good?'_ she thought desperately.

* * *

"A-alright. Today, I t-thought we should do more than just read and t-talk about the theory," Tara said, as she stood in front of her wiccan class. But even though she was talking, and her body was here, her mind was elsewhere. With Willow. She hoped she would be okay. That Willow could redeem herself. For everyone's sake. For her sake...for Willow's own sake...

_'I wish we could go back to what we had in college...'_ Tara couldn't help but think.

They'd had their share of problems, of course...but if Tara could have gone back in time, she would have. And she would have done so much differently. She would have done other stuff with Willow than just the wicca stuff. She would have talked to her about how easily the magic could take control...she would have made sure she and Willow weren't in that room when Warren came...she would have made sure she wouldn't die...so she could be by Willow's side, and save her from herself...

"Professor? Professor McClay?" One of the students, a Hufflepuff- Tara couldn't remember her name for the moment. Her head was spinning with all thoughts and memories. She wished Willow was there to help her...so they could help each other. Make sure they made new memories...better than the old ones.

"Professor?"

"Huh? Oh, s-sorry," Tara excused herself, shaking her head slightly to force herself to wake. "Umm...where was I?"

"You said we were done with the theory...?" A boy reminded her worriedly.

"Are you okay, professor?" A girl asked. "Should we get someone?"

"N-no. I-I'm fine," Tara assured them, smiling slightly. "R-right. No more t-therory. The easiest way to start is usually some simple floating spells. It teaches you control over a moving object, and it works in the same way as your wand, only you don't have a-anything to channel the magic through, only your own concentration. T-that way, it's harder." She took some feathers from her desk, and levitated them over to each one of the students.

"G-get started. F-focus on the feather, try to see it floating in front of you. Channel the magic through you, your eyes, your mind...use t-the magic you have inside you, a-and the magic around you, in t-the earth. I-it's all c-connected."

_I really suck at teaching.'_ Tara thought._ 'Damn me and my stuttering.'_

"Knock, knock." Tara turned around to the door as she heard the familiar voice, her eyes widening.

"W-willow?"

Willow smiled weakly.

"Hi. I was trying to sleep. But suddenly - poof! The sun was up..."

Tara smiled. This reminded her of the geeky, unsure Willow she saw sometimes...she liked that part of her.

"C-come in and watch."

Willow smiled, and stepped inside, watching the students. None of them were doing much feather floating, but Willow saw one or two of the white objects moving slightly at the desks, if only a half inch or so. She guessed it could be the wind, or their breaths doing it, but she didn't think so.

She closed her eyes, and breathed inside the air, focusing on the magic in the people around her. It was a relaxing method, but also a way to get used to and comfortable with all the magic around her. She could clearly feel it working, feel it sweeping over each one of the students and their feathers. She opened her eyes.

"They're good," Willow said. "They're making a lot of progress...I wish I had been taught by someone - that I'd had someone to guide me...then maybe..." she stopped herself, and looked down. '_Maybe I wouldn't have lost control...'_

Tara smiled at her, as if she knew what Willow was thinking. "I know. I w-wish I'd been taught more too...my m-mum taught me a little...but n-not much. Going to a magic school like t-these kids...what a dream that would have b-been."

Willow looked up, and smiled uncertainly. '_Yes, that would have been good...'_

"W-when do Dumbledore think y-your ready t-to teach?" Tara asked.

Willow blinked. Was she ready? She sure as hell didn't feel ready. "I-I don't know. Maybe after Christmas. Dumbledore thinks I'll be ready before that...but I don't think I will be," she finished, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

Tara gave her a sad look. "Don't doubt yourself and w-what you can do, Will. I know you'll be ready. I b-believe in you. You're strong. L-like an amazon."

Willow smiled at this.

'Yeah...at least I hope I am...'

* * *

Two days later, Oliver was out teaching the first years to fly. None of them were doing too well, Vi noted. She saw Oliver looked really disappointed. She smiled, and walked up to him, as the lesson ended, and the first years stomped back up to the castle.

"Hi," she said. Oliver turned around, a big, silly grin on his face.

"Hello," he said.

"I couldn't help but noticing you looked a little disappointed before. Is something wrong?"

Oliver sighed.

"Well, that was the Gryffindor first years. I'd hoped I'd find someone with some potential, who can take over later...but it doesn't seem like it. Harry graduates in two years, which means Gryffindor will need a new Seeker...and a damn good one. Katie leaves this year, and Ginny Weasley in three...Ron leaves the same year as Harry, which means we need a Keeper as well, and the Beaters we have could be so much better...it looks dark for the Gryffs," Oliver said moodily, kicking at a small pebble on the ground.

Vi laughed. "It seems like you're still captain of the team," she joked.

Oliver blushed.

"It's a habit. And it's _quidditch!_ You can't help but pick up these things..."

Vi smiled. "Well, don't worry about it. What happens happen. Maybe next year's first year-batch will be better. And there must be someone in Gryffindor with _some_ amount of flying abilities, right?"

Oliver laughed. "You're right. I should be optimistic. But it's my old house, y'know? You can't help but want them to win."

Vi smiled. "It would be interesting if Bufaxawidaan got it's own team," she mused. "But that would probably be unfair...Slayer strength and all."

Oliver smiled.

"So, do you like flyin' then?"

Vi beamed. "Yes! It was really great when we played that game...especially considering we won," she added, grinning broadly.

Oliver growled, player instinct taking over. "Luck," he muttered. "We were the better team, and you know it...plus, you cheated. You distracted me, remember?"

Vi snickered. "I thought all was fair in love and war," she said with a wink. "But if you want, I guess you could try and distract me back." Vi blushed, as she said this. She hadn't dated a lot; she'd always been busy training with her watcher...until he was killed by the bringers, of course. Then she'd gotten to Sunnydale, and no one there had been exactly available...or in her tastes. Oliver, however, was an entirely different story. He was gorgeous, nice, sexy, smart, attractive, funny, brave (well, he had been in Gryffindor, after all), a weird obsession with Quidditch and competitions, and...did we mention sexy? Plus, he had that cute scottish accent, and that very infectious grin...

"Vi? Earth to Vi?" Oliver waved with his hand in front of her face. She blushed again, wishing she could sink through the ground.

"Sorry..."

Oliver smirked. "I guess I did pretty well on the distraction."

Vi blinked.

"Huh?"

Oliver gave her a half grin, lifting his eyebrows a little. "You really weren't listening, were you?"

Vi shook her head, and blushed again. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I just wondered if you wanted to go to the Halloween feast with me," Oliver said nervously. "I know it's awhile away, and you probably already have a date..."

"I'd love to go," Vi said smiling. Oliver looked surprised, then he grinned. "Great. So it's a...date, then."

Vi nodded, blushing again.

"Yeah, I guess it is..."

* * *

"Okay, Harry. We haven't really talked about this," Lily said to her son. "But it's about the prophecy."

Harry's mood sunk.

"Right," he muttered. "What about it?"

James smiled sadly. "Well...we all know what it's about...and...Dumbledore thought...we think...it's best you start your training."

Harry looked completely and utterly lost. "Training?" He asked stupidly, blinking slightly.

Lily gave her son a (what she hoped was) a reassuring smile. "Yes. If you're going to be able to defeat Voldemort, you need to have more practice...be more powerful...learn more than what you do in classes. So I'm afraid you will have to cut down your free time quite drastically," she said sympathetically.

Harry sounded panicked.

"Do I have to quit Quidditch?"

Lily rolled her eyes, while James looked terrified at the mere thought of his son quitting to play.

"No!" He said. "You won't have to. Absolutely not."

"Well," Lily said carefully. "If Dumbledore thinks so..."

"No!" Father and son said simultaneously. "Never," James said, glaring at his wife. "Harry won't quit Quidditch. Dumbledore can't ask that of him. He needs some fun, not just work. Plus, it helps him keep his reflexes, and build some muscles."

Lily raised her eyebrows at this, and looked at her (quite skinny) son. James seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Really, Lils. There's nothing but positives about playing Quidditch. He might look a bit skinny..."

"Hey, I'm sitting right here!" Harry exclaimed, offended.

"...But that's the Dursley's fault," James finished. "A term with food, Quidditch, fighting lessons, and extra stuff on top of that is all he needs."

Lily sighed, wondeing how it came that she got stuck with a qudditch manic family. "Fine. Anyway, just so you know, here's a schedule for your extra classes." She handed him a parchment. Harry's eyes widened. Would he have time for homework? Eating? Sleeping?

"I know it looks kind of tight," Lily began hesitantly.

"Kind of?" Harry scoffed. "Mum!"

"I don't like it either, Harry, but you have to learn. The sooner you begin, the better. I just wish it was all over with..."

* * *

**  
A/N: **How do you like? Finally some Willow & Tara...and Harry's getting to start his uber-training. LOL. We've got about twenty chapters left, and then this story should be over. And, this was thought to be a part song-fic chapter, but since that isn't allowed, I guess I'll just give you the titles on the songs. For Willow's thoughts (dream), we've got _"Fallen" by Sarah McLachlan_, and for Tara's thoughts, we've got _"There You'll Be" by Faith Hill_. Just so you know. I thought the lyrics really fit to what they feel. 

/Ida

* * *


	32. Buffy & Charlie

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayers**

Chapter 32 – Buffy & Charlie.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. There are always 'what ifs', and what 'could've happened'. What if the supposedly dead James and Lily Potter find themselves lyingbeside a shattered hellmouth? What if Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scoobies had found them? Surprised the couple was when they found out that they had unknowingly traveled forward into the future and that they would finally get a chance to see their now grown son. With the Scoobies following them, they have no idea of the impact of what they will find out when they step foot into the Wizarding World after many years of absence. War, love, death, betrayal, happiness, and despair are just six of the many things they will stumble upon.

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Dawn, James/Lily, Oliver/Vi, Faith/Remus, Willow/Tara, Sirius/Amy, etc.

_**Reviews respond:**_

**mysticallove:** Yep. It's damn stupid. I can't understand why it's wrong having lyrics included? I mean, as long as you leave an accurate disclaimer...it isn't as if we're stealing anything. Happy you liked the Willow/Tara parts, and Lily vs James and Harry. -Coughs: Boys and sports. Cough-

**CapriceAnnHedican-Kocur:** Yep. The new rule sucks...poor you!

**sired-by-spike:** Hi! There wasn't any lyrics. I just left the title on those I wanted to have... has this new srupid rule that says we are not allowed to use lyrics in our stories anymore. Grr.

**Louie Pastiche:** Heh, yeah, it was Dawn. As for saying "facing my fears" - well, she used magic at the time, that was what she meant with facing her fears. Just like in season seven.

**The Lady Morgaine:** Hi! I'm glad I included Will and Tara as well - it's been awhile.You will see more of them. Promise. As for Spike leaving...well, it was time. Glad you liked his leaving though...even though you didn't...or...well...you get what I'm saying! Btw, Jules, I'll try to mail you sometime this week about ur plans for that crossover we eventually were gonna do, kay?

**Just Me:** Hi! I'm glad you liked it, that part was funny to write! And Spike's way of leaving seems to be liked as well! I'm happy you liked the way I wrote Dawn, I always saw her as the one who should be angriest at Willow - her way of reacting to her in season six made me write this...I don't hate Dawn, but she can be very annoying, I agree. I hated her in s. five...got a little better in s. six...and in s. seven i actually liked her a bit. But, asyou said, that disappeared when she turned against her own sister - who died for her! Well, that spinoff-chap is up, and it's about that prank Sirius played on Angel which was mentioned at the end ofchap sixteen.And yes, Angel was in it - as a kind of victim. MWAHAHAHA!

**Chiki-B:** I'm glad you love my stories! The sequel(if I do one) will take awhile. I've dropped that project for the moment, and am now focusing on my other two stories. As for Dawn- no, I don't treat her like a bitch all the time. Just right now. 'Cause I think she would have been really mad at Willow for killing her sister and going back to being evil. Her reaction in season six after she put Dawn in danger when they would go the cinema proved that. She's just reacting to the way Will treated them. She will get over it, but for the moment, she should be pretty mad. Glad you liked the James and Harry part! I loved to write it! He and his parents are getting closer for everyday. As for Snape - well, Harry will take lessons with him...if he masters them...that's another question I won't answer rigth now. I like my Amy-character as well. And Sirius was a jerk. HE WILL SUFFER! (a little anyway)

**Beth:** Glad you liked Harry/Lily/James - it seems to have been popular. GladI could be of help. Glad you liked the lyric...I like that song too. Oh, as for your storysuggestion - I had already read it when you suggested it. Or well, am reading it since it isn't finished. I love it, it's realy good. I'm so glad Sirius and Dawn mad eup, and I feel so sorry for Rem! -Sniffles-

_**Thanks to:**_

_Chailyn Cole Runewood_

_**Special thanks to:** My beta - CharmedChick_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Charlie!" His mother exclaimed as he walked into the Burrow.

"What are you doing here?" Molly said, and hurried to give her second oldest son a hug.

"Well, it's aweekend, and I haven't seen you or dad in awhile, so I thought I'd stop by. Aren't you happy to see me?" Charlie asked, pretending to pout. Molly smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Don't be silly. Of course I'm happy to see you! Come in, come in. Your father is at work so I don't have any food ready...but I'm sure I can wip something up..." She said, hastily conjuring up an apron.

"Mum, it's alright. I ate before I got here," Charlie tried to assure her, but Molly pretended not to have heard. Charlie just stared at his mother as she rushed from one shelf to the other, mixing up some kind of stew.

"There you go, dear," Molly said, placing the plate with stew in front of Charlie, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Mum!" Charlie moaned. "Stop it!"

"Oh, don't be silly," Molly snorted. "What brings you here, Charlie?" she asked, after her son had finished almost all the stew.

"Heard anything from your brother?"

"Ron? Oh, he's fine..."

"No, not Ron...Percy."

Charlie stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth. He sighed, and put the fork down.

"Mum..."

"No, Charlie, don't "mummy" me. You and your siblings may think Percy is a prat..."

"...Damn straight..." Charlie muttered.

"...But he is your brother! Your family!"

"Mum, he stopped being my brother when he took Fudge and the ministry's side."

Molly didn't answer, and Charlie immediately started to feel guilty.

"Sorry, it's just that he acted like a prat, and until he apologizes...well, I don't hate him, mum, just what he did. Do we have to talk about Percy? That's not why I came here..."

Molly sniffled a bit, but then smiled.

"No, of course you didn't, it's just hard you know, when your son..." she took a deep breath, and then the famous Weasley twinkle was back in her eye.

"So why did you come here? Girl problems? I heard an interesting story from Bill..."

"Mum!" Charlie said, mortified.

"Oh, it's nothing to be ashamed of, dear," Molly continued, a teasing smile on her face. "Your father had the same problem...took him ages before he dared to ask me out."

Charlie blushed.

"Really, mum, I don't know what you're talking about..."

Of course you don't," Molly said distantly, apparently not believing him. "So who is she? Have I met her?"

Charlie sighed, realizing it was time to drop the act.

"No, not really."

"Well, do I know who it is, then?"

Charlie started to squirm a bit in his seat, fidgeting with his hands. This visit certainly did not go the way he'd thought...

"Well...maybe?" He tried.

"Who is she, Charlie?"

Charlie sighed.

"One of the new professors..."

"One of the new professors? From Sunnydale?"

Charlie nodded.

"I should have known..." Molly muttered.

"So which one?"

"Buffy Summers..." Charlie said, quietly, waiting for his mother's outburst.

"Buffy Summers? The SLAYER!"

"One of hundreds..."

"Oh, you know what I mean! THE Slayer. The longest living one in history?"

"Well...unless you count the three times she died..."

"Charlie!"

"Alright, alright...I really like her...don't know if she feels the same though. I'm not good at this stuff - it's Bill who gets the women..."

"No, he got Fleur," Molly said. "And that can't have been hard," she added. Charlie was sure she heard his mother mutter something about "scarlet woman" under her breath.

"Anyway, no one can resist the Weasley charm. Why don't you bring her over so I can have a talk with her?"

Charlie looked mortified at the mere thought.

"Eh...thanks for the offer, mum, but I really don't think that's necessary - Hey, I thought I heard something from the back garden..."

Molly scowled.

"Don't try that with me, Charlie! I'm your mother, you can't trick me!"

In that second, a loud bump was heard, and two seconds later, three Death Eaters came crashing in through the window. Molly screamed, and Charlie hastily turned over the table, using it as a cover.

"I told you I heard something."

Molly just snorted, as she threw a spell over the table.

"No time for puns. How did they know we were here? The Burrow is guarded!"

"Somebody must have sold us out," Charlie said grimly, sending a Reductor curse towards a Death Eater. It missed.

"Who? Not one in the order, right?" Molly sounded shocked.

"No, not even everyone in the Order knows where the other members live...not many know we do live here...except our family."

"Charlie! If you even think of suggesting Percy did this..."

"What! We have to consider all possibilities."

Charlie glanced up at the big family-clock. Right now, his and Molly's hands were pointing on "mortal danger".

"Think we can apparate away?" He muttered, sending a stupefy at one of the Death Eaters, who fell.

Molly took a deep breath, and then she disappeared with a 'pop'.

Charlie shrugged.

"I guess we can." Then he too, left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie had apparated to Grimmauld place, and so had his mother.

"Sirius!" He called.

"I'll go floo your father, I don't want him to get home only to get ambushed..." Molly muttered, hurrying away.

"Sirius!" Charlie called again. Suddenly, footsteps where heard, and Charlie turned around.

"Oh, there you are, Siriu...you aren't Sirius," Charlie said, wiping up his wand and pointed it at the woman descending from the stairs.

"No, I'm not. Could you please point your wand someplace else? I'm not evil."

"Prove it."

The woman rolled her eyes.

"I'm Amy Dumbledore. I live here, keeping dog-boy company. Not that he deserves it. Git." She muttered.

"Charlie!" Sirius came down from the stairs behind him. "What are you doing here?" Charlie finally lowered his wand.

"There was an attack on the Burrow when I was there."

"Death Eaters?"

Charlie nodded.

"Three of them. Fortunately enough, they forgot to make anti-apparition-wards. Idiots."

Sirius laughed, and Amy smiled a little, then she disappeared up the stairs again. Sirius looked sadly after her. Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"Problems?"

Sirius sighed.

"You could say that."

Charlie nodded.

"Alright. Hope it works out for you, mate. I've got to get back to Hogwarts...maybe you can accompany mum to the Burrow later tonight, so she can pick up some things..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good, Harry! Just like that. And kick, yes, perfect...and roll...yep. Okay, that's enough."

Buffy called for Harryto a stop, and he did, panting heavily. It was his first private lesson in defense skills, and he'd been practicing for over two hours now.

"Good, you're getting better. What do you think, Faith?"

Faith, who'd been Harry's sparring partner, dragged off her t-shirt, leaving her standing in only pants and a sports-bra. Harry blushed.

"Well, he is getting better. He has nice reflexes. And he doesn't punch like a girl anymore," she smirked.

"Hey!" Harry cried.

"Anyway, I've gotta blaze. I've got a date with Rem tonight."

Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

Faith glared.

"So?"

"Where is the date?" Harry asked, curious.

"None of your business, Harry-kins," Faith quipped. "But if you have to know, it's in the place where all students go snogging."

Harry's eyes widened.

"The Astronomy tower?"

Faith just smirked, and left.

"See ya!" She called over her shoulder. In the door, she almost ran into someone.

"Oh, hi, Charlie!"

Charlie had barely time to register Faith's presence, before she was gone in a blur.

"Oh, Charlie, hi!" Buffy said. "Harry, why don't you go and play? We're done here."

Harry scowled, but left.

"So, where've you been?" Buffy asked.

"At home, visiting mum. And it was lucky I did - we were ambushed."

Buffy gasped.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mum and dad will just have to live at Headquarters for the time being. But that's not why I'm here. I was wondering if -"

Pause.

"Yeah? If what? Charlie? And don't ask me to look on the Flobby-worms."

Charlie blushed.

"It's Flobber-worms. And no, I was not going to. Do you want to go on a...date...?"

"With you?" Buffy asked, surprised.

Charlie smiled nervously.

"Yes. If-if you...want to. Do you? Want to, I mean?" Charlie stammered.

Buffy blinked. Then she smiled. Finally! She'd thought he'd never ask!

"Yeah. I do Charlie. I really do. Just one question...why didn't you ask me earlier?"

Charlie looked uncomfortable.

"Well...I guess I was afraid you'd turn me down or something," he said, ear tips going read.

_'Damn that Weasley-blushing trait...'_ he thought.

"So when's the date to the date?" Buffy said jokingly.

"Umm...I ordered us a table in a muggle restaurant in London...in a couple of hours, actually."

"A couple of hours!" Buffy exclaimed. "You expect me to get ready in less than two hours!"

"Umm...yes. But why can't you go in what you're wearing?"

Buffy raised her eyebrows, and looked down at her training-pants and black top.

"Go like this? To a restaurant? Are you nuts?"

"Maybe?" Charlie tried uncertainly. "Take a robe or something then."

Buffy looked even more shocked, and Charlie winced. _'I need to remind myself to keep my mouth shut...'_

"A ROBE? TO A MUGGLE RESTAURANT!"

Charlie winced again, as Buffy gave him a glare.

"I'm going to go and get myself ready now. You should too," she left, but in the door opening she turned around.

"And if you show up in a robe - the same thing as a very male-dress...then our date will be over before we even begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One and a half hours later, Charlie nervously stood by the entrance doors to Hogwarts, waiting for Buffy to emerge. He was dressed in a black muggle suit...he felt really uncomfortable, as it was far from the outfits he used while working. He fingered his tie nervously. He'd asked Remus for help - he may not have many clothes that weren't shredded or old or worn, but he was a half-blood, so he should know what muggles wore for dinner. However, he wished he hadn't asked him, because he'd been quite...busy snogging...with Faith. Charlie wasn't sure who'd been most embarrassed - himself, or the werewolf. Faith had brushed it all away with a laugh, jokingly asking if he cared to join them.

"Hi, Charlie." Charlie turned around, gulping slightly as he saw Buffy.

"I didn't really know what to wear since I don't know what kind of restaurant we're going to...so I just picked something. Do you like it?"

Charlie could just nod.

"You look...gorgeous." Buffy was wearing a long, silky red dress, with a thin scarf in the same color hanging over her shoulder. Her hair had been slightly curled, and hung loose.

Buffy blushed.

"Thanks...you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dinner was held at a small restaurant in the outskirts of London. It was fairly empty on people, and their table was quite isolated in a corner, which was good, since Charlie had commented on all 'weird stuff' ever since they'd gotten there.

"I had no idea muggles could be so...inventive," he exclaimed, pointing at one of the ceiling fans excitedly. Buffy had to laugh - he acted like a kid getting candy.

"Charlie - maybe you should quiet down...people are watching us!"

"Right," Charlie said sheepishly. "Sorry."

Buffy smiled. They ate in a comfortable silence, making small comments every now and then. Nothing else was needed. Suddenly, music started to play.

"Oh, Charlie, please can't we dance! I love - I mean - like - this song," Buffy said.

Charlie listened at the music. Nothing he recognized, but he guessed it was okay.

"What song is it?"

Buffy blushed. "Promise not to laugh?"

Charlie shrugged. "Sure."

"Wind beneath my wings. I always wanted to...have it on my wedding someday. But my friends think I'm complete crazy. Don't know why they don't like it...and now you think I'mcrazy too, right?"

Charlie smiled.

"Not more than usual, no." He stood up.

"May I have this dance, milady?"

Buffy giggled, and took his outstretched hand.

"Why, of course, kind sir."

As they danced, Buffy and Charlie found their faces where inches apart...so close...and then their lips met.

_'Oh. My. God,'_ Buffy thought.(1)

She opened her eyes, blushing slightly.

Charlie smiled at her.

"Why don't we move this date somewhere else?" he asked huskily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much later that night, Buffy lay in Charlie's bed in his quarter at Hogwarts. She watched the clock - 02:09. Charlie had fallen asleep somewhere around one o'clock, but Buffy had laid awake for a long time, thinking about her and Charlie. She smiled. Things were going so good, and she hated the fact that she had to slay - she'd really been lazy with that lately. Sure, there were lots of other Slayers there to do her nightly duty, but Buffy wanted to keep herself in shape. She smiled. It was ironic, really: How many times had she wished thatshe wasn't alone in being the Slayer? How many times hadn't she wished she could leave that path? And now...she had the chance - and she couldn't let go. It was still her destiny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Charlie woke up, he found he was alone. First, he panicked, thinking the wonderful night and evening hadonly been a dream. But the note on her pillow convinced him otherwise. He smiled. Things were looking up.(2)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Hope you liked! Again, i wanted this to be a song-chapter... -sigh- Anyway, the songs I wanted to use were (1) - "This kiss"with Faith Hill. (2) - "Here with me" by Dido. I've now gotten up my new homepege: _http/ www. geocities. com/ falltopiecesfalling_ (Ignore the spaces.) I'll try to have next chap up a bit sooner... Please REVIEW!

/Ida


	33. Remus & Faith

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayers**

Chapter 33 – Remus & Faith.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. There are always 'what ifs', and what 'could've happened'. What if the supposedly dead James and Lily Potter find themselves lyingbeside a shattered hellmouth? What if Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scoobies had found them? Surprised the couple was when they found out that they had unknowingly traveled forward into the future and that they would finally get a chance to see their now grown son. With the Scoobies following them, they have no idea of the impact of what they will find out when they step foot into the Wizarding World after many years of absence. War, love, death, betrayal, happiness, and despair are just six of the many things they will stumble upon.

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Dawn, James/Lily, Oliver/Vi, Faith/Remus, Willow/Tara, Sirius/Amy, etc.

_**Reviews respond:**_

mysticallove: Happy you liked the Buffy/Charlie, and as for the making you confused - I'm also glad I managed to bring you to your senses. LOL.

sired-by-spike: Yeah, it sure does. Why is it wrong to use lyrics as long as you have a proper disclaimer? It's not as we say they're our lyrics or anything...sorry it didn't work to access my homepage - I guess you'll just have to try again. Geocities can be accessable from time to time - it's very annoying.

Ambs: Hi! I am so glad you like the story -beams at your phrases-, and that it's easy to read. There would probably be lots of spelling mistakes her too though, unless I had a fabulous beta! More to come, and my imagination isn't running short yet, so I hope I manage to keep the surprises coming!

Papa Wheelie: Happy you liked it! Well, I didn't really pick Dido's song for her, you know, but for the lyric itself - I thought it fit. I haven't really heard Bette Midler, so I don't really have an opinion there.

The Lady Morgaine: But Jules! I thought you knew I love spoiling you! -Grins- I'm happy you liked it, and there will be more Dawn/Harry, sooner or later. There will be a chapter dedicated completely to them later, actually. Hope you can survive until then!

Just Me: Yep, it sure was. Some guys can be really thick-headed -coughJamesPottercough- Happy you liked mother/son interaction - I love Molly, she's just...cool.Glad you liked the DE attack as well, and I agree, Percy couldn't join snake-face. You will find out who did betray them later on.

Dr. P. G.: I am so happy you like my story! And I agree Perce would never betray his family willingly - he might be a slave under his own desire for a career, but he wouldn't sell out his family.

_**Thanks to:**_

_Katrina Marie Pace  
__Chailyn Cole Runewood  
__Buffyrules  
__CapriceAnnHedican-Kocur_

_**Special thanks to:** My beta - CharmedChick_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus was confused asto why he was called up to Dumbledore's office - they'd talkedyesterdayat the staff meeting. So what did the old man want him now?

"Blood lollipop," he said, and the statue to the hidden stairwell to the Headmaster's office spun around, giving him entrance. He lifted his hand to knock, but before he had the chance, Dumbledore called him inside, somehow aware he was already there.

"Come in, Remus," he said. Remus opened the door, and sat down in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, suddenly nervous for some reason.

"Remus, I am afraid the reason I've called you here is because of an emergency - I have a mission for you."

Remus stiffened. Mission? For the Order? No! He didn't want to go.

"Mission? What kind of mission?" He asked, already dreading the answer.

"For the Order. Lemon drop?"

Remus declined.

"Well, I have heard of some sudden werewolf activity in Romania - it seems as if Voldemort is gathering forces, and right now, he is hoping the free werewolves in the woods will join his ranks."

Remus sighed inwardly. He knew it! He just knew this was going to happen sooner or later!Apparently sooner. And it seemed he was the one Dumbledore had picked to 'fix' the problem.

"What do you want me to do?" He said quietly.

"The werewolves have a dilemma. I believe many of them are more than ready to join Voldemort's forces, because of the hate they feel against the wizarding population. I do not believe you have any chance of turning them to our side, but maybe you could convince them to stay neutral? The rest are at crossroads. They have not decided - those are your main priority. I hope you will get all or most of them to join us, and the rest to stay neutral in the war. We can not afford to let Voldemort gain any more help, no matter how big our own army is. I do not wish for the students to have to fight, even if we are preparing them for it if necessary. I do not wish the younger Slayers to fight, or many of the older either - they do not have enough experience with our ways of fighting." Dumbledore gave Remus a grave look.

"Do you accept your mission, Mr. Lupin?"

For a moment Remus was tempted to say no, but he realized too much was at stake. And from the way Dumbledore said it, he also realized it really wasn't a question, but a command - an order.

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. You leave tomorrow."

This made Remus head snap up to look at him.

"Tomorrow? Already! I mean, I had hoped..."

"Remus, did you not understand what I just told you? You leave tomorrow, and that is it."

Remus looked down.

_'Faith will kill me.'_

"Yes, sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When in battle, you need to know your opponent, every move he plans. You can see it in their eyes, their surroundings, the way they move, and the way they talk. You need to know when it is a trap, and when it's not. You also...oh, Remus! To what do Iowe the honor?" Buffy asked, as she noticed Remus in the doorway. She and Faith were for the moment teaching the fifth year Ravenclaw and Gryffindor battle strategy.

"Buffy, do you mind if I borrow Faith for a moment?" He asked tiredly.

Ginny grinned at her Ravenclaw friend, they both were thinking the same thing - can't spend a minute without each other.

"Sure," Faith jumped down from the teacher's desk were she'd been sitting,making facesbehind Buffy's back for the last ten minutes, making Buffy irritated, and the students giggly.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Buffy called behind her, as she left.

"Hiya, Rem!" Faith said, grinning, lending up her face for a kiss. When she didn't get one, she frowned, and her grin faded. She had a bad feeling about this...

"We need to talk."

Faith's feeling of dread grew. Oh, yeah. A very bad feeling...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They went up to the Astronomy tower.

"So, when are you breaking up with me?" Faith asked, as casually as she could, even though she was screaming inside. She should have known he was to good to be true! Should have known he'd leave her, like everyone else did.

"What?" Remus asked, surprised. "Faith..."

"No, Remus. Just say it."

"Say what?" Remus looked, and sounded very confused now, but if Faith noticed, she pretended not to.

"The three magical words. It-is-over. Isn't that's why you're here?"

"No!" Remus exclaimed. "Whatever made you think that!"

"So...you don't want to...?"

"No!"

For a moment, Faith just stood there in shock, then she threw herself around his neck, kissing the very confused werewolf on the lips.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! It's just that whenever one of my exes started a conversation with the we-need-to-talk sentence, it always ended up with them breaking up with me, leaving, being married..." she stopped, as she noticed how Remus tensed up at he word 'leaving'.

"Rem...?"

Remus sighed. "Sit down, Faith."'

Faith's eyes narrowed. "I think I'm gonna stand, thank you."

Remus took a deep breath.

"The thing is I'm leaving...tomorrow. Faith, I - Faith!"

Faith had already turned around to leave.

"Faith! Where are you going!"

"Me? Nowhere. You are. I should have known you'd leave me, I should have known I didn't deserve to be happy! I should have - "

"Faith, I'm not leaving for-"

"- ever. Yeah, yeah, that's what everyone says. 'I'll write, Faith', 'we can keep in touch', 'I promise to come back'. But I've got news for you wolf-boy - I'm not falling for that again!"

"FAITH!"

Faith stopped, and turned around, staring.

"I don't want to go. It's a mission, for the Order. I'll be gone two weeks at the most. I hope I'll return in time for Halloween. I. Am. Not. Leaving. You. Faith." Remus said slowly, putting empathize behind each word.

For a long time, they just stood there, watching each other.

"Oh." Faith said finally, breaking the silence.

"Oh." She felt really stupid.

"Oh..."

"I won't leave you, Faith." Remus said quietly. "I love you."

They took a couple of steps towards each other, meeting halfway in an embrace.

"I am an idiot." Faith mumbled against his robe.(1)

"I was just so scared you'd just take off and go. Like everyone else. No one can read me like you, Rem...I've opened myself to you, and I'm terrified that some day you don't want me anymore...throwing my heart back in pieces - and now I'm sounding like some miserable poet or somethin'."

Remus couldn't help but grin.

"Don't worry about it. I like it when you try to be all philosophical. It's cute."

He waited, counting silently in his head. One. Two. Three.

"I AM NOT CUTE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good luck, mate," James said, clapping Remus on the back. "If you're killed, we know where to find you, so we can bring you back safely."

Lily rolled her eyes. "James, honey, I hate to explain things to you, but if Remusis killed, you won't bring him back safely, more likely in pieces."

James blinked.

"Oh, right..." he mumbled, sheepishly.

"Are you sure he was the smartest student when he went here?" Faith whispered in Remus ear, but still loud enough for James to hear.

"Nope. He was utterly, and completely out of his mind. That's the reason Dumbledore made him Head-boy. They were both mad."

"Hey!"

Remus, Faith, Lily and Harry, who'd also come down to say goodbye to Remus, snickered.

"Well, I'll see you in a few days." He stepped into a carriage, which would take him outside the wards, from where he would apparate.

"Be careful," Faith said. "Don't get yourself killed." She said it like it was a joke, but in her eyes, Remus could see she was really worried. He gave her a quick kiss.

"Promise."

Faith stood and looked after him long after the Thestral-driven carriage were out of sight.

"You better..." she muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had beenten days since Remus had left, and there was only one day until Halloween. Faith had gotten one owl, where Remus had said he was okay, but nothing else. Faith realized it was because it could get intercepted, or tracked, but it was still frustrating. Plus, she was dateless for the Halloween feast.

"Not that I care..." she muttered to herself, even though she did. She was sitting in a windowsill in Remus' quarters (where she spent more time than in her own), watching the big moon. It was almost full. Only a week left. Faith hoped Remus would be back before that...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another country, staring at the same moon, Remus sat on a mountain cliff. The negotiations went...slow. Oh, who was he kidding? They didn't work at all.

When he'd gotten there, he'd already been too late. Voldemort had already been there with an offer, and most of the werewolves had accepted to join his ranks. Most of the werewolves - or for the moment, fully humans - had tried to kill him as soon as he mentioned Dumbledore or leaving the Dark Lord. Some had looked uncomfortable, and looked like they might change their minds, but as long as the majority of them wanted to follow Voldemort, the rest would too. Only one of them had come to Remus, and that was after the rest of the clan had gone to sleep. A young man, called Dan by the werewolves - Daniel. He had said he did not want to support Voldemort, and had planned to leave the camp for a long time now, but had not had the chance, especially not after Voldemort posted guardsat the most unexpected places. Remus himself had been hurt badly on his first visit, being hit with a cutting spell from a Death Eater, and an unknown one form the werewolf leader. It had taken three days before Remus had even been strong enough to stand up.

"Remus." A soft voice said from behind him.

"Daniel." Remus said, without turning around.

"You should not be here - if they find out you're associating with me, they will kill you."

"Too bad." The young man sat down beside Remus, who just shook his head. No matter what he said, the young man wouldn't listen. He had come here every night, with danger for his own life, to take care of Remus wounds.

"Tell me about your side." He said, after he'd changed the muggle bandages.

Remus stiffened. Was he a spy from the camp? No. Remus trusted him, for some unknown reason.

"Well...there isn't much to say, really, except that we have tried to defeat Voldemort for a long time now. We don't have much hope, but we hope we will be able to defeat him. We got help early this summer from unexpected allies."

"Allies?"

"I don't think you've heard of them...the Vampire Slayers."

It was quiet beside him for a long time.

"Huh. TheSlayers."

He was quiet for a long time again.

"Remus. When you go back...do you mind if I go with you?"

Remus looked surprised at the young man.

"Are you sure? Things can become...quite bad."

"Believe me when I say I'm used to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** I hope you like! Stay put for the next chap!

/Ida

(1) - The lyric I wanted (but again, could not have) was "Naked" with Avril Lavigne. I really think it fits with Faith's personality.


	34. Vision

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayers**

Chapter 34 – Vision.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. There are always 'what ifs', and what 'could've happened'. What if the supposedly dead James and Lily Potter find themselves lyingbeside a shattered hellmouth? What if Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scoobies had found them? Surprised the couple was when they found out that they had unknowingly traveled forward into the future and that they would finally get a chance to see their now grown son. With the Scoobies following them, they have no idea of the impact of what they will find out when they step foot into the Wizarding World after many years of absence. War, love, death, betrayal, happiness, and despair are just six of the many things they will stumble upon.

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Dawn, James/Lily, Oliver/Vi, Faith/Remus, Willow/Tara, Sirius/Amy, etc.

_**Reviews respond:**_

**Beth512:** How nice for you. Don't know why you bring that up though -puts on an innocent expression- Yeah, KTM is really good - I'll check out it's called love as well.

**Just Me:** I know! It feels like is shutting itself down pretty much all the time nowadays... -sigh- Dumbledore annoys me too sometimes, but I don't do it on purpose, but if that's how he turns out, I don't mind. If someone is going to set him down for a nice little 'talk'? You'll see...-grins- I am glad you liked Faith's side of it, I always see her as being more unsure of herself than she shows. As for the werewolf - I can say he's definitely more than he seems to be. Won't say anymore now, you'll just have to guess.

**Superfan:** What makes you think that? LOL.

**gabrieldarke:** Happy you liked the Remus/faith, and as for your question: You don't really expect me to answer that, do you?

**hmmmm:** I won't tell you! You'll just have to guess. -Smirks-

**sapphyre2484:** I am so glad you like my story, and the pairings. As for the return of you-know-who (LOL) - what it saying it is him? -Puts on an innocent look-

**The Lady Morgaine:** Yeah, I know. Happy you like the new character - although maybe he's not so new after all... -puts on a smug expression- Happy you liked the couple-interactions!

**Rasputan:** I am so happy you liked it, and Faith and Remus are two of my fav characters as well - espescially Remus - he's just a cutie. As for the werewolf - I'm sayin' nothin'. LOL. And I like him (if he is him) as well - he was cool.

_**Thanks to:**_

_Chailyn Cole Runewood  
Katrina Marie Pace_

_**Special thanks to:** My beta - CharmedChick_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halloween. Faith sighed. She had hoped Remus would be back today, but she guessed that it had been too much to hope for. She hadn't even gotten an owl yet...

She played with her food for awhile, not really eating it. Tonight, there would be the Halloween feast. Suddenly, the door to the Great Hall flew open. Faith's head jerked up.

"Sirius! Amy! How nice of you to join us!" Dumbldore exclaimed. Faith forced out a grunt in hello. Typical. Why couldn't it have been Remus instead?

"Hi grandpa," Amy said, and hurried up to hug the Headmaster. The students watched in shock, and then started to whisper. Grandpa? And was that the ex-convict Sirius Black?

"Sirius!" Harry ran up to his Godfather and gave him a hug. "I didn't know you would show!"

"Me neither, kid. I started to miss the castle." The truth was that Sirius and Amy avoided each other like plague, but it got a little boring after awhile since they were the only ones at Grimmauld place. So they had taken their refuge to Hogwarts, where it would be so much easier to avoid each other.

"Is Remus back from his mission yet?" Sirius asked. Harry shook his head.

"Not yet. Faith is pretty down."

Sirius frowned.

"Faith? Oh, right. His girlfriend." He started to snicker, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Stop being such a prat! Come and say hello." He started to drag his Godfather down to the Gryffindor table.

"To who? Your girlfriend?"

"Oh, shut up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, Vi went down to the Great Hall in the company of Oliver Wood. She was really excited, since she'd never beento Hogwarts' Halloween feast before, and it was supposed to be spectacular. She was not disappointed.

"Wow! This is so cool!" She squealed, as she took in the pumpkin banners, and the other decorations in the hall, everything dressed in black and orange.

"Let's go sit down by the Gryffs, a'right?" Oliver asked, and Vi nodded happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow stepped into the Hall with a feeling of dread in her stomach. Halloween. Baah! What was there to celebrate?

She sighed, and was about to turn back to her dorm for some mediating, when she suddenly saw Tara smile from the staff table. Willow smiled as well. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an exhausting evening, Harry crawled up the stairs and into the boys dormitory along with Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus. After the feast was over, all of the boys, Hermione, Dawn and some of the Slayers had been having an 'eat themost pumpkin pastries' competition. Ron won. He was so tired, he didn't bother to change into his pajamas. Instead he just laid down on the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Harry found himself standing in front of Malfoy manor. From inside, he could hear screaming. Harry followed the sound - it grew louder the further he went, and whoever it was who was screaming, it was obvious the person was in a great pain. Suddenly, he stood in front of a metal door with a small window in the basement. He looked inside, and found a man bent over a bloody figure on the floor._

_"Well? What can you tell me about my little firecracker, werewolf?" The man asked. He wore a bright smile on his face, as he cut deeper into the skin of the person lying at the floor._

_"Go...fuck...yourself," the figure bit out. The man shook his head._

_"Tutut, that is not the way you speak nicely. Didn't your mother teach you some manners?"_

_"Mr Wilkins, does he cooperate?"_

_"My lord." The man, Wilkins, bowed, as the dark, hooded figure of Lord Voldemort stepped out of the shadows._

_"He will not tell me anything."_

_Lord Voldemort sneered._

_"Then make sure he does! I did not bring you back just to find out you will fail me!"_

_"Of course you didn't, my Lord."_

_Voldemort turned his red eyes to the shivering, naked figure at the floor._

_"Why can't you fools learn your lesson?" He hissed. "You will never win. CRUCIO!"_

_The man screamed in agony, as the red light from the spell hit him fully in the chest._

_"Well, Lupin. Tell me what you know about the Order. What do you know of the prophecy. What do you know about the Slayers?"_

_"I...don't...know...anything," the figure at the floor, Remus Lupin, said, through gritted teeth. _

_"CRUCIO!"_

_Remus screamed again, louder this time. Again, and again the curse hit._

_"If you want to see your Slayer-lover again, tell me what I want to know, and the pain will stop. Lord Voldemort can be merciful."_

_"Merciful my ass," Remus said. His nose was bleeding. Blood was sipping out of his ears. His skin had cracked open from the pain, and his body felt like it was on fire._

_"Very well..." Lord Voldemort said. "Wilkins, I trust you finish the job." He started to turn around._

_"And Lupin? The next full-moon is less than two weeks away. If you, against all odds, survive until then, I trust you will shred yourself to pieces during it."_

_He left, cackling in a high-pitched laughter, that seemed to stay in Harry's ears long after he was gone. Wilkins turned to Remus again, and Harry watched Remus' face filled with horror as his face seemed to be cut into, and he transformed into a giant snake, bigger than the basilisk in the chamber of secret. Remus screamed._

_"NOOOOO_OOOOO!" Harry sat up, the scream from Remus - or was it himself - ringing in his ears.

"Harry, Harry, mate, are you alright?" Ron's freckled worried face watched Harry's sweating figure in the bed.

"Yes...yes, I need to get to Dumbledore..." Harry mumbled, and sat up, put on his glasses, and ran out of the dorm, as fast as his legs could carry him, ignoring Ron's questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry didn't know how he managed to come to the statue in front of the stairs that led to Dumbledore's office, but he did manage. Just to find out he didn't know the damn password!

"Damn it!" He swore. Then he knew. Faith! She deserved to know, and she was a teacher, so she should know that damn password as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith woke up as someone banged on her quarters. What the hell? Didn't whoever it was who was knocking knew about the word 'sleep'?

"Go away!" She muttered, and buried her head in the pillow. She had a horrible headache. Damn Sirius and his drinking games!

"Professor Faith! It's me, Harry! It's important, it's about Remus!"

Faith shot up out of bed, got dressed quicker than you could say 'happy Halloween', and burst out of the door.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to get up to Dumbledore - I had a vision, Remus was in it, he's in danger," Harry said, panting. Faith started running.

"Meet you there!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dumbledore!" Faith banged on his office door. "Wake up!" Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the Headmaster, wearing a pink dressing gown, woollen socks, and beard knotted in a purple bow.

"Miss Faith. What can I do for you in this hour?"

"Remus is in danger, Harry had a dream."

Harry burst in through the door, breaths coming in short, ragged gasps.

Dumbledore looked grave.

"Tell me about the dream."

As Harry talked, Faith paled more and more.

"Harry, do you have any idea who this Wilkins can be?" Harry shock his head.

"I do," Faith said. She looked up. "But he's supposed to be dead. Bkilled him at her graduation."

"Well," Dumbledore stroked his beard carefully. "Apparently not. And we've seen before that thedead can be brought back. Miss MacClay and miss Summersare proofof that. But I'm wondering..."

"...Wondering what? We're wasting time! Remus could be dead by now!" Faith exclaimed.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I am afraid I cannot do anything."

Faith and Harry turned incredulous looks at the Headmaster.

"What?" Harry said, disbelievingly.

"You're just going to leave him?"

"I do not think Remus is in danger at all." He held up his had to stop Faith from attacking him.

"Harry has had false visions before. The one in the Department of Mysteries for example. Things could have ended badly, if not for your parents, Harry. We cannot afford to rush of on another unnecessary rescue mission."

"I cannot believe you!" Faith exclaimed, in rage. "Remuscould be captured, tortured, or worse, and you're not gonna do anything because you CAN be wrong!"

"Miss Faith, you misunderstand me. Tomorrow, I will send Fawkes to look for Remus and if we do not find him, then we will, of course, take a plan of action. But for now, let's be calm."

"CALM!"

Faith opened her mouth to scream at the Headmaster, but realized he would do nothing. She turned on her heal, and stormed out. Harry gave Dumbledore a look full of loathing.

"I hope you are right, for all of our sakes." Then he left. Dumbledore sighed, and unwrapped the purple bow.

"Me too, Harry, me too," he mumbled to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Faith?" Buffy knocked on her sister Slayer's dorm room.

"Are you there?"

Buffy frowned.

"Faith?"

No answer.

"Okay, I'm coming in now, so don't shoot me." Buffy stepped inside, and found the room empty. She spotted an open trunk where Faith had her weapons. Lots of them were gone.

_'Maybe she went to patrol...but it's daylight...'_

She shrugged, and got ready for her FS's class. It had to be taught, with or without her.

_'She's probably upset because Remus isn't back yet,'_ she figured. _'She'll show up to dinner.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Harry, Dawn, Ron, Hermione and Neville steppe into their fighting skills class, they only saw Buffy.

"Good morning!" She said to them. Harry frowned.

"Prof...Buffy, where is Faith?" He asked. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

"I don't know, she wasn't in her room. I'm sure she'll show up. Her weapons were gone, so I guess she went patrolling or something," she said.

Harry felt his blood grew cold.

"No, she didn't," he said.

Buffy frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Harry took a deep breath. What he was going to say wasn't something he wanted to.

"Call for an emergency meeting in Dumbledore's office."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh dear," Giles said, polishing his glasses, as Harry finished telling them about the vision, and how he suspected Faith had gone after Remus alone.

"Double dear," Buffy said. "This is so not good."

"No, it isn't," Dumbledore agreed. "I just got an answer from Remus with Fawkes - he is having some problems with the werewolves, but he is far from being any danger with Voldemort."

"I can't believe Faith could be so stupid!" Buffy exclaimed. Xander raised his eyebrows.

"Buffy, I hate to break it to you, but you would have done exactly the same thing in Faith's position."

Buffy glared.

"It won't help fighting among us," Tara said. "We need to find out a way to help Faith before Voldemort gets her."

"I agree," Charlie said.

"I am afraid it won't be so easy. This was prophesied," Giles said. "Or have you all forgotten that?"

Dumbledore let out a long sigh.

"Yes, I am afraid I did," he said. "If I had remembered, I would have told Faith that yesterday."

"Wait, prophecy?" Amy asked, confused. "What prophecy?"

Dumbledore spoke up.

_'...The one with the power to vanquish the- Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...' _Mr. Giles, can you take the second part?" Dumbledore asked.

Amy looked shocked. _'Poor Harry,'_ she thought.

Giles continued. "_'...When the summer of the sixteenth year begins, the ones long gone will return to the one, and he will be stronger, guided by them and their fighters. But the fighters for the light will be betrayed by one of their own. The rat shall lead her to the enemy, and she will join forces. The Dark Lord has offered her a gift, to which she cannot say no. The witch falls for the darkness and will be trapped inside. The dark slayer will join the Dark Lord on the Halloween's eve, and she will be tempted, but she shall pass...The witch will switch sides, and the light will be lost...'_ Half of that has already been fulfilled. Lily and James returned to Harry with the Slayers, but Willow fell for the dark side, and found Tara. The dark slayer, Faith, joined Voldemort yesterday. The question is if she will pass his temptation, and survive."

"So...what do we do?" Sirius asked.

* * *

**A/N: **How do you like? REVIEW! I'll try to get another chap up for OotB before goin of to holiday, but if is going over to read-mode-only again (which I think it will), it might be hard. If I don't manage another update before I go off, you'll get it as soon as I get back! Toodles! 

/Ida


	35. Back to Hogwarts

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayers**

Chapter 35 – Back to Hogwarts.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. There are always 'what ifs', and what 'could've happened'. What if the supposedly dead James and Lily Potter find themselves lyingbeside a shattered hellmouth? What if Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scoobies had found them? Surprised the couple was when they found out that they had unknowingly traveled forward into the future and that they would finally get a chance to see their now grown son. With the Scoobies following them, they have no idea of the impact of what they will find out when they step foot into the Wizarding World after many years of absence. War, love, death, betrayal, happiness, and despair are just six of the many things they will stumble upon.

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Dawn, James/Lily, Oliver/Vi, Faith/Remus, Willow/Tara, Sirius/Amy, etc.

_**Reviews respond:**_

**Just Me: **Hi! Yeah, Faith is definitely a hot-head...I guess she could have talked Buffy inti coming with her...but where would the danger be in that? Plus, it would have crashed with my plan forBuffythis chapter - you'll see what I mean. Glad you liked the vision, as for the 'young werewolf' - you will find out more about him in this chap as well. I am also happy you liked the prophecy and all - I was afraid it would turn out soup, but I guess not. I hope Faith passes too. (Who doesn't?) And the prophecy is vague - but then again, which prophecy isn't? As for your idea...hmm...not sure. I just got an idea about it, but I won't say naything more than that. And yes, pumpkin pastries comptetion were gross - but I just had to add that, and Ron winning is just so obvious.

**Willow Evenstar: **Hi Cece! Happy you liked it! And yep, I did. She will play a bigger part in following chapters as well. I am so glad my characters stay close to canon - I always feel I have a problem with that kind of thing - glad I succeed though!

**The Sane-est One (ch. 21):** How can anyone hate Tara? I love Tara! She's one of my favourite characters, and same for the W/T pairing...sorry you don't though, but I guess we all have different opinions.

**_Thanks to:_**

_mysticallove  
CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur  
yay  
Katrina Marie Pace  
sailor xseleanea  
Lone Stalker  
_  
_**Special thanks to:** My beta - CharmedChick_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, we have to rescue Faith!" Buffy said. "Get Remus here..."

"...I am afraid I cannot risk his mission," Dumbledore said.

Buffy gave him a glare. "He deserves to know."

"If I told him, he would come back here."

"And that's bad, because...?" James asked. "You said it yourselves - he's not having any luck with the werewolves. Here, he would be able to do something! Ask him to come back!"

"I'm sorry, but I won't do that."

Now everyone turned to glare at him.

"Fine," Sirius said. "Then I will." He stomped out of the room to get up to the owlery. Dumbledore sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith crept slowly up to one of the windows in Malfoy Manor, peaking inside. It was daylight outside, but in there, she couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her, and she turned around, only to get hit in the head with something hard. She fell down on the grass, unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Faith woke up, she groaned, and felt on her head carefully. She would surelyhave abump.

"Welcome back, Faith," a voice - an awfully familiar voice - said.

Faith looked up, trying to stand, but found she was chained to the wall.

"Who are you? Show yourself."

"Tsk, tsk," the voice said. "Is that any way to greet a friend...my little fire cracker."

Faith's eyes widened, as Richard Wilkins the third stepped into view. Her eyes narrowed.

"What did you do to Remus?"

"To the werewolf? Nothing."

"You're lying," Faith said. "Where is he?"

"As far as I know...still in Romania. You are so easy to fool." He snorted. "Humans. Always trying to be so honorable. Always playing the hero. You would have thought you'd learn your lesson."

He stepped closer to Faith, taking her face in his hand.

"I have to say I'm disappointed in you, Faith. I had such high hopes for you. But you had to go and go good. What happened?"

Faith smiled sweetly.

"I grew up. Maybe you would to, if you got that stick up your ass removed."

SLAP.

Faith touched her hand to the shin where Wilkins had hit her.

"Be careful about what you're saying, my little fire-cracker. It just might be the very last thing."

"Oh, I'm so scared," Faith said dryly, doing her best not to shiver under Wilkins' eyes.

"You should be," he said. "You should be."

He rose to his feet, and started to leave.

"When I get back, I will have company. I suggest you decide who you will serve until then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith didn't know how long she laid there. From now and then, someone would come in, torturing her. Kicking her, spitting at her. Using that curse - cruciatus. Faith didn't know how much more torture she could take. She was lying in her own blood and she hadn't gotten anything to eat. She was so cold...so tired.

_'Remus...'_ she thought. _'Help me...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around the same time, Remus Lupin sat staring into a fire. Beside him sat Dan, the only friend and ally he had gained. He sighed. He wondered how much longer Dumbledore wanted him to stay. It wasn't like he was gaining anything - except several wounds.

_'Remus...'_ Remus looked around wildly.

"Did you say something?" He asked Daniel, who shook his head.

Remus frowned. For a moment, he'd been sure it had been Faith's voice... he sighed. He must be going crazy.

_'Help me...'_

Remus stood up.

"Okay, now I'm sure I heard something."

Dan looked around.

"I didn't."

Remus sighed again. "I must be imagining things...I'll take a short nap. Can you stay guard?"

Dan nodded. "Sure thing."

Remus laid down. Soon, sleep consumed him...

_"REMUS!"_

_"It's no use, you whore! Do you really think he'll come to you? Your wolf in shining armor?" A man stood bent over a dark haired woman, lying on the floor, face down, in a puddle of blood. Out of the shadows, the dark form of Lord Voldemort stepped out._

_"That's enough, Lucius," he said. "So...have you decided?"_

_The woman let out a whimper of pain._

_"No..." she whispered. "I won't join you."_

_Voldemort looked down on her with distaste._

_"No? Well...then I guess I won't have any use for you - AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_There was a blinding green flash of light._

_Voldemort kicked at the now still form, making it move a bit, but not turn over enough for Remus to see its face._

_"Get rid of the body, Lucius. Place it somewhere you can be sure they will find it."_

_"Yes, my Lord," Lucius said. He kicked on the woman again. This time, she rolled over. Remus eyes widened as he looked into Faith's lifeless eyes._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Remus gasped and sat up.

"Remus?" Dan watched him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Remus shook his head. "No. I'm not," he said, as he stood up, and started to pack together the little things he had with him.

"It's time, Dan," he said. "We're going back to Hogwarts. Portus!"

The stone he held in his hand shimmered for a moment.

"Place your hand on it," Remus ordered. Dan did as he was told. Three seconds later, they both felt a pull in their navels, and they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan landed in a heap in Dumbledore's office. Remus somehow had kept his balance.

"Oz?" A voice suddenly said, and Dan looked up, staring into the blue green eyes of Buffy.

"Hey, Buffy."

The silence was deafening. Remus gave the other occupants in the room a confused look.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Remus!" James called from across the room. "That went quick - Sirius must have used an express owl."

Remus gave James a confused look.

"Owl? What owl?"

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Sirius.

"Well, the owl is sent, now the only thing we have to do is wait. Hi, Remus."

He paused, and turned back to Remus.

"Remus?"

"Hi."

Sirius just gawked at him.

"How did you get here so fast? I just sent the owl on the way..."

Suddenly, their was a peck on the window, and everyone turned to look at the owl outside of it.

"You mean that owl?" Remus asked.

Sirius only nodded stupidly. "How did you know we wanted you to get home? And who is that?" He asked, nodding towards Oz.

"Oh, that's Daniel. A werewolf from the camp. He wants to help. I think the others know him."

"We do," Buffy said. "This is Oz - Daniel Ozbourne. We were friends in high-school. He was a part of the Scoobies, and even dated Willow for a time."

"Right," Remus said. "Anyway, the reason I'm back - I had a vision."

"Not another one!" Lily exclaimed. "What was it about?"

Remus took a deep breath.

"Faith was tortured. Do you know where she is?"

"Well," Xander said dryly. "Probably being tortured somewhere."

"Xander," Giles said warningly. Remus sank down on the floor tiredly.

"So it's true..." he muttered. "Any clues as to where she is?"

"My guess - Malfoy Manor," Harry said, as he stepped in through the door.

Remus nodded. "Right. Well, I'm off."

Dumbledore spoke up for the first time since he entered.

"Where are you going?"

Remus looked at him strangely.

"Malfoy Manor, of course."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Remus...let's not do anything rushed..."

"Rushed? I'm not rushing anything," Remus said. "I think I've been very patient. But if you'll excuse me, I've got a girlfriend to save."

He started to turn around.

"It's madness!" Dumbledore said.

"Then help me," Remus said.

"Remus...try to be realistic..."

Remus turned back, fury written in his face.

"I think I'm very realistic!" He screamed. "Faith is in danger - I am going to rescue her! I think that's among the most realistic thing you can do!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus was almost down by the entrance Hall when someone caught up with him.

"Moony, wait!" Remus turned around.

"Yes, Sirius?"

"I want to help."

"Us too!" Amy, Lily and James came up to them. Sirius gave Amy an uncertain smile, and she returned it, making Sirius grin.

"Me too," Buffy said. "My sister Slayer is in danger."

Remus gave them a smile.

"Thank you."

They started to leave, when...

"Wait!"

They turned back around, revealing Willow standing on the staircase.

"I want to help too," she said.

The others stared at her for a long time. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Buffy nodded at her. Willow smiled slightly in return.

Maybe things would work out for the best after all...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Okay, I know what you're thinking. New update? Already? Yeah. I know I said next update would take awhile due to my trip to France, but my grandmother's heart stopped the day before we should leave, but the doctors managed to bring her back in the ambulans. She's at the hospital right now, so we're waiting for her to wake up. So that's the reason for another update. We'll see if you get another one before I'm actually leaving (for real) but probably not. So anyway, I know the chapter was short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!

REVIEW!

/Ida


	36. Avada Kedavra

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayers**

Chapter 36 – Avada Kedavra.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. There are always 'what ifs', and what 'could've happened'. What if the supposedly dead James and Lily Potter find themselves lyingbeside a shattered hellmouth? What if Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scoobies had found them? Surprised the couple was when they found out that they had unknowingly traveled forward into the future and that they would finally get a chance to see their now grown son. With the Scoobies following them, they have no idea of the impact of what they will find out when they step foot into the Wizarding World after many years of absence. War, love, death, betrayal, happiness, and despair are just six of the many things they will stumble upon.

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Dawn, James/Lily, Oliver/Vi, Faith/Remus, Willow/Tara, Sirius/Amy, etc.

_**Reviews respond:**_

Willow Evenstar: Hi Cece! Glad you liked it!

Rasputan: You did, huh? Yeah, I know it went pretty fast - sorry. Glad you liked Remus' recation.

ELlen: Thanks...unfortunately, my gran didn't make it. -Sigh-

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Yeah, I hoped so too - but she didn't make it - she didn't wake up, and so they shut the respirator down, and she, well... -sigh- Happy you liked the chapter! Yeah, wolf in shining armor. LOL. Happy you liked Oz return and Willow's offer!

lolalita: Happy you liked it - although I know it was short...

mika: Hi! Glad you liked the return of the Oz. Yeah, Remus' reaction was kinda nice to write. I was pendling back and forth with ideas - should he be calm, or frustrated or mad? I think the reaction got to be something between calm and mad - perfect Remus reaction. LOL. Remus vision was not a Slayer vision - Faith sent out a call for help, and since they're bonded, and her help turned into a vision for Remus, 'kay? I know it's kind of far-reached, but let's just pretend it was something like that, 'cause I don't have a logical explanation.

William Fakespeare: Hi! Tara will stay in the land of the living - probably.

Piscean Wisdom: Yeah, I'm sorry too. Unfortunately, she left us (for real this time) sometime during thusday. Well, I think was Tara said is pretty much right - last time she went evil, people went way to easy on her - let's hug eachother - all forgotten. This time, I think it would take longer for them to forgive her, and Willow needs to earn their trust again. I think that if Willow is so hurt over their distanse to her, she would work harder - and in the end feel like she really deserved their forgiveness. And she has talked to Spike, and she has people who knows what she goes through, like Faith. She knows she's not alone - so suicide is not an issue.

Beth512: Faith - dying? Hmm...I guess it does sound a little weird. LOL. But Sirius and Amy - yeah, you're right - works perfect. Maybe I should let Sirius be forgiven, hmm? Here it's cloudy.

_**Thanks to:**_

_goldenshadows  
SpikesDreamer_

_**Special thanks to:** My beta - CharmedChick_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith shivered where she was lying on the floor, bathed in her own blood. How long had she been here? Hours? Days? Weeks? It felt like forever. She had started to hope someone would come in and put an end to her misery. She was so tired... she moaned in pain as she tried to move. Her muscles and body ached and she felt dizzy from all the blood loss. Suddenly the door opened. Faith forced herself to move her eyes to the door, where a dark  
shadow with red eyes stood. She gritted her teeth against the pain and gave him what she hoped was a dazzling smile, even though she knew it was probably more a grimace than anything else.

"Lord Voldie himself," she gasped. "To what do Iowe the honor? I am afraid I don't have anything to offer - the teapot is empty, but I've got a very nice pool of blood right here if you'd like some. I'm not sure what snake-imitators eat," she bit out.

Lord Voldemort stepped up to her and snarled as he kicked on her body. Faith bit herself hard in the tongue to keep herself from screaming out in pain.

"I'm not here for a tea-party," he said. "I'm afraid it is all business."

"Oh." Faith said. "Too bad I was never one for businessmen."

"CRUCIO!"

This time Faith couldn't help but scream out in pain. If she'd thought it hurt when the Death Eater practiced it on her, it hurt thousand times more now.

Finally, Voldemort lifted the curse. He started pacing around slowly around her.

"I could make the pain stop," he said slowly. "I would like you to join me, Faith. Together, we could rule the world, and you would sit on my right side with more power than you can ever imagine."

"Oh, I can imagine quite a lot," Faith bit out. Voldemort ignored her.

"You would be my queen, Faith, and you could have everything you wished for."

Faith let out a dry laugh. "Everything I wish for? Was that what you offered Willow? No wonder she turned you down."

This time, Voldemort reacted, and stopped his pacing.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on!" Faith said through gritted teeth. "If she wanted to make a wish, all she has to do is call a vengeance demon! They're cooler, and they have a way better fashion sense."

Voldemort let out a scream in frustration.

"CRUCIO!"

This time, Faith was under the curse for a long time. She was burning. It felt like her soul was ripped away from inside out. Black spots clouded her vision, and she had trouble breathing. Someone was screaming...herself?

Finally, the curse was lifted, and Faith heard Voldemort leave the room. She wasn't aware of her surroundings anymore. Everything was so dark...it hurt so much...

"Help me..." she thought. In her mind, she saw a man with light-brown, graying hair, smiling at her. But she could no longer remember his name...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus was sitting under a window at the Malfoy Manor, along with Buffy, Lily, James, Sirius and that other woman, Amy. Willow was standing a bit away from them.

"So what's the plan?" Buffy hissed. "Sneak attack or front attack?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't know."

Sirius whistled. "Wow. Moony doesn't know something - ow!"

Lily had smacked Sirius on the back of his head. "Shut up! I think we should try to draw as little attention to us as possible. Sneak attack."

"I vote for front attack!" James said, raising his hand, Sirius following.

"Aye," he said. Buffy frowned. "I think I want a front attack too," she said. "And then we improvise." Also she raised her hand. Remus rolled his eyes as the others started to bicker behind him. Then, he started to crawl  
towards the entrance. Nobody noticed he left except Willow, who followed him uncertainly.

Remus looked surprised for a moment, then Willow smiled.

"Faith stood up for me," she said. "I want to help. What's your plan, boss?"

"Well," Remus said. "I think a surprise attack is the way to go. Think you can handle that?"

Willow nodded. "I'm the distraction - you go find Faith. When the others stop fighting, they can help me."

"Right."

Willow walked up to the door, and concentrated on the magic in the earth around her. She shuddered. It felt dark...evil. She didn't want to use that. She focused inside of herself until she found her center, and started to  
think up things that made her happy. Days with Jesse, Xander, the Scoobies, Oz, Tara... She lifted her hands, and focused that power outwards, to her fingertips. The door exploded off its hinges with a bright flash.

The others finally noticed them, and ran over to her.

"Willow!" Buffy exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

Willow shrugged.

"Remus wanted a surprise attack," she said. In that moment, Death Eaters started to come out of the house, attacking them. Willow sent a blast of white light - her light magic - towards a Death Eater. "And we are the  
distraction."

Buffy grinned. "I can work with that," she said, and sent a Death Eater flying. Around them, Lily, James, Sirius and Amy were hurling hexes. Nobody noticed when Remus sneaked inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius hurried down the corridors, down to the holding cell where the Slayer was. He'd since long ago figured out the attack outside was because they wanted Faith - and what better way to stop them than waiting in her cell?

As he stepped in, he let out a snarl of distaste as he saw the blood covered figure on the floor. He smiled evilly.

"So, Slayer," he said. "Do you hear that noise outside?" He didn't wait for an answer. "That is the nice sound of your friends being defeated. It was my pleasure to defeat the werewolf - Lupin..."

Faith's shaking form suddenly stopped shivering.

"That's right...his screams were a joyous sound to my ears."

He bent down over Faith and sent a cutting hex to her body. Faith screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus hurried down the corridors, listening for any sound his enhanced werewolf hearing could pick up. Suddenly, he heard a scream of pain.

"Faith..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Memories flashed pass Faith's eyes as the torture continued. Flashes of her life, of someone else's life...there was the graying man's face again. Out of nowhere, a name appeared.

"REMUS!"

Lucius laughed.

"It's no use, you whore! Do you really think he'll come to you? Your wolf in shining armor?"

Out of the shadows, the dark form of Lord Voldemort stepped out.

"That's enough, Lucius," he said. "We need to join the fight outside...as much as I hate to admit it...we're losing. He walked over to Faith.

"So...have you decided?"

Faith let out a whimper of pain. Everything was so blurry...what was she supposed to say?

"No..." she whispered. "I won't join you."

Voldemort looked down on her with distaste.

"No? Well...then I guess I won't have any use for you - "

Suddenly, the cell-door blasted open.

Voldemort turned around, and snarled at the sight of Remus.

"Well, well, well..." he said. "So the wolf showed up after all..." They started to circle each other. Voldemort rolled his eyes. "As much as I would love to stay, I don't want to waste my time on scum like you...I need to help my worthless servants outside. Lucius, I trust you can handle this?"

Lucius grinned. "It would be an honor, my Lord."

Voldemort turned around, his cloak swirling behind him as he left. Remus turned his focus to Lucius Malfoy instead. He sent his first curse flying, a bludgeoning charm, but Lucius easily ducked, and sent a cutting hex towards  
Remus, which he easily deflected.

Lucius grinned.

"Your girlfriend is quite pretty," he said. "I wouldn't mind giving her a go later."

A fire started to burn in Remus' eyes, and he sent three hexes towards Lucius at once.

Lucius smirked.

"Looks like I hit a soft spot."

Then the real dueling began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I love this!" James said, as he sent a hex towards a Death Eater. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Boys," she muttered. Amy, who was protecting her left flank, grinned in agreement.

"Yeah...but he's right - it is quite funny."

"Not when you get hit," Lily said, as she sidestepped a curse.

"Who said anything about getting hit?"

Suddenly, the dark shadow of Lord Voldemort came up in the door opening. Lily swallowed.

"I think it's very possible we will be."

James and Sirius eyes widened, and they started to back away.

"Eh...Buffy...Willow," James said. "How long did we have to play distraction?"

Buffy gulped.

"I don't know...anyone got an idea?"

Sirius nodded slowly. "I got one - RUN!"

The others didn't need any encouragement, and they started running towards the woods, ducking hexes as they ran. Willow ran backwards, working on putting up a shield. Buffy ran beside her.

"Will?" She said.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say I'm glad you're my friend."

Willow looked surprised.

"I am? I mean, you are?"

Buffy grinned.

"Yeah. No hard feelings, alright?"

"No hard feelings," Willow agreed. "So...we're okay?"

Buffy gave her friend a searching look.

"We will be," she said.

Willow grinned, relieved, but exhausted. She had pretty much emptied her magical source today, since she didn't want to use the dark magic around her. Buffy saw this.

"Want some cool Slayer strength to help you keep that shield thingy up?"

Willow looked surprised, then she smiled.

"If you want to share."

Buffy grinned, and took her friend's hand. Willow felt how the power of the Slayer surged through her, giving her a renewed strength.

"Better?" Buffy asked, and Willow nodded.

"Much. Thank you."

Buffy smiled.

"You're welcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus and Lucius had both gotten their fair share of hits. Remus was bleeding from his shoulder, and was limping quite badly, but Lucius wasn't better off. He hated to admit it, but the werewolf was better than he had thought. His right arm, his ordinary wand arm, had taken a bad hit from a bludgeoning charm, and was hanging limp and useless by his side, and he was bleeding from a gash on his forehead, which stopped him from seeing completely.  
But Lucius had the advantage of that he didn't care if a stray curse hit the Slayer, while Remus was doing everything he could not to hit her.

Lucius snarled, and sent a hex towards Faith instead, hoping to distract the werewolf. It worked. As the red hex - another cutting hex - shot towards Faith, Remus' look turned to her - Lucius took his chance.

"CRUCIO!" The red curse hit Remus straight in the chest, and he fell down, screaming.

Lucius stood bent over him, enjoying the pain he saw in Remus' face.

"So it ends here..." Lucius said, and lifted the curse for a second, as he moved closer to Remus, hovering above him. "Your little rescue mission failed...your whore will bleed to Death...and I am going to torture you to insanity like dear Bella did to the Longbottoms - how do you like that?"

Remus mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Lucius asked. Remus eyes flew open.

"I said - you're right."

Lucius stared at him in confusion. Then...

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A body fell to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily, James, Sirius and Amy had taken refuge in the middle of the forest, waiting for Buffy and Willow to appear. When they finally did, James had already made a portkey.

"Come on!" Sirius said.

"Wait!" Buffy exclaimed. "What about Remus and Faith?"

James gave Buffy a grim look.

"I'm afraid they're on their own."

"What? We can't just leave them!"

A curse came flying through the trees, hitting Lily in the shoulder, sending her crashing into a tree.

"I'm afraid we don't have a choice," Amy said, as James helped his wife sit up.

"We can only hope for the best."

Buffy took a last look over her shoulder towards the Malfoy Manor, before she grabbed the portkey along everyone else.

She felt a pull in her navel, and a second later, the place where they had stood, where empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you say?" Lucius asked. Remus eyes flew open.

"I said - you're right."

Remus grabbed his wand, and pointed it at Lucius' chest. He stared at Remus in confusion, as he felt the pointy end against his heart.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lucius Malfoy's body fell to the side, dead. Remus sat up, gasping in pain. He turned his eyes to the dead body of Lucius Malfoy beside him. He shuddered. He hadn't wanted to, but he had to. He crawled over to Faith, checking after a pulse. He almost cried in relief as he felt it, it was weak, but it was there. He let his tears fall freely, as he saw the damage Faith's body had taken from hours and hours of torture. There was so much blood...

"Portus," he muttered, pointing a wand at a tissue he'd had in his pocket. He grabbed hold of Faith with one arm, and the tissue with the other. Then, he felt a pull in his navel, and they were gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked! Thank you all who gave their support while grams was in hospital - it feels really nice knowing they're people who cares - even if they don't even really know us. Unfortunately she didn't make it, and left us for real sometime during thusday afternoon. Again, thanks for all your support.

/Ida


	37. Miracles

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayers**

Chapter 37 – Miracles.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three )

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. There are always 'what ifs', and what 'could've happened'. What if the supposedly dead James and Lily Potter find themselves lying beside a shattered hellmouth? What if Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scoobies had found them? Surprised the couple was when they found out that they had unknowingly traveled forward into the future and that they would finally get a chance to see their now grown son. With the Scoobies following them, they have no idea of the impact of what they will find out when they step foot into the Wizarding World after many years of absence.

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Dawn, James/Lily, Oliver/Vi, Faith/Remus, Willow/Tara, Sirius/Amy, etc.

_**Reviews respond:**_

gabrieldarke: Thank you for your support and the hug! I'm glad you liked the chap...I hope you find this just as good...or better.

Louie Pastiche: Thanks, all your great support means lots to me. I am so happy you liked the chap - I'm, always scared I don't make torture/fighting/angsty secens good enough but you saying it was, really helps my ego. -Grins-

Katrina Marie Pace: Yeah, don't we all...you'll just have to read and see what happens!

Just Me: No problemo! Yeah, I thought it was time for some forgiveness...this chapter really becomes a/an good one/opening for Willow - will say no more, you'll just have to read it. But her suffer-in-silence period ended last chap. Yeah, he did, and he does love Faith. No when I think of it, I guess he could have stunned Lucy instead, but you know, heat of the battle and all. Plus, he's a blonde bastard. LOL. As for getting in trouble...hmmm...maybe. -Smirks evilly- Buffy and Charlie is mentioned in passing here, more of them to come soon.

SpikesDreamer: Yeah, it must really weigh on his consiense...you'll find out more about how he deals with it later. But I agree, yay. And I thought it was time for Willow 'coming out' and being forgiven. This chap will content things really good for Willow...I'll say no more.

CapriceAnn Hedican Kocur: Thanks, I can feel the hug all the way over here, you know? -Smiles- And yeah, he is. But who's to say he won't be brought back? I mean, it happened with Tara and the Mayor, right...? LOL. Kidding. I probably won't do that...note that I said probably. -Grins at your terrified look-

The Sane-est One: Thanks!

radiofreegirl: Hi! New reviewer - I'm so glad you like it!

_**Thanks to:**_

_IsiwaruOfCkaloatia  
mysticallove_

_**Special thanks to:** My beta - CharmedChick_

* * *

Madame Pomfrey was checking on her patients in the Hospital wing - Parvati Patil, with a bad cold, and Seamus Finnegan, who was sick from the 'Eating the most Pumpkin Pastries'- competition. She almost snorted as she gave Parvati a bottle of pepper-up potion. Pumpkin Pastries! Really! Children these days... Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light, and two bloody figures appeared in the middle of the room. The room's occupants gasped, as they recognized them.

"Professor Lupin? Professor Lehane...Faith?" Neville exclaimed, and Parvati gasped. Remus looked up.

"Help Faith," he managed to croak out, before passing out.

Madame Pomfrey immediately sprung to action. She saw that even though Remus was out cold, Faith was by far the worst and needed immediate attention. She barely noticed how the gossip Queen in Hogwarts, Parvati, ran out - everyone had to find out about this!

Also Seamus left, although he left for Dumbledore's office, using his common sense - the Headmaster would need to be informed - he was sure that what had just transpired was important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the mean time, it was a tired and gloomy group of people assembled in Dumbledore's office, waiting for any news from the 'rescue-party'. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, sucking on a lemon-drop, seemingly ignorant to the world, while Harry was pacing around, mad he hadn't been allowed to go. Dawn was sitting in a chair, biting her nails. Charlie was leaning towards a wall, arms crossed. Xander and Anya had had to leave for classes, and so had Giles, because he had classes to teach - he didn't dare leave the students to be taught by Andrew alone. Tara didn't have a class to teach until later that afternoon, so both she and Oz were staring at each other, each one of them trying to break the ice from time to time. Every second, one of them would open their mouths to say something, but then shut them again just as quick.

Suddenly, the doors flew open, revealing a disheveled Seamus Finnigan.

"Mr Finnigan," Dumbledore said. "What can I do for you?"

Seamus looked startled for a moment as he saw so many of the staff being there, plus Dawn and Harry, all watching him, before he seemingly got a grip on himself.

"I - was - hospital-wing," he panted. "Professor Lupin- Faith - showed. Unconscious. Bleeding. Not - sure - if - they - make it." Dawn and Harry rushed out of the room, followed quickly by everyone else except Dumbledore.

"Mr. Finnigan," Dumbledore asked. "Was it only Remus and Faith? No one else?"

Seamus, who by now had regained his breath, shook his head.

"No, they were alone."

"I see...well, why don't you go back to your classes?" Dumbledore asked, blue eyes twinkling.

"Thank you for telling me this." He popped another lemon drop into his mouth, leaning back in his seat. Seamus gave him a confused look, before leaving.

Dumbledore didn't have to wait long before the rest of the rescuers appeared in a heap in the middle of his office.

"Ah, the lost warriors return - and Miss Rosenberg as well - I wasn't aware you went with them?" Buffy just gave him a small smile, as she stood up, legs shaking from exhaustion and emptied magical sources. Buffy was immediately there, steadying her. James stood up, lifting up Lily.

"I'll go to the Hospital wing," he said. "I'm sure the others can fill you in."

"Wait, Mr. Potter - James," Dumbledore said. "Madame Pomfrey is quite busy at the moment."

"I'm sure she can spare my wife a second..." James looked confused. "She hit her shoulder pretty bad..."

"Oh, you misunderstand me," Dumbledore said kindly. "A little while before you appeared, two others appeared - right in the Hospital wing. Mr. Lupin - Remus, and Miss Lehane - Faith. My source, Mr. Finnigan, who is a student to most of you, informed me that they both looked quite bad, and he obviously wasn't sure if they'd make it. I think the best kind of action is not to interrupt Poppy, and let her do her jo - "

No one was listening. Everyone had already rushed out.

Dumbledore sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the group reached the hospital wing, they hastily came to a stop. In the middle of the floor was a big puddle of blood. Dawn and Harry were sitting by the wall near the door, both looking very pale. They soon understood the reason for it, as they followed the trail of blood from the floor to two different beds - in one, Remus was laying, pale as a ghost, and in the second, Faith, looking even worse. Her entire body was covered in cuts and bruises, and you could barely see her because of all of the blood. Sirius, James and Lily hastily walked over to Harry and Dawn to comfort them, even though Lily was hurt herself.

Tara and Oz were whispering to each other, Oz standing beside them, putting in comments every now and then. Willow hastily joined them, gaining a relieved smile from Tara, and small one from Oz, wrinkles covering his tired features. Buffy thought she heard the words 'healing' and 'spell', but she wasn't sure. She couldn't take her eyes of her sister Slayer.

Charlie came up to Buffy and hugged her tight, whispering comforting words in her ear, but she barely heard them. Amy rushed up to Pomfrey's side, saying she was a Healer, and wondered what she could do to help. They soon started to work together on Faith's pale, still form.

After awhile, Amy looked up.

"We need blood-replenishing potion - has anyone seen Snape?"

Sirius growled a bit down his throat, but didn't say anything. Oz offered to go get him.

"I can go find him.What does he look like?"

"Tall, dark and greasy," James muttered. "Resides in his dungeons - follow the smell. When you smell something akin to rotten eggs, you know you're on the right trail. Oh, and he looks like a vampire too."

Lily smacked him.

"James!" She hissed. "Grow up!"

"What?" James protested. "It's true!"

Lily just glared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oz hurried down, following his nose, as he didn't know his way around here. Unfortunately, he didn't feel any smell of rotten eggs, so he asked a student for the way.

The student apparently came from the dungeons and a lesson with Snape, but it had been interrupted when Snape suddenly had made a hiss of pain and clutched his for-arm, before dismissing them. Remus had told Oz enough to realize what this meant - Snape had been summoned to a Death Eater meeting. He hastily asked the student if he knew where Snape stored his potions, but the student had shaken his head with wide-eyes, before rushing away.

Oz had no choice but return to the Hospital wing empty handed. As he told the Scoobies the bad news, Buffy let out a scream in frustration.

"We have to do something!"

"Well, we could always use the muggle way of blood transfusion - taking it from someone else, but in this case it wouldn't make much different - Faith has lost too much..." Amy trailed off.

"But it could help? At least for awhile?" Buffy asked. "I'll do it then."

"Do you have the right blood-type?"

Buffy's face fell.

"I don't know. Does anyone know Faith's?"

Everybody shook their heads, and Amy sighed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and hope for the best...unless someone got the universal type - O?"

Again, shakes of heads.

"Well, there's an entire school of people! Someone must have it!" Dawn said.

"By the time we find someone willing, it might be too late," Poppy said sadly. "I'm afraid I've done all I could...we should take her to St. Mungos, but another port-key travel would kill her. I'm sorry." She moved over to Remus, and Amy went to tend to Lily's shoulder. Willow tentatively raised her hand in the air.

"Uhh...guys...I might have a way..."

Everybody's heads turned to look at Willow who flushed in embarrassment.

"There's this spell - it's white magic, don't worry - " she hastily added when she saw their faces. "But I can't do it alone. I've emptied my magical sources, so I'll need one of you - or all of you, it depends - to borrow me some of yours...it's risky, but it might be the only way. I would have borrowed from the castle or the magic in the air, but it could go awry, or lower the castle's defenses and that would be mega bad."

Tara took Willow's hand.

"I think you can do it," she said. "You have my energy."

Buffy hastily went up to her.

"Mine as well. I mean, I've already loaned you some, what's a little bit more?"

"Me too," Dawn stood up. "I mean, the key's energy must be uber-powerful, right?"

"And dangerous," Buffy said, turning to Dawn. "I won't let you do it. Your magic - the key's magic - is the thing that keeps you together as a human. I won't risk you turning back to a green mystical ball of energy."

Dawn's face fell.

"Fine..." she grumbled. She would have protested more, but she didn't fancy turning back into a ball of energy more than Buffy did - she liked her life.

"Think I can help?" Oz asked. "I feel kinda useless over here...not sure if I'm magical, but I wouldn't mind taking some of my werewolf strength away - I wouldn't mind if you removed my werewolf-essence," he finished with a cheeky grin. The others blinked. Huh. Oz surely had changed - that was the longest sentence they'd heard from him in a long while.

"Well, it couldn't hurt," Willow said, smiling at her ex.

Harry stood up.

"I want to help too," he said.

James and Lily gave their son a shocked look.

"Harry! You can't!"

"Why not?" Harry said stubbornly.

"You need your powers if - " Lily left the sentence hanging. _' - If you're going to defeat Voldemort...'_ she finished silently to herself.

"Oh, you think I would be wasting my powers? Is that it?" Harry scoffed. "Right. You're all worried about me because I'm a pretty little weapon against Voldemort."

James and Lily looked shocked - and hurt.

"Harry! You're our son! We don't want you to get hurt! And we definitely don't want you to face Voldemort! And we most definitely do NOT - I repeat - NOT - see you as a weapon!"

Harry's features softened.

"I'm sorry. I just feel so used sometimes..." he muttered. "And useless. I want to help. Please." Then he grinned. "Plus, this 'power that the Dark Lord knows not' must count for something right?"

James and Lily gave each other hesitant looks.

"Well...it's just we think that power has already been used...and that he has overcome it. We have this theory that it was Lily's love in your blood...and since Voldemort took some of it and used it to return to a body...well, the chances are that power is useless."

Harry looked disappointed.

"Well," he said. "I don't care. I still want to help. And nothing you say will stop me."

He walked over to Willow, and James and Lily sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But then we will help too. The more power the better, right?"

Willow and her 'co-workers' walked over to Faith's bed. She let her hands hover over Faith's chest for a moment, as she closed her eyes.

"I need you to touch me," Willow mumbled. "We need to be linked." Tara hastily grabbed hold of Willow's right shoulder, and Buffy her left. Oz grabbed hold of Tara's hand, and Harry Buffy's. And lastly, Lily took Oz', and James Harry's, before they linked their hands together.

"I'd rather you didn't do this," James muttered to his wife. "You're hurt."

Lily just gave him a glare in return, and James sighed.

"Fine...forget I said anything."

"Amy...Sirius...Charlie...Poppy," Willow said. "I need you to be ready to interfere if something bad happens - break the link. But only if I say so - unless something really feels wrong to you, understood? I don't think I will break...but I'm not sure. It's a mighty powerful spell - in the lines of the one I used to activate all the Slayer's..."

The others gasped. That must take a lot of power.

"...So if I'm not careful, I might scrape you bare on your magic completely. I don't want that to happen, and neither do you. Are you still in?"

The group gulped, but nodded.

"Right."

Willow took a deep breath, and started to chant something in Latin. A wind seemed to fill the room, and all the lights flickered out, but the room stayed bright. Small white orbs of energy seemed to emerge from Willow's hands, and herhair slowly turned white. Those who watched, gasped. She looked beautiful!

The orbs started to spin and hover over Faith's chest in a circle - there were just as many as the people in the chain behind Willow, and slowly one after they caught up with each other, and joined one another, turning all the small orbs into a big orb of bright energy. The orb spun faster and faster, and seemingly started to bury itself in Faith's chest, bit after bit.

Sweat had appeared on Willow's forehead, and she was panting heavily - the other's behind her weren't much better off. Finally, the orb sunk down in Faith's chest completely, and with a flash of light, it was gone. The group fell backwards in a heap at the floor and all the lights flickered on as well.

Willow sat up, gasping, and stood up shakily, looking over at Faith. The others got up one after one, leaning on each other for balance. What they saw made their eyes widen.

All traces of blood in the room - at the floor, on the sheets, towels, on Faith - were gone. Everything looked sparkling clean, and Faith was laying in her bed, seemingly sleeping peacefully, all signs of illness and wounds gone completely. As they looked over to Remus, they saw he looked the same - the magic they'd done must have stretched over the entire room and healed Remus as well. When she took a look at her shoulder, Lily saw that was healed too.

"It's a miracle..." Poppy muttered. "A miracle..."

"Harry?" Sirius asked his Godson carefully. Harry looked up, and the occupants of the room gasped as they saw his eyes. They seemed to be even more green and sparkling than usual, and his scar wasn't as visible as it was before - it no longer looked red and infected as it had been ever since Voldemort's return, but looked like a normally healed scar standing out against the skin in whiteness.

"Oh, My Goodness..." Lily muttered, as she touched it carefully. Harry gave them all weird looks.

"What? What's wrong?"

* * *

**A/N: **Tadaa! I hope you liked it! My first light-magical-uber-big-spell-thingy! LOL. REVIEW!

/Ida


	38. Miracles part II

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayers**

Chapter 38 - Miracles part II.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three)

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. There are always 'what ifs', and what 'could've happened'. What if the supposedly dead James and Lily Potter find themselves lyingbeside a shattered hellmouth? What if Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scoobies had found them? Surprised the couple was when they found out that they had unknowingly traveled forward into the future and that they would finally get a chance to see their now grown son. With the Scoobies following them, they have no idea of the impact of what they will find out when they step foot into the Wizarding World after many years of absence. War, love, death, betrayal, happiness, and despair are just six of the many things they will stumble upon.

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Dawn, James/Lily, Oliver/Vi, Faith/Remus, Willow/Tara, Sirius/Amy, etc.

_**Reviews respond:**_

**Katrina Marie Pace:** Thanks! Happy you liked the spell!

**Naitch03: **Hi! Yep, I'm glad Willow is finally becoming forgiven. As for Voldie- yeah, it would be funny...but it won't happen. But something will though. You'll have to read and see!

**Just Me:** Yep, I know! LOL. Happy you liked the James/Lily banter. Somhow, I imagine their relationship a bit like Hermione's/Ron with friendly banter...the only difference being that James is whipped and is the one always asking for forgiveness! As for James' description of Snape - I think it would fit quite nicely...I mean, spending days and days in front of a cauldron with odor does nothing for your hygien. -Grins- You'll see what's going on with Voldie and Harry in this chap. And yep, Bumblebee became ignored. LOL.

**Zantac the Barbarian:** Hmm, no. I must have written itwrong. Sorry.

**goldenshadows:** No prob! Have a nice day at work!

**Sailorsaturumon:** The wards? I never mentioned they wouldn't be able to do magic because of any wards...and even if there were wards,I think Willow would have broked through them easily...uber-powerful and all that, y'know.

**The Lady Morgaine:** Welcome back! I hope you aren't too tired from your work...hang in there! Thanks, we're doing pretty well now...it's getting easier each day. Yeah, I think she would be more powerful than before as well. At least she believs more in herself than before just because this time she feels as if she earned her friend's trust and that would make her happier and happiness is a strong feeling and strong feelings leads to strong magic and now I'm babbling again so I'll stop. -Pants- You'll see the effects in this chap...hope you'll like 'em.

**Willow Evenstar:** Hi Cece! So glad you liked the...fluff. Yep, I knew youliked Will and she's all better now! And Faith too, good, huh? As for harry's reaction...well, he won't freak...but he will be shocked. I'll answer your mail after I've updated, kay?

**Beth512:** You'll just have to read and see, right? ; ) And I don't think you seem blonde as in blonde-I'm-stupid. But then again, I don't know you that well. But I don't think you seem stupid. And I don't think blondes are stupid. Not all of them. I know some persons with dark hair who're stupid as well. So I don't think hair colour matters when it comes to stupidity-genes. LOL. And I really have no idea why I'm suddenly talking about this stuff... Happy you like white-Will!

_**Thanks to:**_

_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_

_radiofreegirl_

_Unseen Moon_

**...and my beta - Charmed Chick**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rise."

Snape looked up and rose from the floor, staring into the red eyes of Lord Voldemort. Around him, the rest of the followers did the same, trembling. Snape could almost feel the displeasure running off Voldemort in waves.

"I have summoned you here tonight due to an...unfortunate happening."

Some of the Death Eaters shuddered.

"I hope you have a very good explanation to why several of my loyal followers are...dead. Why our prisoner managed to...escape, and how, you, who all survived, managed to get outplayed by a small rescue party of seven members, hmm?"

"M-my lord," a Death Eater stammered, and bowed low.

"W-we might have been m-more in n-numbers, my Lord, but th-they - "

"SILENCE!"

Voldemort screamed. Snape rolled his eyes behind the mask. Trust Crabbe - or Goyle, he wasn't sure who as they were both the same size - to make a stupid comment like that.

Crabbe gulped, and backed away.

"My lord," a voice were heard. "As Crabbe pointed out to you, my lord, we were more in numbers, but they had the dark witch on their side."

Voldemort stared into Bella's eyes. He wanted to punish her for reminding him of one of his failures...the witch wasn't suppose to go goody-goody again, but this explained why they had managed to win...but he wanted to punish somebody, so...

"CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix writhed on the ground and screamed in pain. Snape felt disgusted as her screams in pain turned into screams of pleasure. Bella was crazy.

"Very well...I can understand why this would make you less than...able. But it does not explain why Lucius was found dead in the prisoner's cell. Who is responsible for his death?"

A shadow crept forward, and started hissing.

"Ah, Nagini...what can you tell me?" Voldemort asked, before listening to his snake servant's news. When Nagini was done, Voldemort leaned back in his throne, a thoughtful look on his face.

"It seems as though I underestimated the werewolf's power," he muttered. Whispers flew between his ranks.

"Yes, yes...I did...the man who killed Lucius was none other than Remus Lupin...this surprises me...I never thought he would stoop so low as to use the killing curse...interesting, very interesting..."

"Do you think he can be turned, my lord?" Bella asked.

Voldemort let out an evil cackle.

"No. No, I don't. I have tried offering him my services in the past, and he has refused every time...quite, Remus Lupin would be the last one of Dumbledore's fools to join me - werewolf or not, but he is loyal to his friends...no matter he used an unforgivable."

Another follower stepped forward, the one Snape recognized as Richard Wilkins the third.

"Do you want us to prepare the ritual, my lord?"

"No," Voldemort said. "No. It isn't worth it, not even to bring Luciusbackto life...pity, I had much use of his money... but no, the ritual, is, no matter how I hate to admit it, complicated and power draining, even for me...and it can only be used three times. I have already used it twice. The first time to bring back that wicca - " he spit out the name with distaste.

"And my plans didn't work that time...and the second time, I brought you back - I hope it wasn't a mistake, Wilkins - I don't want to use it a third time, yet...I might have to ask you to use it for me, if I fail..."

This got Snape's interest. He hadn't heard about this ritual before, but if it was a ritual to bring back the dead, it would be the answer Albus had searched for - how it was possible. And that the Dark Lord was worried he would fail...that he even thought it was a possibility, was interesting as well...somehow, they needed to find out what kind of ritual it was...and how to stop it, if it came to that. If the Potter brat somehow managed to kill the bigger brat - Voldemort - it wouldn't be good if he came back to life again.

"Severus," Voldemort called. Snape bowed low in front of Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord."

"Why didn't I hear anything about the plans to rescue our prisoner from you? It makes me, not for the first time, wonder whether you are as loyal as you would like me to think."

"I didn't know about it, my lord," Snape lied smoothly. "The old fool doesn't trust me as much as he used to...he is keeping a close eye on everyone, my lord."

"Hmm..." Voldemort hissed. "This is interesting, indeed...very well, I believe you...and Severus..."

Snape looked up.

"CRUCIO!"

It burned, it hurt everywhere... Suddenly, the pain stopped, and he heard Voldemort scream in pain.

"POTTER!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry?" Sirius asked his Godson carefully. Harry looked up, and the occupants of the room gasped as they saw his eyes. They seemed to be sparkling even more than usual, and his scar wasn't as visible as it was before - it no longer looked red and infected as it had been ever since Voldemort's return, but looked like a normally healed scar standing out against the skin in whiteness.

"Oh, My Goodness..." Lily muttered, as she touched it carefully. Harry gave them all weird looks.

"What? What's wrong?"

James took a deep breath.

"Take a look in the mirror, son."

Harry shrugged, and did as he was told. He gasped.

"Wha - "

"It seems as though that spell did more than just heal Faith," Buffy said. "Way to go, Will."

Willow smiled shakily. She felt really tired, and only wanted to go sleep.

"Uh...guys," Oz said, looking up.

"It's silent."

The other occupants in the room stared at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"Huh?"

"The wolf. It's silent."

Again, more confused looks, until Tara let out a gasp in understanding, and got everyone's attention.

"I've read about the spell Willow did, it's really complicated, and it is used to cure illness, sickness, and etcera. Maybe the spell recognized the werewolf curse as an illness, and cured it."

"Oh Merlin..." Amy muttered. "You mean...it cured Oz's lycanthropy?"

"It's a possibility, and it is very likely. I'm not sure if it cured Remus' as well...maybe it only cured Oz' because he was in the ritual..."

"I don't think so." Poppy said. "Everyone in this room has been affected by the spell. I, for one, no longer feel my rheumatism. I've said it before, and say it again - it's a miracle."

"I agree. My burns are gone," Charlie said.

"My scars," Dawn continued.

"Mine too," Sirius revealed.

"Oh my Goodness..." Lily mumbled. "Is this even possible?"

"Obviously," James said, giving Lily a hug and ruffling in Harry's hair lovingly.

"I wonder what else that spell did. Except this."

Harry looked down.

"Harry?" James asked, worriedly. "You all right?"

Harry looked up, with a small smile.

"Yeah...I just...I don't feel...I think my connection to Voldemort is gone. I mean, the mental one...not the connection that says...you know, the prophecy."

Lily nodded.

"Right. But that's good!"

"Yeah...I just...it feels weird. Not feeling him waiting in a corner of my head anymore."

"And that's even better," James concluded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right, Mr. Potter, let's see what you can do," McGonagall said. Ithad beena few days since the spell, and Harry was again starting up his private lessons, this time Transfiguration with his Head of House. Neither Faith nor Remus had woken up yet, but Poppy said it was only a matter of time. Willow was resting in her quarters, to build up her magical energy, and planned to start to teach along with Tara as soon as she had her strength back. Snape had returned from the Death Eater meeting with news about a ritual that could bring the dead back to life three times, and Giles, Andrew and Dumbledore (well, mostly Dumbledore and Giles) spent as much time researching dark spells as possible, in hopes of finding anything like it. Snape had also told them how Voldemort hadsuddenly stopped torturing him, and screamed out Harry's name in pain. They had all come to the conclusion this had happened when the connection between Harry's scar and Voldemort had been broken and had brought the Dark Lord pain.

Harry concentrated on the book in front of him, and after only a second, the book had been turned into a metal shield with the Potter's crest in front. McGonagall gave him a shocked look.

"Potter..." she muttered in wonder. "How did you manage that on the first try?"

Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, I just did. Ever since Willow's spell, everything is so much easier. I find myself just thinking what I want to do, and it happens."

McGonagall finally got over her shock.

"Have you told the Headmaster about this, Potter?"

Harry shook his head.

"Do I have to?"

McGonagall gave him a glare, and Harry raised his hand in surrender.

"Fine, fine, I will."

McGonagall gave him a searching look.

"You know, Potter, what would you say if I started to help you become an anima - "

POP.

This time, McGonagall almost fainted in shock. Where Harry had stood, now stood a big, black Griffin.

POP.

The Griffin turned back to a grinning Harry.

"You were saying?"

* * *

**A/N:** I know, short...hope it doesn't matter. This was the last update before I go to France on Wednesday...for real this time! I will update OOtB once or twice though, since I already have chapters written. And when I'm back, I'll have read HP&tHBP as well...I hope theyhave English copies in France...if they don't, I'll kill myself. Or maybe not, 'cause then I'll never get to read the book...anyway, I'll stop my rambling! Please REVIEW!

/Ida


	39. Consequences

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayers**

Chapter 39 - Consequences.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three)

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. There are always 'what ifs', and what 'could've happened'. What if the supposedly dead James and Lily Potter find themselves lyingbeside a shattered hellmouth? What if Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scoobies had found them? Surprised the couple was when they found out that they had unknowingly traveled forward into the future and that they would finally get a chance to see their now grown son. With the Scoobies following them, they have no idea of the impact of what they will find out when they step foot into the Wizarding World after many years of absence. War, love, death, betrayal, happiness, and despair are just six of the many things they will stumble upon.

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Dawn, James/Lily, Oliver/Vi, Faith/Remus, Willow/Tara, Sirius/Amy, etc.

_**Reviews respond:**_

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur:** Happy you liked it! (I kind of thought his animagus were cool too)

**Just Me:** Happy you liked the chap - I know it was short, sorry. I guess this chapter is kind of short too...but oh, well. Yep, Willow's spell would have healed any wounds on anyone in the room, including the bite marks on Buffy. Yeah, Snake face was definitely holding some of Harry's powers back (most of it, was Harry's own, even though he hadn't yet noticed them - Willow's spell gave him a push in the right direction towards the source of his undiscovered powers) through the scar, weakening him, and since they also share blood, that too robbed some power from Harry - you're completely right in your theory. And yepyep, they did have English copies in France - although I bought mine in Antwerp, Belgium...I ran around looking for a bookstore forever - at first, I only found one - it was HUGE - but it didn't have a copy, so I felt myself grow desperate. If a bookstore like that didn't have it, what was the chance of someone else? I had pretty much given up and where on my way back to our car when suddenly my father says: "Harry Potter." I whip around, and there, right by my side is a bookstorewindow full with the new books. I have never been so relieved in my whole life! (Well, except from that time I lost my sister on a big Tivoli...but that's another story)

**TriguetraWarrior:** So happy you like the turn my story is taking - it wasn't really something I planned on, but it worked - and it has helped me to come up with the ending (I think this story will be fifty chapters all in all). I had a great time in France, and I will definitely follow your advice -wink-

**Moony'sMate:** I agree - go Willow.

**Chaotic Reign:** Harry did try to become an animagus before - he thought now with his new power boost, it should be easy - and it was. He wouldn't dare risk it trying in front of McGonagall the first time in case he failed. It has never been said how you become an animagus - it is up to every author how to do it. But if it included a potion, I'm sure it would only be needed to take once, when you first try your form, to see which form you are for example.

**sired-by-spike:** You know, I can't remember that either. LOL. Happy you like it! What made me choose a Griffin? Hmm...well, Harry is in Gryffindor for example - I was thinking about a lion, but a powerful magical creature seemed more fitting since Harry is a powerful wizard. (And it was cooler - and we are talking about trying to scare McGonagall out of her wits here - A Griffin would do that more than a lion. -Evil grin- What made me choose three times? Well, three is a magical number - I will not tell you the second reason - that would spoil the ending. Wilkins will have a part in this - the reason I brought him back, was because I needed someone to try and make Faith go dark - not that it worked, mind you - but Wilkins will return - on the battlefield. Not a nice picture for those who has to kill him...I doubt he'll fall for the same trick twice.

**Toniboo:** I am so glad you enjoy my li'l fic! I live to make my readers happy!

**Willow Evenstar:** Yep, they truly do! And hurry up answering my mail - too bad Yahoo is acting crazy. Why don't you change to Hotmail? I have mails on several places - although the one on Hotmail is the only one I really use. The only reason I have on Yahoo, is so I can have my webpage. And yep, Willow has been forgiven, and won't be in the story's centrum for a while...but her part is far not over. She'll have a big role to play. I'll say no more now. Happy you liked Harry's animagus form - cool, eh?

**Louie Pastiche:** I really hope my vacation did give you time to read/listen to the HBP because now I'm back! But you needen't worry. This story will have no spoilers on the HBP since it is AU after OOTP...now my other story on the other hand...

**EmptyFirefly:** So happy you liked it (And yeah, his commentary was funny to write) and doesn't think I am screwing BTVS/HP up by combining them. Happy you like Faith/Remus - love them both.

**_Thanks to: _**

****

IsiwaruOfCkaloatia

lafinpebbles

Darklight (for ch. 2)

Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel

Flashygrrl

FScan5001

TTrunks

goldilox8265 (for ch. 4)

**...and my beta - Charmed Chick**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Potter!" McGonagall spluttered. "How...what? I mean..."

Harry just grinned.

"As I said, Professor, I find things a lot easier these days."

McGonagall finally managed to form a real sentence after ten minutes of indistinguishable blabbering.

"Yes, yes, you did...but this? Harry...I mean, Potter...I do not know what to say...except you really need to talk to the Headmaster about this."

Harry sighed.

"Fine. Tomorrow."

McGonagall gave him a stern look.

"Immediately, Potter."

Harry scowled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another part of the castle, in a very white and clean hospital wing, a woman woke up, blinking against the light.

"Oh, you're awake. Good."

Faith groaned, as she sat up, expecting to feel pain, but none came. In fact, she somehow felt stronger. She gave Poppy, who was examining her, a questioning look.

"What happened? I really don't remember anything..." she mumbled and frowned. Flashes slowly came back to her.

"Are you alright, miss Lehane?" The matron asked worriedly.

"Yeah..." Faith muttered. "Thanks to Remus...I guess he saved me, huh? I remember him coming...bursting in...and started to fight with that blonde guy...I think I got hit by something..."

"That's right," Poppy said. "Remus rescued you, and took you back here - you were both in a pretty bad shape," she muttered.

"Is he alright?" Faith asked, worriedly.

"Oh, I expect him to be perfectly healthy when he wakes up...thanks to Miss Rosenberg."

"Red?" Faith wondered out loud. "What did she do?"

"I can honestly not explain it myself," Poppy said. "It was a miracle - some sort of healing ritual I've never heard of. She cured everyone in this room with that spell from everything - she even cured Mr. Osbourn's lycanthropy - I expect Remus will find he is cured as well, when he wakes up - the full moon happened a few days ago, but he didn't transform - even in his unconscious state, his body would have gone through the changes the curse brings."

Faith could only gape at the nurse.

"You mean...Remus isn't a werewolf anymore?"

"Yes, I'd say so," Poppy stated.

A groan from another bed got their attention.

"In fact, why don't we ask him himself if he can feel any changes?" Poppy asked with a smile.

Remus sat up slowly.

"Hello, Remus," Poppy Pomfrey's voice were heard.

Remus smiled. He felt more healthy than he had in a long time.

"Hello - is Faith okay?"

"Yeah...thanks for coming to my rescue," another voice said and Remus turned his head to see a completely healed Faith grin at him.

"No problem," Remus said, then his smile faded, and he paled.

"Remus? Are you okay?" Faith asked, worry stretched out on her face. Remus gave her another smile, though it seemed forced somehow.

"Yes, I'm fine. What happened after we came here?" Remus asked, and Poppy proceeded telling Remus about everything, including the ritual. Remus stared at her after she was done, clearly not daring to believe it was true.

"You mean...I'm not a werewolf anymore?"

"Can you feel the wolf, Remus?" The matron asked briskly. "Your friend, Daniel, said the wolf was gone, so I assume he could feel it before the consequences from the ritual took effect."

Remus looked like he was concentrating strongly for a while, then he shook his head slowly.

"No..." he said. "I don't."

Faith gave him another big grin from across the room.

"This is great!" She said.

"Yeah..." Remus mumbled. Faith guessed he was still in shock.

"Yeah...great..."

The truth was, Remus Lupin felt far from great.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is interesting Harry, interesting indeed," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard carefully.

"Your powers are increasing...I believe that now is the time for you to learn to control your magic...yes...you are almost ready."

Harry blanched.

"T-to defeat Voldemort?" Harry mumbled. He might be stronger, and more confident that before...but he sure as Hell didn't feel ready to fulfil the prophecy.

"Yes." Dumbledore smiled at him. "I think that maybe...just maybe, you will have learned complete control by Christmas...yes...by the end of next term, I think the time has come."

He didn't seem to notice Harry's reaction to all this, but was only smiling broadly, a distant look in his eyes.

"Yes, Harry...I think, things are finally coming to an end...the prophecy will be fulfilled completely...you will have your face off with Voldemort...soon."

Harry paled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days later, Faith and Remus were released from the hospital-wing, and things were slowly getting back to normal. Well...mostly. Ron, Hermione and Dawn, noticed that Harry seemed to have withdrawn himself from them - at first, they thought he was just distant because of the new powers he had developed, but now they weren't so sure anymore and were growing worried.

Right now, they were sitting in their lesson of wandless magic - the first one they had with both Tara and Willow, her powers now completely restored. They would have thought that Harry would be listening intently to what they taught - they were sure he was even more determined to bring down Voldemort now, with his new powers, but instead, he was staring into space, seemingly not noticing anything going on around him.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed as Willow and Tara did a demonstration for some of the other students. "Pay attention!"

"Huh?" Harry turned his head slowly to look at Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

"We are in class, Harry, in case you haven't noticed!"

Harry didn't answer, but instead returned to what he had done a few seconds ago - seemingly nothing.

Hermione frowned at him, but said no more, as Willow and Tara started to lecture again.

Dawn gave Harry a worried look.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" She mumbled. Harry turned his head slowly towards Dawn, the motion the exact same one he had when Hermione spoke to him.

She gasped as she saw his eyes. They weren't the sparkling green they had been since he received his powers, but looked dull, and empty. And the way he was acting, it was almost like a robot. Now when she thought about it, she had thought Harry never seemed to meet their eyes anymore. Or talk to them, except when answering one of their questions, and then usually with a yes, no, mhmm, or maybe.

"Harry, what has gotten in to you?" She hissed, not caring if she draw attention from Willow or Tara - what was the worst they could do? Give her detention? Plus, she was sure she would enjoy a detention with one of them...

She hastily raised her hand.

"Professors?"

"Yes, Dawnie...I mean, Miss Summers?" Willow hastily corrected herself.

"Harry isn't feeling well - I'm taking him to the hospital wing," Dawn lied.

Willow frowned, and gave Harry a worried look (along with everyone else in the room). Her frown deepened as she saw his dull eyes staring back at her, without really 'seeing' her. It was like he wasn't there.

"Of course," she said and waved them out, the frown still etched over her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry..." Dawn asked tentatively as they got out of the classroom. "Are you okay? You seem...distant?"

"I'm fine." Harry said.

"You sure? 'Cause...you've been acting weird ever since..." her eyes widened. "Ever since you had that talk about your powers with Professor Dumbledore. Did he say something?"

Harry just shrugged.

"Harry!" Dawn hissed. "Answer me, or I'll smack the truth out of you!"

Harry still refused to say anything, and Dawn's eyes narrowed dangerously. Well, she did warn him...

SMACK.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Harry burst out, rubbing his left cheek.

Dawn glared.

"I told you I'd smack you," she said. "And it worked, didn't it?"

Harry glared. He found it very difficult to ignore her (and everything else) to return to his moody, distant state when the left side of his face was throbbing painfully.

"What did Dumbledore tell you?"

Harry sighed.

"Nothing. It's between me and him."

Dawn's eyes narrowed again.

"I don't care. Whatever it was, it makes you feel awful - out with it, or I just might smack you again..." she raised her hand threateningly, and Harry hastily backed a step.

"Really, Dawn, it was nothing."

"Yeah? If it was 'nothing' then why are you acting like this? You're like a zombie, minus the need of violence."

Harry just shrugged. The pain in his face was starting to wear off, and he felt himself drift off to 'foggy'-land again...where he had found himself being ever since his conversation with Dumbledore...

_'...the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches...'_

_'...born to those who have thrice defied him...'_

_'...born as the seventh month dies...'_

_'...and the dark lord will mark him as his equal...'_

_'...but he will have the power the dark lord knows not...'_

_'...Your powers are increasing...'_

_'...by the end of next term, I think the time has come.'_

_'...things are finally coming to an end...'_

_'...the prophecy will be fulfilled completely...'_

_'...you will have your face off with Voldemort...soon.'_

_'...and either MUST DIE at the HAND OF THE OTHER for NEITHER CAN LIVE while THE OTHER SURVIVES...'_

"HARRY!"

Harry snapped out of his trance-like state by Dawn staring at him worriedly.

"You did it again."

"Did what?" Harry asked innocently.

"Zoomed off. What exactly did Dumbledore tell you?"

_'...things are finally coming to an end...'_

_'...you will have your face off with Voldemort...soon.'_

"Nothing," Harry repeated. "Absolutely nothing..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remus?" Faith asked, knocking lightly on the not-anymore-werewolf's door.

"Huh?" Remus mumbled, without looking up from the book he was reading.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...just a bit...tired still, you know."

Faith frowned. Willow's spell should have fixed all of that...but Remus had beenin the otherend of the room...furthest from where the ritual took place.

"Okay...but you've seemed...distant. Tell me what's wrong. Please?" She asked, and stepped in, sitting down on the bed beside Remus. He smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, but still not looking up.

"Nothing."

Suddenly, Faith felt a big lump form in her throat, and suddenly, she felt like her heart was going to burst from inside. She recognized this...all too well. Remus was leaving her. She should have known it was too good to be true... Now when he was cured, he had no need for her anymore...he could find anyone. ANYONE.

"Right..." she said, and hastily got up, not fully understanding why she felt the need to cry. This was life. Love came and love went...and Faith was left alone - that was how it always had been.

"Well...bye."

"Bye," Remus repeated dully, his eyes never leaving the book.

Faith left. If she had looked more closely, she would have noticed Remus' eyes weren't moving, but had been staring at the same passage in the book since she came in - and had been for quite some time. In fact, Remus had no idea what he was reading. No idea of the title, or what the book was about. His mind where somewhere else...in a dungeon...in the Malfoy estate...and in his head, two words were repeating themselves all over and over again...

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Wherever he went, whatever he did...those words where hunting him...

_Avada Kedavra..._ the forbidden words...the walls seemed to close in around him, and somewhere, someone was whispering _murderer_ - it was coming from every side...he felt like he couldn't breathe...like an invisible hand were slowly taking hold of his neck...choking him... Remus slowly put the book away, and got down under the covers, closing his eyes. In his mind, the words where still repeating themselves - and he saw himself killing...murdering...over and over again...

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like it! This story has gone from a lighter tone to a darker one, and now we are entering the biggest darkness of all - it is all coming to an end - yesterday, I came up with the ending and wrote down exactly how I like to write it. There is eleven chapters left (so this story will have fifty of them) and I plan to finish this before summer's over. If you are interested, go to my webpage (go to my profile page and then follow the link) and click on the link to "HP and the Vampire Slayers" - on that page, you will find titles to all the last chapters. (I have not yet written them though, so something might change later)

I will not mention anything on the HBP here, since I want this story to be completely AU and spoiler free, but on ch 28 of OOTB, you can read my opinions. (I will remove them soon though, so you might want to hurry up) Byes for now!

/Ida


	40. A not so Happy Christmas

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayers**

Chapter 40 - A not so HappyChristmas.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three)

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. There are always 'what ifs', and what 'could've happened'. What if the supposedly dead James and Lily Potter find themselves lyingbeside a shattered hellmouth? What if Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scoobies had found them? Surprised the couple was when they found out that they had unknowingly traveled forward into the future and that they would finally get a chance to see their now grown son. With the Scoobies following them, they have no idea of the impact of what they will find out when they step foot into the Wizarding World after many years of absence. War, love, death, betrayal, happiness, and despair are just six of the many things they will stumble upon.

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Dawn, James/Lily, Oliver/Vi, Faith/Remus, Willow/Tara, Sirius/Amy, etc.

_**Reviews respond:**_

BeautifulDamned (ch 3): I'm guessing you were referring to spelling/grammar mistakes. Sorry.

Just Me: I'm glad you like it! And yeah, for being the most powerful wizard in the world he can be thick...heh...I've got big plans for our DumbleD. Sorry I confused you. I am planning two new stories - both completely HP. One, I have already started written (up to ch 4), and it takes place after book 5...I guess you can call it a super-Harry fic. I haven't decided whether I will post it at all, but I probably will post it a while after I've finished this one, depending on a lot of stuff. First, I need to come up with an ending and a good storyline. Just the beginning is not good. I'll probably post that one as I do with OOTB. Write chapters beforehand before I post them, so I don't have to feel the pressure and all. As for the second story, well, I am seriously lost on that one. I had this idea for this story, and then HBP came out, so now I'm thinking of crossing that idea with an alternate book 7. It's all very confusing, but that story will need a lot more work - I might (probably) drop the idea completely, at least for a while, and then we'll see.

Dr. P. G. Thirteen: Thank you so much for the analysis. (You got it all right on the spot!) Warms my heart. LOL.

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Well, you'll just have to wait and see, eh?

Chailyn Cole Runewood: Yeah...I feel bad for them all too. But a little mental torture is important! (Espesially for Harry - I'll say no more. LOL.)

Ellie Ashton (ch 8 & 39): Two AM? Thank you, so glad you like it! And I hope you don't fall off! LOL.

Willow Evenstar: I just luv to torture you Cece. -Evil laughter- Btw, why are you worrying? I thought you L I K E D angst! You're like the queen of it. LOL. Why I'm torturing them so? Well, for Harry, I have a reason. (I'll say no more) As for Remus - because it's fun! (And I would be more worried about him if he'd killed someone and didn't react) Next chap will have Dawn/Harry, don't you worry. As for mail...you could have two, and then foward all of our e-mails from your yahoo to your hotmail. -Grin- Btw, when are you answering my latest! I need to know what you thought/think about ch 1 in tRotH.

Ambs: Twisting the Hellmouth? I'm really sorry, but I've never published anything there, so it can't be this one. Hope you like it anyway!

Mereret: Well, miss and miss...they won't transform, if that's what you mean. ; )

NixiNox: So happy you like it!

_**Thanks to: **_

_Toniboo_

**...and my beta - Charmed Chick**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weeks passed by and the term was soon coming to an end. Harry sighed as he stared out of a window from Hogwarts, and watched the snowflakes falling down on the already white ground. During the last couple of weeks, Dumbledore had had lessons with him, training him so he would learn control of his powers, and he made a lot of progress, not only thanks to the Headmaster, but also thanks to Willow who had talked to him a lot about how overwhelming suddenly having a lot of power could be, and she had helped him with a few meditation techniques.

Harry could now control all his power at will, make it do what he wanted, but when he was feeling very emotional, the power would burst out of him, without him able to stop it. Harry wasn't even sure if he wanted to. By letting his power rush away with him, Dumbledore wouldn't think he was ready. And if he weren't ready, he wouldn't have to face Voldemort. Harry sighed again. Maybe it was selfish...but he really didn't want to face off with Voldemort anytime soon.

"Hi, Harry!" Ron said. "Ready for the holidays?"

Harry ignored Ron, and kept staring out of the window. This was probably the last Christmas he would ever experience...

"Harry?"

With a sigh, Harry turned around.

"What is it?" He muttered.

"Uhh..." suddenly, Ron didn't know what to say. Harry had been so moody lately, and it didn't feel like he knew Harry anymore. Sure, he'd been broody before, but then they'd usually known what was wrong.

"Up for a game of chess?" Ron finally got out.

"No, thank you." Harry said, again turning to watch the falling snow. Silently, he wondered if the snowflakes were the work of God, coming from Heaven...or wherever youwent after your life was over. He wondered if he would be welcome there, after he died...or maybe only heroes got to go there...after Harry lost against Voldemort, he wouldn't be a hero, but a failure. He wondered where failures went. Hell, maybe? Or maybe they just faded out of existence, because they weren't welcome to anyplace at all. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when Ron left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We need to do something about Harry," Ron said, as soon as he stepped into the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading: _'Hogwarts - A History'._

"I agree," she said. "He's been far too moody lately. Does anyone have any idea what's going on with him?"

Dawn shook her head. "No. I tried to talk to him a while ago, but it didn't seem to help."

"Well, maybe he's just tired?" Neville suggested, coming over to them. "No one really knows what his training sessions with Dumbledoreare about."

"Being tired and broody is far from the same thing," Ginny said, sitting down on Neville's lap, making the older boy blush furiously. Ron gave them a glare from his place, which Ginny returned with a cheeky smile.

"When Harry's tired, he's usually angry."

"I agree. Something else is wrong. Schoolwork?" Hermione suggested. "Maybe it's becoming a bit difficult to keep up now when he's working on his new powers too...I'm talking about the theoretical part, of course. Maybe I should help him with his essays..." she trailed off.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. "You never help me with my essays, and I'm your boyfriend!"

"Stop being such a prat, Ron," Ginny, Dawn and Hermione chorused. Ron flushed.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Maybe we should talk to his parents? Or Mr. Black. Or one of the professors? Professor Lupin, maybe?" Neville suggested. "They might know what's wrong. Or be able to cheer him up."

Hermione frowned.

"I don't think professor Lupin is the best one to talk to...he's been looking a bit moody himself since he killed...you know."

"Well, whatever is wrong with him, I'm sure Professor Lehane can make him feel all better by some good shaggi - ouch!"

Hermione had smacked him.

"Can you focus, Ron?" She snapped. Ron glared, and rubbed his head tenderly where Hermione had smacked him.

"I think his parents are the best bet," Ginny said, doing her best not to laugh at the scene playing out in front of her and Neville. "Although I don't want to talk to them...it would be embarrassing."

"Me neither," Neville hastily added.

"Fine, I'll do it," Hermione said. "When the holidays begin though."

The others all nodded their agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should have known," Faith said. "He's just a guy! A stupid, selfish guy who just wants sex! Just like everybody else."

Buffy groaned, burying her head in her pillow. She and Charlie had been up late, patrolling, and she desperately needed to catch up on sleep, but no. Faith just had to come talk to her about her love problems - again.

"Faith, I know! Okay, Remus is the only thing you've been talking about for weeks, and I know you're upset, but I'm tir-"

"Upset? Upset! I'm NOT upset! I'm just saying Remus should die. Painfully. I don't get what's wrong with guys and me. I never manage to catch someone nice, or normal, noooo - they just have to all fall into the 'manipulative bastards'-category."

"Fine, you're not upset," Buffy sighed. _'More like obsessed.'_ "Can I sleep now?"

Faith gave her sister Slayer a look that could kill.

"This is important! I thought you didn't need much sleep anyway - we're Slayers! And I think I'm up for some Slaying - Remus-slaying." She added.

Buffy glared.

"I know what we are, thank you, but, if you haven't noticed, you've been keeping me up for weeks! And I know that you're mad at Remus and whatever, but killing him? Seriously, Faith, get a grip."

Faith returned the glare.

"Oh, I have a grip, B, a very hard grip. He...he made me FEEL Buffy! And then, as soon as he's curedof his little problem, he realizes the world is in front of his feet and leaves me! They're ALL the same! American guys, English guys..."

"FAITH!" Buffy finally exploded. "Can't you talk to Remus? You may not know the whole story."

"Know the whole story? Of course I know the whole story!" Faith said. "He left me, and now he's on the hunt for someone else! Maybe one of the newer Slayers...they're all good-looking, and maybe he likes young women...or maybe that Professor Sinstra, or whatever she's called...I never really liked her, but I think Remus used to look at her when he thought I wasn't...or maybe Professor Vector? Or maybe he's gay! Or - "

Buffy groaned. It would be a long day...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus stood in his office and looked into a tank with a Grindylow insidefor his and Lily's upcoming lessons after the holidays.

"Hey, Remus?" Lily said as she came in, wearing a backpack. "Are you ready to return to Grimmauld place?"

Remus gave her a tired smile. He didn't sleep well anymore...he constantly had nightmares...about him killing people around him...and their faces, frozen in shock and fear as he lifted his wand.

"I guess so. It will be nice with Christmas," he lied, although he really didn't feel like celebrating anything...especially not Christmas.

"Yes, it sure will," Lily grinned. "Have you talked to Harry lately?"

Remus shrugged.

"No."

"He has seemed a bit distant in our classes, don't you think?" Lily continued. "Maybe he misses James - it's been a while since they met...with him busy at work and whatnot...Hey, is Faith coming with you to Grimmauld Place?"

Remus shrugged again. "No idea. We haven't talked much lately...I've been...busy."

Lily frowned, but didn't say anything. She had noticed Faith had been acting kind of weird, and Remus had been acting more distant as well, ever since...ever since he killed Lucius Malfoy! Lily thought, and her eyes widened in realization.

"Remus...are you...all right? I mean...with everything that's been going on."

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Remus muttered.

"I mean...not to invade your privacy...but maybe you should...talk to someone?"

"About what?" Remus said snappily.

"Well, about...Malfoy," Lily said. Remus spun around so fast that he startled Lily who took a step back.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I don't need to talk to anyone about that son of a bitch!"

"Remus!" Lily looked shocked. Remus rarely swore.

"What?" Remus snapped. "If you excuse me, I've got to go." Remus walked quickly towards the exit, bumping into Lily's shoulder on the way, making her stumble a bit, before opening the door, and slamming it shut behind him as he left.

Lily stared at the door. Yes, someone definitely needed to talk to Remus Lupin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Sirius grinned widely as he opened the door to the visitors from Hogwarts. He and Amy had returned to Grimmauld place a couple of days earlier than the others to get the place ready. He and Amy had made up (and made out), and he felt happier than ever. His happiness stopped, however, when he got a look on the company in front of him.

Remus was seemingly fuming about something, and Lily kept giving him worried looks, a frown etched across her forehead. Harry was staring down at the ground, not meeting anybody's eyes, while Dawn, Ron, Hermione and Ginny seemed like they wanted to say something to him, but always stopped at the last second. Buffy looked dead on her feet, and was leaning heavily against Charlie, while Faith stood behind them, one second glaring daggers at Remus, and the next looking like she'd rather be anywhere but here.

The only one looking cheery was the James, although his grin seemed rather forced. (Both Xander, Anya, Oz, Willow and Tara had decided to stay at Hogwarts)

"Well...uhh...welcome," Sirius said. He had a suddenly urge to say 'who died?' but he also had a feeling about it being very inappropriate.

"Shall we go inside?"

"Sure, Padfoot," James said with an overly happy voice (Sirius somehow knew he was trying to make up for everybody else's lack of enthusiasm). "Lead the way."

"Ehh...right. Why don't we all go into the living room?" They all followed Sirius, no one looking even a little interested, into the living room, where Amy had made the table for the Christmas dinner, prepared by Molly. Both their grins quickly faded as they saw the moodiness of everyone else.

"Well...dinner's served," Molly said, forcing up a smile.

Dinner was a quiet affair - no one seemed really interested in eating, but was only shuffling the food around on their plates (except Ron, Sirius and James, who weren't about to pass down good food just because of the broody mood).

After dinner, everybody went up to bed, no one feeling like talking. What nobody knew, however, was that two rooms had been put under silencing charms, because the occupants suffered nightly from nightmares...one of them, dreaming about killing, and the other one dreaming about not being able to...

* * *

**A/N: I just love writing angst and torture. LOL. Hope you liked.**

**/Ida**


	41. Before Sunrise

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayers**

Chapter 41 - Before Sunrise.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three)

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. There are always 'what ifs', and what 'could've happened'. What if the supposedly dead James and Lily Potter find themselves lyingbeside a shattered hellmouth? What if Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scoobies had found them? Surprised the couple was when they found out that they had unknowingly traveled forward into the future and that they would finally get a chance to see their now grown son. With the Scoobies following them, they have no idea of the impact of what they will find out when they step foot into the Wizarding World after many years of absence. War, love, death, betrayal, happiness, and despair are just six of the many things they will stumble upon.

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Dawn, James/Lily, Oliver/Vi, Faith/Remus, Willow/Tara, Sirius/Amy, etc.

**_Reviews respond: _**

**Superfan:** Now that's an idea. But probably not. I have my hands full, and another fic with another authoress is just not a thing I've got time for. After I'm done with this, I'm planning on posting a HP fic I'm right now writing and focus on OOTB. Plus, I have a third fic in my mind, and a friend and I am considering writing a Star Wars crossover. Thanks for the tip though!

**NixiNox:** Yeah, I know. They are really short. But we are nearing the end, and I want to hit the fifty chapters line, so that's why. Angst? My speciality? NO! I think I suck at angst. (Although I'm worse at fluff and romance) I don't think I have a speciality, really. But if you think my angst is good, and gets inspiration - good for you! (Maybe I don't suck completely...)

**laffinpebbles:** I agree. KILL SNAPE. But I still hate Wormtail more. Damn little rodent...

**Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel:** I don't want them to break up either. LOL. But you know what they say...things must get worse before they can get better...

**_Thanks to: _**

_SiriusSpikeLover _

_Chailyn Cole Runewood_

**...and my beta - Charmed Chick**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry?" A quiet voice asked from behind him. Harry turned around quickly, coming face to face with Dawn. Ever since they had returned to Hogwarts after Christmas, people had taken to watching him, worrying about him. Harry felt exposed and vulnerable, and so he put on a cheery appearance in front of everybody, only brooding while alone. This seemed to work, and he had managed to fool everyone, including Dumbledore, even though he felt like he would burst. However, Dawn was still suspicious, and Harry knew she didn't buy his overly happy act.

"Are you okay?"

Harry forced up a bright, wide smile.

"Dawn! Didn't see you there!" He said, forcing the slight shake in his voice down. "So what are you doing?"

Dawn frowned. Harry actually thought he could fool her? He was a truly crappy actor. Harry was usually kind of quiet, and being this happy just screamed 'fake'.

"Coming to see you." Dawn said, and sat down on the window-sill in front of Harry.

"Talk to me," she demanded. "What's wrong?"

Harry put on a (what he thought) mildly surprised appearance.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Dawn."

"Oh, drop the act, Harry, please," Dawn said. "You may be able to fool everyone else, but not me. What's the matter with you? And don't come and say 'nothing's wrong' because I know something is," she hastily added, when she saw Harry had opened his mouth to protest.

"I'm just...excited because of the New Year, that's all. I'm always getting a little...eh...cheery close to it." Harry said. Dawn just raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really. You never know what next year will bring!" Harry said. _'Death to the boy-who-lived...'_

"Then how come I don't believe you?" Dawn asked. "Give the act up, Harry, you're a crappy actor, and a crappy liar."

Harry felt himself quickly grow mad, and he felt his power radiating off of him in pulsing waves, his green eyes sparkling with anger.

"And what would you know about it?" He hissed. "You don't even know me that well, you've only known me since this summer, so how in Merlin's name would you be able to tell whether I act like this close to New Year's?"

Dawn didn't back off, just kept looking at him calmly, eyebrow still raised. She had a big feeling that being angry was how he really felt. Angry, and sad over something.

"Finally," she said. Harry's anger changed into confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"Finally you're dropping the act," Dawn said. "What's bothering you?"

Harry took a deep breath. So Dawn thought he was a crappy actor? _'Well, we'll see about that',_ Harry thought, and put on a miserable expression, letting his head fall down against his knees.

"Harry?" Dawn asked, carefully touching his shoulder. Harry deliberately flinched.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed. Dawn didn't remove her hand.

"Talk to me, Harry, please." Dawn's voice was begging, and for a while, Harry considered telling her the truth.

"Everyone thinks I'm their hero," Harry said, sniffing slightly. "They all expect me to kill Voldemort because of that prophecy..." _'Well, at least that part's true...'_

"...And they all say I'm going to do it, and that they are going to be there to help me. But I don't want their help!" Harry exclaimed. "Killing Voldemort...it's something I have to do alone. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me! I can't do it if everyone's trying to look out for me. I just...need to be left alone."

Dawn immediately felt guilty. She should have known it was something like this...

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Is that why you've been...distancing yourself from us?"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah. But it didn't seem to help. So I tried to be cheery so you wouldn't push me into telling you what was wrong...so I could...sneak away and finish Voldemort off when the time came, without you suspecting anything."

"Oh, Harry," Dawn sighed. "I'm so sorry...I...we were just all worried about you." She gave him a hug, which Harry returned. A small tinge off guilt for lying to Dawn was quickly pushed away. It was for the best. To say he was scared off facing Voldemort, that he didn't feel ready...well, that wouldn't bode well for the image of the brave and mighty boy-who-lived. If people didn't have someone to turn to, if people thought their supposed hero wasn't ready...it would rid them of all their hope. Harry wouldn't do that. Lying to his friends was nothing against that.

"Please, Harry, stop pretending. I can't even begin to imagine how hard it must be for you," Dawn said. "But if we want to help you, it's our choice. So if we get hurt on the way, it's not because of you, but because we choose to fight for what's right. Please, don't push us away...don't lie to us...me."

Harry looked down, slowly nodding, before looking up again, with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, Dawn, I...I really feel a lot better. I'll...try...to act normal, but if I don't...please don't confront me again. I just need some time to get used to the thought of having such good friends."

Dawn laughed.

"Agreed," she said. "Well, happy New Year, Harry." She gave him another hug, and a kiss on his cheek before jumping off the windowsill, skipping away down the corridor.

"Yeah...happy New Year indeed," Harry mumbled, after she was out of hearing distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith was pissed. As in pissed off, not drunk. The few vampires that had been in the forest tonight, had been acting like the Slayer's punching bag...and Faith was never nice to her punching bags. What the vampires hadn't found out though, was that they weren't the sourceof her anger, but a certain cured-werewolf. Remus had been...well, not avoiding her, exactly, but he sure as Hell didn't spend time with her.

Faith sighed. Guys...Are all one of a kind. She should have figured that out by now, but no. She just had to go and fall head over heels - again...even if she knew what risks that brought...and now she'd paid the price in the form of herbroken heart- again.

Suddenly, she heard voices, and she stepped into the shadows. She grinned evilly. She wasn't in the mood tonight, and if she caught students out of bed, she wouldn't let them go with a wink like she usually did - but strip them of lots of points and give them detention for the rest of the year...with either Snape, or Filch...or maybe herself. Then she could be truly evil...

"...know what's bothering him," Faith heard a female voice said.

"But I don't think I'm the right one to talk to him, James! You are closer, and I already tried..."

Faith frowned. James and Lily weren't students! Typical. Who were they talking about? Harry maybe?

"If he says he's fine, maybe we should let him be? Deal with it on his own..."

"But it's so obvious he isn't! Sirius, you agree with me, right?"

So Sirius was here also...right, both he and Amy had come back to Hogwarts after Christmas as well.

"Well...he was acting kind of down at Christmas," Sirius' voice said. "But he is never really...you know, social."

"Sirius!" another voice hissed. Amy. "Stop being such of an insensitive prat!"

"Sorry, Amy, but it's hard to help when you don't know what's bothering him."

"Are you thick?" Lily snapped. "Isn't it obvious? He KILLED someone, Sirius. With an Unforgivable! Of course he's depressed! It brings scars, and Remus who's such of a gentle person...he must feel awful."

Faith stiffened. Remus? They were talking about Remus? Suddenly, she felt a surge of guilt. She was so stupid! She should have known it was something like this! And she hadn't been there for him... Faith felt like and idiot. She took a look at the pointy stake in her hand, and seriously considered using it...on herself. But that would be even more idiotic. She had to talk to Remus!

"...felt awful after my first kill," James voice were heard. "I was really down - Lily snapped me out of it..."

Faith felt herself being filled with new determination, and she stalked off towards Remus' quarters, ignoring the other's calls when they noticed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remus!" Faith banged on his door. "Open up! It's Faith, I need to talk to you!"

No answer. Faith sighed. Well, the clockreadthree in the morning...

"Okay, I'm coming in."

She opened the door and was met by...screaming.

"Remus!" She rushed off towards the not-anymore werewolf's bed, trying to ignore the bloody pictures that her mind came up with, and found...Remus thrashing around, covered in sweat, screaming. Faith let out a deep breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Thank God it wasn't something worse...but a nightmare wasn't good. And neither was the fact that he tried to hide it from everyone by putting quieting charms - or maybe it was silencing charms - on the door.

"Remus, wake up."

No reaction.

"Remus!"

Still no reaction. Faith tried every method she could think off - screaming, slapping, you name it. But Remus refused to wake. With a sigh she took out her wand - which she almost never used, except for when she lost her stake while slaying and, well, the pointy stick was of wood...it made for a good replacement. Fragile, but it worked. Especially if you used the very nice 'incendio'-charm right before putting the wand in the chest into one of the vampires. Result: Burning body, ash, burning ash. It was usually very pretty.

She lifted it, and let out a stream of ice-cold water - another handy charm - fall onto the sleeping figure. Remus woke up with a scream.

"Good morning," Faith said. Remus gave her a glare.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yep. I tried other ways, but they didn't work."

"Fine...now what is so bloody important that you feel the need to wake me up at...THREE in the morning?"

Faith winced.

"Well...we need to talk."

"And it couldn't wait?"

"Nope. No time like the present."

Remus sent her another glare as he cast a drying charm on the bed and himself.

"Fine. Talk."

"No," Faith said. "You're the one who's gonna talk. I'm gonna listen. So...talk."

"About what?" Remus muttered grumpily, as he put on a clean shirt.

"About the night you rescued me."

Remus visibly stiffened.

"What is there to say?" He finally said. "I came, I saw, I rescued."

Faith raised an eyebrow. Julius Caesar much?

"How did you rescue me?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" Remus said bitterly. "I did. Be grateful."

Faith felt strangely hurt by his words, but tried to ignore it.

"I am. I just have this feeling - call it Slayer intuition or whatever - that you need to talk. And who is better to talk to than me? Girlfriendá la weirdo."

No reaction. Faith sighed. Well, if he wouldn't, then she would.

"You're not the first one to have killed, you know," she said. "Almost everyone of us Scoobies have killed. Willow - she killed Warren. Giles - I heard he killed Ben a.k.a. Hell goddess Glory. Andrew - he killed his best friend. Spike - he's not here right now, but both he and Angel have killed a lot. And not only while being all grr and evil. Anya - she's an ex-vengeance demon - I think she has brought worse things than death on a lot of her victims in her days - "

"It's not the same thing. They can't know how I feel. They all have excuses for doing it."

" - And then there's me," Faith continued. "I have killed a lot, you know that. The first one was an accident, the rest weren't. And don't come and tell me that I don't know how you feel!" She hissed, as Remus opened his mouth.

"Whether you have an excuse for doing it - which you had, since you were defending me - or not, it doesn't make you feel any better. Believe me, I know. It took jail for several years, and lots of redemption to make me feel better, and deep down, I'm still suffering. For you, Remus, it doesn't have to go that far. Your excuse for doing what you did is a lot better thanmost of our Scoobies'. You killed someone to save another. That isn't bad. You saved my life. That is a good thing."

"I should have stunned him, I - "

"Should have stunned him? Remus, you didn't stun him, and you can't go back and do it all over again. And if you would have stunned him, he would have been woken up sooner or later. If you hadn't killed him, he would have continued to kill others. That would have been bad. The man you killed was a major bastard, and you did the entire world a favor by finishing him off. It might sound cruel, but it is the truth. I only have one more thing to say - get over it."

Remus' head snapped up.

"It's the truth. It may not be easy, but you have people who are ready to help you with that. Don't push us away. You're not the only one suffering. You're friends are worried about you. I'm worried about you. I was MAD at you... I thought you were leaving me."

Remus looked down again.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered.

"Don't be. I understand. But when you pushed me away, and I thought you were done with me...I have almost never felt worse. I don't know what I would do without you. You make me happy,strangely enough. You make me feel. (+) And now, I am gonna return that favor. I'm gonna help you get over killing that male-bitch..."

Remus let out something between a cry and a snort.

"...and then we are gonna stay in this bed for hours doing you-know-what."

Remus blushed beet-red. Faith smirked.

"So, open up, Remmy-boy. Talk."

Remus looked up with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** How do you like?

_(+) Songlyric to Faith's feelings: Naked with Avril Lavigne. _(Check it out, I really think it fits perfectly with her life.)


	42. The Ritual

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayers**

Chapter 42 - The Ritual.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three)

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. There are always 'what ifs', and what 'could've happened'. What if the supposedly dead James and Lily Potter find themselves lyingbeside a shattered hellmouth? What if Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scoobies had found them? Surprised the couple was when they found out that they had unknowingly traveled forward into the future and that they would finally get a chance to see their now grown son. With the Scoobies following them, they have no idea of the impact of what they will find out when they step foot into the Wizarding World after many years of absence. War, love, death, betrayal, happiness, and despair are just six of the many things they will stumble upon.

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Dawn, James/Lily, Oliver/Vi, Faith/Remus, Willow/Tara, Sirius/Amy, etc.

_**Reviews respond:**_

**gabrieldarke:** -blink- okay... LOL.

**Zantac the Barbarian:** -Raise of eyebrow- You feeling well? LOL.

_**Thanks to: **_

_SiriusSpikeLover_

_Chailyn Cole Runewood_

_Nixinox_

_Unseen Moon_

_Sterling-Ag (for ch 6, 8)_

**...and my beta - Charmed Chick**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giles and Andrew sat in the Hogwarts library. Ever since Snape had come back from the Death Eater meeting, talking about a ritual that could be used to bring back the dead three times, they had been researching day and night. Andrew yawned and let his head fall down on the table.

"I'm bored."

Giles gave him a glare.

"This is important, Andrew!" He said.

Andrew looked up.

"Not as important as Star Trek, episode - "

" - Andrew, please, be quiet," Giles said, taking off his glasses.

"This is boring enough without your stupid comments."

Andrew gave Giles a glare.

"Star Trek is not boring, it is - "

" - Andrew!"

Andrew crossed his arms over his chest, and sulked.

"Hi, what are you doing?"

Andrew looked up, and immediately, his sulky face was gone and he grinned.

"Luna! What brings you to the library?"

"Studying for my OWL's," Luna said dreamily. "Personally, I think the Crumple-Horned Snorcack is much more interesting..."

Giles raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"...What are you looking for?"

"Rituals to bring back the dead," Andrew rambled on.

"Andrew!" Giles hissed, giving Luna a worried look. Students were not supposed to know this... But...

"...Oh," Luna said. "You won't find anything here - not even in the restricted section."

Giles looked shocked. How did she know that?

"I know, trust me," Luna said dreamily, like she had read Giles' mind.

"You should go to the Room of Requirement," she said airily. "Bye."

She gave Andrew a kiss on the cheek, making him stare dreamily after her, as she went towards a table further down.

Giles stared after the girl.

"Andrew...who was that?"

"Luna...the only thing better than Star Trek..."

Giles sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon, Giles went to Dumbledore to leave a report on their non-existence success.

When he was done, Dumbledore frowned.

"This is not good...we need to know what kind of ritual Voldemort uses..."

Giles frowned as well, thinking deeply. Sure, the girl had acted kind of crazy...but what could it hurt?

"Have you ever heard of a place called the Room of Requirement?"

Suddenly, Dumbledore's eyes started to twinkle.

"Yes, indeed. Yes, yes...I believe the Room of Requirement is exactly what you need...talk to young Harry, he will help you."

Giles gave Dumbledore a confused look, but the Headmaster just smiled, and popped a lemon-drop in his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giles walked into the almost empty Gryffindor common room to find the boy he was looking for busy in a snog-fest with...

"Dawn!"

Dawn squealed, and hastily turned around.

"Giles!" She said nervously. "What are you doing here...?"

Giles gave her a glare.

"Actually, I want a word with Harry."

Dawn's eyes widened.

"Giles, please! We were just - "

" - Not about that," Giles said. "Mr Potter, I need your help."

Harry got up, wiping his mouth, trying to get rid of Dawn's lipstick.

"Professor Dumbledore told me you could help me find the Room of Requirement?"

"Oh, right," Harry said. "Follow me."

The walk was filled with uncomfortable silence. Every now and then, Giles would sneak a look at the young man walking beside him. So this was the savior of the Wizarding World? A young man with teenage hormones. But then again, maybe he shouldn't judge. When he had first met Buffy he had thought the same about her - but she had surprised him, and had proved to be a true hero. Maybe this boy could be as well.

What Giles didn't know was that the boy didn't feel like a hero. Far from it. Since Dawn's talk with him, Harry had done his best to act normal, and it seemed to work - no one pushed him anymore, and Dawn didn't seem to suspect anything. Dawn. Harry liked her, a lot, but he also knew that when he took off to face Voldemort...their time together would be over. So when Dawn suddenly took the first step and kissed him, Harry had responded. And then Giles had stepped in.

"Right." Harry stopped outside the tapestry of Barnabas the Balmy. "Walk back and forth alongside this wall three times, thinking about what you need, and then a door will appear."

He started to walk away.

"Wait!" Giles called. "That's it?" _'Is he making fun of me?'_

"Uh-hu." Harry kept walking. Giles sighed and as soon as Harry was out of sight, he turned to stare at the wall. He really hoped no one could see him...

He started to walk past the wall three times.

_'I need to find information on rituals to bring back the dead...' 'I need to find information on rituals to bring back the dead...' 'I need to find information on rituals to bring back the dead...'_

He felt incredibly stupid when he looked up assuming that nothing hadhappened. His eyes widened though when a door suddenly appeared out of nowhere on the wall. Giles opened it and stepped inside.

The room looked like a small library, with one single bookcase filled with books on rituals to bring back the dead. Giles could only stare. Then, he jumped into action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giles ran into Dumbledore's office, excitement written over his face.

"I have it! I have the information!"

Dumbledore's eyes started twinkle again.

"Excellent. Round up the 'Scoobies' and we will meet in Professors Evans' and Lupins' office," he said.

Giles nodded, and ran out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right," Giles said. "I have managed to find all the information we need on the ritual Voldemort used to bring Tara and Mayor Wilkins back. It is an ancient ritual, and is only possible to use when there is a grave time ofdarkness threatening the world," Giles explained.

"In this case, this darkness, is Voldemort. During this time, this ritual can be used to bring back three people, three people, warriors, to aid in the fight, either for the side of light, or the side of dark."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Voldemort has already used this ritual twice, once to bring back Tara, and the second time to bring back Mayor Wilkins, both warriors, in different ways. The ritual is very complicated, and once it has been started, it cannot be stopped nor reversed. It craves someone incredibly powerful to perform it, someone who pours energy and magic into it. As I see it, we only know of four people alive who are able to perform it. Willow, Dumbledore, Voldemort or Dawn, since she is the key. It also needs twelve witnesses, who work as stabilizers of the magic to focus it - almost like a wand does - these twelve could be anyone, as long as they have some kind of connection to each other. It could be love, friendship, a debt, blood etc. Voldemort probably used his Death Eaters - they are all connected through the Dark Mark.  
Lastly, you need a sacrifice - willing or unwilling, although a willing one would boost the ritual better - one life for another."

Silence.

"But..." Tara said. "Doesn't this mean that even...if...Harry defeats Voldemort...the Death Eaters will be able to bring him back?"

Outside the room, a boy with a lightning-bolt scar and glasses listened, his fear growing every second. He felt tears burn in his eyes. So it really was hopeless. He would never be able to defeat him. It was useless. He turned around, and ran. Inside the room, the conversation continued, every occupant unaware of the young man who had been listening outside their door less than five seconds ago.

"Wait a minute!" Xander snapped his fingers. "That's not true!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Harris," Snape sneered. "It's obvious. Even if the brat does defeat the Dark Lord, his Death Eaters will be able to bring him back."

James had been on his way to stand up as Snape called his son a brat, but Lily put a hand on his arm, stopping him, although she did send a glare in Snape's direction.

"No they won't," Xander said, a grin spreading on his face. "It's impossible. They don't have anyone to perform the ritual." He started laughing. "I doubt even one of his Death Eaters are even half as powerful as Voldemort, and I also doubt Dumbledore, Dawn or Willow would perform the ritual for them! The only one powerful enough in their ranks is Voldemort - and he can't perform a ritual to bring himself back to the living!"

Slowly, the room's occupant's lips started to twitch upwards, and soon, everyone was laughing. No one knew that in another end of the castle, the boy-who-lived was crying silently into his pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Hope you liked...updates are coming faster now, eh? (Although the chapters are very short...)

/Ida


	43. Countdown

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayers**

Chapter 43 - Countdown.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three)

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. There are always 'what ifs', and what 'could've happened'. What if the supposedly dead James and Lily Potter find themselves lyingbeside a shattered hellmouth? What if Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scoobies had found them? Surprised the couple was when they found out that they had unknowingly traveled forward into the future and that they would finally get a chance to see their now grown son. With the Scoobies following them, they have no idea of the impact of what they will find out when they step foot into the Wizarding World after many years of absence. War, love, death, betrayal, happiness, and despair are just six of the many things they will stumble upon.

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Dawn, James/Lily, Oliver/Vi, Faith/Remus, Willow/Tara, Sirius/Amy, etc.

_**Reviews respond:**_

**Naitch03:** Don' we all? LOL. As for being rushed...well, the chapters will be a bit shorter from now on but will come quicker, as I want to reach the fifty-chapters line (the last chapter) before summer's over. I guess that's the reason.

**Morange:** Yes, doesn't he? -Grin- I've always said Xander is smarter than he seems!

**Sailorsaturumon:** Well, Wilkins might be powerful, but he's not even half as powerful as Willow, Dumble or Voldemort. Plus, he isn't even a wizard - he's just an ugly demon. -Big smile-

**Ellie Ashton:** Good for you, because that's what you all will get from now on! LOL.

**gabrieldarke:** Of course I did, I like 'em all!

**Just Me:** So glad you liked it! I thought myself it was kind of clever actually. -Grin-

**NixiNox:** Yep, he sure does...

**Papa Wheelie:** -Blink- Ummm...that's not going to happen... -sweatdrops- It could, but it won't. I have other plans for our suffering boy-who-lived... -evil grin-

_**Thanks to: **_

_Chailyn Cole Runewood _

_clio (for ch 1) _

_pikeman900_

**...and my beta - Charmed Chick**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

March turned into April, and all the Scoobies and the many other peoplein the castle were in a good mood after finding out what the Ritual was all about - and that the Death Eaters most likely would not be able to use it. That is, everyone except Harry, even though that he kept appearances up. Nobody knew he had happened to overhear part of their conversation, and Harry was determined it would stay that way.

Rightat this moment, Harry was staring dazedly into his cauldron.

'...add salamander eyes...let it simmer...stir six times counter-clockwise...add powdered asphodel...daisy roots... stir three times clockwise...let - "

"POTTER!"

With a sigh, Harry looked up and met the furious eyes of Professor Snape.

"What is this?" Snape hissed.

"My potion, professor," Harry said.

"Really?" Snape said dryly. "More like POISON. Say, did you add hellebore before you added the salamander eyes?"

"Yes," said Harry between gritted teeth. "I did."

Snape narrowed his eyes. Some Slytherin students were snickering.

"And why would you do that, Potter? Hellebore is not to be used in this potion as it is highly POISONOUS! Do you even TRY to read the instructions? Ten points from Gryffindor. EVANESCO!"

Harry watched in seething rage as his potion disappeared. He wished his increasing powers had helped him in potions instead of in everywhere else. It would have been better for him, not only in potions-class, but also because potions would not help him against Voldemort...and then Dumbledore wouldn't think him 'ready' and then he wouldn't have to fight...

"Detention, Potter, sev - "

Snape suddenly stopped, and grabbed his left forearm, hissing in pain.

"Class dismissed," he said. The students started to leave as fast as possible.

"Potter, stay behind."

"Bad luck, mate," Ron muttered.

Harry sighed. He knew the pain Snape had felt was from the Dark Mark, and wondered what this was all about. He doubted his detention was the first on the Potions-master's mind right now...but then again he couldn't know for sure.

As soon as all the students were out of the classroom, Snape closed the door behind them.

"I want you to tell the Headmaster I've been called," he said.

Harry nodded.

"Right. That's all?"

"No," Snape said. "You may not think I don't notice, Potter, but I do. You have not been acting yourself these last few months. And whatever it is that's bothering you...stop being bothered by it."

"What?" Harry said, shocked.

Snape smirked.

"Yes. It is rather annoying watching you moping around like the world is going to end one moment, and the next cheery as the cheeriest thing you can think of. It's unnatural. And very disturbing."

"Right," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Was that all?"

"No. Your detention will be served with me seven o'clock this Wednesday. Have a nice afternoon."

Harry scowled as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome, my loyal Death Eaters," Voldemort hissed.

_'If only you knew...'_ Snape thought, making sure his shields against mental attacks were intact.

"I have called you here tonight because of an attack...at Hogwarts."

Snape's insides froze to ice.

"It has always been my goal to conquer Hogwarts. I have always known thatonce Hogwarts falls, it is only a matter of time before the rest of the Wizarding World falls with it."

Snape's heart started to beat quicker and quicker.

"A surprise attack would give us what we want - Hogwarts. By actingas wenormally do, by attacking other places, the so called 'light-side' will have no reasons to believe our true goal is Hogwarts. Well, I am sure Dumbledore knows that sooner or later I will come for his precious castle, but he will not realize that 'sooner or later' will be sooner than he thinks...'

"I plan it to take place in the end of May, right before they close for the summer...after all, every show down I have had with the Potter boy has happened during this time, and I have always said it is a shame to break tradition...and this way, it will give me a certain closure for all the other times I've - well, I hate to say it but I can't come up with a better word - failed.'

"It would be the perfect time to finish off the old fool and the brat as they are both in the castle - completely unprepared. And with them both gone, nobody will have the power to defy me!"

Voldemort's laugh echoed across the room, and the Death Eaters followed.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort roared. "Who said you were allowed to laugh?"

The laughter hastily came to a stop.

"Severus," Voldemort said silkily. "Come here."

Snape stepped forward, and bowed deeply in front of the Dark Lord.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"What can you tell me about the people in the castle right now?"

"They are in a good mood my lord," Snape answered. "Because it has been some time since they have had to deal with your wrath."

Voldemort chuckled.

"Well, we'll just have to change that, hmm? What of the old fool?"

"He is mostly in his office, eating lemon-drops, my lord," Snape drawled. "Having seemingly no worries in the world."

Voldemort let out an evil cackle.

"Excellent, excellent...it will be nice to disturb their peace...and the Potter boy?"

"Acting like a normal teenager with mood-swings and crushes," Snape said.

Voldemort chuckled again.

"Oh, everything you say makes me happy today, Severus. To bring them down will be a big pleasure... say, who is this girl that has caught the boy's eye?"

"Oh, I'd say it's many," Snape lied. "His teenage hormones are running high, and there are many girls in the castle - he would be unnatural not to notice them all. But he is currently dating Dawn Summers."

"The Slayer's little sister? Interesting..." Voldemort thought. "Tell me, Severus, do you think his current little 'crush' will last?"

"Not likely," Snape lied. "To me it seems the girl is more interested than Potter - I'd say he is merely using her as a snogging entertainment."

Voldemort laughed.

"Oh, the Potter boy is acting...well, like a boy! Nothing could please me more! There doesn't seem to be anything bothering him?"

"Except his detention with me, no," Snape drawled, earning himself another chuckle.

"You have done well, Severus," Voldemort mused. "I will give you a certain mission: I want you to find out exactly how many Slayers there are inside the castle walls, and the entire student and faculty bodies' talent and power. I want to know what to expect."

Snape bowed.

"It will be done, my lord."

"Good, good." He smiled a cruel smile.

"Bring me the...entertainment, will you?"

A Death Eater stepped forwards, dragging a naked, crying and whimpering woman into the middle.

Voldemort grinned.

"Let's see if you can scream...CRUCIO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Snape finally managed to get back to the castle. He was glad he had not been on the receiving end of Voldemort's wrath this time - usually, he was never let off without having been under Cruciatus at least one time - he must have been in a good mood.

Snape hastily gave the passwords to the Gargoyles, and stepped into Dumbledore's office, doing his best not to roll his eyes at his night-outfit: A polka-dotted dressing gown, clown striped socks, and his beard carefully knotted in a braid, with a lime green bow as the big finish.

"Severus, I trust the meeting went well?"

"Well, I was not tortured to insanity," Snape said dryly. "So I'd say so. But the news I got could have been better."

He hastily lapsed out what he found out at the meeting and with every word, Dumbledore looked graver and graver.

"It is as I have feared," he said. "We have always known Voldemort would attack Hogwarts...but we will be ready for him. And this time, Harry will be ready for him as well. With his new powers, I don't doubt Voldemort will get quite a surprise when they meet. And that surprise may bejustenough for Harry to be able to take him out. Yes, maybe this attack is for the best...it is finally time to finish the battle with Voldemort once and for all..."

He clasped his hands together.

"Now, to the information Voldemort wanted: Don't tell him the truth. Tell him about our talents and powers, but make it seem like they are much, much weaker than they truly are. Don't give him the entire Slayer-number, but not too few either - He might call that bluff. But you could say most of the Slayers are far from fully trained, as they just arrived here this year. Tell him you do not expect them to be a match until next year,at the very least."

"As for Potter?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore's brow furrowed in thought.

"You may tell him...that Harry has done better in his school-work, from what you've heard from Minerva...but his practical skills leaves much to be desired."

Snape nodded.

"I understand."

Dumbledore nodded back.

"I wish you good luck, Severus, for whenever Tom might call you again..."

"What will you do, Headmaster?" Snape asked.

"Me?" Dumbledore's eyes started to twinkle. "I will make sure we are ready to meet Voldemort when he comes...in whatever way he comes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Evil, evil... -rubs hands in anticipation- Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW!

/Ida


	44. Tomorrow

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayers**

Chapter 44 - Tomorrow.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three), After Angel season 5.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. There are always 'what ifs', and what 'could've happened'. What if the supposedly dead James and Lily Potter find themselves lyingbeside a shattered hellmouth? What if Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scoobies had found them? Surprised the couple was when they found out that they had unknowingly traveled forward into the future and that they would finally get a chance to see their now grown son. With the Scoobies following them, they have no idea of the impact of what they will find out when they step foot into the Wizarding World after many years of absence. War, love, death, betrayal, happiness, and despair are just six of the many things they will stumble upon.

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Dawn, James/Lily, Oliver/Vi, Faith/Remus, Willow/Tara, Sirius/Amy, etc.

_**Reviews respond:**_

**Chailyn Cole Runewood:** You are so right. And that blade is sharp. LOL.

**Superfan:** I agree with you on Snape - but in this story, he's one of the 'good' guys.

**Just Me:** Yep, he sure is, isn't he? Even though old and wise, DumbleD tend to be a bit ignorant...

**Nixinox:** Eh...revenge on Dumbledore. Hehe. Not really, no. Not what I have in mind. And I agree it feels wrong writing a manipulative DD story now when the chap is - well, you know what - but it's kind of easy. The story I'm planning to post after this - The Return of the Saviour- is kind of a story like that. But to my defence, I started on it (right) before the HBP came out.

**gabrieldarke:** Hmm...I don't know. Maybe itäs your mind running away with you. LOL.

**Thanks tomy beta - Charmed Chick**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the term swept by as a blur for the Scoobies. After Dumbledore had told them about Voldemort's planned attack, they had all been busy preparing the younger and not so experienced Slayer's for battle, contacting Angel's crew in LA for backup.

Buffy stood in front of the doors in the Great Hall, waiting for them to open, nervously biting her nails. Finally, the door opens with a slight bang.

"Angel?"

Angel gave Buffy a sad smile.

"There's been a little change of plans...you know when we talked...like a few weeks ago?"

"Yes...?"

"Well...umm...my crew...has...changed a bit."

"Angel, what do you mean?"

Angel sighed and moved away, revealing Spike, and a girl with brown/blue hair and dark blue eyes.

Buffy stared at him.

"Angel, wha - ?"

"As I said, a change off plans."

Buffy's eyes narrowed.

"Where is Gunn? And Fred? And Wesley? And didn't you say Harmony was working for you? And that green demon guy - Lorne?"

Angel sighed.

"Well, Gunn, Wesley and Fred are all dead."

Buffy let out a gasp.

"As for Harmony - well, she decided being loyal to us wasn't so fun, and Lorne decided fighting evil wasn't his calling anymore."

"Oh My God...so this is it? This is...your army?"

The girl stepped forwards.

"Hello. I am Illyria. Isuppose that I am the reason the human Winifred Burkle is dead. I...devoured her body." She suddenly transformed herself into Fred. "I'm really sorry." She said in Fred's voice, then she transformed back.

"Okay..." Buffy said slowly. "I think I need to sit down..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're the only ones coming from Los Angeles?" Dumbledore said gravely. "That isn't good...not good at all..."

"Well, I've been talking to some demon contacts and vampire allies and they didn't want to come and fight with us - seem to think we are on the loosing side," Angel said.

"But we're not!" Dawn protested. "We're gonna win, and Harry is gonna kick red-eye's ass."

"I know that, we know that - but they don't."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Let us hope we will be ready with what we've got and that Voldemort doesn't send too much of an army."

Suddenly, Snape stepped in.

"Dumbledore, I've got bad news..."

"I think that hope is out the window..." Buffy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the day before the end of term. Dumbledore stood staring out his office window, his hands clasped behind his back. There was a small knock on the door.

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore said, without turning around.

"You wanted to talk to me, sir?" Harry said quietly.

"Yes, sit down."

Harry sat, and Dumbledore turned to face him, sitting down behind his desk.

"How do you feel, Harry?" Dumbledore asked kindly, watching him over his half-moon spectacles.

"Huh?"

"How do you feel?" Dumbledore repeated.

"Ummm...I'm not sure what you mean, sir?"

"For the battle tomorrow."

"Oh...fine, I guess." Harry shrugged.

"You are ready Harry," Dumbledore said. "I know you can defeat Voldemort. Believe in yourself to do it."

Harry looked up. Maybe this was his chance to really say how he felt...

"I just don - "

" - Harry," Dumbledore interrupted. "Everything will work out just fine. Tomorrow, there is the final battle, and you will win it. You are ready Harry."

Harry felt a painful know in his stomach.

"You might be nervous tonight, but everything will be better tomorrow," Dumbledore continued.

Harry stepped up from his chair to leave.

"Trust me, Harry. Tomorrow, everything will feel much better."

"Yeah..." Harry agreed. "Tomorrow..." (+)

* * *

_(+) Songfic to Harry's thought in this chapter: Tomorrow by Avril Lavigne._ (I know, a lot of her, but I really thinks the lyrics fits to the characters! And espescially this one for Harry.)

A/N: Okay, I think this must be the shortest chapter I've ever written. It's not over thousand words. And sorry about the wait, but my internet connection has been (and still is) down - right now, I'm using my father's computer. Anyway, next chapter will be about the battle, and most probably longer than this one. Since I haven't seen the last season of Angel yet (I'm on the third season right now) I have no ideas if what happens in the last episodes goes according to the timeline for this story, but if it doesn't, pretend it does, 'kay?

REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	45. Life isn't a Fairytale

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayers**

Chapter 45 – Life isn't a fairytale.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three), After Angel season 5.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. There are always 'what ifs', and what 'could've happened'. What if the supposedly dead James and Lily Potter find themselves lyingbeside a shattered hellmouth? What if Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scoobies had found them? Surprised the couple was when they found out that they had unknowingly traveled forward into the future and that they would finally get a chance to see their now grown son. With the Scoobies following them, they have no idea of the impact of what they will find out when they step foot into the Wizarding World after many years of absence. War, love, death, betrayal, happiness, and despair are just six of the many things they will stumble upon.

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Dawn, James/Lily, Oliver/Vi, Faith/Remus, Willow/Tara, Sirius/Amy, etc.

_**Reviews respond:**_

korrd: Happy you liked it! But no calmness, no.

Just Me: Happy you liked the Illyria - and you don't have to wait long - it's here!

_**Thanks to: **_

SiriusSpikeLover

**...and my beta - Charmed Chick**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry!"

"Umm..." Harry groaned and pulled his covers over his head. He didn't want to get up. He knew what day it was...

"Harry!"

"Le' me sleep..."

"Harry!"

"GAH!"

Harry flew up when he felt the ice-cold water hit him, and glared at Ron, who gave him an amused look.

"Sorry mate, but you wouldn't wake up. Dumbledore wants us all in the Great Hall."

Harry sighed.

"Right. Just give me a minute..."

He dragged himself towards his trunk and put on some clean robes. Everything went in slow motion for him today - he really didn't want to face Voldemort. Or Dumbledore. Or anybody at all for that matter.

"Harry, mate, hurry up!" Ron growled impatiently. "Everybody's waiting!"

With a sigh, Harry put on his shoes and followed Ron out of the dorm. His dorm...he'd spent six years in here...and it was probably the last time he'd ever see it again...

"HARRY!"

"Huh? Right..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Ron quietly slipped into their seats. Hermione gave them a reproachful look, as if asking 'where have you been?' They both ignored her. The silence over the Hall was deafening.

"Morning, all students." Dumbledore said gravely. "I won't say it is a good morning, because then I would be lying. You are probably all wondering why I have dragged you down here so early- usually, the end of the year feast does not begin until evening. But today is not as usual. Today, we are going to battle."

Gasps came from the student body, and everyone started to whisper. Dumbledore held up his hand for silence.

"I had hoped the day when Voldemort- " More gasps.

"- Would attack the castle would not yet be happening- but it is. And today, we are going to face him, to defend our school, home and classmates. Today, house rivalries do not matter. Today, homework does not matter. Today, grades do not matter. Today, the only thing that does matter is staying alive." He closed his eyes tiredly.

"It is wishful thinking of me to believe everyone will make it out of the battle. War always claims its victims. It could be me, you, or the one sitting next to you. Your best friend might be the one who falls. But remember, if you fall, you fall for a good cause. Peace. To rid the world of the man - or monster- that has haunted us for so long."

He turned his eyes to the Slytherin table.

"I am telling you now, all of you - " he let his eyes sweep over everyone.

"- That if there is anybody in here who believes in hate, death and war and supports Voldemort, then stand up. Stand up."

Nobody stood. Not even Draco Malfoy.

"I am telling you all now, all of you, that if there is anybody who does not want to take partinthe battle, to leave this Hall, and go up to your dormitories. I do not want to send you to death. I do not want to force you to fight. Only if you are willing, stay."

This time, more of the half school population- and most of the Slytherins, including Draco Malfoy- left. Harry was proud to see that all the students he had trained last year stayed firmly put.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"And so here we are. Standing on the edge of battle. All first through third year that are still remaining here, I want you to leave. No young children- even if all of you are children- are to fight or lose their lives today. Neither unwillingly, nor willingly."

The few students from the lower years that still remained got up with a scowl, but left. Some even looked relieved.

Dumbledore looked over those remaining.

"Today, we are fighting. We are fighting for our world, for our future, for our friends...for our very existence. Show Voldemort and his followers no mercy, because you will get none in return. He has brought armies of dark wizards, armies of Giants, armies of Werewolves, Vampires and Demons. I want you to think carefully- if our world weren't so prejudiced, do you think these people, beings, would have followed him? No. They wouldn't have. You are the future. You can change it for the better. But only if you try. Today, we are taking the first step towards that future. Because it belongs to us."

Suddenly, the castle shook.

"It is time."

Dumbledore stood up, quickly followed by the teachers, the Scoobies, the Order (who had arrived earlier that morning), the Slayers, Angel's meagercrew and lastly the students. Harry gripped his wand so hard it hurt. He closed his eyes.

'Somebody give me strength...'

They all paraded out of the Great Hall, until they stood in front of the doors. They all formed battle lines, Dumbledore, Harry and the teachers first, the Scoobies, the Order, and Angel's crew second. Then came all the Slayers in fifteen different rows, and lastly the students.

Dumbledore lifted his arms, and the doors flew open.

The light and the dark side was facing off.

Buffy paled. Thousands of vampires and demons. Hundreds of Giants, Death Eaters and Werewolves. They were more than the Turok-Han- and even though they were defeated, they had been standing on a higher ground, and therefore, had had an advantage. Now they didn't.

"Dumbledore!" A voice called. "Why don't you leave your precious golden boy to me, and you and your students will be spared."

Dumbledore's eyes blazed.

"That is not going to happen, Tom. You will meet your downfall today."

Voldemort burst out laughing, and then he sneered, stepping forwards.

"Really?" He shook his head. "I don't think so. I will be victorious, and your castle will fall."

He turned his red, blazing eyes to Harry, who inwardly flinched, but met Voldemort's eyes nonetheless.

"So sad..." Voldemort hissed. "So alone... and nobody notice. You are scared, aren't you boy? Hmm? Scared of me... scared of death." He laughed again. "I guess Dumbledore couldn't make you believe that 'death is nothing but the nextgreat adventure'-crap. Smart boy. You know it's hopeless. You know you're going to loose. So why so defiant? Why don't you let me finish you off - I promise it will be painless."

He chuckled. Dumbledore stepped in front of Harry.

"You will not kill Harry, Tom. Harry is not scared of you. He has something you will never have- and that is a heart."

Voldemort burst out laughing again.

"Can't the boy speak for himself? And who needs a heart when you have everything else in the world?"

Suddenly, as if they all got an invisible sign, all of Voldemort's forces started to run forwards. Dumbledore's forces followed, and on the middle of the ground, they all clashed together, in a blur of smoke, blood and magic.

Buffy and Faith stood back to back, fighting a group of vampires. They saw Willow, taking out several of the Death Eaters at once, her hands aligned with Tara's.

"So, B," Faith said, as she decapitated a demon. "What do you say? When we're done with this bitch, we're going to the kitchen? I'm already starved."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Sure, **F-** if we make it."

"Stop being so negative, B- that's never good."

Buffy just sighed, as she ducked, before staking a vampire.

"You never change, do you?"

"Nope."

A bit away from them, Ron and Hermione were fighting side by side, along with Neville, Ginny, Luna and some other members from the DA. Suddenly, a green spell came flying seemingly out of nowhere, hitting Dean Thomas straight in the chest. For awhile, everyone just stared in shock, as the body hit the ground, before Seamus Finnigan let out a cry of rage. The next second, he joined Dean on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vi licked away some blood from her lip, as she drew out her stake from one of the vampires, watching as it turned to dust, before turning to face another one. She was barely aware of her fellow Slayers- among them Rona and Shannon- two of the surviving Slayers from Sunnydale- fighting alongside each other. Suddenly, she heard someone cry her name, and she looked up, just in time to see Oliver stare with wide eyes on something behind her. She quickly turned around, and in the next second, everything went black.

"NO!" Oliver screamed, as he saw Vi hit the ground, when a yellow beam of light hit her. He had no idea what the spell had been, and he didn't really care. He lunged forwards on the Death Eater responsible, and soon, they were engaged in a fist fight. As he threw of the mask, he recognized the Death Eater as Marcus Flint, a graduated Slytherin, who also had been captain of the Slytherin team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron gritted his teeth hard together, and cast a quick look at Hermione. She was pale, but otherwise okay. After the shock from the deaths of Dean and Seamus, they had all become more vicious in the fighting, and Ron was pleased to note that the ground around them was littered with unconscious- or in some cases - dead- bodies.

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed, as he took a closer look on the Death Eater he was fighting.

"What the- " He muttered, before he quickly cast three spells in a quick session. The Death Eater managed to avoid the first two, but the third- a full body bind- hit him straight in the chest. As soon as he fell down, Ron kneeled down beside him, throwing of the mask.

His eyes widened.

"Percy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn was fighting beside Spike and Angel- they were bickering all the time, but at least they got the job done. She suddenly felt the urge to hurl, as she saw Illyria out of the corner of her eye, ripping off the head of a demon with her bare hands. Well, at least it was effective... Suddenly, she felt a cold, bony hand on her arm, and she turned around, meeting the red eyes of lord Voldemort. Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to scream, but she found she was unable to do anything.

"DAWN!" She heard Buffy scream, and she saw Angel and Spike whip around, their eyes widening as they got sight of her.

Voldemort chuckled.

"POTTER!" He screamed. "Why don't you come forwards so we can finish this once and for all, or your little girlfriend will die!"

Dawn saw Harry step up towards them, covered in green demon blood.

"Let her go," he said. "She hasn't done anything."

Voldemort smiled cruelly.

"Well, it's more about the fact that she exists, if you know what I mean."

Harry blanched. Weren't those almost the exact words his father had once used? Suddenly, he felt two hands on his shoulders, and he spun around, meeting the eyes of his parents.

"Don't let him get to you, Harry,"Lily said. "We believe in you," James continued.

Harry tried to smile, and he took a step forwards.

"We'll be behind you every step of the way," another voice said.

'Sirius...'

"You can do it..."

'...Remus...

"You go, kid."

'Amy...'

He took another step forwards. Voldemort smiled cruelly.

"Don't you think you're going a little bit slow?"

He lifted his wand at Dawn.

"AVADA- "

A shadow ran forwards, standing in front of Dawn protectively.

"- KEDAVRA!"

A body hit the ground.

"WORMTAIL!" Voldemort screamed in rage. Harry stared at the body- Peter Pettigrew's - in shock. Beside him, he more felt than saw the others do the same. In his head, a conversation played out...

**Flashback**

"Pettigrew owes his life to you. You have sent Voldemort a deputy who is in your debt...When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them... and I'm much mistaken if Voldemort wants his servant in the debt of Harry Potter."

"I don't want a connection with Pettigrew! He betrayed my parents!"

"This is magic at its deepest, its most impenetrable, Harry. But trust me... the time may come when you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life."

**End Flashback**

Voldemort threw Dawn aside like a rag doll, and turned his eyes towards Harry. Suddenly, he felt something- like an invisible hand - pull him towards Voldemort, and before he knew what happened, he was standing right in front of him.

"The game is over, Potter! This ends here, right now. A wizard's duel, you and me. I think we both know what the looser gets."

Harry's eyes narrowed. Voldemort backed a few steps. Harry did the same, neither taking their eyes of the other. Around them, the battle had stopped, everyone was watching the final showdown between Harry Potter and lord Voldemort. They all knew that who won would decide the outcome of the battle.

"And then we bow..." Voldemort hissed. Harry stared defiantly up at Voldemort.

"I SAID BOW!"

And just like in the cemetery, after the Triwizard tournament, Harry felt himself bow, having no control over his own body. Voldemort chuckled.

"That's better."

Then the duel began. Dark against light. Black against white. A boy against his mortal enemy.

'...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...'

So the prophecy spoke. Tonight, it would be fulfilled, one way or another.

It went so fast. For a moment, it looked like Harry had an advantage, and in the next second, Voldemort was standing right beside Harry, whispering something in his ear, making his eyes widen. In the next second, Voldemort smiled. He lifted his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

There was a blinding flash of green light, and a body hit the ground.

The boy-who-lived, lived no more.

"...HARRY!"

* * *

**A/N:** THE END! Just kidding. LOL. Seriously though, it's still five chaps left...I'm evil, aren't I? Hope you liked it - two updates in one day, not bad, eh? REVIEW lots, and I'll update ASAP! 

/Ida


	46. No other Way

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayers**

Chapter 46 – No other way.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three), After Angel season 5.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. There are always 'what ifs', and what 'could've happened'. What if the supposedly dead James and Lily Potter find themselves lyingbeside a shattered hellmouth? What if Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scoobies had found them? Surprised the couple was when they found out that they had unknowingly traveled forward into the future and that they would finally get a chance to see their now grown son. With the Scoobies following them, they have no idea of the impact of what they will find out when they step foot into the Wizarding World after many years of absence. War, love, death, betrayal, happiness, and despair are just six of the many things they will stumble upon.

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Dawn, James/Lily, Oliver/Vi, Faith/Remus, Willow/Tara, Sirius/Amy, etc.

_**Reviews respond:**_

Naitch03: Yes, I just had to. LOL.

Katrina Marie Pace: I know, I truly am. -Big grin-

SiriusSpikeLover: Well, since you're begging so nicely...wish granted!

Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel (for ch 44 & 45): Nope, no Connor in this story. And why I killed Harry? Because I can! And you're not alone in wanting that. -Grin-

TTrunks: Thank you, thank you. I just love when people get upset. LOL. Happy you like it!

Just Me: Yep, I did. As for Snake face watching out...I'm sure he does - now when he's 'mortal' for everyone and all...but do you really think they can take him on? LOL. Well, see in this chap what they all do...

**Thanks to my beta - Charmed Chick**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HARRY!" Lily didn't recognize her own voice as she screamed. Beside her, James was standing, unmoving, unblinking. Just staring at their dead son lying on the ground. 

Voldemort let out a scream of victory. All around him, everyone fighting for the light side was staring in disbelieving shock at the dead boy on the ground. Their friend, classmate, student, hero...family.

"AND NOW NOBODY HAS THE POWER TO DEFY ME!" Voldemort screamed and laughed. Then, right at that same moment, James woke up from his trance, and threw himself towards Voldemort,who activated a portkey and disappeared, along with all his followers.

"How could this happen?" Hermione said in despair. "He was supposed to win! We were supposed to win..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James stood and stared at his son's tombstone. They had buried Harry at a small cemetery outside of London, in the same place the memorials for himself and Lily had once stood.

He closed his eyes, and let a tear fall down his cheek. This was so unfair...no one should ever have to bury your own child... He opened his eyes and took another look at the white tombstone.

Harry James Potter  
1980 - 1997

Beloved friend  
Beloved son

May you rest in peace

"James..." Lily whispered, as she came up beside him.

"I can't believe he's gone...why? Why did it have to happen?" James said.

Lily had trouble keeping her tears at bay. Her husband was broken...she was broken...the light was fading...and darkness rising. Who would come to aid them? Who would step up and take Harry's place against Voldemort? She let out a sob. Harry...her son...he had just been a boy. Why did he have to be chosen? Why did he have to fight? It wasn't fair!

"Why didn't we see it?" Lily whispered. "He wasn't ready to face Voldemort... we should have known he was acting too cheery!"

James turned to look at her wife.

"Because we're idiots." He said bitterly. "We were brought back here to aid Harry in the fight...we, and 'the Scoobies'. What help have we really been? We weren't there for him when he needed us...and now he's - " He paused. He couldn't say it.

"- Beyond our reach," he finished lamely, and sank down to his knees on the wet ground.

Lily sank down beside him.

"It just isn't fair..." she whispered. "Not fair..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six months later

'Britain is on fire. Burning. And from the ashes, darkness is rising.  
Where is the hero everyone is so desperately looking for? Who will stand up against you-know-who?  
A dark fog is laying over our world, threatening to devour it.  
In the middle, a single group of people, called 'the Order of the Phoenix', are trying to keep the dark Lord at bay.  
But what can they really do? Everyone brave enough to stand up to this dark force, has been killed, no mercy shown.  
Red blood is spilling the ground every day. What can anyone do to stop it from falling?  
Who will stand against He-who-must-not-be-named on his killing-spree through England? Will your home be next?  
Wizards, witches, squibs and muggles are fleeing this country... But can they really escape?  
There is no doubt that when you-know-who has burnt Britain to the ground, the rest of the world is next...  
The world is in need of a hero. Someone to stand against the dark forces.  
It was Dumbledore against Grindewald. Grindewald was defeated.  
It was Harry Potter against you-know-who. But Harry Potter fell.  
A lone boy, the world on his shoulders.  
A martyr.  
Who will take his place?  
Britain is falling.  
Who will come to our aid?

Rita Skeeter,  
Reporter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore sat on his office at Hogwarts. Hogwarts. The last sanctuary. But how long would it stand? The ministry was already taken. St. Mungos as well. Even Gringotts and the rest of Diagon Alley. Hogsmeade had been burnt to the ground yesterday. It was only a matter of time before Voldemort turned his red eyes to the castle. He had once been close to conquer it, but had left, too happy from the death of his enemy to care about it at the moment... Harry.

Dumbledore sighed, and turned to Fawkes at his perch.

"How could I be so blind, Fawkes?" He said. "What shall an old fool do?"

Fawkes let out a drill that was supposed to be comforting, but Dumbledore felt nothing but despair. All hope was lost. He couldn't face Voldemort. He knew that if he did, Voldemort would win... and everyone would truly fall. No, he had to stay here.

Even if he couldn't do anything, knowing that he was alive was at least bringing some comfort to those who was still remaining in Britain. But he knew he would not live forever. One day, probably one day soon, Voldemort would arrive at Hogwart's doorstep. And he would conquer even this last place of peace...and when the castle fell...Dumbledore would fall with it. And with Dumbledore, the last line of desperate hope people clung to would be lost forever into the darkness.

Suddenly, Fawkes let out another trill.

"What are you trying to tell me, my friend?" Dumbledore mumbled. "I don't understand..."

Then, Fawkes burst into fire.

Dumbledore's eyes widened behind his glasses, as he watched the phoenix being reborn from the ashes.

"Of course..." he whispered. "From ashes to ashes...from ashes...to life..."

He stood up so quickly, his chair fell backwards, before he practically sprinted from the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's madness," Buffy concluded.

"You tell me," Angel agreed.

"It's the only way," Dumbledore said. "We cannot face Voldemort. Only Harry- "

"Harry is DEAD, Dumbledore! DEAD!" Sirius exclaimed. "Do you understand that word? DEAD. BURIED. As in GONE."

"For the moment, yes. But he doesn't have to stay that way..."

"NO!" Buffy said sharply. "You can't even be considering this! It's just wrong! I was brought back- it wasn't the most happy experience in my life, let me tell you."

"She's right. It's wrong," Willow said quietly. "Bringing Buffy back from the dead was the worst thing I've ever done- lead me straight to the line of destruction."

"We can't do that- it's manipulative, selfish and worst of all- completely, and utterly CRAZY." Buffy continued. "We might need a hero- sure! But bringing Harry back to life with that ancient, probably very dark ritual, is a big nono. The kid is probably in Heaven! He was a hero for God's sake. Heroes belongs in Heaven- believe me, I know. Why? I'VE BEEN THERE!"

"I know," Dumbledore said quietly. "And I agree. But we cannot let Voldemort win. That's even more wrong. Darkness it's not supposed to rule the world. It is supposed to exist, sure, but in harmony with the light. And yes, Buffy being brought back was wrong- but was Lily and James coming back wrong? Or Tara?"

"Well, mayor Wilkins sure was wrong on so many different levels," Faith muttered.

"Okay, so those were the exceptions to the rule, right? But really, James and Lily don't count since they never really died, you know? And Tara wasn't supposed to die, so she was in that waiting place."

"And what's to say Harry is not there either?" Dumbledore said. "He was supposed to victorious. It might be wrong, yes. It might be selfish, yes. But it's our only hope."

"As much as I hate to admit it, long-beard is right," Xander said. "Sometimes we need to make tough choices for the best for everyone else."

"Everyone else?" James said. "Bringing our son back to life for everyone else? He is really just a toy for you people, isn't he? I might want him back, sure...but is it right? Is it fair? To him?"

"We don't really have a choice," Dumbledore said. This time, Lily opened her mouth to speak, but Dumbledore interrupted her.

"Just listen. I know bringing Harry back is wrong...and that if we had been there for him in the first place, it wouldn't be needed. But it is my belief that Harry was- and is- supposed to win this fight. And do you really believe Harry would be happy if everyone he cared about died? That we lost to Voldemort? To the dark? He wouldn't be. Think about this- it may not be fair to Harry- but are you sure he wouldn't want to be brought back to help?"

"Well, we won't know that, now, will we? He's dead," Anya stated.

"I-I hate the thought of-of bringing someone back like this," Dawn said tiredly. "B-but...Dumbledore's right. Harry would have wanted us to win...so...well..."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"Yes. Sometimes, a sacrifice has to be made for the greater good."

"And speaking of sacrifices...who will sacrifice their life for Harry's in the ritual if we go through with it?" Charlie said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** There! See, do you see my insane plan? -Does the Snoopy dance- Do you think I'm crazy? REVIEW!

/Ida


	47. The Sacrifice

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayers**

Chapter 47 – The Sacrifice.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three)

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. There are always 'what ifs', and what 'could've happened'. What if the supposedly dead James and Lily Potter find themselves lyingbeside a shattered hellmouth? What if Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scoobies had found them? Surprised the couple was when they found out that they had unknowingly traveled forward into the future and that they would finally get a chance to see their now grown son. With the Scoobies following them, they have no idea of the impact of what they will find out when they step foot into the Wizarding World after many years of absence. War, love, death, betrayal, happiness, and despair are just six of the many things they will stumble upon.

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Dawn, James/Lily, Oliver/Vi, Faith/Remus, Willow/Tara, Sirius/Amy, etc.

_**Reviews respond:**_

Naitch03: Sacrifice Voldemort to bring back Harry? Heh. Yeah, I guess that would be cool. But can you really see Voldemort letting himself be captured so they can kill him in a ritual to bring back his mortal enemy? Nuhu.

etraya: So happy you like it! And I'm very proud to be crazy, 'cause crazy people are often brilliant people in a very crazy way, so... -Grin-

SiriusSpikeLover: Thanks!

gabrieldarke: -Smirks- But I just love to write cliffhangers!

Katrina Marie Pace: Puh, thank God for that! LOL.

Nixinox: Uhu...as long as you believe that. -Grin-

TTrunks: Happy you liked it! And I think this one is longer.

Sailorsaturumon: -Blink- Umm...maybe?

Papa Wheelie (ch44-46): Thanks! I'm starting to feel the pressure from inclosing term-start, you know? I want to get this story finished before Monday. Wish me luck! As for your guesses...I'm sayin' nuthin!

wackycavegirl: I'm gonna take that as a compliment! And yeah...I guess the romance has been a little lacking...but that's what happens when you've got too many pairings! And why would I stop writing cliffies? I love them so! LOL.

laffinpebbles: Heh. The one with the power tosacrifice him/herselfwill be dead as New Year's eve fade... (very poetic, neh?)

Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel: Well, wish granted. I won't tell you if it's Dumbledore who dies or not. You'll have to read and find out! LOL.

Beth512: Thanks! And I managed to surprise you and leave you all confused - YAY!

_**Thanks to: **_

**...my beta - Charmed Chick**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Yes. Sometimes, a sacrifice has to be made for the greater good."_

_"And speaking of sacrifices...who will sacrifice their life for Harry's in the ritual if we go through with it?" Charlie said quietly._

"I'll do it." Dawn said.

"NO!" Buffy said. "You are not!"

"Umm...guys...can we...have this discussion later?" Tara said. "Why don't we decide on who's to perform the ritual...and who the focus peopleare going to be...before the sacrifice?"

"Yes, good idea, Tara," Giles said, and started to polish his glasses.

"Can't we just sacrifice a goat or something?" Xander asked. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Just a suggestion..." He muttered.

"No. We need a human sacrifice," Dumbledore said. "Because Harry is human. And just taking a random muggle wouldn't be very good either â€" A) We're not that cruel, and B) Harry is a powerful wizard- we need a powerful sacrifice, i.e. a witch or wizard, or someone with a magical core. And the sacrifice needs to be alive."

"So...right. Focus people. Best would be those close to Harry. And they need a connection, so it becomes some kind of chain."

Hermione and Ron gave each other a look, before stepping forwards.

"Good, that's two."

"Dawn, you're the third," Buffy said quickly, thinking that if she already had a role, she wouldn't risk becoming the sacrifice. Dawn rolled her eyes, but stepped forwards.

"That's three."

James, Lily, Remus, Amy and Sirius stepped forward.

"That's eight."

Ginny, Luna and Neville did the same.

"That's eleven. One more."

"I'll do it," Faith said, and gave Remus a smile.

"Good. Now, theperson to performthe ritual," Dumbledore said. "I am suggesting Willow."

Willow looked around wildly.

"Me? What? Nononononono. A big no. A capital 'N' No- DumbleD can do it."

"Yes I could. But I would rather be on the sidelines, watching, and ready to interfere if something goes wrong. And you are the one with most ritual-experiences."

Willow's eyes darted to one person to the other, but everyone was staring at her expectantly.

"You're kidding, right?"

No answer.

"Okay...so you aren't kidding..."

"Great! Willow will perform the ritual!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together.

"What?" Willow exclaimed. "But- " She finally sighed as she realized no one was listening. "Fine..."

"Okay...over to the sacrifice...anyone willing?" Buffy asked.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione and Dawn all stepped out of the focuscircle.

"Except Dawn," Buffy added. Dawn just glared and held her ground.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Well...let's hear your arguments."

"Well, Lily and I have already been dead once before- because we died for Harry." Lily said. "Maybe this is the reason we were brought back- so we can do it again."

"Well, Harry has never had any parents- he wouldn't want you to die," Sirius argued. "Me, on the other hand- I was never there for Harry when I should have been because I was in Azkaban -I want to do this for him."

"Well, if you die, you definitely won't be there," James said. "And you're actually closer to Harry than me and Lils."

Sirius opened his mouth to argue, but was stopped.

"James is right- you are not an option," Dumbledore said. Sirius' eyes narrowed, but finally sighed, and stepped back.

Remus spoke up.

"Well, I- "

" - NO!" Four voices said at once. Remus blinked.

Lily, James and Sirius started to speak at the same time, while Faith was giving him a murderous glare from afar.

"Don't even..."

"...think about it."

"...You've never been..."

"...happy, and now..."

"...your furry little problem..."

"...is not a problem..."

"...anymore, so..."

"...you should enjoy..."

"...life now when..."

"...you are healthy..."

"...and have a job..."

"...and friends and a..."

"...GIRL!" They all finished at once.

"I can't believe people are actually fighting over who should be the one to die," Anya muttered. Andrew nodded.

"Yeah...it's almost like when Frodo is ready to sacrifice his life to take the ring to Mordor and- "

"- Shut up, Andrew."

"Shutting up."

Remus sighed as Dumbledore chuckled.

"Your friendshave a point. You can join Sirius in the not-an-option-anymore-corner."

Remus scowled, but did as he was told- only to be met by a slap from Faith.

"I can't believe you were even considering it!" She hissed.

"But- "

"- No! I'm talking!"

For five minutes, the occupants had a very good time listening to Remus being scolded by Faith's ranting."

"Right. Who was next?"

"Us!" Ron and Hermione said. "We have been friends with Harry from the beginning and we want to do this."

"Well, do you think Harry will be happy when he comes back and finds one of his two best friends in the entire world dead- for him? No. I don't think so. He would only feel guilty- not the power to destroy Voldemort." Lily said.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Do you think he would feel less guilty or care less if you were the ones dead?"

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Ron smirked.

"Didn't think so."

"Well, then both Ron, Hermione and James and Lily are out."

"And since Dawn is not allowed to make this decision," Buffy said. "We are back at square one."

"Hello!" Dawn exclaimed. "I can speak for myself!"

Buffy glared, but Charlie sighed. "Let her speak. I doubt her arguments are better than the others."

"Fine."

"Yes!" Dawn exclaimed. "Alright. First thing first. I think Harry will feel guilty no matter who it is who dies, so that is one thing we just have to deal with. Okay. Love. The power the Dark Lord knows not, right?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"And I love Harry. And that love is what Harry needs to destroy Voldemort. So if I sacrifice myself in love, just like Harry's mother-" she gave Lily a look and a smile. " - Once did, that should do the trick, right? Give Harry the advantage he needs? And the ritual needs a willing sacrifice- the more willing, the better result. Plus, I'm just a green mystical ball of energy- the human me wasn't meant to exist. So how can me dying for Harry hurt? As far as I go, I can only see positives."

Silence.

Several of the room's occupants tried to come up with something to say, but no words came out.

"She does got a point," Dumbledore finally said.

"NO!" Buffy exploded. "Dawn - if Harry looses you..."

"...If he looses me, he will feel guilty, yes. We went over that. And he will get sad. But he doesn't know me enough to be sad forever, even if we love each others. I think you should witch the 'Harry' to 'I' -because that's what it's all about. You will get sad and devastated if I go. But it's my decision- mine. My own."

"...My precious..." Andrew hissed. "Ouch!" He mumbled, as Xander out an elbow in his side.

"So then it has beendecided," Dumbledore said heavily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New Year's Eve.

Those who would be in the ritual all watched silently as Dumbledore paced three times outside the tapestry of Marmas the Barmy. As they entered the room, they saw the Room of requirement had been changed into everything they needed for the ritual.

Twelve candles were standing in a circle, and in the middle, a pentagram was painted.

The focus peopleplaced themselves behind one candle each (Buffy took Dawn's place), and grabbed each other's hands. Dawn sat down cross-legged in the middle.

No one said anything. No one's heart was really in it. No one wanted Dawn to die, and even Dawn felt her heart thumping painfully against her chest. Was she doing the right thing?

Willow placed herself on the north side of the Pentagram, and closed her eyes, before she started to chant, first on Latin, then in English.

Hear me now.  
This Holy night.  
Hear my prayer.  
See my sight.

Night and day.  
Black and white.  
Death was wrong.  
So turn it right.

From ashes rise.  
We need an aid.  
A Hero come.  
So dark will fade.

Life is love.  
Now watch and see.  
Take our lamb.  
And Mote it Be.

Willow started to glow, and everyone in the room could see how Willow seemed to be filled with a bright light, streaming out of her fingertips, into the focus peoplewhere it circled around and round, until it finally burst out from every direction and entered Dawn.

Dawn gasped as the light entered her. She had never felt like this before. All the power...It was too much. She lifted her hands and saw how she had started to glow in white. Then suddenly, the light started to turn green. White. Green. White. Green. For every change, she felt it as if her body was being ripped apart, changing. Dawn screamed in pain.

For those who watched, it seemed like Dawn was flickering in and out of existence. From human, to a glowing white human, to a glowing green human, to a glowing green ball of energy.

Dumbledore watched as Dawn suddenly started to get blurry. She was fading quickly...the white light had almost been entirely replaced by green...and her human form was almost invisible.

_'Love is a powerful thing...' He thought. 'Truly powerful...But this will not help Harry...he needs to know he has people he loves to fight for...if Dawn is gone...that won't work. A protection of love...it's not the answer this time. And Dawn has her whole life in front of her, while for me, death is really nothing else but the next great adventure.'_

He came to a decision.

Everyone watched in horror as Dumbledore suddenly jumped into the circle, pushing Dawn out, taking her place. Their eyes widened as the light suddenly burst outwards from Dumbledore, in all directions, blinding everyone. As they opened their eyes, they saw the great figure of Albus Dumbledore lying dead on the floor. The ritual was complete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **So what do you think? Did it suck? PleaseREVIEW!

/Ida


	48. Between the Worlds

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayers**

Chapter 48 – Between the Worlds.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three)

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. There are always 'what ifs', and what 'could've happened'. What if the supposedly dead James and Lily Potter find themselves lyingbeside a shattered hellmouth? What if Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scoobies had found them? Surprised the couple was when they found out that they had unknowingly traveled forward into the future and that they would finally get a chance to see their now grown son. With the Scoobies following them, they have no idea of the impact of what they will find out when they step foot into the Wizarding World after many years of absence. War, love, death, betrayal, happiness, and despair are just six of the many things they will stumble upon.

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Dawn, James/Lily, Oliver/Vi, Faith/Remus, Willow/Tara, Sirius/Amy, etc.

_**Reviews respond:**_

Katrina Marie Pace: I can't? Why not? I thought I was the author? LOL.

TriguetraWarrior: I surprised you? Yay! And I'm kind of glad I didn't kill off Dawn either!

SiriusSpikeLover: Puh! For awhile there I was worried! LOL.

Nixinox: Nope, not always...but in this story, yes. As for what happenes now...do you really think I'm gonna tell you that?

teisha (ch 46): Of course I plan to finish this, sweets!

TTrunks: One thing at the time you know. I guess I could have done the last fight by now and gotten it over with, but then I wouldn't hit the fifty-chapters line. Anyway, battle in next chap! But no sequel, sorry. I justdon't havethe time. Or energy. Or muse.

Naitch03: Well, keep reading and you'll see!

Moony's Mate: So happy you liked it!

The Lady Morgaine (ch 46-47): Well, that's me. An evil, crazy-girl. LOL. Use Voldemort as sacrifice? I have already gotten that suggestion, but I really can't see that happening. Even if it would be funny and ironic as hell. Being wacky? -Blink- I think you are wacky enough for both of us! I mean, you can be the wacky, but I need to be the crazy, insane and everything else but wacky. And yeah...Andrew is just so cool. I read your story, and left a nice little review - I thought your story was...f-cking great!

etraya: Thanks, hon! I just love being a genius. 'Cause then I can be crazy without anybody saying a word about it! (You know, genius insane) And I think I should stop rambling now...ehrm. Anyway, to answer your questions: you'll just have to read this chap to find out!

_**Thanks to: **_

**...my beta - Charmed Chick**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Everyone watched in horror as Dumbledore suddenly jumped into the circle, pushing Dawn out, taking her place. Their eyes widened as the light suddenly burst outwards from Dumbledore, in all directions, blinding everyone. As they opened their eyes, they saw the great figure of Albus Dumbledore lying dead on the floor. The ritual was complete._

Dumbledore found himself standing in front of a grey door in a foggy landscape.

'...Hmm...this is interesting...' He thought, and lifted his hand to knock, but before he could, the door opened, and Dumbledore found himself standing eye to eye with Harry.

"I wondered when you would show up," Harry said with a teasing smile. Dumbledore blinked. Whatever it was he had expected Harry to say, it wasn't that.

Harry smirked.

"I guess I finally managed to surprise you, eh?"

Dumbledore coughed.

"Well...eh...yes, I guess you did."

"Right. So I guess you have some questions?" Harry asked. "Why don't we sit down?"

Dumbledore watched as a bench seemingly appeared out of nowhere, along with a bag of...

"...muggle-popcorn, Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a chuckle.

Harry shrugged.

"Well,it'sgood."

They sat there in silence for awhile, until Harry started to speak, a frown of concentration etching his face.

"When I...died, I found myself standing in front of this blinding white portal. I was just about to enter when they- The Powers That Be- told me that I was not yet to enter Heaven because my task was not yet complete. With me so far?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Good. Well, right after they said that, the white portal disappeared- I felt quite put out about that- and was replaced by that grey door I came out of over there. The PTB's told me it was the door leading to the waiting place, you know, that place for those who's time has not yet come? Anyway, they said that was to be my home until the time came for me to return, and finish the task I was chosen to do. So I entered, and well, for a very, very, very long time for me, and a half-year for you, I was pretty much bored to death. Time didn't exist there, so I just walked around, brooding."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Not the most satisfying way to spend eternity?"

"No, really not. Anyway, it was good for me - boring, but good. I learned a lesson."

"And what lesson was that, Harry?"

Harry turned to look at Dumbledore, a complete serious expression on his face.

"That no matter how much life sucks, and no matter how hard and difficult it gets, it's way better than a grey, foggy place that reminds me of the soggy bottom of a tea-cup from professor Trelawney's Divination classes."

Dumbledore blinked. And then he burst out laughing. Harry gave him a wry grin.

"Yes, Harry, I really think the time here has done you well..." Dumbledore said, after he finally composed himself.

"I have a question for you Harry. Or more like a last lesson before we depart. It's about love, and life." His eyes started to twinkle. "Although I think you have already figured most of it out by now."

"Probably," Harry agreed.

"You see, life is a wonderful thing. Painful, but wonderful. And even if there are hardships, it can still be wonderful. Life is what you make it. If you are always brooding around, like you did- without us noticing- it is a very painful and sad way to spend it, and you come to wish for something else. Something happier. And in your mind, happier goes hand in hand with death, even if this is far from the truth. If you, on the other hand, finds a balance between both good and bad, life becomes an amazing thing that you never wish to end."

Harry nodded, a smile etching on his face.

"Like a bag of chocolate-frogs. Or in your case, lemon-drops."

Dumbledore laughed.

"Exactly. I really think you have grown up, Harry. Now love and hate. Voldemort's heart has been devoured by the hate he feels for other people and beings. Your heart is surrounded by love for your friends and family. That is what makes you different. And that is what will help you victor. Voldemort has nothing to gain by killing. It gives him a feeling of power, a goal, which, in his head sounds very admirable. But what happens when he has reach his goal? When all people that were opposing him are dead, and left is only those who agree with him. He will have nothing left. When he has reached the highest power, what's next? Nothing. There is simply nothing. Unfortunately, Voldemort has not figured this out."

Harry gave Dumbledore a grin, which he returned with a small chuckle.

"You, on the other hand, have everything to win. When you reach your goal, and Voldemort is dead, you have your friends and family on your side, and you can live a life that makes you happy. Voldemort doesn't have that luxury. And that is why love is stronger than hate. Love is something worth fighting for, while hate is not."

He stood up.

"Now, for the reason I have come...I am here- "

"- To take my place. One life for another. I get it."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Exactly. I wish you luck Harry."

"You too, sir," Harry said.

In front of them, two different portals showed up. One blinding white, and the other in all the colors of the rainbow.

Dumbledore actually let out a squeal of delight as he looked inside the white portals.

"Woollen socks and lemon drops in thousands!" He exclaimed. Harry got an expression on his face that clearly said what everyone really thought about Dumbledore - '_he is crazy.'_

Dumbledore turned to Harry with a bright smile.

"We will meet again, Harry Potter," he said. "Although I hope not for a long while yet."

And with that, he stepped into the blinding, white, portal and with a bright flash, it was gone, and so was Dumbledore.

Harry took a deep breath and turned to the rainbow-colored one.

"Here we go..." He muttered, and stepped inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A universe away, in a small cemetery, a buried corpse slowly transformed back into a functional body, and Harry opened his eyes with a gasp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Hope you liked! Please REVIEW! Only one chapter and an epilogue left!

/Ida


	49. Last Battle

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayers**

Chapter 49 – Last Battle.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three)

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. There are always 'what ifs', and what 'could've happened'. What if the supposedly dead James and Lily Potter find themselves lyingbeside a shattered hellmouth? What if Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scoobies had found them? Surprised the couple was when they found out that they had unknowingly traveled forward into the future and that they would finally get a chance to see their now grown son. With the Scoobies following them, they have no idea of the impact of what they will find out when they step foot into the Wizarding World after many years of absence. War, love, death, betrayal, happiness, and despair are just six of the many things they will stumble upon.

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Dawn, James/Lily, Oliver/Vi, Faith/Remus, Willow/Tara, Sirius/Amy, etc.

_**Reviews respond:**_

**Naitch03:** Yeah, you'd think. But it will be explained in this chap.

**korrd:** 'Cause they're stupid? Seriously though,everything will be explained.

**TriguetraWarrior:** Happy you liked the talk and the explanation of the waiting-place!

**Nininox:** Yep, pretty buried. And just read on and you'll find out!

**wackycavegirl:** Ummm...I don't know. Maybe because the way Harry woke up was exactly like that? And no, I won't stop with the cliffies! I love writing them so much! LOL. As for the slap of my head...I can slap myself for you -slap- Ouch. Anyway, as for romance: This isn't really a romance fic - there are so many couples (a little too many) and so much else to write that I simply can't focus on the paitings as much as I'd like to. But I think overrall there has been romance, and there will be a little/lot (depends) of it in the Epilogue, 'kay?

**The Lady Morgaine:** Yeah...and now only the epilogue...feels weird. I mean, it feels like I'´ve been writing this story forever, y'know? And now when the trip's over...it's strange, but nice. It leaves me to focus on my other fic "Out of the Blue" and new projects. Possibly/Probably including that SW-fic we were talking about. Good, the world needs a balance between wacky and crazy people. LOL. Happy you liked wacky Dumbledore (isn't he just funny?) and maturing Harry. (And was there anyone but me that noticed his new sense of humor "soggy teacup" anyone? LOL)And I agree - Andrew is so funny (and his reaction when realising he is in the Star Wars-verse would be so amusing!)

**Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel:** Yep, Dumbledore got the shortest straw. Although you almost got your wish fulfilled. Almost. As for Harry being underground...well, you'll just have to read and see what happens.

**Just Me:** Well, you won't have to wait long!

**Katrina Marie Pace:** Read and find out! (But you know,layers of thickness takes a while to get rid off. -wink-)

**SiriusSpikeLover:** Thanks! And yeah, you'd think...

**EmmieLou555 (ch 1):** Answer sent off in a nice little e-mail.

**Vld:** -Blink- I agree with you on everything, except Buffy turning dark and start fighting her friends. Just can't see that happening. (At least not in this fic) And who ever said Harry was pulled out of Heaven? He was in the waiting-place, i.e. the foggy, soggy place with likeness to Trelawney's teacups in Divination.

**Papa Wheelie:** I proved you wrong? Oh, yay! -Does Snoopy-dance-

**Zantac the Barbarian:** Hmm...I didn't think he sounded like Spike...far from it...but maybe he was a bit slangy. That was kind of the point - to get us to see the crazy/funny/not wise/not mature side of our late Headmaster. And I do have a beta. 

**Technocratic Sith Lord:** Well, you'll just have to read on, eh? Butit isn't completely like Buffy - Harry never got to Heaven, so things shouldn't/won't be as painful.

**Moony's Mate:** You'll just have to read and see whether or not it will tramautise poor Harry!

**Kat:** Thank you so much for your very long, and very complimenting review! (You made me blush) I know I tended/tends to use a bit dialogue sometimes - it's a fault I have that I have been working a lot on to stop. And in the beginning I didn't have a beta either, so thatis probably the reason toall the spelling/grammar mistakes. However, I am so glad you think I got/get better and better - it is the best compliment a author/authoress can get from someone - that we develops. That we grow with our writing and slowly change it into something better. I am so glad you think I manged to handle the character amount and stick with canon - I was terrified when I begun - I thought I had gotten in way over my head, because there were so many characters, and I didn't get to focus as much on the couples (again too many) as I would have liked to. But reading that you think I handled it well, really warms my heart. James is one of my favourite's too (in fact, all the marauders (minus Wormtail) and Lily are) and I'm happy you don't think the reason they're back is weird and wacky and unrealistic. And don't we all love Sirius' commenting? As for Dawn - yeah, she finally got to play that big part. And it is still not too late for her to tell Harry about her feelings. As for her powers - yes, she did flicker in and out and that released a lot of the key's energy, mostly into the spell and the amount of energy that would be needed (all of it) to bring Harry back, although not all of it went to waste. Dawn's energy will be easier to get access to - the ritual opened up that little block in her that kept her from using the entire key's power. It will be mentioned in the epilogue. Although this isn't all good, which will also be explained. And I will definitely keep writing after this. I am currently writing "Out of the Blue" - it has been written andpublishedalongside most of this story, and is another HP/BTVS crossover, although it takes place in the marauders era and its to main-characters are Buffy and Remus. That story will be aproximately eighty chapters, (35 is published) and then it will be followed up with at least two sequels. It is the storyI ammost proud of, and the only story that has been carefullyplanned from the beginning.I have finished another crossover, called "Buffy, the Witchy Vampire Slayer" and although it begins good (I had big plans for it) the rest is not so admirable. It does kind of suck. And I will begin another story soon as well (A HP-one), called "The Return of the Hero" - the first four chaps are written, and the rest planned out. I also have plans for a story taking place after the HBP (although I have a lot to plan before I even begin writing it) and I might also write a Star Wars-crossover with a friend. So you don't have to worry I'll stop writing. At all. AndI hope to hear from you again in a review for one of my other stories!

_**Thanks to: **_

_Trench Mouth_

**...my beta - Charmed Chick**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_...In a small cemetery, a buried corpse slowly transformed back into a functional body, and Harry opened his eyes with a gasp._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn sighed as she looked around the Great Hall. Most of the students had left after the death of Dumbledore, which they couldn't really explain unless they told everyone about the ritual. The official word was that he had died of old age.

It had all been for nothing. Dumbledore had died for nothing. Harry hadn't returned. As soon as Dumbledore had fallen, they had all waited for Harry to pop out of nowhere. That hadn't happened. So that's when Buffy had gotten the idea he might be in his grave. So they had hurried to the cemetery, watching, listening for anything that might be a sign of Harry being alive. There hadn't been any. Mad-Eye had even looked with the help of his magical eye through the grass and earth, and through the coffin...but nothing. Harry's body was remaining still, rotting, and lifeless. The ritual had failed.

Dawn would never forget the look on everyone's faces as they realized this. That Harry had not returned. That Dumbledore was gone also, and they were all alone to defend the world against Voldemort. This had been six months ago. Ever since, the Wizarding World had fallen. When Voldemort got word that his last true feared enemy - Dumbledore - was gone, he hadn't wasted any time. Britain was burning. The people were dying. And sooner or later the time would come when Voldemort came to conquer Hogwarts at last. And Dawn knew the odds were against them.

Not soon after Dawn had let that thought cross her mind, the castle suddenly started shaking.

It seemed like sooner or later was waiting on the doorstep.

She listened as Buffy and McGonagall ordered the youngest students up to their dorm. The older refused to listen. The only people that remained in the school were those who wished to fight. All others had left. And those who remained were now clearly getting ready to go to war...and face an almost certain death. Still, their jaws were set in determination, as they stood, wands at the ready, facing the doors leading out to the Hogwarts grounds. And Voldemort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry gasped and slowly felt how he started to panic. He felt numb. He couldn't breath. The coffin in which he was confined in was barely big enough to store him, let alone someone moving. Somehow though, he managed to get his arms to move, flaring around wildly as he felt for something - anything - that would help him get out. He did. His wand, the only thing in the coffin (except himself) that had not yet crumbled under the rules of nature. Magic had kept it preserved. He gripped it tightly in his right hand, and lifted it, and sent of a Reducto-curse, blasting the roof of the coffin into pieces, making dirt and splinters fall down on him, threatening to bury him.

Harry was not going to let that happen. With fierce determination, he sat up, and clawed himself upwards, trying to ignore the fall of more dirt and stones, which threatened to bury him again if he happened to loose his grip.

With strength he didn't know he had, he somehow managed to get up that last bit that was separating Harry from solid ground. After he got up, he fell down on his back, panting heavily from the effort. He had never been so glad to feel solid ground under his body in his whole life. He was back.

After he had caught his breath, and cleared his mind and sorted through all the thoughts that crossed it, he sat up and looked around. He got sight of his gravestone, and felt cold creep up through his veins. It was wrong. It shouldn't be there. It didn't mean anything anymore. He narrowed his eyes, and with another Reducto-curse he blasted the stone into thousands of pieces. He felt oddly satisfied by this simple action.

Harry looked down on himself. He was dressed in the green dress robes that he had purchased along with his parents in Hogsmeade one weekend.

He sighed and took in his surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar place, and Harry knew he didn't want to stay here for much longer. He felt an urgent need to get to Hogwarts. Why, he didn't know, but he must. He frowned. He didn't really know how though. He guessed he could fly as a Griffin, but he felt he was running out of time...like he wouldn't get there quickly enough if he did fly.

He frowned again. Maybe a portkey? But then again, he didn't know how to make one. If he wasn't careful, he might end up in the Bahamas. Not that the Bahamas was a bad place, but it was not the place to which he needed to go. At least not right now.

He frowned for the third time that evening. Did he dare do it? He had read about the theory...and it certainly couldn't be that hard? Or could it? He closed his eyes. It was worth a try. He pictured he was standing on the Hogwarts grounds. Looking up at the castle. Something was egging him onin the back of his head...an annoying voice saying that it was impossible to apparate in and out of Hogwarts...but he tried to ignore it. Maybe...if he tried really hard...

CRACK!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry landed a little wobbly on the legs. That experience was not something he wanted to try again. Ever. He opened his eyes and gasped. He was standing right beside Hagrid's hut. It was on fire. He could see his fellow students, friends and family dueling for their lives. And dead or unconscious bodies were sprawled across the ground.

Nobody seemed to have noticed him. Everyone was too busy holding their own. And for that, Harry was grateful. He didn't need Voldemort to know he was back until he was standing with his wand pointed at his throat.

Slowly, he moved forwards. Towards the middle of the battle. He was silently praying that nobody would notice him. Somehow, someone, somewhere must have heard him, because he got only metrs away from his mortal enemy before he was noticed.

Buffy, Angel, Illyria, Spike, Faith, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Amy had all been fighting Voldemort, distracting him. Unfortunately, Amy, Sirius, Remus and Spike had all been taken out, by either stunners, blood-loss or other means. Luckily, none of them had died.

Suddenly, Harry heard a sharp intake of breath from the people surrounding him.

"It's Harry Potter!"

"He's alive!"

"He's come to save us!"

Buffy, Angel, Illyria, Faith, Lily and James all turned to look at Harry, disbelief written all over their features. But Voldemort's expression was the most amusing. The man went all white, and he was actually gawking at the boy-who-can't-seem-to-bloody-die, before he shut his mouth with a snap and his red eyes narrowed to slits in anger.

"So you continue to be a thorn in my side, Potter." He spat. "How is it that you manage to stand here, alive, when I know for a fact that I killed you a year ago?"

Harry got a wicked smile on his lips.

"All thanks to you, actually. Did it ever occur to you that that ritual of yours could be used by someone other than yourself?"

Voldemort looked surprised for a moment, before he sneered again.

"Didn't think so," Harry quipped.

"It doesn't matter, Potter," Voldemort spat. "I have killed you once, and I can - will - do it again."

"We'll see about that," Harry said through gritted teeth, lifting his wand.

The spectators had all stopped to watch Harry and Voldemort duel. They all were in too much shock to do anything. Voldemort cast the first curse, and Harry easily blocked it.

For several minutes, the two dueled furiously, although it was more Voldemort dueling, and Harry blocking. Suddenly, he was hit with a disarming charm.

Voldemort laughed.

"So it ends again, Potter! Although I must say I'm impressed. This was a much better attempt than your last one. But it will end the same."

Harry narrowed his eyes. Not if he had anything to say about it.

He lifted his hand, and set off a wandless stunner. Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise for a moment. His eyes narrowed as the stunner made an impact on his shield. It had been powerful.

"So you can do wandless magic, can you, Potter?" He spat. "This is certainly a surprise." His lips curled up in a sneer.

"But it does make you a worthy opponent. To some degree."

They started to duel again. This time, Harry had a little better luck, and even managed to get in a hit or two. The only fault was that Voldemort managed to hit him more than twice. Thankfully, not with anything fatal.

It went quick. No one really knew how it had happened. Harry had just hit Voldemort with a leg-locker-curse when Harry suddenly fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Voldemort had somehow shot off another curse at the same time...a soundless Cruciatus curse.

Harry's entire body was on fire. He hurt. Everywhere. The pain was awful. Worse than anything he'd ever felt. He watched dizzily as Voldemort broke Harry's curse on him, and started to put more and more power, more and more malice in the painful curse.

Then Harry heard voices. His friends, family, screaming his name. That they knew he would win. That he would succeed. That they believed in him - That they loved him. Harry was grabbed in a fierce determination. He was not going to let red-eyes win. Not like this. He hadn't been brought back and been granted a second chance by the PTB's only to die again, and waste the chance...again. With a power he didn't know he had, he rolled away from Voldemort, away from the curse, and stood up.

Out of nowhere, Fawkes the phoenix appeared in a burst of flame, a sword in his beak, dropping it in front of Harry's feet...The sword of Gryffindor. Harry bent down to pick it up, and as he gripped it, he felt new power float into his veins, warming his limbs.

Harry knew this would end here, tonight. Voldemort would die, one way or another. And it seemed like fates had picked the way for him. He charged at Voldemort, only to find his sword blocked by another. A sharp blade, it's handle dressed in Slytherin-green stones, and a painted snake. The sword of Slytherin.

Suddenly, Harry felt a sense of DejÃ¡ vu - like a battle like this had taken place once before, with the same swords, but two different people using them. In his mind's eye, Harry got sight of a man, standing proud, dressed in red and gold, and his opponent, a man with a sneer on his face, his body dressed in a green and silver robe. Just as quick as the picture had come, it disappeared, and Harry was again standing face to face with Voldemort, swords pressed to each other.

Voldemort sneered.

"You think you can take me out with a sword? I think that I am a better swordsman than you - what makes you think I will be defeated?"

Harry's emerald eyes blazed fiercely with power and determination as he met Voldemort's eyes proudly, no sign of doubt to be seen anywhere in those green depths.

"I don't think you can be defeated - I know you can."

And with that, Harry moved his sword away from Voldemort's, making him stumble forwards as his sword no longer met a resistance. This was what Harry had waited for. He swung the sword of Gryffindor in a wide arch towards his enemy, cutting Voldemort's head of.

As it rolled to the ground, Harry could clearly see shock written in Voldemort's dead features and lifeless eyes.

Harry dropped his sword to the ground, sinking down to his knees, watching, as Voldemort's head and the rest of his body seemed to catch fire and started to smoke, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes and clothing were he once laid.

"You were not immortal, Tom," he mumbled. "And now you never will be."

And with that, the boy-who-lived let himself fall into oblivion, his mind gratefully blank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Puh, the end! Only the epilogue left! I hope you liked it, and if you wonder why Harry turned up a half-year after the ritual was performed, it was because time travels quicker on Earth than in the "dead-dimension", and even if Dumbledore and Harry's talk onlywere afew (let's say six) minutes for them, for those on Earth, it was several (six) months. Hope that explains it! And I just want to say thank you for all your lovely reviews! They are much appreciated - keep 'em coming!

/Ida


	50. Epilogue: Second Chances

**Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayers**

Chapter 50 – Epilogue : Second chances.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.

TIMELINE: AU. Set ten years before (Around 1988) "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone", during and after Harry Potter book 5, "Order of the Phoenix"(2003). During and after BTVS season 7, "Chosen". Pretend HP book one happened in 1999 during Buffy season three)

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. There are always 'what ifs', and what 'could've happened'. What if the supposedly dead James and Lily Potter find themselves lyingbeside a shattered hellmouth? What if Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scoobies had found them? Surprised the couple was when they found out that they had unknowingly traveled forward into the future and that they would finally get a chance to see their now grown son. With the Scoobies following them, they have no idea of the impact of what they will find out when they step foot into the Wizarding World after many years of absence. War, love, death, betrayal, happiness, and despair are just six of the many things they will stumble upon.

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Charlie, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Dawn, James/Lily, Oliver/Vi, Faith/Remus, Willow/Tara, Sirius/Amy, etc.

_**Reviews respond:**_

korrd: Thanks, but as I feel like now, no sequel.

Nixinox: I made sense, yay! Here's the ending, but sorry, no sequel.

Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel: Well, I guess you'll just have to read and see! As for sequel...I don't think so.

SiriusSpikeLover: Only three cheers? I would have given him at least four! LOL. And no, I didn't know I want to write sequel. Sorry!

Louie Pastiche: -Blink- Okay...you lost me somewhere between 'medically established' and 'without' oxygen. LOL. But I get your point, but...well, I think you get that it would just be gross if I had actually written that happen.

Katrina Marie Pace: Yes, he did! -Joins you in your dancing-

TTrunks: Thank you! As for sequel...I don't think so. With sequels, there's always the risk of them turning out less good than the original story, and in this case, I don't know what I would base a sequel on considering the bad guy is dead. I mean, it would be mostly (maybe all) mushy mush.

Revenant: Aww, so glad you enjoyed it! As for Vi, well, you'll get a part of her in this chap. As for Percy, well, he was judged by the other DE's and is now (not so) happily rotting away in Azkaban (without Dementors).

laffinpebbles: Thanks! And I don't mind your ranting at all. But I didn't kill off DD because you-know-what-you-mentioned, but because it made more sense than killing of Dawn or someone else.

Moony's Mate: Thanks!

The Griffin: I'm really sorry you didn't like it, but I guess all readers can't be satisfied. I guess it did seem a little rushed, but overall, it turned out the way I wanted. As for my review answers...it wasn't half the chap. Maybe a fourth of it. And I don't think I ever promised long chapters. In fact, I think I mentioned they would be getting a bit shorter at the end. As for the battle, well, I've never said battle-scenes are my strong side, but I try to get better on it, really. You must start somewhere, you know? I am planning to add a little more details a little at the time, including the battle scene, I guess. As for waiting a month, well, maybe I would have been able to get it a little better. But I still think you would have gotten at least a little disappointed, considering you seem to have very high expectations, and seeing asI started writing not very very long ago,I'm not a great writer (yet) even if I'm slowly getting better. Anyway, thanks for your review and your constructive criticism, and hope you get over your disappointment someday. ; )

wackycavegirl: Thanks! As for victim, well, it was a war, and in war's people die, so of course, both light and dark fell. I'd say it was pretty even in numbers. But, to make you happy, I can safely tell you none of the main-characters died. -Grin-

_**Thanks to: **_

**...my beta - Charmed Chick**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lily & James' POV.**

Our story began during a time of war, death and sorrow. When a dark wizard, calling himself Lord Voldemort rose to power.

We were both fighting then. Fighting, alongside our friends. Many of them fell. And in the end, so did we. We left this world. And our son was left alone. Alone to grow up with relatives that hated him.

Then, something changed. We got a second chance. A second chance to spend life with the son we never got to see grow up...A second chance to aid him in the same fight we once fought. The fight against Voldemort, now risen again after all these years.

We got new allies. And met up with old friends. And we fought. And this time, we won. And we finally got a chance to enjoy life in a way we never could before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Buffy's POV.**

I thought my fight was over. When the Slayer's all awoke, I thought I would finally be able to be that normal girl I've always wanted to be. But I couldn't. Darkness caught up with me again, and as always, I stood on the front lines, ready to fight the good fight. And I'm glad.

It's a part of me. The Slayer. A part Ican't justignore. And I don't think I would give it up even if I could. Once upon a time, I think I would have. But now, looking back, I'm not so sure anymore. Being a Slayer is a burden. But it's also a greatness that I'm proud to have. Strength. Speed. Agility. A very short life span. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

I got my chance at life. And I failed. I died. And I was brought back. From Heaven - A place where everything was bright and happy. And I was brooding around, going through the motions. But slowly, I learned to enjoy life once again. Then, I was brought into a world I only thought existed in fairytales. A world were magic is a normal every-day thing. Not that I should have been surprised.

Again, I stood ready to fight. But this time, I was not alone. I had friends, both old and new. And love. I had love. I found that something I never thought I would have. I found love in a red-haired dragon-tamer slash wizard called Charlie Weasley.

Then, destiny decided to be cruel to me once again. I died. Again. I never seem to be able to escape my gift completely. But this time, I got a choice. A choice whether I wanted to stay dead...go back to that bright place called Heaven. Or if I wanted to return to life.

The choice wasn't easy. But I chose life. A second chance at life...or maybe it was a third, or fourth, I've lost count. And I don't regret it. And now I know I've finished baking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Willow's POV.**

Nerdy Willow. Dorky Willow. Stage-frightened Willow. Slayerette-Willow. Werewolf-girlfriend Willow. Wicca-Willow. Lesbian-Willow. Veiny, black-eyed Willow. White-haired, Goddess-Willow.

I've gone through all these changes. From being a nerdy girlin High-School, to becoming best friends with the Slayer, helping her fight the good fight. To dating a werewolf...To start practicing magic...To becoming a lesbian - and meeting the love of my life. To loose her. To becoming evil Willow. To going through redemption to become a white-haired Goddess.

I think I know which Willow I prefer. Hint: It's not veiny-Willow.

I thought I had finally learned to control my magic. Everything was good. We had defeated the First, and got to travel to this amazing land-of-Giles, meeting up with wizards and witches. And then, she came back. Tara. Returned to life by an evil-wizard. I was so afraid I'd loose her again. So I did the unforgivable. I let myself fall into darkness once more.

I killed my best friend - although she didn't stay dead, and that was good. And then Tara made me realize I was not in control. That I still had a long way to go. And I promised myself I wouldn't fail again. I got a second chance. A second chance to turn everything right again. To get my magic under control once and for all. A second chance with Tara. And I succeeded. And I know I will not fail again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Faith's POV.**

I was a normal girl from Boston. A normal girl, running out at night with my gang, stealing stuff, and wreaking havoc on the city. Then, my life changed in the form of her. A woman telling me I was chosen. That I was apotentialSlayer. And that I had gotten something not many people like me got: A chance to fight the good fight.

I trained with her, hoping that one day, I'd be called. And suddenly, it happened. It was a surge through my body, something amazing. I felt powerful. And for awhile, I did fight the good fight. Then, my watcher was killed. And I ran to Sunnydale where I met the 'one and only true Slayer' - Buffy-always-so-perfect-Summers.

I admit it. I was jealous. And that jealousy became my fall. Like so many before me, a chosen Hero of the light, fell for the dark. It was the biggest mistake of my life.

Then, after years in coma, I got another chance. To make everything right. And I almost blew it. But the change came when I arrived in the city of Angel(s) where a broody-guy called Angel made me see my errors. I spent some years in jail, and then, I was out because I was needed in the world again. Because this big evil, called the First had risen.

Once again, I came to SunnyD. And this time, I was on the right side. And we won. And damn that felt good. Then, we came to a land where people drink tea all day. To fight another fight. And me, the five-by-five girl fell for the most unlikely person. A werewolf. An English werewolf. Remus Lupin. Probably the best thing that ever happened to me.

I got a second chance. And I took it. During my time in England, I also got a second chance to fight for the 'dark side'. And I refused. It makes me feel proud. And even more powerful than before. I can make a difference. I'm just as important as another certain Blondie. And I'm happy. Something I never thought I'd ever be. But I am. And I plan to stay that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ron and Hermione's POV.**

Prat. Know-it-all. Quidditch-maniac. Scared of flying. Total opposites. We couldn't be more different. The only thing we seemed to have in common was being friends with Harry. But maybe opposites do attract.

Anyway, when we met, we hated each other. Then, there was an incident with a troll, and suddenly, that changed. And we became best friends along with Harry Potter. Everything was all good for awhile. Until fourth year, when a certain Quidditch player called Victor Krum came into the picture. From there, everything went downhill. We were always fighting. Always. But then, even that changed.

Suddenly, we found ourselves falling in love. With each other. The most unlikely thing ever. But it happened. And we will keep that 'til death do us part' promise. (If Ron finally works up some of that Gryffindor-courage and pops the question)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Vi's POV.**

Vi, a potential Slayer. Vi, a Vampire Slayer. That's me. A vampire Slayer. One of hundreds called girls to fight the spread of evil.

My first fight was the biggest fight ever seen to mankind. Standing in the Hellmouth, on a cliff, looking down at thousands of uber-vamps. Thousands of vamps against maybe fifty Slayers, come to think of it, at the time we weren't even Slayers yet, we were still just potentials. Talk about uneven odds. But we won. And then, I got the chance to fight another battle, in another country. England. And I took it.

Fighting evil - it's something I was borne to do. So I grabbed that ticket to England, and whoops! Look what happens. I meet a wizard with an adorable Scottish accent, and I'm stuck in the net. The net of hearts and roses. The net of love. And I hope I'll never be free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Remus and Sirius' POV.**

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. The four marauders. The pranksters at Hogwarts. Friends forever. Then, we were dragged into a war riddleddeath and betrayal. We lost Prongs. And Wormtail betrayed us. Padfoot was framed, and Moony was left alone. The marauders were no more.

Then, Padfoot broke out of the wizarding prison. Something no one thought possible. But he did. And the truth was out. He was robbed of twelve years. But he got out. He got a second chance. A chance to make up for all those lost years. And Moony had a friend again.

And suddenly, he had two. Prongs returned to life. A second chance had been granted us.

The marauders could run together again. And we always will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Harry's POV.**

The Boy-Who-lived.

The Boy-Who-Died.

The Boy-Who-Returned-To-Life.

Harry James Potter. Son. Boy. Man. Hero.

That's me.

I defeated Voldemort as a baby, but with no memory of ever doing so. So when I arrived in the wizarding-world as aneleven year old, everyone was treating me as a celebrity. I was so confused.

Then, I came to Hogwarts. Gained friends, enemies, crushes...normal (teenage)-boy stuff.

And then, I faced off with Voldemort once again in the battle of the Philosophers stone, as he possessed our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirell. I guess you could say I won. But barely. This was not the last time.

Twelve years old, I met him again down in the Chamber of Secrets. This time, as a memory, feeding off theenergy of an eleven-year-old Ginny Weasley. And he had a Basilisk to help him. But I had the Sword of Gryffindor and Fawkes. Again, I won. And again, I almost lost my life in the attempt.

In my third year, I met trouble ina sense otherthan that of Voldemort. This time, it was Sirius Black, a man that had broken out of the wizarding prison Azkaban, and was seemingly after me. I couldn't have been more wrong. During a Full Moon, in the Shrieking Shack, it came to light that Sirius was framed for my parents murder by his supposed friend, Peter Pettigrew. I also met another good friend of my father's, Remus Lupin. Unfortunately, it didn't end has happily as it could have, when Peter escaped, Remus transformed into a werewolf, Sirius wasalmost killed by Dementors, and had to run for his life.

Fourth year. Where the war truly began. The Triwizard Tournament. The dragon. The lake. The labyrinth. The cup...The Death of Cedric Diggory. Being tide up... The rise of Voldemort. The duel. Priori Incantatem. The escape. Again, face to face with death.

Fifth year. Meeting the Order of the Phoenix. Um(bitch). The Inquisitorial Squad. The Department of Mysteries. Sirius, falling through the veil...my mother and father appearing out of no where, savingmy life. Finding out the prophecy. The following summer was the best ever.

Sixth year. The Slayers at Hogwarts. People returning from the dead. And then, the final battle. My face off with Voldemort. Voldemort...the killing curse. And I died.

A year later, I returned. Awakened from the dead by the same ritual used to bring back Tara and the Mayor. Blasting myself out of my grave. Apparating to Hogwarts. Facing Voldemort once again. And winning.

Now, the war's over. The Death Eaters are quickly being caught oneby one. As for me...well, I'm enjoying my second chance at life the best I can with my friends, family...and Dawn. I understand it now. That love is the strongest power on Earth.

Looking back, I can see a clear pattern in most of my friends' and families lives. They all got second chances.

Sirius got a second chance at life after suffering in Azkaban, with nothing but his worst memories.

Mum and dad got a second chance at life as well, to spend with me, and enjoy being in each other's company.

Tara got a second chance at life. Willow got a second chance to redeem herself after going dark once again. And they both got a second chance together.

Andrew got a second chance, to make up for past mistakes in his life as a villain. And I think Luna is a big part of his new life.

Neville got a second chance to show what he's really made of: From being the unsure, clumsy boy he was when he first came to Hogwarts, to grow into a man, and a great wizard.

Oz and Remus got a second chance at life without the curse of being a werewolf. Both Remus and Sirius got a second chance with James.

Faith turned from being the dark Slayer, to a fighter for the good. She got a second chance to do what's right. And she took it. And bothshe and Remus are grateful for their chance with each other.

Peter got a second chance to do what's right instead of doing what's easy. And he took it. When taking the killing curse for Dawn, I forgave him for his past mistakes. In the end, he proved to be a worthy marauder after all.

Buffy got a second chance for death and peace in Heaven. She didn't take it, but instead chose to live, no matter how hard it may feel to go on sometimes. I admire her for that.

And me, well, I got a second chance to defeat Voldemort. And I won. And I can finally see that light in the end of the tunnel.

**THE END.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **And that was it folks. End of story. There will be no sequel, sorry, but I don't have energy or muse enough for it.I might rewrite some stuff, like add some few details and edit some of the chaps. Maybe add some more stuff about what happened at the end of the battle. And I will also rename the story (like sometime next week) as I don't think the title fits with the plot/storyline. It will be called "HP & the Second Chances", just so you know. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the trip and for the verylast time: Review!

/Ida


End file.
